Alaska
by Sylphideland
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé de tout plaquer et de partir loin ? Genre dans une cabane, par exemple, le plus au nord possible ? Stiles, lui, l'a fait ! Une façon pour lui de relever un défis et de s'éloigner d'une nouvelle trop douloureuse. Il pensait être seul, se retrouver, mais c'est sans compter sur sa voisine exubérante, les légendes et les loups. RESUME PLUS COMPLET EN PREMIERE PAGE
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Alaska

 **Résumé** : Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'un jour tout plaquer et partir, loin, ailleurs, seul ? Enfermé dans une cabane au milieu de nulle part, pourquoi pas ? Stiles l'a fait ! Malgré des études dans lesquelles il excellait et une nouvelle vie trépidante à New York, un jour il apprend une nouvelle qui va le bouleverser, bien plus que ce qu'il croyait et, pour se remettre, ne voit qu'une seule chose : la fuite. Réfugié à Noatak, un village perdu au nord de l'Alaska, Stiles va tenter de se retrouver, de se reconstruire, et pourquoi pas d'oublier. Mais, pour quelqu'un qui pensait pouvoir se retrancher dans la solitude, il va bientôt faire la connaissance de son exubérante voisine qui mettra un point d'honneur à le divertir et venir le déranger dans sa retraite.

Si seulement il n'y avait que ça ...

Très vite, il entend parler de la légende d'Amarok et d'un homme vêtu d'une grande peau de loup noir qui erre dans la réserve naturelle de Noatak et n'hésite pas à s'en prendre aux hommes qui ne respectent pas les lois de la forêt.

D'accord, Stiles a toujours aimé ce genre d'histoire, et il tente de ne pas prendre garde à celle-ci. Mais un jour il réalise qu'un loup laisse ses empreintes dangereusement près de chez lui.

Et si Amarok n'était pas seulement une légende ?

 **Rating** : M (vous me connaissez maintenant XD)

 **Genre** : aventure/romance

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent évidemment à Jeff Davies et Teen Wolf

 **Nombre de chapitres prévus** : 10 ~ 15

 **NdlA** : et c'est parti mon kiki !

* * *

 **1**

Le paysage défilait sous la carlingue ; vert-de-gris, pâle, déjà blanc par endroit. La taïga alaskienne s'étendait à perte de vue, des plaines et de gigantesques carrés d'arbres, des réserves protégées pour la grande majorité. Celle qu'il contemplait maintenant faisait plus de vingt-cinq mille kilomètres, il s'était renseigné. Une échelle qu'il avait eu du mal à concevoir, lui qui avait toujours vécu en ville, non loin de San Diego ; lui qui n'avait jamais quitté le sud de la Californie au climat si lumineux, agréable et doux. Le gel, il n'avait jamais connu ça. Aucun jour de gel dans cette partie de l'état le plus au sud-est des Etats-Unis. Aucun.

Il avait embarqué à bord d'un avion à San Diego voici près de deux jours ; il faisait alors vingt-cinq degrés à l'ombre, c'était le mois de septembre, et un léger vent sec et agréable soufflait depuis l'intérieur des terres. Lorsqu'il était sorti de ce même avion, des heures plus tard après une escale à Seattle, c'était à Anchorage, la plus grande ville d'Alaska, et il faisait à peine cinq degrés. Evidemment, en sortant sur le tarmac, il avait glissé sur une plaque de verglas, déposée là durant la nuit lorsque les températures descendent bien en-dessous de zéro, et avant manqué de justesse de se ramasser lamentablement.

Une plaque de verglas, sur une piste de décollage ?! Sa première expérience avec le gel, et il en conclut que ce dernier était un fieffé filou et un sacré roublard. Déjà qu'il était maladroit de nature, s'il ne faisait pas plus attention il allait vite se retrouver avec une guibole dans le plâtre, alors il décida de redoubler d'attention, et de garder ce gel traitre à l'œil.

Lorsqu'un vent froid et sec venu du nord lui avait fouetté le visage pour la première fois, il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, le souffle coupé. Sa peau piquait et il tremblait tellement que ces dents claquaient désagréablement, tant il n'avait jamais été habitué à un climat pareil. Les prochains mois risquaient d'être longs.

Il se trouvait à présent à bord d'un petit avion bimoteur qui amorçait sa descente sur l'aérodrome de Noatak, en survolant la Réserve Nationale du même nom, à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvait cette gigantesque lande de terre qui mêlait si magnifiquement forêt espacée et portion totalement nue. Y serpentait la rivière et le fameux bassin, qui s'appelaient également Noatak tous deux. L'un des derniers à n'avoir pas été touché et modifié par l'homme. Inscrit comme monument national depuis la fin de l'année dix-neuf cent soixante-dix-huit d'après ce que lui avait appris ses recherches.

Une splendeur. La nature dans tout ce qu'elle avait de plus sauvage, nordique et fascinante. Le soleil de midi tapait fort, et pourtant il était incapable de baisser les yeux, de détourner la tête, et il sentait la douleur, les larmes naitre, pourtant il ne regardait que ça. Ce dépaysement total, qu'il était venu chercher.

Le petit avion atterrit dans un crissement de pneu, et il s'agrippa aux bras de son siège lorsqu'il vit un rayon de soleil illuminer la piste d'atterrissage, qui le réfléchit tel un miroir. Couverte de gel. Et si l'avion dérapait ?!

Il mettait sa vie entre parenthèse ici, à Noatak. Petite ville de cinq cent habitants du nord-ouest de l'Alaska, ne vivant que de pêche, de chasse, du tourisme croissant, et bénéficiant de la relative proximité de la Red Dog Mine, l'une des mines les plus grandes à ciel ouvert, afin d'y travailler et de faire commerce de l'extraction de zinc et de plomb. Une petite localité où ne vivaient que les employés, tout de même distante de la « ville » de plus de quatre-vingt kilomètres. Et traverser quatre-vingt kilomètres en plein hiver avec des mètres de neige, autant dire que cela relevait de l'exploit.

La voix de quelqu'un, sans doute le commandant, s'éleva et il releva la tête, à l'écoute.

« Bienvenus à Noatak, j'espère que le vol aura été agréable. Il fait à présent deux degrés, alors je vous conseille de bien vous enrouler dans votre écharpe et de mettre des lunettes de soleil, car ça tape fort sur la glace. Attention en descendant, ça glisse ! »

Quelques rires ponctuèrent cette déclaration. Il sourit et regarda de nouveau par le petit hublot. Un paysage presque nu. Un grand bâtiment à quelques mètres de là, sans doute le service d'enregistrement et de renseignement de l'aérodrome, là où on l'attendait. Il se leva, prit son bagage, et suivit les quelques passagers qui descendaient.

Dès qu'il sortit à l'air libre, l'air était si froid qu'il sentit ses testicules se recroqueviller sur elles-mêmes. Vraiment. Littéralement. De quoi paniquer.

Alors il s'énerva contre celui qui l'avait forcé à venir ici, et marmonna dans son écharpe ridicule, achetée à San Diego, autrement dit un morceau de tissu qui ne retenait absolument pas la chaleur :

\- Je te déteste, Scott !

...

Il remercia l'homme derrière le bureau d'enregistrement, mit son énorme sac sur son dos, puis entra dans le hall de ce hangar reconverti, grelottant toujours. Lui qui pensait se réchauffer à l'intérieur avait été déçu : manifestement, les concepteurs n'avaient pas cru nécessaire d'y installer le chauffage, l'endroit ne servant que de transition très brève entre le tarmac et la ville de Noatak.

A peine avait-il fait quelques pas que ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la silhouette incroyablement large d'un homme recouvert de poils hirsutes, et tenant entre ses grosses mains velues une pancarte riquiqui. L'apparition lui parut tellement grotesque qu'il sourit, et ne prit garde à ce qui était inscrit sur la pancarte que lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas.

« Mr Stiles » lut-il en gros caractère d'imprimerie.

\- Bonjour, dit-il en claquant des dents. C'est moi S-Stiles. Enchanté.

\- Mr Stiles ! s'écria l'énorme bonhomme d'une voix tonitruante qui le fit sursauter. Enchanté de vous rencontrer ! Je suis Ahtna.

L'homme fourra sa pancarte sous son bras gauche et attrapa la main du jeune homme en face de lui jusqu'à la broyer tout en la secouant si violemment que Stiles en ressentit les secousses dans sa mâchoire.

Impossible pour lui de savoir si Ahtna était le prénom, le nom de famille, ou autre chose, mais il décida de s'en contenter.

\- Bienvenu, bienvenu ! rugit encore l'homme au visage tanné et à moitié mangé d'une grosse barbe brune. Le voyage n'a pas été trop long ? Vous êtes parti d'où exactement ?

\- Sud de la Californie, parvint à répondre Stiles en récupérant sa main endolorie.

\- Ah oui, ça fait une trotte ! C'est où la Californie exactement ?

Stiles en ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement sans savoir quoi dire. Durant une brève seconde, cette ignorance de la répartition des états américains l'indigna quelque peu, avant qu'il ne comprenne. A lui seul, l'état d'Alaska était, quoi, deux fois plus grand que tous les autres ? Trois fois ? Presque entièrement recouvert de forêts, de plaines désertiques. Autrement dit, ses habitants avaient d'autres choses à penser, d'autant que sa situation géographique elle-même le rendait unique : il n'était pas relié au continent américain, mais au Canada. Alors il sourit, et répondit :

\- Pas loin du Mexique.

\- Ah oui ! Le Mexique ! Les tacos, tout ça. Je connais, répondit l'homme avec un grand sourire qui dévoila des dents tachées qui se chevauchaient.

Stiles était désormais bien loin du stéréotype Colgate des plages californiennes. Mais, étrangement, ça le rassura. Il était loin de son quotidien. Loin de chez lui.

\- 'Scusez-moi Mr Stiles, reprit son accompagnateur, mais … vous n'avez que ça comme vêtements ?

Etonné, Stiles baissa les yeux sur sa parka épaisse, son pantalon Forclaz qu'il avait acheté pour l'occasion, les bottes de randonnée en montagne que son père lui avait légué avec émotion, et son écharpe.

\- Ben … oui, répondit-il penaud. Pourquoi, c'est pas bien ?

\- Avec tout mon respect, continua Ahtna d'un air véritablement inquiet, si je vous laisse dans le chalet avec ça pour vêtements, vous ne résisterez pas au froid de cet hiver ! Et l'hiver, il a déjà commencé Mr Stiles.

\- C'est l'automne, répliqua bêtement Stiles.

\- Y'a pas d'automne chez nous.

Embêté, Stiles resserra les pans de sa parka autour de son corps. Il s'était renseigné, pourtant, il avait tout prévu, même des plaids épais, et acheté des combinaisons de ski véritablement chers dans un magasin de trekking et randonné. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la tête du vendeur lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué, sérieusement et un peu ennuyé aussi de tomber sur un tel inculte que, oui, ce type de vêtement convenait très bien pour les températures extrêmes du nord de l'Alaska. Donc, Stiles l'avait cru.

\- Mais je n'ai rien d'autre, déclara-t-il.

\- Pas grave Mr Stiles, reprit son curieux compagnon en souriant à nouveau. Un ami à moi fabrique des vêtements qu'il vend, je vais vous en prêter, comme ça vous pourrez faire votre choix.

\- Non, je !

\- Si si ! La faute à mon père, il aurait dû vous prévenir ! Je vais les louer pour vous, vous inquiétez pas.

\- Mais …

\- Venez.

Et, sans attendre, Ahtna le tira vers l'extérieur. Avant de franchir la porte, Stiles serra les dents, croisa fortement les bras autour de son torse, mais le froid le fit tout de même chanceler en le giflant durement. Il ferma les yeux.

Devant lui, son guide avait rabattu sur son crâne une chapka énorme, bordée de fourrure hirsute qui lui donnait l'apparence d'un plantigrade pataud. Stiles tenta de s'abriter derrière lui pour se mettre à l'abri du vent froid, mais ce ne fut guère efficace.

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps à l'extérieur, mais cela suffit pour que Stiles sente son nez, ses oreilles, ses doigts et doigts de pieds devenir insensibles. Lorsqu'ils se réfugièrent à l'intérieur d'un magasin minuscule, la chaleur fit instantanément brûler ses extrémités gelées et il grogna de douleur. Puis regarda autour de lui.

Il y avait à peine assez de place devant le comptoir pour lui et Ahtna. Tout était fait en vieux rondins de bois ; ça sentait la vieille sève, le cuir sec et la fourrure chaude. Aucune odeur de viande ou de tannage. Tout paraissait d'une propreté étonnante.

Ahtna abaissa son capuchon et appela d'une voix gutturale dans une langue qui fit frissonner Stiles. Sans doute un dialecte amérindien. Il avait deviné que son guide en était un en voyant ses yeux légèrement bridés et ses pommettes rondes.

Un homme jaillit d'une porte ouverte derrière le comptoir. Vieux, il ressemblait beaucoup à Ahtna mais paraissait bien moins jovial.

Ils se parlèrent tous deux dans leur langue un moment, le ton monta quelque peu, mais le commerçant finit par abdiquer, acceptant en échange d'épais vêtements une bourse en cuir qui ne fit aucun bruit et qu'il se hâta de cacher sous les fourrures qu'il portait.

\- Prenez-les Mr Stiles, sourit Ahtna avec entrain. Vous les mettrez au chalet et vous jugerez vous-même. Faudrait qu'on parte maintenant, il y a deux heures de route jusqu'au chalet, j'aimerai revenir à Noatak avant qu'il fasse nuit.

\- Merci, répliqua Stiles en saisissait à bout de bras le tas de fourrure qui lui parut extrêmement lourd, autant que volumineux.

Si c'était ce que portait Ahtna, alors pas étonnant qu'il paraisse aussi large qu'un ours. Sous toutes ces fourrures, il devait être bien moins gros.

Ils ressortirent. Stiles suivait son guide comme il pouvait. Mais voir le sol briller sous les rayons du soleil ; voir la neige scintillante recouverte de givre ; voir de telles plaques de glace rendait ses pieds bien moins sûrs. Il prenait garde où il marchait, calculait chacun de ses pas, craignant de glisser et tomber à tout moment. Ce qui ralentissait son avancée.

Ahtna, quant à lui, marchait d'un bon pas, l'air guilleret. Ses bottes de fourrure ne faisaient aucun bruit sur la neige, alors qu'à chaque fois que Stiles foulait le sol, des crissements et des craquements résonnaient à ses oreilles.

Finalement, ils revinrent sur leurs pas. Le hangar des enregistrements de l'aérodrome se dressait devant eux, gris et vide. Garés devant la bâtisse, deux gros camions et un chasse-neige énorme d'au moins cinq ou six tonnes, d'une vieille couleur jaune.

\- Je vais vous aider à monter Mr Stiles, déclara Ahtna avec un grand sourire.

Stiles devina donc quel véhicule le mènerait jusqu'au chalet qu'il avait loué pour les sept mois à venir.

\- Il a pas bonne mine, mais il est costaud, reprit son guide. Et avec lui, aucune congère ne me résiste !

\- Ça j'en doute pas ! répliqua vivement Stiles, gagné par la bonhommie de son compagnon de route.

Il s'installa dans l'étroite cabine de l'énorme chasse-neige, non sans mal, et se mit aussitôt à trembler sur place. L'habitacle était glacé. Et pourtant, c'était le mois de septembre, et il faisait deux degrés. Au plus fort de l'hiver, la température pouvait descendre jusqu'à moins quarante dans les endroits les plus venteux, d'après les renseignements qu'il avait glanés. Mais dans quoi diable s'était-il embarqué ?!

Ahtna monta à son tour après avoir chargé les vêtements de fourrure dans un énorme caisson accroché à l'arrière de l'engin. Il claqua la porte, abaissa sa chapka et retira ses moufles énormes. En-dessous, il portait des gants plus classiques, mais bien épais également.

\- Et vous avez assez d'autonomie avec ça pour quatre heures de route ? lui demanda Stiles, quelque peu sceptique.

\- J'ai des bidons de secours dans le caisson, lui répondit Ahtna avec un sourire ravi. Pis, pour être franc avec vous, ce que je lui fais avaler dure plus longtemps que de l'essence ordinaire.

\- Et … c'est-à-dire ?

\- Fabrication maison ! Ca sent un peu mauvais, mais ça marche du feu de dieu !

\- Ah …

Heureux et fier, Ahtna mit le contact. Immédiatement, l'énorme moteur poussa un rugissement bestial et pétarada, leur agressant à la fois les oreilles et les narines. Car ça sentait le souffre.

Et lorsque l'affreuse odeur d'œuf pourri les enveloppa entièrement, Stiles sentit son cœur remonter jusque dans sa gorge. Charmante balade en perspective.

\- Vous en faites pas Mr Stiles ! lui cria Ahtna pour couvrir le vacarme. On s'habitue vite !

\- Ça sent le souffre non ? répliqua Stiles, un peu inquiet.

Ahtna répondit d'un rire tonitruant, les joues roses de contentement et les yeux brillants. Parler de ce monstre jaunâtre qui mangeait de la pâtée faite maison sans doute explosive ou radioactive semblait le combler de joie. Stiles n'insista pas. En fait, il préférait ne pas savoir sur quoi il était assis.

Son guide lança le monstre sur la route, et ils partirent.

Très vite, ils quittèrent Noatak, qui n'était qu'une toute petite ville, et ce fut l'Alaska. Celle des cartes postales. Celle des images Google. Celle qu'il avait tant voulu découvrir. Devant ce paysage pas tout à fait blanc encore, vaste, détaché de la civilisation, et surplombé d'un ciel immense et bleu, Stiles sentit la douleur. Sa gorge se serra. Et dire qu'il était seul, pour contempler ça.

Désireux de faire passer ce brusque accès d'émotion, il se frotta les mains sans trop y faire attention tout en regardant dehors, balloté par les cahots de l'énorme bête mécanique sur laquelle il était assis. Dans le petit habitacle, cerné par des vitres crasseuses, le bruit du moteur était assourdissant.

\- Vous en faites pas Mr Stiles, reprit brusquement Ahtna. Il fera bientôt plus chaud, grâce au moteur !

\- Ça va merci, sourit le jeune homme.

\- Pas trop secoué ?

Stiles ne sut pas trop quoi répondre durant une dizaine de seconde. Cet homme avait-il deviné ce qu'il fuyait ?

Puis il comprit qu'il parlait en fait des secousses de la route et de l'avancée chaotique du monstre.

\- Non ça va, répondit-il alors.

En réalité, il avait déjà très mal aux fesses.

\- Au fait, reprit-il après quelques minutes de silence, les vêtements, ils sont faits en peau de quoi ?

\- De caribou ! répondit joyeusement Ahtna. J'étais un sacré chasseur, plus jeune.

\- La chasse est autorisée ?

Pourtant, en se renseignant sur de nombreux sites, il avait compris que les réserves des Etats-Unis étaient protégés par de nombreux et strictes décrets, éditées par des agences fédérales du genre du Service des Forêts des Etats-Unis.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit encore son guide. Sinon, on survivrait de quoi ? La Red Dog peut pas nous donner du boulot à tous, pas plus que le tourisme. C'est strictement contrôlé ceci dit, il faut des autorisations spéciales et tout un tas de truc que j'ai jamais compris. Pour ça que j'ai pas pu continuer.

Le paysage défilait lentement. Le chasse-neige ne devait pas avancer à plus de cinquante ou soixante kilomètres à l'heure. Et encore, uniquement parce qu'il y avait peu de neige. Pas étonnant que le trajet prenne deux heures.

\- Les gens comme ce vieux chasseur gripsous de tout à l'heure n'ont le droit d'abattre qu'un certain nombre d'animaux par an, continua Ahtna, heureux d'en apprendre plus sur sa région au jeune homme à ses côtés. Et uniquement des animaux qui ne sont pas en danger. Le caribou, l'ours noir, le glouton, le lapin, ce genre-là. Le grizzly, de moins en moins. Une chute de la population d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Le renard et le loup, c'est interdit, mais vous verrez, d'ici quelques années, quand ils verront qu'il y en a trop, ils autoriseront une battue.

\- Pour chasser le loup ? répliqua Stiles, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bien sûr. Eux, à part l'ours noir, ils n'ont pas d'ennemis naturels, et les deux bestiaux ne partagent jamais les mêmes territoires. Du coup, ils se reproduisent vite. Si on ne règlementait pas la population, on pourrait être embêtés.

\- C'est déjà arrivé que … que des loups, attaquent la population ?

Ahtna partit d'un rire tonitruant, si violemment que Stiles sursauta malgré le bruit du moteur du monstre jaune aux pets qui sentaient l'œuf pourri.

\- Attaquer ? lança l'homme avec entrain. Ça pour sûr que non ! Ils ont plus peur de vous, Mr Stiles, que vous d'eux. Ça se pourrait que vous en voyiez un ou deux rôder autour de la cabane au plus fort de l'hiver, mais ils n'approcheront jamais ! Un peu de lumière et hop ! disparus. De vrais fantômes.

Stiles prit le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Parfait, le babillage joyeux de son guide lui permettait au moins de ne pas trop penser à des choses plus personnelles.

\- Mais, et si quelqu'un chassait sans ces fameux papiers ? reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ou s'il abattait un loup sans autorisation, qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait ?

\- Ces gens-là sont des braconniers, répondit Ahtna d'un air grave. Des criminels. Les animaux souffrent atrocement avec eux, et ils revendent des peaux de mauvaises qualités au marché noir à des prix trop hauts. S'ils se font arrêté par les agents en patrouille dans les réserves, ils risquent une grosse amende, et même de la prison je crois. Pourquoi ? Vous venez ici pour chasser du loup, Mr Stiles ?

\- Non ! Non, non pas du tout !

\- Vous faites bien ! Parce qu'à Noatak on a un agent terrible ! Il ne faut pas rigoler avec lui, faites attention où vous ranger vos fusils.

\- Mais je !

Mais Stiles vit, au grand sourire qu'affichait son chauffeur, que ce dernier se jouait de lui. Alors il sourit à son tour, et reprit :

\- En fait, j'espérai en apercevoir. Au moins un.

\- Ah ?! répliqua joyeusement Ahtna. Vous aimez les loups ?

\- Non c'est … pas pour moi … pour un ami il …

Mais Stiles fut incapable d'aller plus loin, la gorge nouée. Afin que l'autre homme ne voit rien, il rebondit sur un autre sujet.

\- Monsieur Wapi est votre père d'après ce que j'ai compris ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui ! répondit franchement Ahtna. Mais c'est moi qui m'occupe des démarches de la location, bien que le chalet lui appartienne. A quatre-vingt ans, il ne comprend pas grand-chose à ces choses-là.

\- Il ne vit plus ici ?

\- Non. Quand ma mère est tombée malade il y a dix ans, elle a voulu retourner là où elle est née, dans un village de marin-pêcheur, plus au nord. Il l'a accompagné. A sa mort, elle souhaitait être enterrée là-bas, alors quand elle nous a quitté, il a été incapable de revenir ici. Louer ce chalet, c'est son seul revenu aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça que je suis content que vous soyez là Mr Stiles ! Grâce à vous mon père ne manquera de rien les sept prochains mois.

Stiles sourit, reconnaissant. Il louait cette cabane, perdue au bord de la Réserve de Noatak, une véritable misère. Si peu chère, en réalité, que quatre mois de son salaire lui suffisait amplement pour payer le loyer et prévoir les dépenses du quotidien.

\- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète Mr Stiles ? lui demanda soudainement Ahtna.

\- Je ne sais pas, sourit Stiles en réponse. Dites toujours.

\- Vous avez quel âge ?

\- Vingt-deux ans.

\- Marié ?

\- Non. Je vis encore avec mon père, pour tout vous dire.

\- Ah ! Et vous l'avez laissé au Mexique ?

...

Ahtna ouvrit la porte d'un coup d'épaule et les fondations de bois gémirent. Stiles, son sac de voyage sur le dos et ses fourrures dans les bras, entra à la suite de son guide le pas mal assuré. La chaleur à l'intérieur de la cabane le surprit.

\- Donnez-moi ! lança Ahtna en venant vers lui après avoir fermé la porte.

Délesté de son fardeau, Stiles put regarder autour de lui tout en se séparant de son sac. Un léger feu brûlait au cœur d'une âtre de pierre grise, dispensant chaleur et lumière. Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil, surpris. Un feu avait été allumé et laissé sans surveillance dans cette petite habitation faite uniquement de larges rondins de bois et au plancher recouvert de quelques fétus de paille.

Pas le moins du monde perturbé, Ahtna déposa sur une petite table de bois, collée au mur opposé, les lourdes fourrures, puis se tourna vers lui tout sourire.

\- Comment vous trouvez Mr Stiles ? demanda-t-il joyeusement.

\- Il fait bon. Qui a allumé ce feu ?

\- Ah oui ! J'ai prévenu vos voisins que vous seriez là aujourd'hui, tard, mais que je ne pouvais pas passer avant, et leur ai demandé s'ils voulaient bien chauffer un peu pour vous. Apparemment, ils y ont pensé !

\- C'est gentil à eux …

Stiles n'insista pas. Manifestement, la dangerosité d'un feu laissé sans surveillance dans un endroit de ce genre hautement inflammable n'inquiétait que lui. Il décida donc de ne pas en tenir compte et bascula sur un autre sujet en déposant, à son tour, son sac sur la table qui grinça.

\- J'ai des voisins alors ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Oh oui ! Pas bien loin d'ici, une demi-heure en motoneige s'il neige pas, répondit Ahtna en approchant de la cheminée. Pas d'ici non plus ! Du sud aussi j'crois. Vous vous entendrez bien avec la demoiselle j'suis sûr. Un sacré caractère et une sacrée dresseuse oui ! Malgré que soit une femme.

Tout en parlant, il s'était agenouillé devant l'âtre pour saisir l'une des nombreuses bûches entreposées à côté et la jeta dans les flammes. Elles disparurent un instant puis devinrent plus hautes et plus fortes. Un peu gêné par les paroles de son guide, Stiles préféra ignorer ce machisme et, dénouant son écharpe, demanda :

\- Dresseuse de quoi ?

\- De chiens bien sûr ! répliqua Ahtna en se redressant. Les plus belles bêtes que j'ai jamais vu ! Des Malamutes superbes ! C'est elle qui a remporté l'Iditarod il y a deux ans. Pourquoi elle a pas participé l'an dernier, j'sais pas.

L'Idi-quoi ? Ça, Stiles se garda bien de le demander.

\- Par contre, j'sais pas si vous vous entendrez avec son frère, reprit Ahtna, la mine inquiète. Une tête de cochon. Pas commode. C'est le garde forestier de la Réserve de Noatak, il s'habille tout le temps d'une grande peau de loup. Comment il l'a eu et pourquoi il la porte, j'sais pas, mais y'a une vieille légende indienne qui dit qu'un homme lié à l'esprit d'un loup qui meurt peut revêtir sa peau et se transformer lui-même en loup quand il le veut.

Muet, Stiles se figea, puis retira lentement sa parka épaisse, gêné par la chaleur de la pièce après avoir supporté pendant deux heures le froid de la cabine du chasse-neige malgré le moteur aux pets odorants. Voyant son regard, l'homme en face de lui pouffa de rire.

\- Rassurez-vous Mr Stiles ! lança-t-il vivement. Vous savez ce qu'il en est des légendes. Des sornettes ! Ce gars lui-même il s'énerve comme pas possible quand il entend cette histoire.

\- Ce n'est pas une légende, contra Stiles en retirant enfin son lourd vêtement. C'est le mythe du loup-garou. La peau ne sert à rien, c'est la pleine lune.

\- La pleine lune ? Pourquoi ? Quel rapport avec un loup ?

Stiles sourit mais ne répondit rien. Joli débat, mais il ne tenait pas à vexer son guide, qui l'avait si bien accueilli.

\- Bon ! reprit celui-ci en claquant sourdement dans ses mains gantées. Il y a assez de réserve d'huile dans le garage pour que ça vous tienne tout l'hiver, vous aurez de la lumière et de quoi allumer le feu, même si y'a trop d'humidité. Si vous voulez quand même en acheter, ou autre chose, y'en a à Noatak, vous n'aurez qu'à prendre la motoneige pour vous y rendre, mais faudra faire gaffe aux congères dès que la neige tombera fort. Vous savez conduire une motoneige Mr Stiles ?

Le soleil se couchait. Dans moins de deux heures, il ferait noir. Stiles prit le temps de réfléchir. S'il retenait davantage Ahtna ici, le pauvre serait obligé de crapahuter au milieu de la toundra alaskienne dans son chasse-neige en pleine nuit. Et puis, ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué à conduire, une motoneige.

\- Oui, répondit-il avec le ton de celui qui s'offusquait. Bien sûr !

\- Les clefs sont dans la chambre, répondit Ahtna avec un sourire. Avec un petit cadeau, pour votre arrivée. Et j'ai fait une réserve de plein de bonnes choses dans le garde-manger !

Satisfait, il se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit d'une torsion brusque. Puis, comme il se rappelait quelque chose, il se retourna sur le seuil, laissant ainsi entrer le froid vif à l'intérieur.

\- Ah ! s'écria-t-il avec un large sourire fier. Il y a un stock de bois à couper dehors, j'ai tout mis derrière. Faudra le refaire tous les dix jours si vous ne voulez pas mourir de froid. Pour ça, faut vous rendre en ville, jusqu'au comptoir de la garde forestière, se sont eux qui fournissent les autorisations aux bûcherons. Selon le stock que vous leur demandez, ils vous livrent ça ici en deux ou trois jours. Prévoyez suffisamment, histoire de ne pas être pris au dépourvu.

\- Très bien, sourit Stiles en se mettant à frissonner. Merci beaucoup Ahtna.

\- Merci à vous Mr Stiles ! Oh, et ne sortez jamais sans vous être bien emmitouflé, Mr Stiles, même si c'est que pour quelques minutes, surtout quand il fera très froid. On se dit que, le temps d'aller chercher du bois, c'est pas bien grave, et puis on se retrouve avec un orteil en moins. C'est peut-être rien comme ça mais, croyez-moi, un orteil, c'est très important !

Stiles sourit, assaillit par le froid vif de l'extérieur, et regarda Ahtna empoigner la porte. Les yeux de son guide brillaient d'une certainement émotion, et les deux hommes se quittèrent en s'adressant un salut respectueux, ravi l'un comme l'autre de cette rencontre.

Puis Stiles fut seul. Exactement ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Il s'approcha de la petite fenêtre trouble encastrée dans un gros rondin, et regarda à l'extérieur. Il put voir la silhouette large et poilue d'Ahtna s'éloigner à pas stables et grimper à bord de l'énorme monstre jaune malodorant qui lui servait de véhicule, et le moteur pétarada de nouveau. Stiles les regarda disparaître tout deux derrière la bute où la cabane était cachée mais resta là quelques minutes, à regarder.

La route qui encerclait cette bute et partait vers la gauche permettait de rejoindre les plaines, parsemées ici et là de neige brune. De l'autre côté, à droite de la cabane, se dressait la lisière de la réserve naturelle de Noatak. Et si les arbres et les épineux étaient encore espacés les uns des autres sur quelques mètres, très vite les bois devenaient denses, sombres et impénétrables. Mais ce n'était pas eux que Stiles regardait. C'était le coucher de soleil, droit devant lui.

Manifestement, la façade de la cabane donnait plein ouest, et il ne perdait rien du spectacle. Les rayons du soleil, flamboyants, nimbaient le paysage d'une lueur orangée stupéfiante. Le genre de couleur qu'il n'avait jamais vu ; le genre qu'il ne pensait pas exister. Et les ombres s'étendaient, malgré le peu qu'il y en ait hors de la forêt.

Et dire que Scott était censé admirer ce spectacle avec lui …

Lorsqu'il sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes, Stiles s'éloigna de la fenêtre en grommelant, mettant ça sur le compte du soleil couchant, et décida de faire le tour de son nouveau logis, arguant qu'il aurait vite fait d'inspecter les vingt-trois mètres carrés de surface habitable qu'il allait occuper pour les sept mois à venir.

Il commença par inspecter la petite cuisinière, certainement l'objet le plus jeune de tout ce qui se trouvait ici – en tout cas le seul qui n'ait pas assisté à la naissance du Christ – mais n'était en fait qu'une plaque de métal posée sur une planche de bois au-dessus d'un nid de copeaux et de pailles.

Stiles s'accroupit pour inspecter tout ça, remua les quelques brindilles au cœur du petit âtre, puis se redressa et s'essuya le nez sur le dos de la main. Puis il réfléchit. Remarqua le couvercle en cuivre sur la plaque, le souleva. Un trou, qui donnait sur le tas de copeaux. Donc, il devait y mettre le feu pour se faire à manger ?

Il releva les yeux et ouvrit un placard branlant rempli de vieilles casseroles. Il en saisit une, l'inspecta. Repéra quelques traces de rouilles. C'était possible de choper le tétanos avec ça ? Avec un soupir, il déposa l'ustensile sur le trou de la plaque de métal et fit deux pas en arrière pour vérifier sa trouvaille. Manifestement, il avait vu juste. D'accord, compris.

Sans ranger, il fit demi-tour et revint vers la cheminée, d'où une porte à droite donnait sur une petite chambre. Il entra prudemment en regardant autour de lui. Un lit étroit occupait le centre de la pièce, recouvert d'épais édredons et d'une fourrure brune à l'odeur animale. Il fronça le nez. Puis sourit lorsqu'il vit, posé bien en évidence sur le tabouret qui servait de table de nuit, un paquet cadeau bleu vif en forme de bouteille. Il s'en approcha et s'en saisit, surprit de son poids, et le déballa. Il s'agissait d'une bouteille verte au contenu qui paraissait brun, sans étiquette et fermée d'un bouchon de liège, qu'il tenta vainement de déboucher.

Vaincu, il se tourna vers une autre petite fenêtre, très semblable à celle de la pièce principale, et regarda dehors le soleil rouge se coucher. Rien de plus à voir dans cette pièce, si ce n'est un broc et une bassine posés sur une petite table, pour se laver, et une clef à son côté, qu'il emporta avec lui.

Il retourna en arrière, posa la bouteille près du tas de fourrure et de son sac à dos, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée avant de faire brusquement demi-tour. Autant suivre dès maintenant, à la lettre, les recommandations d'Ahtna et prendre l'habitude de se vêtir des pieds à la tête avant de mettre le nez dehors. Il prit donc quelques minutes pour enfiler son écharpe ridicule et sa parka énorme, avant de revenir vers la porte. Qu'il eut bien du mal à ouvrir, car il n'y avait pas de poignée, seulement un gourdin de bois cloué sur un rondin, et le bois était lourd. Il tira, grommela, grogna, prit appuis du pied sur le mur en tirant de toutes ses forces, puis faillit basculer en arrière lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Il soupira, en nage sous ses vêtements, et sortit. Aussitôt, il eut le souffle coupé par le froid qui lui gifla le visage. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun vent.

Les yeux brûlants, il soupira fortement et rentra le nez dans son écharpe, sa main gantée tenant fortement la clef. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la boue gelée et il revit la démarche sûre d'Ahtna. Il était loin de faire de même. Pataugeant, tâtant le terrain du bout du pied avant de le poser, il se faisait l'effet d'un enfant apprenant à marcher sur un matelas d'eau.

Le garage était minuscule. Même plus petit que la cabane. Avec le même genre de porte. Prenant une grande inspiration, Stiles contracta chacun des muscles de ses bras, attrapa ce qui ressemblait le plus à une poignée, et tira. Mais il eut beau tirer autant qu'il le voulut, la porte ne céda pas. Parce qu'il était malin, il comprit vite son erreur.

Il fallait pousser, pas tirer.

Très vite, lorsqu'il avait débarqué à Noatak, il avait remarqué une chose : les portes d'entrée s'ouvraient toutes, sans exception, vers l'intérieur. Il en avait vite déduit que c'était nécessaire, afin de ne pas bloquer la porte dans un sens comme dans l'autre en cas de très forte chute de neige. Quelque chose auquel il allait devoir s'habituer. Alors il se jeta sur la porte comme l'avait fait Ahtna, mais ne réussit qu'à se faire très mal à l'épaule. Sifflant, grognant, et se mordant la lèvre tout à la fois, il se frotta l'épaule, recula de quelques pas, et tenta à nouveau.

Fort heureusement, la porte s'ouvrit. Il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de réessayer encore, de peur de finir estropié. Grimaçant de douleur, il poussa sur l'énorme battant de bois qui racla le sol de terre battue récalcitrant, puis, avec la droiture du vainqueur, se redressa et plissa les yeux en faisant un pas. Une forme, de la taille d'un gros scooter, se dressait devant lui, emplissant presque tout l'espace, cachée sous une bâche de toile huilée. Curieux, Stiles s'en approcha, regarda la chose de haut en bas, puis attrapa un pan du tissu lourd, et le souleva.

Jamais il n'avait vu de motoneige de sa vie. Et lorsqu'il se retrouva à regarder celle-ci dans les yeux, il se murmura pour lui-même :

\- J'arriverai jamais à conduire ce machin !

Il rabaissa donc la toile, et mit la clef dans sa poche. Inutile d'essayer de conduire ça maintenant, il irait droit dans un arbre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il en était à inspecter les réserves de nourriture gracieusement déposées dans une glacière par Ahtna – principalement de la viande d'élan ou de lapin reposant sur de la glace – lorsqu'il entendit un bruit. Un grognement, et une respiration. Il se figea, l'oreille aux aguets, comme une proie tétanisée. Derrière le bois solide, il sentit et entendit une présence. Un animal, venu renifler.

Durant plusieurs secondes, peut-être même plusieurs minutes, Stiles resta tout à fait immobile en tentant de rendre sa respiration la moins bruyante possible, le cœur tambourinant fort et les oreilles bourdonnantes. Après avoir reniflé et grogner encore, l'animal se mit à gratter le mur de bois. Ce petit bruit réveilla Stiles et il se mit à regarder tout autour de lui, à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, dont il pourrait se servir afin d'effrayer l'animal.

Son regard se posa alors sur une hache, négligemment posée contre l'étagère. Il s'en saisit, manqua basculer à cause du poids stupéfiant de l'outil, puis l'attrapa à deux mains et en cogna la tête contre la motoneige. Le bruit du fer frappant le fer surprit l'animal qui, après un autre grognement, détala dans la neige boueuse, les bruits de sa course décroissant à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Stiles soupira mais, prudent, reposa silencieusement la hache et préféra rester à l'écoute encore quelques minutes avant d'oser sortir.

Dehors, derrière le garage, au pied de la bute qui terminait ici sa course, des empreintes par dizaines. Mais il fut incapable de les identifier. Un renard ? Un glouton ? Ou, un loup ?

Son regard scruta l'horizon gris-feu, le soleil couchant ne l'aidant pas à y voir clair, mais il devina, à quelques encablures, la lisière des bois qui s'enténébraient. Il regarda loin devant un instant alors que le soir tombait, puis décida de faire demi-tour. Mais alors qu'il se retournait, il vit l'énorme tas de buches haut de près de deux mètres empilé contre le mur de la cabane et sentit sa résolution vaciller un brin.

Les buches étaient bien trop grosses pour entrer dans l'âtre de la cheminée ou celui de la cuisinière. Que lui avait dit Ahtna ? Un stock de bois à couper ? Oui, il allait donc devoir les couper lui-même. Et il avait été presque incapable de soulever la hache à hauteur de sa taille, jamais il ne parviendrait à la soulever au-dessus de sa tête pour l'abattre sur ces énormes buches, qui ne se laisseraient assurément pas faire sous ses assauts.

Il soupira et se sentit brusquement fatigué ; les heures de voyage qu'il avait avalé lui tombèrent tout à coup sur les épaules.

Il fit demi-tour en pataugeant dans la boue glacée, le nez engourdi de froid, et rentra dans la cabane. Il y raviva un peu le feu, puis décida de s'attaquer au bouchon de la bouteille. S'il y parvenait, ce serait une première bataille de gagner.

* * *

Coucou les gens !Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic :D Je suis vraiment contente de vous la proposer, j'adore l'écrire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bon, elle sera beaucoup moins complexe que "L'enfant loup", vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, j'écris ça sans trop de prise de tête ^^

Je suis contente de vous retrouver, vous m'avez manqué tous :3 Je pense reprendre le rythme de publication habituel, à savoir un chap tous les 10 jours :)

Je vous fais des gros bisous !

Comment vous trouvez ce premier chapitre alors ?


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Le lendemain, Stiles se réveilla frigorifié avec une gueule de bois terrible. Il avait noyé son désespoir affectif dans l'eau de vie, certainement composée à quatre-vingt-dix-huit pourcents d'acide citrique, que lui avait offert Ahtna, et s'était endormi comme une masse sur son lit sans avoir le temps de se mettre sous les couvertures. Le feu s'était éteint durant la nuit, et la cabane était gelée.

Il se leva en jurant, le crâne douloureux et les pieds glacés, enroulé dans la peau d'élan qui servait de couvre-lit, et se traîna jusqu'à la cheminée contre laquelle il lutta un moment. Trouver le petit bidon d'huile généreusement laissé là par Ahtna ne lui prit pas bien longtemps – il avait été rangé avec les ustensiles, au-dessus de la cuisinière – mais mettre la main sur les allumettes lui prit un bon quart d'heure, et ce tout simplement parce qu'il cherchait une petite boîte de dix centimètres. Mais ce qu'il trouva était bien plus imposant.

Les allumettes étaient longues de près de trente centimètres et si épaisses que, lorsqu'il en prit une, il eut la sensation de brandir la baguette magique d'Harry Potter. Il la saisit en son milieu, fit jaillir une grosse flammèche en la grattant, puis l'approcha des brindilles, des copeaux et de la buche qu'il avait au préalable mis dans l'antre de la cheminée devant laquelle il s'était accroupi. Les flammes explosèrent si violemment qu'elles lui brûlèrent la main.

Poussant un cri, Stiles tomba en arrière, tombant douloureusement sur les fesses, puis recula précipitamment. Les flammes étaient si grandes qu'elles sortaient de l'antre, menaçant les buches entreposées à côté de la cheminée.

\- Merde ! s'écria Stiles en se redressant.

Il avait mis trop d'huile, à tous les coups, et s'il ne faisait rien, tout allait prendre feu. Il retourna en quatrième vitesse dans la chambre, attrapa le broc d'eau puis retourna en arrière pour en jeter le contenu dans le feu. La réaction fut immédiate : les flammes rugirent et grandirent encore, tellement qu'il en senti la chaleur sur son visage.

\- Le con ! s'écria-t-il encore.

Il le savait, pourtant, qu'il ne fallait pas jeter d'eau sur de l'huile en feu ! En dix secondes, il avait compris ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début, mais il dut pour cela lutter contre la porte d'entrée de la cabane, qui semblait s'être transformée en plomb durant la nuit.

Une fois qu'il fut dehors, il s'échina à gratter la terre pour jeter dans ce feu vivant autant de boue froide et dur qu'il le put. A la fin de cette entreprise, il était en sueur sous ses vêtements froids, deux de ses doigts de la main gauche étaient en sang, et il avait quelques cloques sur la main droite, signe qu'il s'était brûlé ; l'antre de sa petite cheminée était plein de boue, et il y en avait également sur le sol et tout autant sur ses vêtements.

Dépité, ennuyé par ce mal de tête persistant et honteux de s'être laissé séduire par l'alcool la veille au soir, Stiles soupira et frotta ses paupières fermées.

\- Putain, soupira-t-il lorsqu'il se mit de la boue jusque dans les sourcils.

Nettoyer tout ça puis faire redémarrer un feu lui prit une bonne partie la matinée. Lorsqu'il en eut enfin fini, il faisait terriblement froid, si froid que les deux petites fenêtres étaient cristallisées de givre sur les bords, mais de la cheminée montait déjà une bonne chaleur réconfortante.

Pour nettoyer ses vêtements boueux, Stiles n'eut malheureusement d'autres choix que de sortir chercher de l'eau armé d'un sceau. Derrière la bute, l'un des nombreux petits bras de la rivière Noatak suivait la route en direction de la ville. Vêtu de sa combinaison de ski, de ses lourdes bottes et de sa parka, il sortit.

Le froid lui glaça la peau du visage et rendit vite le bout de ses oreilles très douloureux. Arrivé près de la rivière, il posa le sceau dans la terre gorgée d'eau et étira son dos douloureux. Son mal de tête avait presque disparu. Soupirant, il contempla le paysage.

La rivière qui longeait puis pénétrait la réserve naturelle dont elle portait le nom n'était pas un seul et unique bras d'eau. Une dizaine de petits filets plus ou moins larges la divisait sur des dizaines de mètres de largeur, laissant jaillir ça et là des morceaux de terre comme autant d'îles minuscules. A coup sûr les choses devaient être bien différentes lors de la fonte des neiges, quand revenaient les beaux jours.

Les yeux rivés vers l'horizon, Stiles repensa à Scott et son cœur se serra. Il l'avait abandonné. Il était seul maintenant.

Ça n'était pas pour fuir cette solitude que Stiles était venu ici, au beau milieu de l'Alaska, bien au contraire. Il était venu ici pour la trouver avant qu'elle ne le trouve. Ici, seul, il se confrontait à sa tristesse.

Il avait choisi de louer cette cabane sans eau courante ni électricité non pas pour le plaisir de découvrir la vie dans ce qu'elle avait de plus dur, mais pour se distraire un maximum. Aller chercher son eau au quotidien, couper du bois tous les jours, veiller à ce que le feu ne s'éteigne pas au cœur de l'hiver, surtout la nuit, tout ceci pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas, pour qu'il ait quelque chose à faire. Et pour être le plus loin possible, aussi, de ce qu'il avait perdu.

Après avoir rempli son sceau autant qu'il le put, il s'en retourna à la cabane. Son nez coulait et ses épaisses chaussures étaient toutes crottées de boue collante, mais, par chance, aucun de ces travaux ne lui avait donné de douleur musculaire. Après tout, il s'était habitué aux efforts physiques grâce à un emploi saisonnier en tant que mains d'œuvres dans le bâtiment – pour faire court, il avait coulé du béton et tenu un marteau-piqueur tout l'été – après près de 3 ans d'études en école de police.

Il n'avait pas raté ses études ; en fait, il avait brillamment réussi les premières années et pouvait même, s'il le souhaitait, entrer en tant qu'agent dans n'importe quel commissariat. Mais, à la fin de sa troisième année il y a quelques mois, il s'était passé quelque chose qui l'avait tellement remué émotionnellement que tout ce qu'il désirait jusqu'à présent lui avait brusquement paru sans saveur et totalement ridicule. Il avait perdu son entrain, sa volonté de réussir, et n'avait plus aspiré qu'au changement. Et voilà qu'il était arrivé en Alaska.

Nettoyer ses vêtements lui prit beaucoup de temps, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il releva le nez de l'une des jambes de son pantalon qu'il vit que le jour baissait. S'il voulait couper du bois, autant le faire tant qu'il y voyait encore.

Il suspendit donc son vêtement, légèrement agacé de constater que l'une des jambes était plus propre que l'autre, et ressortit, bien emmitouflé. Il prit la hache dans la réserve et gagna l'arrière de la petite maison, prudent. Il n'avait pas oublié sa rencontre de la veille avec un animal sauvage, quel qu'il puisse être. Un instant, il regarda le sol boueux, à la recherche de traces fraîches, mais fut rassuré de constater qu'il s'agissait des mêmes empreintes que la veille. L'animal n'était donc pas revenu.

Motivé, il attrapa l'une des bûches les plus accessibles, la posa sur un rondin planté verticalement dans le sol, et leva la hache. Il lui parut étrange d'avoir tant de mal à soulever ce simple outil alors qu'il avait tant travailler de ses bras durant les cinq derniers mois, avant de s'apercevoir que, si durant tout ce temps il avait effectivement porté du matériel très lourd, jamais il ne lui était arrivé d'avoir à le soulever aussi haut. Le mouvement n'étant pas le même, il était donc normal qu'il ait tant de mal. Avec l'habitude, cela irait sans doute mieux.

Il abattit la hache sur l'innocente buche mais loupa sa cible de cinq bons centimètres et fut entraîné en avant par le poids de l'outil. Il manqua se ramasser par terre et ne parvint à rester debout que grâce au rondin, sur lequel il s'appuya. Agacé, il recommença. Cette fois, il toucha bien la buche, mais il ne la frôla qu'à peine et la hache continua sa course jusqu'à se planter dans son tibia.

Surpris, Stiles se figea, les yeux rivés sur cette hache incongru qui venait de s'enfoncer dans sa jambe, puis la panique le prit. Voilà, il allait se vider de son sang ici, dans la boue, tout seul comme un abruti ! Mais tout de même, c'était étrange qu'il ne ressente aucune douleur. Les sourcils froncés, il bougea très légèrement la hache en retenant son souffle, mais ne ressentit qu'un tiraillement dans son pantalon, et il soupira, soulagé. Le tranchant de l'outil n'avait fait que découper le tissu de la combinaison de ski sans atteindre sa jambe.

Il se baissa, dégagea la lame et ressentit immédiatement un froid intense lui toucher la peau et s'insinuer dans la chaleur de la combinaison.

\- C'est pas vrai ! lança-t-il, exaspéré.

Un vêtement de foutu ! Il insista tout de même avec la buche, bien décidé à la réduire à l'état de morceaux, et s'échina dehors de longues minutes, en prenant bien soin, cette fois, d'écarter les jambes pour ne pas se retrouver avec une hache plantée dans la couenne. Très vite il transpira dans ses vêtements mais veilla à n'en retirer aucun ; il ne prit même pas le risque d'ouvrir le haut de sa combinaison.

Finalement, il vint à bout de son entreprise et rentra dans la cabane avec un sourire de vainqueur, les bras douloureux, le bas de la jambe droite de sa tenue de ski en lambeaux, et des copeaux de bois jusque dans les cheveux – sans oublier sa main brûlée qui l'élançait et ses doigts écorchés.

Il rentra déposer son fardeau près de l'âtre, dans lequel flambait encore un bon feu, puis ressortit aussitôt en quête de nourriture. De l'énorme glacière antique il sortit un peu de gibier et des champignons congelés, puis rentra se préparer à manger.

La nuit tombait déjà. Il avait été tellement pris par ses activités de la journée qu'il n'avait pas vu les heures s'écouler, et n'avait, en tout et pour tout, grignoter que quelques restes de sandwichs qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Il mourait de faim.

Cette fois, il n'utilisa que quelques gouttes d'huile pour aider le feu de la cuisinière à démarrer. Sa main cloquée était encore douloureuse de son erreur du matin avec la cheminée, et il avait bien retenu la leçon.

Avant d'aller se coucher, il prit le risque de se servir un verre de tord-boyau qui détendit immédiatement ses muscles douloureux. Mais, maintenant que la nuit était tombée, ses pensées vagabondèrent encore, et revinrent vers Scott. Immédiatement, son cœur se serra, et c'est rempli d'amertume qu'il se coucha ce soir-là.

...

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se leva, il constata non sans agacement que le feu s'était éteint durant la nuit, comme la veille, et il avait très froid. Comment faisaient les gens qui vivaient seuls dans des endroits comme celui-ci ? Il fit preuve cette fois de plus de prudence en magnant l'huile et les allumettes, tout en constatant que, de la réserve de bois qu'il avait coupé hier, ne lui restaient que trois morceaux de bûches minuscules. Pas de quoi tenir la journée, donc.

Mais ses bras lui faisaient terriblement mal, tout comme lorsqu'il avait commencé à travailler cet été, sauf que la douleur lui raidissait totalement les épaules. Autrement dit, il n'avait absolument pas envie de manier la hache aujourd'hui. Sans oublier sa main, dont la peau était rouge et légèrement cloquée, qui lui faisait toujours mal. En fait, il avait surtout besoin d'un café.

Le crâne douloureux, les épaules drapées de la pelisse de caribou qu'il avait trainé avec lui en sortant du lit, il fouilla de nouveau dans les placards mais ne trouva rien d'autre que des casseroles, des récipients en bois, et un pot entier de graisse jaune dont la vue et l'odeur fermentée lui donna la nausée. Mais pas de café. Ni de thé.

Mais comment se rendre en ville ? Pour se déplacer, il n'avait que la motoneige, et ne savait pas comment conduire un engin pareil, ni même s'il en serait capable. D'autant qu'il n'y avait pas encore de neige, alors ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Ahtna l'avait-il vraiment abandonné ici sans rien à boire ?!

Il en était encore à se gratter la tête lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un véhicule avançant doucement dans la gadoue collante, puis freiner en grinçant. Etonné, il regarda dehors par la petite fenêtre.

Une camionnette bleue, vieille Chevrolet des années quatre-vingt-dix avec deux places à l'avant et une grosse benne utilitaire à l'arrière, venait de se garer devant chez lui. Surpris, Stiles haussa les sourcils sans pour autant bouger. Si un autochtone du coin se ramenait pour tailler une bavette avec lui, il n'allait pas comprendre grand-chose, alors autant faire le mort.

Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit une jeune femme énergique sortir du véhicule. Vêtue d'un pantalon de trekking noir, d'une épaisse veste en jean bleu et de grosses bottes, elle claqua la portière grinçante de sa vieille voiture et vint vers lui d'un pas vif, la masse ondoyante de ses cheveux noirs voltant derrière elle. Ignorant quoi faire, Stiles se contenta de la regarder approcher, immobile. Elle n'avait pas l'air inuit, bien au contraire.

Ses pas lourds se firent entendre puis elle frappa fortement à la porte et s'écria :

\- Bonjour ! Il y a quelqu'un ?!

Puis elle frappa encore, un peu plus fort.

\- Youhou ! lança-t-elle d'une voix amusée.

Un accent typique de l'est américain, bien que Stiles ne puisse pas en jurer. Rassuré d'être en présence de quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait communiquer, il attrapa la porte et tira fortement dessus pour l'ouvrir. Ce qui lui prit au moins deux minutes.

\- Bonjour ! lança de nouveau la jeune femme lorsqu'ils se firent enfin face. Laura, enchantée !

\- Euh, répondit Stiles alors que sa visiteuse entrait chez lui avec un grand sourire.

\- Ah je suis contente qu'on ait enfin des voisins, ça faisait longtemps ! J'ai même cru qu'Ahtna avait fini par vendre sans nous l'avoir dit !

Sans gêne aucune, elle tira la chaise vers elle et s'y laissa tomber. Ses grosses bottes avaient laissé des traces de boue sur le plancher.

\- Mais il fait froid chez vous ! s'exclama-t-elle avec indignation.

Elle lança un regard surpris à la petite cheminée, dans laquelle brûlait un feu timide, puis le regarda, lui, recouvert de sa peau de caribou.

\- Vous avez froid nan ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Le feu s'est éteint cette nuit, répondit simplement Stiles en refermant sa porte.

\- Ah ouais, quand on n'a pas l'habitude c'est chiant. Moi maintenant je me réveille automatiquement toutes les deux ou trois heures pour remettre du bois, c'est ancré dans ma tête. Vous ne m'offrez rien à boire ? Ah !

Elle venait de voir la bouteille qu'il avait reçu en cadeau posée sur la table. Elle tendit le bras pour s'en saisir avec un grand sourire et renifla le goulot. Pour immédiatement l'éloigner de son visage.

\- Laissez-moi deviner : c'est Ahtna qui vous l'a offerte ? lui demanda-t-elle avec une grimace.

\- Oui, répondit Stiles, amusé.

La jeune femme regarda la bouteille, la secoua brièvement pour vérifier s'il y avait encore quelque chose dedans, et écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est vous qui avez bu tout ça ?! lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Ben oui, répondit Stiles en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ?

\- Et ça va, vous vous sentez ok ?

\- Pourquoi je ne serai pas ok ?

Son invitée reposa précautionneusement la bouteille puis répondit :

\- Si je me souviens bien le dernier locataire avait reçu le même cadeau que vous, et il a été aveugle pendant au moins deux ou trois jours après avoir tout sifflé.

Incapable de savoir si elle blaguait ou non, Stiles se contenta d'hausser les sourcils. Mais Laura semblait tout à fait sérieuse.

\- J 'y vois toujours, déclara-t-il en hasardant un sourire.

\- Ce brave Ahtna a dû s'améliorer en distillation alors ! répliqua la jeune femme d'une voix forte. Je lui demanderai une bouteille et j'en mettrai dans le café de mon frère !

Elle bascula la tête en arrière et partit d'un rire haut perché qui fit sourire Stiles. Une fois calmée, elle lui demanda très sérieusement, tout en pointant du doigt la piteuse réserve de buches mal coupées qu'il avait réussi à empiler la veille près de sa cheminée :

\- C'est tout ce que vous avez ?

Le reste est dehors, répondit Stiles resté debout au milieu de la pièce, gêné et gauche. Ahtna m'a entreposé de l'autre côté tout un tas de bois à couper, mais c'est pas facile de manier une hache.

\- Ah ça ! C'est pas à la portée du premier venu.

A la dernière minute, Stiles se retint de lui raconter la façon dont sa cheville avait miraculeusement échappé à un coup de hache, tout en priant pour que la jeune femme ne remarque pas la combinaison amochée, pendue près de l'entrée.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai vraiment rien à vous offrir. J'étais en train de me demander comment j'allais me rendre en ville pour …

\- J'y allais justement, je vous emmène ! déclara Laura en se relevant d'un bond.

\- Non, je ne veux pas vous déranger.

\- Allez, zou !

La jeune femme attrapa la lourde poignée de la porte et tira violemment dessus. La porte s'ouvrit du premier coup. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils.

\- On y va ! lança la jeune femme en sortant. On en profitera pour aller boire un verre, vous ferez connaissance avec les poivrots du coin.

\- Je ne suis pas habillé, déclara Stiles, gêné.

Sous sa pelisse de caribou, il portait encore son pyjama en laine et ses grosses chaussettes. Laura haussa les sourcils et répliqua :

\- Et alors ?

Malgré tout, Stiles prit le temps d'enfiler rapidement l'une de ses combinaisons les plus propres, avec une veste chaude et son écharpe par-dessus, puis sortit de chez lui sous le regard amusé de sa nouvelle amie, qui ne semblait absolument pas souffrir du froid contrairement à lui.

...

\- Comment ça vous n'avez pas de véhicule ? lança Laura d'un air outré.

\- Ben, hésita Stiles avant de finalement se taire, ignorant quoi dire.

Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle le prenne pour un débile, il se sentait déjà bien assez idiot comme ça.

\- Tant qu'il ne neigera pas, ce sera pas facile pour vous, reprit la jeune femme au volant de sa vieille camionnette. Après ce sera les doigts dans le nez avec la motoneige, mais en attendant on s'arrangera mon frère et moi pour vous servir de chauffeur quand vous en aurez besoin.

\- C'est très gentil, mais !

\- Pas de mais. Vous ferez comment pour vous approvisionner sinon ? Pis ça fera pas de mal à mon frère de voir d'autres êtres humains.

Bien sûr, Stiles était gêné, mais d'un autre côté il devait bien reconnaître que Laura était dans le vrai. N'osant pas dire à la jeune femme qu'il ne savait absolument pas conduire une motoneige, il demanda à la place :

\- Les précédents locataires en avaient, eux ?

\- Des voitures ? répliqua Laura en haussant la voix de surprise. Oui, bien sûr.

\- Il y a un service de location à Noatak ?

Stiles était sceptique. Avant son voyage, il avait bien pris soin de vérifier et il était catégorique : rien ni personne ne permettait de louer un véhicule dans cette petite ville. Laura, en riant, confirma ce qu'il savait déjà :

\- Non ! Il y a deux ans les gens se déplaçaient encore en traineau, alors les voitures vous pensez ! Je crois me souvenir que le dernier locataire était arrivé ici au terme d'un road trip génial ! Il était descendu à l'aéroport de Noorvik. C'est là qu'il avait loué un tout-terrain superbe, avec tout le confort, et il était venu jusqu'à Noatak avec.

\- Quoi ?! répliqua Stiles, éberlué. Il a fait la route depuis … ! Mais, c'est à combien de distance d'ici ?

\- Oh on n'est pas loin des cent miles je crois bien ! Ou alors peut-être moins … entre cinquante et cent miles, ça j'en suis certaine.

Encore une fois, Stiles garda le silence. Qu'il s'agisse de cinquante ou cent miles, il était de toute façon catégorique : jamais il ne se serait risqué à prendre le volant d'une voiture qu'il ne connaissait pas et avec laquelle il n'avait pas l'habitude de voyager, pour un voyage au milieu de la toundra alaskienne. Il préférait encore dépendre un petit moment de ses voisins.

\- Je ne me souviens plus de votre nom, lança Laura tout à trac, alors que sa camionnette glissait dans la gadoue.

Stiles, répondit le garçon avec un grand sourire, tout en se gardant bien de préciser à sa compagne de voyage qu'elle ne lui avait pas une seule fois laissé le temps de se présenter.

\- J'adore ! C'est pas votre vrai prénom ?

\- Non.

\- Ça me va ! Les gens d'ici me surnomment Toupie, et mon frère ils l'appellent Amarok, mais il déteste ça.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Stiles. Ce nom semblait porter malheur. Sans doute par sa résonnance avec Ragnarök. Une chose à savoir sur Stiles Stilinski : les légendes de toutes sortes l'avaient toujours fasciné – avec une préférence pour la mythologie viking tout de même – tout ça datant de l'époque où il jouait à des jeux en ligne dans lesquels il devait combattre des créatures mythologiques. Il avait toujours été féru de ce genre d'histoire.

\- Il signifie quoi ce nom ? demanda-t-il.

\- Amarok ? répliqua Laura, apparemment surprise qu'il ne sache pas déjà. Dans la mythologie inuit, c'est l'esprit du loup. Un truc comme un loup géant qui dévore les chasseurs qui sortent chasser la nuit, quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Pourquoi ils l'appellent comme ça ? Il a déjà dévoré des chasseurs votre frère ?

Laura éclata bruyamment de rire et Stiles sourit. L'exubérance de cette jeune femme était étonnante, tout comme sa présence dans ce monde brute et sauvage. Pourtant, elle avait l'air parfaitement à sa place.

\- C'est l'agent de la réserve naturelle qu'il y a juste à côté de chez vous, répliqua Laura avec un grand sourire fière. Et il n'est pas du genre très cool.

Elle continua vivement sur sa lancée, heureuse :

\- L'année dernière il a tiré dans la jambe d'un chasseur qui refusait de défaire ses collets ! Beaucoup de lapins et de renards sont chassés durant une certaine période dans la région, c'est vrai, mais ils sont loin d'être en voie d'extinction ! Il y en a trop d'ailleurs de mon point de vue. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière il y en a un qui est venu creuser jusque sous la clôture de l'enclos de mes chiens, le salop ! C'était un renard hein, pas un lapin. Les lapins ça creusent pas. Enfin, je ne crois pas.

Elle garda le silence un instant, perdue dans ses réflexions. Stiles, assit à ses côtés, n'en menait pas large. Tirer sur un gars pour un malheureux lapin ?! D'accord, il avait choisi des vacances chez les dingues. Ahtna avait bien tenté de lui expliquer que la chasse était désormais strictement réglementée dans la région, mais là tout de même !

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, reprit Laura, songeuse, alors que les bâtisses de Noatak étaient enfin en vue. Le gars a été emmené à l'hôpital de Noorvik en urgence par avion. J'crois pas qu'il soit revenu.

Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux, choqué. Ce genre de chose lui paraissait totalement irréelle. Il avait suivi ses études, pendant deux ans, au John Jay Collège de New York afin de devenir agent de police et pouvoir ensuite avoir accès plus facilement, sans avoir besoin de passer le concours, à la formation du FBI. Il connaissait la loi sur le bout des doigts, et ce qu'il s'était passé entre cet agent excité de la gâchette et ce chasseur insouciant, était totalement illégal.

Laura arrêta sa camionnette là où trois autres véhicules étaient installés, devant ce qui ressemblait fort à un saloon tout droit sorti du film « Le bon, la brute et le truand », puis s'exclama énergiquement tout en ouvrant sa portière grinçante :

\- On peut peut-être se tutoyer non ?

...

\- Salut toi ! Et qui c'est que tu nous amènes là, hein ? lança la femme derrière le comptoir du bar lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

\- Le nouveau locataire d'Ahtna, répondit joyeusement Laura.

\- Ah ! Oui, ce vieux filou nous avait bien prévenu qu'on aurait un nouveau visage bientôt. Bienvenu !

\- Ravi, Stiles remercia la femme vêtue d'une veste à carreaux bleus épaisse, les cheveux noirs grisonnants remontés en un chignon qui lui tombait sur la nuque, puis se présenta.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? leur demanda-t-elle encore, en arborant toujours un immense sourire.

\- Deux grogs ! répondit Laura en s'accoudant au bar. Mais pas très fort, il est tôt et j'ai du boulot. Ça te va ?

\- Oui oui ! répondit vivement Stiles.

\- Avec du café ? demanda la tenancière.

\- Bien sûr !

Stiles regarda autour de lui, surpris de constater que l'endroit, tout comme le comptoir où Ahtna l'avait conduit pour louer ses vêtements de fourrure, était d'une propreté irréprochable. Alors qu'il se promettait de jeter un coup d'œil à l'état des rues en ressortant, son regard croisa celui d'un homme, attablé avec d'autres, qui le fixait non sans une certaine aménité. Immédiatement, il se détourna. Quelqu'un qui ne manquait pas d'hostilité à son égard, apparemment, bien que Stiles soit certain de ne l'avoir jamais croisé – d'autant plus que, depuis qu'il était ici il n'avait, mis à part Ahtna et les vendeurs de fourrure, ainsi que Laura, pas croisé autre chose qu'un écureuil et trois araignées.

\- Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas vu ton frère ! lança la tenancière tout en préparant leur commande.

\- Il passe son temps en forêt, tu connais l'animal, répondit Laura avec un soupir théâtral.

\- Quand même, ça me ferait plaisir de le revoir.

\- Je lui dirai.

\- Et vous jeune homme ? D'où nous venez-vous ?

Stiles répondit avec un grand sourire, bien conscient d'avoir de la chance de tomber sur des gens si agréables dans une région si reculée. Evidemment, les inévitables questions concernant les raisons de sa venue à Noatak tombèrent, mais il sut les éviter habilement, donnant chaque fois des réponses évasives mais suffisantes. Si la femme derrière le comptoir s'en contenta sans chercher plus avant, Laura ne manqua pas de lui adresser un regard perçant qu'elle fit disparaître d'un sourire. Manifestement, elle n'était pas dupe.

Leur « grog » leur furent servis, et les conversations reprirent. Stiles, tout en riant à une déclaration de Laura se plaignant des ronflements de son frère, avala une gorgée de sa boisson. Immédiatement, la brulure de l'alcool lui agressa la gorge et le goût du paprika le fit hoqueter si fort qu'il eut l'impression de mettre le feu à ses narines, et il toussa. Sans attendre, les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire alors que Stiles suffoquait presque, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Alors jeune homme, on ne supporte pas les créations locales ?

Stiles, incapable de reprendre son souffle mais amusé de sa propre déconvenue, sourit lui aussi et cela durant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne se remette.

Impossible pour lui de dire combien de temps il resta ici à boire son « grog » dont la teneur en alcool avoisinait sans doute les soixante pourcents – il lui avait pourtant semblé que Laura avait spécifié : « pas trop fort » - à échanger des banalités avec les deux femmes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne savait plus du tout de quoi ces deux-là parlaient et que sa tête tournait atrocement.

Il venait de boire de l'alcool alors qu'il n'était pas dix heures du matin, sans avoir rien bu ni mangé au préalable.

\- J'vais prend' l'air, déclara-t-il subitement.

\- Hein ? Oui, j'te rejoint ! lui lança Laura. On va y aller de toute façon, le magasin devrait être ouvert.

Stiles acquiesça, remercia la tenancière, et sortit sans même remarquer qu'il laissait Laura s'occuper de régler leurs consommations.

Le froid de l'extérieur le gifla violemment, ce qui lui rendit instantanément un peu de sa lucidité. Tout en prenant une grande inspiration, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, un peu honteux de son comportement. Trois jours qu'il était ici, et il avait l'impression d'avoir passé son temps à se bourrer la gueule.

Tout en s'éloignant un peu du bar, il resserra les pans de son blouson et regarda autour de lui. Il ne s'était pas trompé, tout ici était propre ; il n'y avait aucun déchet par terre, pas le moindre petit emballage plastique oublié. Par contre, certains baraquements auraient gagné à être décrassé et bon nombre de peinture refaite mais, l'un dans l'autre, Noatak était une ville agréable.

Il marcha pour se dégriser tout en observant et découvrant, puis fut attiré par le paysage qui s'offrait à lui à la sortie de la ville. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres du dernier bâtiment – qui s'avérait être le petit aéroport par lequel il était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt – et observa l'horizon, la respiration profonde et calme, comme s'il se nourrissait de l'incroyable sensation de sérénité qui se dégageait de la nature étendue devant lui.

Une plaine superbe, où subsistait encore quelques touches timides de verdure, surplombée par un ciel d'un bleu éclatant un peu douloureux. Au loin se devinait la lisière de la réserve, dans la direction de sa cabane, et quelques réverbérations du soleil faisaient scintiller les petits cours d'eau qui disparaissaient à l'approche de l'hiver. Nul doute que, en été, tout ceci se transformait sans doute en une incroyable rivière.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration, heureux de ne sentir que l'odeur de la terre mouillée lentement réchauffée, puis expira. Cet endroit était vraiment très beau. Il aurait sûrement plu à Scott. Il serra les dents, indigné. Et voilà ! Il était bien, et il fallait qu'il repense à ce qu'il avait perdu !

C'est alors qu'il croisa ses yeux jaunes, intenses et profonds. Il cligna des paupières, surpris et indécis, puis sentit un frisson remonter sa colonne vertébrale. La fourrure de l'animal était d'un noir de jais profond, alors comment diable avait-il fait pour ne pas le voir ?! Monté sur un monticule de terre boueuse, bien campé sur ses longues pattes fines, les oreilles droites et tendues vers l'avant, le poil brillant, le loup le fixait sans bouger, parfaitement calme et sûr de lui.

Stiles déglutit. C'était un très bel animal, et malgré lui, il se mit à l'admirer. Jamais, de sa vie, il n'avait pu observer de loup en liberté. Ni même en captivité, à bien y réfléchir. Mais rien qu'à l'idée d'enfermer une bête si belle, cela l'attrista.

Le loup baissa la tête et son dos s'arrondit, mais il ne le quitta pas des yeux. Stiles hoqueta. L'animal ne semblait pas agressif, simplement curieux, mais il restait un prédateur, et pouvait sans doute bondir à n'importe quel moment.

\- Stiles ?! appela Laura d'une voix forte.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna, mais sa voisine n'était nulle part en vue. Lorsqu'il se retourna encore, le loup avait disparu. Surpris, les sourcils haussés, il regarda à droite puis à gauche, mais l'animal s'était tout bonnement envolé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? lui cria Laura d'une voix forte en surgissant de derrière la maison la plus proche, à quelques mètres derrière lui.

\- Euh, tenta le jeune homme avec un sourire penaud. Il me semblait avoir vu quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?!

Stiles, encore un peu interdit par cette rencontre, revint sur ses pas pour rejoindre la jeune femme qui le regarda approcher en arquant ses sourcils.

\- J'ai cru voir quelque chose, répéta-t-il d'un air contrit.

\- T'es blanc comme une merde de laitier, déclara Laura tout-à-trac.

\- L'alcool ne me réussit pas. Déjà quand j'ai bien mangé c'est pas génial, alors le ventre vide …

\- Y'avait trois fois rien dans ce grog !

Stiles sourit puis jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Le petit monticule sur lequel s'était tenu le loup était à peine visible à cette distance, et rien ne prouvait la présence de l'animal, ni empreinte ni odeur. A croire qu'il l'avait rêvé. Interdite, Laura regarda dans la même direction.

\- Viens, le magasin est ouvert, déclara-t-elle en lui administrant une tape sur l'épaule qui le sortit de sa contemplation. T'as besoin d'avaler quelque chose.

\- J'dis pas non …

Le magasin en question était une sorte de petite épicerie où les articles étaient présentés sans ordre logique apparent, mais où Stiles trouva tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Du café, surtout. L'homme derrière la caisse semblait être amérindien, avec un visage rond et des cheveux d'un noir intense. Bourru, il les salua vaguement puis resta muet le temps d'encaisser leurs articles.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, les bras plein de paquets et de bouteilles d'eau, Laura sifflota, les cheveux au vent, et se dirigea derechef vers sa camionnette, suivit par un Stiles grelottant persuadé d'avoir perdu au moins deux orteils dans cette expédition.

\- C'est pas juste ! déclara-t-il en claquant des dents. Je crève de froid !

Laura gloussa, puis répliqua, moqueuse :

\- Pauvre petite chose ! On se réchauffera mutuellement après si tu veux.

Stiles ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il en glissa de surprise et manqua se rétamer dans la boue. L'air de rien, tout en affichant un sourire fière, Laura déposa les trois sacs qu'elle portait dans la benne large de sa voiture, rejeta ses cheveux noirs en arrière, et reprit :

\- C'est rare les nouvelles têtes dans le coin et je dois t'avouer qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'hommes baisables ici. Mais toi, t'es mignon.

Stiles était estomaqué.

\- Baisable ?! répliqua-t-il.

\- Et alors ? rétorqua Laura en riant encore. Une femme à le droit d'aimer le sexe non ?

\- Oui … oui, j'ai jamais dit le contraire c'est juste que … 'fin, on ne m'avait jamais parlé de cette façon avant.

\- Pose tes sacs, ou tu vas t'arracher les bras.

Stiles acquiesça et déposa les bouteilles d'eau dans la benne. Il avait les épaules douloureuses, mais c'était surtout sa main blessée par le retour de flammes de la veille qui lui faisait mal.

\- Désolée, j'suis plutôt directe, déclara Laura sans pour autant avoir l'air gênée. J'étais pas comme ça avant, mais ici t'es bien forcé de t'adapter. Alors ?

\- Euh …

Effroyablement gêné, Stiles ignorait quoi dire. Laura était une belle femme, et c'était d'autant plus flagrant pour lui qui était habitué aux femmes de la côte californienne, bien habillées, bien maquillées, et bien coiffées. Laura ne portait aucun artifice et s'était vêtue comme un bucheron mais cela réhaussait ses atouts. Même si, à n'en pas douter, elle aurait été encore plus belle mieux apprêtée.

\- C'est que, tenta-t-il en détournant le regard. Comment dire …

\- T'inquiète, j'suis pas du genre à m'accrocher, déclara encore Laura avec un clin d'œil. Ce sera du sexe et c'est tout.

Incapable de trouver les mots, Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se mit à se triturer les mains. Laura semblait être une femme relativement ouverte d'esprit mais il lui était déjà arrivé de se retrouver face à des hommes et de femmes à qui il croyait pouvoir se confier et qui s'avéraient être terriblement homophobes.

\- Si j'suis pas ton genre je ne le prendrai pas mal, t'inquiète pas, gloussa encore Laura.

\- C'est pas ça ! répliqua vivement Stiles avant de se mordre encore la lèvre.

Fort heureusement, le froid avait déjà coloré son nez et ses joues, cachant ainsi les rougeurs de la gêne.

\- C'est quoi alors ? répliqua Laura en arquant un sourcil.

\- Je …, hésita Stiles avant de soupirer. Rien. Rien. On va dire que j'suis pas un bon coup, et puis voilà.

Face à lui, la jeune femme plissa les yeux, manifestement en pleine réflexion. Puis elle sembla avoir un déclic, car un immense sourire content étira ses lèvres.

\- T'es gay c'est ça ? lança-t-elle vivement.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. A choisir, il aurait préféré se faire bouffer par le loup.

\- C'est ça ? lança encore Laura, souriant toujours. T'es gay ?

\- Oui ! Enfin c'est que … oui, on va dire que oui, répondit Stiles avant de préciser, inquiet : mais je préfère autant que ça ne se sache pas trop, s'il te plait.

La jeune femme fit alors quelque chose de totalement inattendu : elle cria de joie et sautilla sur place avant de lui bondir dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras, puis elle le serra si fort que Stiles en eut le souffle coupé. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, il resta les bras ballants, quelque peu surprit, jusqu'à ce que Laura le relâche pour lui demander, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, les mains sur ses épaules :

\- C'est pas des blagues hein, t'es vraiment gay ?

\- Non c'est pas une blague, répliqua Stiles, les sourcils froncés. Moins fort s'il te plait !

\- T'as quel âge ?

\- Euh … vingt-deux, pourquoi ?

Laura bondit encore une fois en riant, puis lança :

\- Et en plus il est majeur, youhou !

\- En même temps si j'étais mineur je ne serais pas là tout seul, répliqua Stiles.

Mais sa voisine ne sembla même pas l'entendre car elle revint vers lui et le prit encore une fois dans ses bras.

\- T'es parfait ! éructa-t-elle en le serrant très fort avant de le relâcher enfin. Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi !

En quelques minutes seulement, ils étaient partis. Laura ne cessa, durant le trajet, de jubiler sans que Stiles en devine la raison, et si cette réaction lui paraissait totalement ahurissante, il en était tout de même rassuré. Mieux valait ça plutôt que de la répulsion.

Elle l'aida à sortir les sacs de la camionnette puis fila à la vitesse de l'éclair en lui répétant encore une fois qu'il était « parfait » et « trop mignon ». Décidant de mettre ça sur le compte du grog généreusement alcoolisé malgré l'heure matinale, Stiles rentra chez lui avec ses vivres.

Dans la cheminée, son maigre feu s'était éteint, et les deux pièces de la cabane étaient glacées. Claquant des dents, Stiles se ralluma une bonne flambée avant de ranger ses courses dans les placards branlants au-dessus de la cuisinière à bois, et les denrées périssables dans la glacière du petit garage dans laquelle il n'oublia pas de verser tout un sachet de glace qu'il venait d'acheter. Les quelques petites buches qui lui restaient ne seraient même pas suffisantes pour la journée. Il allait devoir en couper de nouvelles.

Inutile d'en faire le récit ici, tout se passa exactement comme la veille, hormis l'accident où il manqua de s'ouvrir le tibia, car il prit soin de bien écarter les jambes cette fois. Mais, encore une fois, il s'en sortit très moyennement et se retrouva avec des morceaux de bois de taille bien insuffisante, qui lui permirent, fort heureusement, de se chauffer durant la journée et la nuit suivante.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! :D

Et non, toujours pas de Derek :P Mais il a été beaucoup question de lui ! Rassurez-vous, il apparaît dès le prochain chapitre, que je publierai dans 10 jours ;) J'espère que vous apprécierez leur rencontre.

Que pensez-vous de cette Laura ? Très différente de ma précédente fic, mais c'est fait exprès :P

Pas beaucoup d'évolution dans le scénario ici, c'est surtout très contemplatif et beaucoup de dialogues idiots mais c'est ma faute, j'ai placé tous les mystères et toutes les questions dès le premier chapitre, c'était pas très malin -_- Donc bon, désolée si vous vous êtes un peu ennuyés :P

J'aimerais vous dire, avant de partir, que je vous aime très fort les gens, et que vous êtes aussi tous fous, parce que je ne m'attendais certainement pas à avoir autant de réaction sur un premier chapitre, j'en revenais pas ! Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir et me motive à fond pour vous offrir une fic qui vaille la peine, parce qu'il n'y a que comme ça que je peux vous remercier :)

Je vous fait des bisous à tous :3


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Le lendemain, Stiles se réveilla en sursaut. Dehors, la lumière était pâle, signe qu'il était encore tôt, et un froid glacial lui avait endolori le nez et les pieds. Le feu s'était éteint dans la nuit. Encore.

Grommelant, agacé, Stiles remonta ses jambes contre son torse puis engouffra sa tête sous les couvertures. Immédiatement, la chaleur de son corps lui fit du bien.

Des coups répétés à la porte le firent sursauter encore une fois. Oui, c'était ça qui l'avait réveillé, il s'en rappelait maintenant. Il sortit la tête des couvertures, complètement ébouriffé puis resta à l'écoute, sans bouger. Il sentait son cœur cogner fort contre sa poitrine, sans trop en connaître la raison.

Puis il entendit des pas lourds et se redressa totalement. Malgré l'épais pyjama qu'il portait, le froid l'agressa dès que les couvertures glissèrent sur son torse. Il serra les dents en sifflant puis dressa l'oreille. Les pas s'éloignaient, passaient derrière la maison. Silence. Les sourcils froncés, Stiles s'enveloppa de la pelisse et sortit du lit en claquant des dents. C'est alors que les coups, forts, commencèrent. Il se figea et écouta encore, avant d'entendre le bruit caractéristique du métal fendant le bois, puis soupira. Il avait pourtant bien dit à Laura qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de déranger son frère !

Les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil, il se gratta la tête en bâillant. Il allait avoir besoin de se laver les cheveux. Il soupira encore. Les coups de hache continuaient. Et s'il proposait du café à son visiteur ? Ce serait sans doute la moindre des choses. Allumer la cuisinière et faire chauffer de l'eau lui prit en tout une bonne dizaine de minutes, temps qu'il utilisa pour s'habiller et se débarbouiller le visage avant de préparer le breuvage.

Dehors, un vent cinglant le frappa violemment, mettant le bordel à ses cheveux et il retint son souffle, en équilibre dans la boue avec une tasse dans chaque main.

\- Merde ! lança-t-il entre deux claquements de dents. La température a baissé de vingt degrés ou quoi ?!

Il contourna la cabane en prenant bien soin de ne pas se ramasser lamentablement dans la boue, puis s'arrêta, la bouche entrouverte de surprise. Un homme en tee-shirt – en tee-shirt par ce froid, bordel ! – lui tournait le dos, la hache à la main. Pour le moment, tout ce que Stiles voyait de lui, c'était les muscles de son dos qui roulaient sous le vêtement et la masse ondulée de ses cheveux noirs, et pourtant le désir pulsa immédiatement dans son ventre. Comprenez-le, il était un jeune bisexuel de vingt-deux ans qui n'avait plus rien fait avec personne, hormis sa main droite – si tant est qu'une main puisse être qualifiée de « personne » - depuis qu'il avait quitté New York pour retourner à Beacon Hills. En gros, il était en manque quoi.

L'homme se retourna et darda sur lui d'incroyables yeux gris qui firent bondir le cœur de Stiles. Une barbe noire et drue lui mangeait la moitié du visage, pas rasée depuis des semaines semble-t-il, pourtant il devina dessous des traits durs et carrés. Ils se regardèrent ainsi un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Stiles tente maladroitement un :

\- Euh …

D'un brusque mouvement d'épaule, l'homme releva la hache pour lui tendre et Stiles fit, malgré lui, un pas en arrière, surpris.

\- Faut pas la laisser dehors, grogna son visiteur. Sinon le métal peut rouiller, faut la rentrer.

Stiles cligna des yeux tout en regardant la hache, avec l'impression d'être un parfait idiot. Effectivement, à bien y repenser, il avait trouvé l'outil dans la remise le premier jour.

\- Ah oui ! déclara-t-il d'un air contrit. Oui, d'accord. Euh … je vous ai fait du café.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et abaissa la hache en le fixant intensément, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir lui balancer la tasse en plein visage.

\- Pour vous remercier, reprit Stiles, mal à l'aise. Pis parce qu'il fait un peu froid aussi.

Doucement, il tendit le bras, présentant son offrande, et attendit. Violemment, si rapidement que Stiles en sursauta, l'homme planta la hache dans le rondin autour duquel étaient éparpillés des dizaines de copeaux de bois de toutes tailles, puis attrapa la tasse sans dire un mot et la porta à ses lèvres, cachées derrière sa barbe en broussaille. Et Stiles vit sa main, et il fut incapable d'en détourner le regard. Une main abimée, pleine de calles, à la paume large mais aux doigts longs. Pour cacher son trouble, il détourna le regard et approcha sa tasse de sa bouche.

Soudain, son visiteur grogna, éloigna le café fumant de son visage et grimaça avant de se pencher en avant et de cracher. Eberlué, Stiles papillonna des yeux.

\- Imbuvable, décréta l'homme en lui remettant la tasse dans la main.

Se sentant rougir, Stiles but à son tour. L'amertume du café lui fit aussitôt venir les larmes aux yeux et il gémit avant de déglutir, se brûlant l'œsophage au passage.

\- Ah merde ! s'écria-t-il. On dirait du plomb !

Et il toussa avant de jeter le contenu des deux tasses dans la boue sous le regard anthracite de son visiteur.

\- Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il d'un air gêné. C'est la première fois que je fais le café de cette façon, je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi dégueulasse.

Il releva les yeux. L'homme face à lui le fixait de nouveau. De gris, ses yeux clairs étaient passés au bleu. Sans rien dire, il se pencha, attrapa le manche de la hache, posa le pied sur le rondin et délogea l'outil d'un seul geste. Stiles remarqua la facilité avec laquelle il le tenait d'une seule main et en ressentit une légère indignation. Tout de même, ils n'étaient pas si différents que ça ! Bon d'accord, l'autre était plus corpulent, et ses bras nettement plus musclés au niveau des épaules. Des bras recouverts de poils noirs, qui semblaient fins et doux. Stiles s'ébroua. Il était vraiment, vraiment en manque.

Toujours muet comme la pierre, son visiteur attrapa l'une des grosses buches déposées en tas contre le mur de la cabane, la posa sur le rondin et, d'un geste ample et puissant, la coupa net en deux. De nouveau, un souffle de vent glacé se leva et Stiles, ses deux tasses toujours en main, s'évertua à resserrer les pans de son manteau autour de lui. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il demanda :

\- Vous avez pas froid comme ça ?!

Après avoir jeté les deux morceaux de bois plus petits sur le côté, l'homme lui adressa un coup d'œil agacé. Ses yeux étaient redevenus gris.

\- Un peu, grommela-t-il en attrapant une nouvelle buche. Mais avec le manteau j'ai trop chaud, et je déteste transpirer dedans.

\- Ah …

Le ton était clair : ses questions l'emmerdaient. De plus en plus gêné par cet homme bourru manifestement peu enchanté d'être là, Stiles détourna le regard et lorgna le mur de la cabane. Le côté gauche du tas de buches avait nettement diminué tandis que le tas de bois coupé s'élevait. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le manteau déposé sur les buches, au bout du mur, et un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Un manteau de poils noirs et hirsutes.

L'image du loup qu'il avait croisé la veille lui revint brutalement en mémoire. Il avait fini par se persuader d'avoir rêvé, mais cette fourrure, pratiquement sous son nez, disait le contraire. Car c'était exactement le même pelage, il en était certain. Le même ton noir piqueté de poils blancs.

« _Une tête de cochon. Pas commode. C'est le garde forestier de la Réserve de Noatak, il s'habille tout le temps d'une grande peau de loup. Comment il l'a eu et pourquoi il la porte, j'sais pas, mais y'a une vieille légende indienne qui dit qu'un homme lié à l'esprit d'un loup qui meurt peut revêtir sa peau et se transformer lui-même en loup quand il le veut._ »

Tels avaient été les mots d'Ahtna. Les yeux de Stiles glissèrent du manteau à l'homme qui, d'un geste précis et fort, coupa une nouvelle buche en deux. Immédiatement, son imagination se mit en branle, mais il chassa tout ce qui tournait désormais dans sa tête. Ridicule. Ridicule … n'est-ce pas ?

Il se sentit tout à coup un peu idiot ainsi immobile dans la boue avec deux tasses vides dans les mains et quitta son visiteur sans un mot, pas trop vite. Dans son dos, l'homme lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, la mine sombre.

Stiles, une fois réfugié chez lui, nettoya les tasses puis tourna en rond quelques minutes. Dans la cheminée, il venait de mettre le dernier morceau de bois coupé la veille. Finalement, même si ça le gênait, c'était plutôt une bonne chose que cet homme soit venu couper les buches à sa place. Dehors, il entendait les coups de hache qui pleuvaient toujours. En plus, il avait l'air bien parti pour lui en couper un bon nombre, ainsi il serait sûr d'être tranquille plusieurs jours.

Finalement, prenant sur lui, Stiles décida de vaquer à ses occupations. S'armant de courage, il prit un seau en bois et partit chercher son eau, l'écharpe remontée jusqu'au nez. Très vite, le vent glacial tétanisa ses oreilles et il se maudit de n'avoir pas pensé à acheter un bonnet. Tout de même, un bonnet, c'était la base ! Une fois à la rivière, il posa son seau et contempla l'horizon. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant et le vent d'un froid mordant. Le souffle coupé, il regarda, ainsi immobile, le paysage qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Sauvage est le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Vaincu par le froid, il se pencha pour remplir son seau, les mains engourdies. Le niveau de l'eau avait baissé de moitié, signe, sans doute, que la glace, quelque part en amont, avait commencé à emprisonner les rivières. Bientôt, il allait devoir faire sa toilette avec l'eau achetée en bouteille. Ou bien avec de la neige, qu'il aurait fait fondre.

Une fois qu'il eut fait le plein, il rebroussa chemin. L'anse du seau, faite avec de la corde, lui irrita très vite la paume des mains, en particulier celle qui était blessée. Il se dépêcha de rentrer. Lorsqu'il parvint à la cabane, les coups de hache retentissaient toujours. Ce n'est que là qu'il remarqua qu'aucun véhicule n'était garé devant chez lui. Pourtant, la veille, Laura était venue avec une camionnette. Tenant son seau à bout de bras, il regarda autour de lui. Comment cet homme avait-il fait pour venir jusqu'ici ? Il n'était tout de même pas venu à pied ?!

Des pas lourds remplacèrent le bruit de la hache qui tombe et Stiles se retourna. Son visiteur émergea de derrière la cabane, son manteau noir sur les épaules et la hache à la main. Immobile, Stiles le suivit des yeux alors qu'il pénétrait dans la remise pour y déposer l'outil avant d'en ressortir. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et l'homme se figea avant de froncer les sourcils. Debout dans la boue, son seau dans les mains, les cheveux en bataille à cause du vent et le bout des oreilles rougi par le froid, le nez dans son écharpe, Stiles haussa les sourcils et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue droite pour s'empêcher de rire. Dans la barbe en broussaille noire comme le charbon de son visiteur, il y avait quelques minuscules copeaux de bois. Il semblait même en avoir dans les cheveux.

L'homme avança en dardant sur lui d'incroyables yeux aux couleurs de la forêt et, tout en attachant les pans de son manteau, lui balança d'un air mauvais :

\- Faudrait apprendre à vous débrouiller tout seul.

\- Mais je ! tenta Stiles, sidéré.

Sans même faire mine de l'écouter, l'homme le dépassa et partit, marchant d'un pas sûr dans la boue gelée. Malgré le vent, son manteau ne bougeait pas, plaqué sur lui comme une seconde peau. Une peau noire et hirsute, semblable à celle de ce loup.

Prit d'un frisson, Stiles se dépêcha de s'enfermer chez lui. Voilà une rencontre dont il se serait bien passé. Soupirant, il ralluma le poêle à bois et y mit son eau à chauffer, puis se dit qu'il ferait bien de rentrer tout de suite, dans la cabane et la remise, le bois coupé par son sympathique voisin, et ressortit. Il pouffa de rire en travaillant, alors que l'image de l'homme avec des brindilles et des copeaux dans la barbe lui revenait. Il était quand même foutrement sexy malgré son apparence de bucheron bougon.

Une fois le bois rentré, Stiles put se délasser chez lui. L'eau était assez chaude pour qu'il se lave après l'avoir filtré grossièrement à travers une passoire qui devait sans doute servir, normalement, pour attraper du poisson. Debout devant la cheminée qui dispensait une bonne chaleur, la bassine sur la chaise, il se lava ainsi, nu au milieu de la pièce, un peu grelottant malgré tout.

Cette situation aurait beaucoup amusé Scott. Jurant, Stiles s'appuya à la bassine et se pencha jusqu'à s'immerger la tête dans l'eau chaude, puis il se redressa, dégoulinant, de l'eau dans les yeux et quelques mèches de cheveux collées au front.

\- Putain ! lança-t-il vivement.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ses pensées se tournent vers Scott ?! A croire qu'il n'était pas capable de vivre sans lui, de vivre sans penser à lui ; à croire qu'il n'avait pas d'identité loin de son meilleur ami.

Enervé, il termina sa toilette les mâchoires serrées puis s'habilla de vêtements propres et soupira en frottant ses cheveux avec une serviette en coton. L'odeur du shampooing à l'amande douce lui emplissait agréablement les narines.

Il ne sortit pas tout de suite vider la bassine, préférant attendre que ses cheveux sèchent. Alors il prit un livre de son sac, un vieux polar emprunté à son père, s'installa devant la cheminée, les pieds au plus près des flammes, et s'abandonna dans la lecture un temps indéfinissable.

Lorsqu'il émergea de la cabane quelques heures plus tard, il avait un début de mal de tête et les cheveux dans tous les sens. Le ciel s'était couvert mais le vent avait cessé. La température, elle, n'était pas remontée, et elle ne le ferait sans doute pas. Grelottant, Stiles s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de vider sa bassine.

C'est là qu'il la vit. La belle empreinte dans la boue qui se solidifiait. Une trace qui n'était absolument pas celle d'une botte.

Il se pencha. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à une patte de chien, mais il sut immédiatement que ce n'en était pas une. Il releva la tête et suivit le chemin prit par le loup. Le loup qui avait laissé une dizaine d'empreintes à quelques mètres à peine de chez lui. A moins qu'il ne se trompe, il s'agissait du même chemin prit par son visiteur lorsqu'il était parti. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de traces de bottes. Simplement celles du loup.

* * *

Coucou les gens ! :D

Je tiens à vous rassurer : ce chapitre sera le plus court de la fic, tous ceux qui suivront auront une taille relativement comparable aux chap 1 et 2. Si celui-ci est si court, c'est simplement parce que j'ai voulu n'y raconter que leur rencontre, je trouvais ça sympa :)

Qu'en pensez-vous ? L'arrivée (et le départ :P) de Derek vous plait ?

Prochain chap le 1er août, il y sera question de ... caca d'élan mâle :D

Des bisous à tous !


	4. Chapter 4

XD Bah dis donc ! Je ne pensais pas que mon teaser à la fin du chapitre précédent vous intriguerait autant :P

Vous l'attendiez, le voici : le caca d'élan mâle !

Mais d'abord, si nous allions faire un petit tour parmi des Malamutes ? :)

* * *

 **4**

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent avant que Stiles ait de nouveau de la visite. Encore une fois, ce fut Laura.

\- Toi ça fait un moment que t'es pas sorti, je me trompe ? lui demanda la jeune femme.

\- En même temps c'est un peu pour ça que je suis venu jusqu'ici, répondit Stiles avec un sourire. M'isoler.

\- T'isoler ?! Quelle drôle d'idée. Allez viens, je t'emmène faire un tour chez moi.

\- J'voudrai pas déranger …

\- Puisque je t'invite. Ça te dit de m'aider à graisser les pattes de mes chiens ?

\- Euh …

Et ils se mirent en route. Il leur fallut tout de même un quart d'heure avant d'atteindre leur destination, malgré que les deux maisons soient très proches. Une fois sur place, Stiles descendit de voiture et ouvrit grand les yeux, lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point il s'était isolé dans un endroit peu confortable.

La maison de Laura était identifiable à un petit chalet fait d'un bois brut et poncé dans lequel s'encastraient parfaitement trois fenêtres et une porte solide – à n'en pas douter aucun courant d'air ne passait par là, comparé à chez lui. La toiture semblait neuve, comme les trois marches devant l'entrée, et une antenne satellite pointait fièrement vers le ciel.

Tout en refermant les pans de son épais blouson autour de lui, Stiles sourit, trouvant pour le moins étrange la présence de ce chalet qui semblait chaleureux au milieu de ce paysage qui paraissait si hostile. Car, si sa propre cabane se trouvait en lisière de la forêt, avec quelques arbres à seulement une vingtaine de mètres, la maison de Laura semblait avoir été déposée là par un géant facétieux, au milieu de la plaine, exposée au vent, entourée de filets de rivière qui gonflaient durant le dégel.

\- T'inquiète pas, ils mordent pas ! s'amusa Laura, taquine. Ils seront surpris de voir une nouvelle tête, mais tu deviendras vite leur grand pote !

Un instant, Stiles ne comprit pas ce dont lui parlait la jeune femme, puis il entendit les aboiements furieux qui résonnaient, pourtant très audibles, et il sourit.

\- Ils ont l'air bien excité, déclara-t-il.

\- Ils deviennent hystériques dès qu'un oiseau pète, grogna Laura avant de lui demander énergiquement : t'as pas peur des chiens ou moins ?

\- Normalement non.

Il suivit la jeune femme et ils passèrent derrière la maison. Là, il fut de nouveau stupéfait de découvrir une véritable installation faite de clôtures hautes et de niches par dizaine avec, à l'intérieur, tout autant de chien aussi volumineux et hirsute que des oursons. Ils étaient pour la plupart noir et blanc mais certains arboraient un magnifique pelage roux tandis qu'un autre était entièrement blanc. Ils aboyaient tous en cœur en remuant fébrilement leur queue en panache qui formait une boucle parfaite et venait toucher leur échine ; certains sautillaient, d'autres bondissaient comme des kangourous, apparemment ravis du retour de leur maîtresse. A quelques mètres de ses enclos se dressaient une sorte de grange pas très haute mais toute en longueur faite du même bois que la maison.

\- T'en as beaucoup ! lança Stiles, étonné et ravi.

\- J'ai de quoi faire deux grands attelages, sans compter ceux qui sont à la retraite et les plus jeunes. Et j'attends une portée de chiot d'ici trois semaines.

Stiles sourit et, incapable de s'en empêcher, dit :

\- On dirait pas, t'es mince comme tout.

Laura éclata de rire et ses chiens devinrent plus fous encore. L'un d'eux se mit à tourner sur lui-même à une vitesse étonnante en un cercle parfait.

\- C'est des Huskys non ? demanda encore Stiles lorsqu'ils se furent approchés.

\- Ah non ! répondit aussitôt Laura. Des Malamutes ! C'est beaucoup plus puissant et résistant, d'après moi ce sont les meilleurs chiens de traîneaux au monde. Et puis c'est avec cette race que j'ai le plus d'affinités. Je vais te montrer comment on fait, tu verras c'est pas dur.

Elle le conduisit jusqu'au garage, qui n'était en fait qu'un porche solide sous lequel se trouvaient deux énormes choses bâchées que Stiles devina être des motoneiges, ainsi qu'une immense étagère en métal où se trouvait tout un tas de matériel utile de même qu'une grosse coupe en métal doré. Curieux, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, plissa les paupières et lu : Iditarod Trail Sled Dog Race, 1st. Ce nom ne lui était pas totalement inconnu.

\- On y va ! lança vivement Laura en soulevant à pleine main un baril de plastique bleu. C'est qu'on a cent-soixante pattes à graisser.

\- Combien ?! répliqua vivement Stiles en se retournant vivement.

\- Tiens, attrape les pinceaux et les coupettes qui sont là.

Stiles obéit. Cent-soixante pattes, ça faisait quarante chiens ça non ? Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il y en avait autant. Il était nerveux, tout à coup. Et s'il se faisait mordre ? Et si lui-même en blessait un ?

Laura déposa son baril et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait une graisse jaune et terriblement odorante qui lui agressa immédiatement les narines. Sans le vouloir, il fit un pas en arrière en poussant un hoquet. Laura, accroupie près de son baril, releva la tête et lui sourit, apparemment fière de son effet.

\- Ça sent pas bon hein ? lui balança-t-elle sans ménagement. On s'habitue t'inquiète. Passe-moi la coupe.

Stiles lui tendit le petit objet et regarda la jeune femme prendre une bonne platée de graisse directement à la main avant de la laisser tomber dedans avec un bruit mou et totalement écœurant. Il fit une grimace mais accepta tout de même de récupérer la coupe.

\- Tu badigeonnes ça sur leurs pattes avec le pinceau, lui expliqua Laura en se redressant.

\- Pour protéger les coussinets ? demanda Stiles en tenant la coupe pleine de graisse éloignée de son nez.

\- Exactement ! Comme le froid commence vraiment à s'installer, le mieux c'est de commencer maintenant, faut prendre aucun risque.

Ça, Stiles l'avait bien remarqué que le froid s'installait ! On était toujours au mois de septembre mais la température avait manifestement chuté, jusqu'à moins dix depuis quelques jours, alors que les températures négatives n'étaient censées arriver qu'à la mi-octobre d'après les sites météorologiques qu'il avait consulté avant son départ. Mais bon, la météo … Comme son père lui avait fait remarquer, c'était un peu comme le loto : tout est une question de boules. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il se souvint de cette conversation, et son cœur se serra. Son père lui manquait déjà.

\- C'est de la graisse de quoi ? demanda-t-il pour court-circuiter le chemin prit par ses pensées.

Laura le regarda au fond des yeux et eut un sourire énigmatique. Ses mains étaient luisantes et quelques morceaux jaunes collaient à ses phalanges.

\- Vaut mieux pas que tu saches, dit-elle finalement.

Stiles la remercia en lui tirant la langue, puis la jeune femme le mena près des clôtures derrière lesquelles les chiens s'excitaient toujours bruyamment. Le jeune homme vit qu'ils étaient attachés d'une laisse à un piquet et se trouvaient chacun dans une cage séparée des autres par une grille, sans doute pour qu'il n'y ait ni bagarres ni blessés. Plus il s'en approchait et plus il les trouvait massifs et impressionnants.

\- Je vais te montrer comment les attraper, déclara Laura en ouvrant l'une des cages. Ils ont l'habitude alors généralement ils ne se débattent pas trop, mais comme ils ne te connaissent pas ils risquent quand même d'être un peu chiants.

L'énorme chien ne se tenait plus de joie lorsqu'il vit sa maîtresse pénétrer dans son enclos et se dressa sur ses pattes arrières en tirant violemment sur sa laisse et en jappant. Sa queue en boucle se balançait de gauche à droite à une vitesse étonnante.

\- Oui gros pépère, oui ! déclara Laura en se penchant sur l'animal pour lui prodiguer des caresses affectueuses. Mais oui !

Elle déposa tout à côté d'elle la coupe pleine de graisse et le pinceau, puis s'accroupit et joua un instant avec lui. Avant de se redresser, elle déposa quelques bisous sur sa truffe noire et humide puis commença à le manipuler. Le chien coucha alors les oreilles mais ne dit rien, quoi qu'il soit évident pour Stiles, vu le regard de l'animal, qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement. Lorsque Laura eut terminé elle lui présenta une friandise qu'il engloutit tout rond et de bon cœur avant de se coucher pour lécher consciencieusement ses pattes.

\- Tu le laisses faire ? demanda Stiles à la jeune femme lorsqu'elle fut ressortie de la cage.

\- C'est impossible de les en empêcher de toute façon. C'est pour ça qu'il est important d'en mettre suffisamment entre chaque coussinet, là où leur langue ne peut pas aller. T'as compris comment les attraper ?

\- Plus ou moins oui …

\- Viens, tu vas me montrer.

De plus en plus nerveux, Stiles suivit la jeune femme qui longeait les enclos. Les aboiements excités des chiens commençaient vraiment à lui faire mal aux oreilles.

\- C'est le plus doux, déclara Laura en s'arrêtant devant une cage. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème avec lui. Ce qu'il est important de faire, c'est te présenter. Il s'appelle Kooky.

Elle ouvrit la cage. Aussitôt, l'animal commença à faire des bons joyeux, ses pattes puissantes le propulsant à une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres du sol. Sa fourrure était faite de noir et de blanc, et ses yeux bleus détonnaient intensément sur ces couleurs.

\- Entre doucement en présentant la paume de ta main, lui indiqua Laura avant de l'arrêter dès qu'il fit un pas pour lui préciser : pose la coupe d'abord.

Une fois l'objet au sol, Stiles entra dans la cage à pas prudent. L'énorme chien aux poils volumineux avait cessé de bondir sur place et le regardait approcher en jappant fortement, sa queue en boucle bougeant à une vitesse folle. Dès que Stiles présenta sa main, l'animal y fourra sa truffe puis le lécha avec beaucoup d'énergie, ce qui le fit glousser.

\- Génial, caresse-le maintenant, lui indiqua Laura.

La main de Stiles plongea dans l'épaisse fourrure du chien qui engouffra sa large tête triangulaire entre ses jambes et resta ainsi sans bouger autre chose que sa queue, lui présentant son échine avec satisfaction. Immédiatement, Stiles commença à lui gratter énergiquement le dos, un sourire de gosse sur le visage.

\- Ben voilà, vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde, rigola Laura.

Stiles, plus du tout nerveux, prit le temps de faire autant de papouilles que possible au chien qui se laissait totalement faire, la langue pendante et les yeux fermés de béatitude, la tête toujours coincée entre ses cuisses.

\- On va voir comment tu t'en sors, reprit la jeune femme. Entoure son cou avec ton bras pour bien le tenir et attrape l'une de ses pattes.

A gestes précautionneux, un peu craintif tout de même, Stiles obéit sans avoir conscience que, depuis la maison, quelqu'un l'observait. Et il vint à bout de sa mission avec les honneurs.

\- Super ! s'extasia Laura. Je vais t'indiquer ceux que tu peux approcher, il y en a certains qui sont des fortes têtes, je préfère m'en occuper. Sans compter le chef de meute et la femelle gestante.

Alors que Kooky se roulait au sol pour se lécher avidement les pattes après avoir reçu sa friandise, Stiles ressortit de l'enclos et ferma derrière lui en prenant soin de bien remettre le loquet en place. Au même moment, un furieux coup de vent arriva des plaines et il se le prit de plein fouet. Fermant les yeux et serrant les dents, il encaissa le froid en grognant. Il ne sentait déjà plus le bout de ses oreilles. Il devait vraiment acheter un bonnet !

Le chien dont il s'occupa ensuite, presque la copie conforme du premier sauf qu'il s'appelait Timo, était tellement heureux de faire sa connaissance qu'il tenta par tous les moyens de lui lécher généreusement le visage. Stiles tenta bien de lui échapper, mais l'animal finit par réussir à lui sauter dessus et le plaqua littéralement au sol pour l'assaillir de coups de langue heureux.

Laura, voyant la difficulté dans laquelle il se trouvait, éclata de rire et se contenta de rester là à le pointer du doigt en riant, sans lui venir en aide. Alors que, assaillit par quarante kilos de joie débordante, Stiles aurait bien aimé recevoir un coup de main.

Il ressortit finalement de cette cage le visage barbouillé de bave et les vêtements parsemés de quelques traces boueuses qui, il l'espérait, n'étaient pas du pipi canin. Il s'occupa ensuite de deux autres chiens comme le lui indiqua Laura, sans remarquer qu'un homme sortait de la maison, aussi silencieux et furtif que l'aurait sans doute été un prédateur.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit un énième enclos, confiant, l'animal en face de lui gonfla le dos, baissa la tête et les oreilles puis retroussa ses babines jusqu'à découvrir des crocs incroyablement blancs. Stiles se figea instantanément, bien avant que ne commencent les grondements sourds, et resta sans bouger, paralysé comme un lapin, sans penser une seule seconde qu'il lui suffisait de reculer de deux pas pour sortir et refermer la cage. Au lieu de ça, il glissa un regard sur le côté, veillant à ne pas faire de mouvement brusque alors que le chien était attaché, espérant croiser le regard de Laura, mais la jeune femme était toute occupée à prodiguer quelques caresses à l'une de ses bêtes qui jappait de contentement.

Les grognements cessèrent alors, remplacés par un couinement triste. Surpris, Stiles regarda à nouveau le chien qu'il avait en face de lui. Ses oreilles ne tombaient plus vers l'arrière mais sur le côté, signe qu'il n'était plus agressif, son museau était si bas qu'il touchait presque le sol et les crocs avaient disparu. Ses yeux eux-mêmes semblaient demander pardon.

\- Tu vas sortir oui ? grogna une voix derrière lui.

Stiles sursauta et se retourna. Le frère de Laura lui renvoya un regard sombre et énervé, et un instant il se sentit de nouveau tétanisé, comme face au chien quelques secondes plus tôt. Dès que l'homme face à lui fronça dangereusement les sourcils, il entendit comme une sonnette d'alarme résonner dans son crâne et retrouva sa mobilité.

\- Euh oui, lança-t-il en sortant de la cage.

Il referma derrière lui, nerveux. Comment s'appelait ce type déjà ? Son prénom ne lui revenait pas, contrairement à Amarok qui tournait et tournait dans sa tête. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau le chien qui continuait de couiner en fixant le frère de Laura d'un air malheureux. Evidemment, c'était de ce gars qu'il avait eu peur, pas de lui.

Il se retourna encore, les sourcils froncés. L'autre homme – dont le nom ne lui revenait vraiment pas – continuait de le regarder sans aucune aménité. Et puis, brusquement, il lui tendit une tasse. Stiles en sursauta, craignant de recevoir quelque chose dans la figure.

\- Café, grogna encore le nouveau venu.

\- Oh ! répliqua Stiles, surpris. Merci …

Il prit la tasse et se brûla instantanément la main tant elle était chaude, tout en ayant une étrange impression de déjà-vu. L'homme voulait-il le remercier du café qu'il lui avait lui-même offert ? De sa part, cela semblait incongru. L'arôme lui fit venir l'eau à la bouche, bien qu'il se trouve derrière une petite note plus forte qu'il ne put identifier. Il porta le breuvage à ses lèvres tandis que Laura se redressait en les regardant tous deux, un sourire amusé mais discret sur le visage.

A peine le liquide coula-t-il sur sa langue que Stiles retint un cri. C'était infect ! Les larmes lui montèrent immédiatement aux yeux.

Laura éclata évidemment de rire et son frère, sans quitter le garçon des yeux, eut un bref sourire noyé dans sa barbe avant de porter sa propre tasse à sa bouche. Courageusement, Stiles avala et toussa aussitôt, tout prêt de pleurer.

\- C'est horrible ! parvint-il à gémir.

\- Pas aussi horrible que le tien, répliqua l'autre homme.

\- Sacrée mixture ! lança aussitôt Laura en s'approchant. C'est fait maison ! On mélange un alcool du coin avec le café, au bar où je t'ai emmené ils appellent ça un Debout-les-morts ! Ça débouche hein ?

Pleurant et toussant, incapable de parler, Stiles adressa à la jeune femme un regard à la fois désespéré et dépité qui la fit rire à nouveau. D'abord le grog et maintenant ça ?!

\- Tu ne devrais pas le laisser s'approcher des chiens, déclara le frère à la sœur comme si la blague n'avait pas eu lieux.

\- Quoi, tu refusais de m'aider ! répliqua aussitôt Laura. Fallait bien que je trouve une âme charitable ! Et puis il devait se faire chier tout seul.

\- J'ai pas refusé de t'aider, j'ai dit que je t'aiderai cet après-midi.

\- Ouais ben moi cet après-midi j'avais pas le temps.

Ils continuèrent de se disputer ainsi le temps que Stiles se remette puis le frère s'en fut sans plus se préoccuper de leur invité.

\- Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda Stiles à Laura.

\- Et encore, il est plutôt de bonne humeur ce matin, souvent il lui arrive de ne même pas me dire bonjour et de filer dare-dare dans la forêt, répliqua la jeune femme avec un grand sourire avant de pointer sa tasse du doigt et de lui demander : t'as l'intention de le finir ?

Sans se faire prier, Stiles lui tendit le Debout-les-morts, la gorge en feu, et la regarda avaler ce qu'il restait en deux gorgées, stupéfait.

\- Bon ! lança vivement la jeune femme avant de laisser échapper un rot sonore. Ça te dit de voir un crâne d'élan, genre avec les bois et tout ?

Stiles ne sut que répondre. Son hôte l'invita chez elle, où son frère s'était réfugié, et lui présenta fièrement l'objet promis. Effectivement, posé sur un petit buffet tout contre un mur, il y avait un énorme crâne d'élan arborant toujours des bois immenses. Le tout était tellement grand que les extrémités dépassaient du meuble.

\- C'est Derek qui l'a trouvé dans la forêt, déclara Laura avec un grand sourire.

Tout en acquiesçant, Stiles nota que l'homme mal aimable s'appelait Derek, et se promit, cette fois, de ne pas l'oublier. Mais, étrangement, il se doutait qu'il se souviendrait plus facilement d'Amarok.

Le brusque bruit d'une arme qu'on recharge lui fit tourner la tête. Derek, debout à l'autre bout de la pièce, un vieux fusil de la seconde guerre mondiale en main, lui adressa un regard mauvais qu'il supporta malgré tout. Taquin, il sourit et demanda avec un geste du menton en direction de l'arme :

\- C'est avec ça que vous dissuadez les chasseurs sans permis ?

\- Non, répondit Derek en passant son bras dans la lanière de son arme pour la porter sur l'épaule. C'est avec ça que je leur tire dans la jambe.

Stiles resta muet. Il venait de se souvenir de la façon dont ce type était parti après lui avoir couper du bois, et des empreintes qu'il avait laissées derrière lui. Des empreintes qui n'étaient pas humaines. Evidemment, dès le lendemain de cette constatation, Stiles était ressorti de chez lui afin d'aller jeter un autre coup d'œil à ces traces afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, mais elles avaient disparu. Impossible de les retrouver. Mais il était sûr et certain, malgré que ce soit si improbable, de les avoir vues.

\- Tu pars déjà ? demanda Laura à son frère.

\- Je vais vérifier les lignes de trappe, répliqua l'autre d'un ton bourru.

\- On vient avec toi.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

L'agressivité du fameux Derek ne faisait aucun doute. Devant la porte, il s'était retourné d'un bloc aux mots de sa sœur et dardait sur eux – enfin, sur Stiles en particulier, bien qu'il n'ait rien dit – un regard noir et fort mécontent.

\- Pour montrer à Stiles ce que c'est, répondit Laura sur le ton de l'évidence, avant de se tourner vers son invité pour lui demander : ça te dit ?

Stiles réfléchit un instant. Sans le vouloir, ses yeux glissèrent de la jeune femme à son frère, qui fronça plus encore les sourcils et le défia silencieusement d'accepter. L'occasion de l'embêter était vraiment trop belle et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il n'y résista pas.

\- Ouais, ça pourrait être chouette, répondit-il alors en souriant effrontément.

La réaction de Derek fut celle-ci : il grogna. Un vrai grognement animal qui étonna franchement Stiles lorsqu'il l'entendit, le genre de grognement de poitrine que seul un chien pouvait faire. Un chien, ou un loup.

\- Arrête de faire ton ourson grognon, déclara Laura en quittant la pièce pour une autre. T'as pas d'autre écharpe Stiles ?

\- Non, répondit le garçon.

Boudeur et énervé, Derek attrapa son manteau de fourrure noire pour l'enfiler à geste brusque puis sortit de la maison sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte derrière lui, laissant le froid s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

\- Attends nous ! s'écria Laura en ressortant de ce qui était certainement sa chambre, puis elle tendit quelque chose à Stiles en disant : ça pourrait servir.

\- Merci ! répliqua le garçon avec gratitude en s'emparant de l'épaisse écharpe verte et de l'énorme bonnet orange.

\- C'est qu'on en a pour quelques heures !

\- Comment ça ?

\- En route !

De moins en moins fier d'avoir osé défier Derek, Stiles se vêtit néanmoins des deux accessoires en laine et suivit la jeune femme, sans oublier de refermer la porte. Le froid était toujours à couper aux couteaux malgré le passage des heures depuis le lever du soleil, et il n'hésita pas à remonter l'écharpe sur son visage jusqu'à y engouffrer son nez, puis à descendre le bonnet jusqu'à ses sourcils, de sorte que seuls ses yeux étaient désormais visibles. Laura le pressait, à quelques pas devant lui, alors que la silhouette de Derek s'éloignait déjà de plusieurs mètres. L'homme remonta les quelques pentes de boue gelée sans se retourner, et traversa l'air de rien un petit ruisseau qui devait être bien glacé. Stiles déglutit mais accéléra néanmoins l'allure à la demande de Laura.

Un brusque coup de vent lui fouetta le dos et il en sentit la morsure froide malgré sa combinaison et son blouson. Peut-être aurait-il dû enfiler les vêtements de fourrure qu'Ahtna lui avait procuré, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait une seule fois depuis qu'il était ici.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est une ligne de trappe ? lui demanda Laura lorsqu'il l'eut rejointe.

\- Plus ou moins, répondit Stiles sans quitter le sol traitre des yeux. C'est un chemin où les chasseurs posent leurs pièges c'est ça ?

\- C'est presque ça. C'est une concession de terres publiques en fait, dans les parcs ou les forêts comme celle-là, pas un chemin. Une sorte de petit territoire que le trappeur a le droit d'utiliser pour poser ses pièges, mais uniquement s'il a le certificat.

\- Et s'il l'a pas ?

\- Bah c'est un braconnier et les pièges qu'il pose sont illégaux.

Stiles releva un instant les yeux. La forêt se rapprochait et la silhouette de Derek, son fusil à l'épaule, s'était encore éloignée.

\- Comment il reconnait les pièges autorisés ? demanda-t-il, de plus en plus curieux.

\- Ah pour ça il y a toute une putain d'organisation ! répliqua vivement Laura, ravie qu'il s'intéresse au sujet. Les trappeurs présentent leur certificat au comptoir de l'agence, là où travaille Derek, et les agents lui cèdent une ligne de trappe, qu'ils dessinent ensuite sur une carte. Toute ligne ou tout piège n'apparaissant pas sur cette carte est donc illégal.

Le jeune homme plissa les paupières pour tenter de mieux apercevoir Derek mais ce dernier se trouvait désormais bien trop loin. Néanmoins, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu avec une carte avant qu'il ne sorte de la maison.

\- Il l'a dans la tête, s'amusa Laura, ayant apparemment deviné ses pensées. Il a une sacrée mémoire quand il veut. C'est pour ça qu'il ne vaut mieux pas lui chercher des poux, parce qu'il est hyper rancunier sinon.

\- Ah, commenta simplement Stiles.

\- Mais tu sais, il n'a pas que des défauts. Une fois que tu entres dans son cercle d'amis, tu peux être sûr qu'il ne te laissera jamais tomber. Et d'après ce que je sais, c'est un sacré bon coup.

Stiles en glissa sur une plaque de boue transformée en glace brune et manqua tomber. Laura pouffa.

\- Ok, se contenta de dire le garçon, mal à l'aise.

Son amie le taquina d'un coup de coude et se rapprocha de lui pour lui glisser à l'oreille, craignant sans doute qu'un écureuil l'entende :

\- Il est gay lui aussi.

Voilà. Stiles commença à comprendre.

\- Ah ! répéta-t-il plus vivement. Je vois. C'est pour ça que t'étais si contente quand je t'ai dit que je l'étais.

\- Oui ! répliqua Laura avec excitation en lui secouant brutalement le bras. Il est canon hein ?

\- Je suis bi en réalité, c'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas intéressé à une femme.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as dit que t'étais gay alors ?

\- J'étais gêné ! Et j'avais pas envie de me lancer dans un exposé en plein milieu de la rue.

Laura rit encore puis lui dit :

\- T'es vraiment trop drôle ! Mais t'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Quelle question ? répliqua Stiles l'air de rien.

\- Quoi, tu ne le trouves pas canon mon frérot ?

\- Désolé, mais les bucherons poilus c'est pas vraiment mon style.

\- T'es dur ! C'est quoi ton style alors ?

\- Bordel mais vous allez la fermer ?!

Tous les deux se figèrent, pris sur le fait. Derek, qu'ils avaient fini par rattraper, les foudroyait du regard.

\- Pas celui-là, répondit Stiles à Laura, qui éclata de rire.

Devinant qu'il était l'objet d'une farce qu'il ne comprenait pas, Derek devint plus effrayant encore. Mais malgré l'agressivité de son regard, il ressemblait tant à un homme des bois du siècle dernier avec sa barbe qui partait dans tous les sens que Stiles ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire à son tour.

\- Désolé, s'empressa-t-il de dire. On arrête, promis.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda Laura, déçue.

\- Chut ! s'empressa de lui souffler Stiles.

Ils sourirent encore tous les deux. Grognant, son fusil à l'épaule, Derek se détourna et reprit son avancée. Puis ils entrèrent dans la forêt, laissant les arbres se refermer autour d'eux. Malgré lui, Stiles ne put retenir un frisson. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il n'avait jamais osé une seule fois s'aventurer dans la réserve, restant toujours aux abords de la lisière, sans doute par peur de se perdre ou de faire une mauvaise rencontre.

Or là, accompagné, il profitait assurément de cette découverte incroyable de ce que la nature intouchée et protégée de la main de l'homme pouvait offrir de plus beau. Une nature intacte, belle, aux odeurs étonnantes, pleine de bruits insolites. Il était tellement accaparé par tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, toucher et sentir, qu'il n'en ressentait même plus le froid. Les arbres, tout autour d'eux, semblaient offrir une protection efficace contre le vent, si glacé qu'il en paraissait coupant.

\- Oh regarde ! s'écria brusquement Laura après quelques minutes de silence. Un gros caca d'élan !

Stiles tourna la tête en direction de ce que la jeune femme pointait du doigt, et pouffa de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Effectivement, l'un de ces énormes cervidés avait déposé, entre deux arbres, une énorme crotte bien noire.

Laura s'en approcha et tendit le pied pour la tâtonner un peu. Stiles fronça les sourcils. D'accord, il avait fini par comprendre que sa voisine était quelque peu exubérante – de fait, il s'entendait très bien avec elle, comme l'avait prédit Ahtna – mais là, tout de même, c'était un peu trop étrange.

\- Ah, lança tout à coup la jeune femme avec sérieux. Elle est fraîche. Celui ou celle qui a déposé ça ici ne doit pas être loin.

A ces mots, Derek fit volte-face et vint près d'eux, les sourcils froncés, lançant à la ronde des regards scrutateurs. Manifestement, cette découverte l'inquiétait, pourtant Stiles ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Evidemment il n'ignorait pas que les élans étaient les plus grands cervidés de la planète et que certains spécimens pouvaient aisément dépasser les cinq cent kilos – encore une fois, il avait appris tout ça en se perdant dans les recherches qu'il avait faites concernant l'Alaska avant de quitter la Californie – sans oublier leurs bois lourds et énormes qui pouvaient très facilement écorcher les arbres.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Laura sembla voir sa perplexité car elle lui dit :

\- C'est la saison des amours pour ces gros bestiaux. Les mâles sont sacrément dangereux durant cette période. Ça ne dure qu'un mois jusqu'à la mi-octobre à peu près, mais faut faire hyper attention.

\- Ok, répliqua simplement Stiles tout en se demandant pourquoi la jeune femme ne l'avait pas averti plus tôt en l'invitant à les suivre.

Soudain, Derek, qui s'était encore approché sans qu'il s'en rende compte, lui donna une tape brutale sur le bras. Stiles lui jeta un regard courroucé par-dessus son épaule, sans oublier de noter que l'homme se trouvait vraiment, vraiment très près de lui, puis se frotta l'avant-bras. Sans rien dire, Derek lui indiqua quelque chose d'un bref signe du menton.

Stiles tourna à nouveau la tête et vit, plusieurs mètres devant lui, pratiquement invisible parmi les arbres, un gigantesque élan aux bois démesurés qui les regardait de ses yeux noirs, immobile comme une statue. La surprise lui fit ouvrir la bouche et il aurait sans doute poussé une exclamation si Derek ne lui avait pas tout à coup saisit le bras pour l'en empêcher, serrant jusqu'à lui faire mal.

Laura, voyant le geste de son frère, fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour scruter les arbres. Elle ne vit pas l'énorme animal immédiatement tant il se fondait dans le paysage, mais quand enfin ses yeux l'eurent repéré, elle recula d'un pas avant de se figer, l'expression tout aussi inquiète. Qu'elle-même réagisse ainsi fit comprendre à Stiles que la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les trois était véritablement dangereuse.

Derek fit un pas en avant, passa devant lui et, lentement, fit glisser son fusil de son épaule. Il ne le leva pas, ne l'arma pas non plus, mais à la façon dont il le tenait il était clair que l'élan n'avait qu'à faire un geste agressif dans leur direction et il n'hésiterait pas.

Presqu'une minute passa ainsi, comme figée dans le temps et le froid, avant que l'animal ne décide qu'ils étaient inintéressants et, reprenant ses ruminations, il se détourna simplement d'eux pour s'enfoncer plus loin dans la forêt. Très vite, il fut masqué par les arbres. Stiles laissa échapper un soupir. Derek, dont il ne voyait que le dos, remit son fusil à l'épaule et se retourna pour braquer sur lui ses yeux devenus noirs.

\- Il était énorme ! lança Laura, ébahie.

\- Il aurait pu nous attaquer ? lui demanda Stiles en tournant son regard vers elle.

\- Oui. C'est rare que ça arrive, mais les mâles excités peuvent attaquer des humains.

Un instant, Stiles eut envie de lui demander comment elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un mâle avant de se souvenir que les alces – les femelles des élans – n'avaient pas de bois. Derek s'avança, attirant sur lui son regard, et Stiles frémit. L'homme ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, il le fixait avec une intensité très semblable à celle … d'un prédateur. A croire que la présence de l'élan avait éveillé quelque chose en lui, quelque chose de semblable à l'instinct d'un chasseur. Un chasseur humain, ou animal ?

Finalement, Derek passa près de lui et reprit son avancée comme si de rien était, l'ignorant royalement. Ce type était vraiment bizarre. Laura le rejoignit en se grattant le nez, un peu de crotte au bout de la chaussure.

\- Et les chasseurs vadrouillent en forêt comme ça avec des élans en rut ? lui demanda Stiles, pragmatique comme à son habitude.

\- Normalement non, répondit la jeune femme. La chasse n'est autorisée qu'à partir de novembre, quand la fourrure des animaux est assez épaisse pour représenter quelque chose. Pour ça qu'il vérifie les lignes.

D'un vague geste du bras, elle désigna le dos de son frère qui s'éloignait, puis reprit :

\- S'il trouve un piège activé, il le désamorce et indique ensuite le nom du chasseur qui a fraudé au comptoir de l'agence.

\- Alors même les chasseurs qui ont le certificat et peuvent poser des pièges n'ont pas le droit de le faire tout le temps ? lui demanda Stiles.

\- C'est ça.

Parce qu'il connaissait l'importance des lois et leur complexité, en bon flic-étudiant qui se respecte, Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'être admiratif. Elaborer de telles règles dans une localité aussi petite, et qui dépendait tant de la chasse, devait forcément créer des tensions et pousser les hommes à les outrepasser. Il releva les yeux puis réalisa qu'il n'avait pas juger le travail de cet homme si bourru à sa juste valeur. Derek, ainsi que les autres agents, étaient un rempart important pour la protection de la faune de la réserve de Noatak, et ils ne devaient assurément pas se faire que des amis parmi les habitants. Un travail difficile, et sans doute ingrat.

\- Il y a combien d'agents comme ton frère en ville ? demanda-t-il à Laura.

\- Techniquement, deux, répondit immédiatement la jeune femme.

\- Hein ?! Seulement ?

\- Mmh. Les deux autres n'habitent Noatak que six mois dans l'année, en fait ils se partagent une cabane de trappeur loin d'ici, comme ça à eux trois ils couvrent la totalité de la réserve.

\- Mais attends cette forêt est gigantesque ! Ils ne peuvent pas se répartir les patrouilles à trois seulement !

\- Les patrouilles ?

Stiles se tue. Foutu vocabulaire ! Une fois rentrer de force dans le crâne, difficile de s'en défaire, surtout après plus de trois années d'étude. Il glissa un regard discret à Laura et vit que cette dernière le fixait sérieusement mais non sans arborer un petit sourire taquin.

\- Mon père est flic, déclara-t-il innocemment. Shérif, plus précisément.

\- Ah ! soupira Laura avant de sourire franchement. Pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu contrôlais.

\- Contrôler quoi ?

\- Bah la façon qu'a notre agence de s'organiser. C'est déjà arrivé.

\- Et non, désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne suis qu'un touriste lambda.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Etonné, Stiles s'arrêta et leva les yeux. Derek se trouvait au sommet d'une petite butte et les regardait, vêtu de sa peau de loup noir. Il en ressentit un frisson et eut une fulgurante impression de déjà-vu. Il se souvint alors de ce loup en face duquel il s'était retrouvé aux abords de Noatak. Un instant, l'homme et l'animal lui parurent terriblement semblable.

\- On approche, déclara Derek en réponse à sa sœur. Faudra faire super gaffe, je crois qu'il y a un troupeau.

\- T'as vu des empreintes ? lui demanda Laura.

Stiles, qui ignorait totalement de quoi ils parlaient, baissa la tête et se mit à scruter le sol, mais à part des touffes d'herbes gelée et des mottes de boue glacées, il était incapable d'identifier quoi que ce soit. Sans un mot, Derek pointa néanmoins quelque chose du doigt au milieu de tout ça.

\- Ah, déclara sa sœur laconiquement. Mais si on reste sous le couvert des arbres ça devrait le faire non ?

Derek répondit d'un grognement et se détourna pour scruter la forêt qui s'étendait devant eux, son fusil à l'épaule. Lorsqu'il prit un instant pour le regarder discrètement, Stiles se fit la réflexion que la silhouette de cet homme se fondait parfaitement dans les bois, comme s'il en faisait partie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il à Laura.

La jeune femme lui adressa un énorme sourire et lui répondit :

\- On t'emmène voir l'endroit le plus magnifique de cette foutue forêt ! Par contre il va faire très froid.

\- Et t'as intérêt à ne pas t'éloigner, gronda Derek sans même se retourner.

\- Sinon quoi ? répliqua Stiles sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Tu me tires une balle dans les fesses ?

Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas une sorte de contrôleur automatique entre son cerveau qui allait trop vite et sa bouche qui fonctionnait parfois en complète autonomie. Immédiatement, il se mordit la lèvre.

Derek se retourna et le fusilla du regard. Laura, évidemment, éclata de rire. Les arbres alentours en renvoyèrent des échos, et Stiles les entendit. Les élans. Par dizaine.

* * *

héhéhé

Voui, voilà une scène qui s'étire sur 2 chapitres :P (3 en réalité, après avoir changé de décors dans le prochain ...) Alors, je tiens à préciser que pour la définition d'une ligne de trappe, j'ai pas chopé ça sur Internet mais dans un livre que j'ai lu l'an dernier : " **La fille de l'hiver** " de Eowyn Ivey, qui est magnifique, ça se passe en Alaska en plus, gros coup de cœur pour moi je vous le conseille chaudement :)

Pour le reste : le graissage des pattes de chiens de traineaux et la constitution d'un grand attelage, c'est dans le livre " **Un jour glacé en enfer** " de Anne B Ragde que j'ai trouvé ça, lu en janvier dernier, une lecture que je n'ai pas trop aimé sauf pour les quelques explications pratiques, car les personnages étaient tous détestables :P

Il faut que je précise aussi (et je me rends compte que j'aurais du le faire dès le début -_-) que malgré mes recherches, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver la preuve qu'il y ait un "comptoir de l'agence des Forêt" à Noatak, et je ne suis même pas sûre que ce genre de comptoir existe ... en même temps, je ne tombais que sur des sites en anglais, et je suis une vraie bille en anglais :( Donc pour ce côté-là, j'avoue que je l'ai seulement déduit (inventé serait plus juste :P) comme pas mal d'autres choses finalement sauf pour ce qui est du certificat de chasse et des dates durant laquelle elle peut être pratiquée :) Désolée d'avoir pris autant de liberté ^^

Voilà voilà ... si je pense à un autre truc, je vous le mettrais dans le chapitre suivant, qui sera publié le 10 août :D

Je vous fais à tous de gros bisous ! Et je suis contente que l'apparition de Derek dans le chapitre précédent vous ait autant plu, j'avais peur que mon Derek-bûcheron ne vous plaise pas, mais je suis rassurée maintenant :3


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

\- C'est affreux ! On dirait la vallée où la mère de Bambi est morte ! Ça me donnerait limite envie de pleurer.

Laura pouffa de rire aussi discrètement que possible pour ne pas effrayer les énormes cervidés qui parsemaient la plaine sous leurs yeux et éviter de s'attirer les foudres de son frère. Stiles lui adressa un petit sourire en coin, puis admira à nouveau ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Un énorme vide entouré d'arbres hauts et nus, comme une goutte de rien dans le paysage. L'herbe était tellement recouverte de givre qu'elle paraissait blanche, ce qui rendait la fourrure brune des élans encore plus visible et belle, luisante sous les rayons du soleil. Les quelques mâles, reconnaissables à leurs bois immenses au milieu des nombreuses femelles, poussaient par intermittence des cris gutturaux qui lui donnaient des frissons. Il n'ignorait pas qu'il suffisait qu'un seul de ces gros animaux charge dans leur direction pour les piétiner et les tuer.

Mais un coup d'œil lancé à Derek lui apprit que ce dernier se tenait aux aguets, une main sur la crosse de son arme bien qu'il ne l'ait pas dégagée de son épaule, prêt à s'en servir si besoin.

A la façon dont Laura lui avait parlé de lui, Stiles pensait que cet homme mettait la vie et la sécurité des animaux avant celle des humains, or c'était plus subtil que ça. Il défendait les animaux si ceux-ci étaient en dangers mais semblait faire de même dans le cas inverse : si des humains, sans rien avoir commis de répréhensible, se retrouvaient face à des animaux dangereux, il prenait leur défense là aussi.

C'était l'intégrité la plus totale que Stiles contemplait en ce moment même. Un homme qui ne se souciait ni des lois, ni des règles, ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre si ce n'est que la vie sous toutes ses formes avait, pour lui, la même importance.

Humains ou animaux, même combat !

A cette pensée un peu moqueuse, Stiles pouffa de rire à nouveau et détourna le regard de cet homme taciturne qui, bien que pas désagréable à regarder, l'indifférait plus qu'il l'attirait pour le moment.

Pour sa part, il s'était toujours intéressé aux lois et à l'injustice. Défendre le faible face au plus fort, venir en aide à quelqu'un, retrouver un meurtrier, tout ça lui donnait la sensation d'être utile, un sentiment d'exaltation qui ne durait malheureusement jamais bien longtemps, ce qui le forçait à s'intéresser rapidement à d'autres cas.

En vérité, ce qu'il avait toujours considéré comme de l'altruisme était en fait de l'égoïsme ; cela lui apparut brutalement, là, au milieu de nulle part, en pleine forêt, accompagné d'une femme qui ne semblait ressentir ni le froid ni les effets de l'alcool, et d'un homme à la gâchette facile. En réalité, le malheur des autres le distrayait. Voilà pourquoi il rêvait de devenir flic. Parce que son esprit vif et constamment en ébullition devait s'occuper sans cela il tournait en rond. Il ne s'en délectait pas, non, et peut-être était-ce pire, car cela ne lui faisait pas ressentir grand-chose hormis de la distraction.

Un long frisson le secoua et Stiles se frictionna les bras sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. C'était quoi ça ? Il était venu ici pour se confronter à sa douleur, et voilà qu'il découvrait des choses peu reluisantes sur lui-même.

\- T'as froid ? lui demanda Laura.

\- Un peu, avoua Stiles, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux.

\- Petite nature.

\- Ben j'ai grandi sous le soleil de Californie toute ma vie donc bon.

\- Mais il est chiant celui-là !

Etonné, Stiles haussa les sourcils en direction de la jeune femme, qui précisa :

\- Cet enfoiré s'est barré sans nous !

Stiles se retourna. Effectivement, Derek n'était plus là.

\- Il m'énerve quand il fait ça ! éructa encore Laura.

Elle partit aussitôt à sa recherche, la démarche lourde et énervée. Amusé, Stiles la suivit, laissant derrière lui la prairie et son spectacle incroyable. La relation qu'avaient le frère et la sœur l'attendrissait beaucoup ; à première vue, l'entente semblait difficile entre eux, notamment à cause de leurs caractères diamétralement opposés, mais il était évident ensuite qu'il ne s'agissait que de taquineries dont ils avaient pris l'habitude. C'était exactement le genre de relation que Stiles aurait aimé avoir s'il avait eu un frère ou une sœur.

Evidemment, ses pensées voguèrent vers Scott, qu'il avait toujours considéré comme faisant partie de sa famille. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, ils n'hésitaient pas à dire à tout le monde dans la cours de récréation qu'ils étaient frères, et ce jusqu'à l'âge de dix ou onze ans. Ensuite, les choses avaient commencé à changer.

Non. C'était lui qui avait changé, il en prit soudainement conscience. Scott n'avait jamais cessé de le traiter avec ce même attachement fraternel qui les liait depuis tant d'années, une façon de faire qui avait fini par le frustrer alors que ses pensées prenaient un tout autre chemin. Et pas seulement ses pensées d'ailleurs.

Agacé, il s'ébroua en se jurant de ne plus jamais foutre les pieds dans cette forêt ! A tous les coups il y avait là un ancien sort indien qui forçait l'esprit des gens à découvrir leurs défauts, leurs faiblesses, leurs erreurs. Parce que, quand même, faire deux découvertes aussi terribles sur lui-même en un laps de temps aussi court, il y avait forcément quelque chose de pas très normal !

\- Refais jamais ça ! s'écria brusquement Laura, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Non, lui répondit simplement Derek, à quelques pas d'elle, sans se retourner. Je sais que t'as la trouille dès que t'es toute seule, donc je le referai forcément.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire. A n'en pas douter il s'agissait de la phrase la plus longue dite par Derek depuis qu'il le connaissait.

\- J'ai pas peur c'est pas vrai, bougonna Laura en évitant soigneusement de regarder Stiles.

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils puis tourna la tête vers Derek qui, s'il l'ignorait profondément, n'en souriait pas moins. Assurément, cette phrase avait été dite pour qu'il l'entende et qu'il se moque ensuite. L'air de rien, ce bûcheron grognon venait de communiquer avec lui par interlocuteur interposé … ou un truc du genre.

\- T'as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda tout à coup Laura.

\- Ouais, répondit son frère en levant la main. Un collet qui n'avait rien à faire là.

Stiles s'approcha d'un pas et plissa les yeux. Derek tenait, enroulé autour de son poignet, un long fil de fer noué qu'il venait apparemment de décrocher. Il était tellement fin que Stiles en haussa les sourcils de surprise.

\- Et t'as réussi à repérer ce truc-là ? lança-t-il vivement. Moi je ne l'aurais pas vu même avec un panneau lumineux !

Laura se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire fier et dit :

\- Il est fort hein ?

Immédiatement, Derek se renfrogna et fourra le collet sous son manteau de loup avant de se détourner, gêné. Taquine, Laura lui tira la langue avant de faire un clin d'œil à Stiles. En une autre circonstance, le fait qu'elle veuille à tout prix lui montrer les qualités de son frère l'aurait gêné – que quelqu'un tente de le caser l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise – mais là, il se surprit à s'en moquer. A cause de Scott qui lui tournait toujours dans la tête et occupait ses pensées, il ne voyait pas les autres hommes. Et c'était ainsi depuis des années. Mais il n'en prenait conscience que maintenant.

Encore ?!

\- Il y a une magie indienne dans cette forêt ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint, les sourcils froncés.

Le frère et la sœur se tournèrent vers lui. Laura pouffa de rire et Derek leva les yeux au ciel avant de se détourner à nouveau.

\- Pas à ma connaissance, lui répondit la jeune femme. Pourquoi ? T'entends des bruits bizarres ?

\- Non, soupira Stiles. Je comprends des choses sur moi-même, et c'est pas joli-joli.

Si Laura éclata franchement de rire, Derek reprit simplement sa route sans plus s'occuper d'eux.

\- Bon et ce collet, comment on peut savoir qui l'a posé ? demanda Stiles à la jeune femme pour changer de sujet.

\- On ne peut pas, répondit-elle simplement. Puisqu'il est sur la ligne de trappe de quelqu'un, on suppose que c'est lui qui a fait ça, mais on est encore très proche de la lisière, alors en vrai ça peut être n'importe qui. C'est souvent que les habitants de Noatak viennent pour poser ce genre de collet sauvage, histoire de chopper un lapin ou deux de temps en temps.

\- Et même ça c'est interdit ?

\- Sans autorisation, oui.

\- C'est un peu sévère non ?

\- C'est nécessaire, gronda Derek sans se retourner.

\- Comment ça ? lui demanda Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il y a quelques années, quand ils ont commencé à imposer ce genre de lois, il y avait quelques conditions, justement pour les petits animaux, répondit Laura à la place de son frère. L'ennui c'est que la majorité des chasseurs parvenaient à contourner ça et ça ne réduisait absolument pas l'impact sur les animaux en danger alors ils ont été obligés de serrer davantage la bride.

Elle haussa les épaules et précisa :

\- Tu connais les humains : tu leur donnes la main ils prennent le bras.

\- Mmh, acquiesça Stiles.

Que dire d'autre ? Il se souvenait parfaitement de quelques cas dont son père s'était occupé, des hommes et des femmes à qui il donnait une seconde chance, parfois une troisième, et qui récidivaient toujours, ne lui laissant pas d'autres choix que de sévir. Ainsi était fait l'homme.

\- Bordel, grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Hein ? lui demanda Laura, croyant qu'il s'adressait à elle.

\- Rien, rien … je suis sûr y'a un truc ici, une blague qu'aurait fait un vieux chaman indien, du genre : quiconque entrera dans ces bois, des révélations idiotes il aura !

Laura éclata de rire.

\- C'est pas Yoda qui parle comme ça ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Nous sommes dans le système Dagoba ! répliqua immédiatement Stiles.

\- J'espère que t'as ton sabre-laser avec toi.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis toujours au garde-à-vous !

Ils rirent fortement à l'unisson, attirant sur eux le regard noir de Derek, qui leur lança :

\- Fermez-la putain ou je vous assomme !

...

\- Ça ressemble à ça un piège à œuf, déclara Laura en montrant quelque chose du doigt.

Stiles dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour localiser l'objet, parcourant le même morceau de terre des yeux plusieurs fois tant il était bien caché.

\- Et pourquoi ça s'appelle comme ça ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

\- Parce qu'on place un œuf juste ici, répondit la jeune femme en pointant du doigt le centre du piège. Ça sert surtout à attraper les petits mustélidés, la martre, la loutre, les petits gloutons, tout ça. Pour les plus gros il y a les pièges à dents, les pièges à carnassiers ou, plus simplement, les pièges à loup.

Stiles prit le temps de bien regarder l'objet qu'il découvrait. Un cercle simple fait de crocs en fer, légèrement rouillé par endroit. Il imagina alors un animal, n'importe lequel, se débattre là-dedans pour libérer l'une de ses pattes, ou sa queue, ou tout autre partie de son corps, et frissonna. Vision terrible.

D'un côté, il comprenait que les hommes aient besoin de la chasse pour vivre dans une région aussi reculée, mais d'un autre la seule idée de savoir qu'une bête pouvait mourir là-dedans de la plus horrible des façons lui donnait la nausée. Tout à coup il se sentit affreusement déchirer, pris entre deux mondes, et glissa un regard à Derek qui fixait l'horizon, les yeux lointains. Ressentait-il ce genre de sentiment tous les jours ? Chaque fois qu'il devait choisir entre un homme qui avait sans doute besoin de se nourrir, et un animal qui ne demandait qu'à vivre ?

\- Tu vois, reprit Laura en s'accroupissant près de l'outil sans remarquer son trouble. Chaque piège possède le numéro d'agrément du trappeur auquel il appartient. Un piège sans numéro est un piège illégal. Là, celui-ci est ok, et il n'est pas enclenché.

Stiles acquiesça simplement, sans rien dire. Il se sentait étrange, tout à coup, à se poser des questions qu'il ne s'était jamais posé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pourquoi s'occuper de ça ? Honteusement, il se rendit compte que la question des droits des animaux ne l'avait jamais intéressé, comme la cruauté dont ils étaient victimes partout dans le monde.

\- Après bien sûr il y a le cas du vol, reprit Laura en se relevant. C'est pour ça qu'il faut toujours vérifier le numéro d'un piège enclenché, et voir si le trappeur à qui il appartient normalement a signalé un vol ou pas.

\- Je vois, acquiesça Stiles. Et s'il ne l'a pas fait, il est dans le caca.

\- C'est ça.

\- On avance, grommela Derek, non loin d'eux. Faut encore que j'aille en ville cet après-midi, et vous me ralentissez.

\- Arrête de ronchonner ! lui répliqua sa sœur. Faut que j'y aille aussi de toute façon. Tu me déposeras avec la camionnette.

Derek ne répondit pas. Laura reporta son attention sur Stiles pour lui demander :

\- Tu voudras qu'on t'emmène ? Tu dois avoir besoin de deux ou trois trucs non ?

\- Ouais, répondit Stiles en se grattant le nez, qui le chatouillait. Et je vais devoir passer commande pour du bois à couper.

\- Ça diminue vite hein ?

Pour toute réponse, Stiles éternua bruyamment.

\- A tes amours, lui dit Laura. Tu vas avoir besoin de Derek ?

\- Hein ?! répliqua Stiles, surpris. A propos de … ?

\- Bah pour fendre du bois.

Laura souriait de toutes ses dents. La garce ! Elle lui avait sans doute tendu un piège. Stiles roula des yeux sans pouvoir empêcher un petit sourire de naître au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Non ça ira, dit-il. Il va bien falloir que j'apprenne à me débrouiller tout seul.

Il avait légèrement haussé la voix de façon à ce que l'antisocial grognon qui les précédait l'entende mais il n'eut aucune réaction qui le laissa penser.

\- Mais non t'en fais pas, il viendra t'aider ! Hein p'tit frère ? lança Laura d'une voix forte.

Un grognement lui répondit. Ah, donc elle était l'aînée. Stiles se surprit à noter ça dans un coin de sa tête avant de s'envoyer une gifle mentale en tentant de se persuader qu'il s'en foutait.

...

Ils sortirent enfin de cette forêt. N'ayant avec lui ni montre ni téléphone, Stiles ignorait combien de temps ils avaient passé tous les trois à crapahuter dans la boue gelée, à la merci du premier élan mâle en rut venu ou d'un ours affamé. Laura, après lui avoir parlé du fonctionnement des lignes de trappe, de certains pièges et du job de son frère sans que ce dernier décroche trois mots, avait commencé par lui présenter les arbres avant de s'égarer dans le vaste sujet de la flore de la région en général. Lorsqu'elle séchait sur quelque chose, elle demandait à Derek qui lui répondait d'un ton bourru.

Néanmoins, rien qu'à l'insensibilité qui avait gagné ses doigts, ses orteils, son nez et ses oreilles malgré le bonnet, Stiles estima le temps qu'ils avaient passé dehors à deux ou trois heures environ. Dès qu'ils se rapprochèrent de la maison où vivaient le frère et la sœur, les aboiements des chiens se firent entendre.

\- Ils ne se calment jamais ? demanda-t-il à Laura.

\- Ça leur arrive de dormir la nuit, répondit Derek en grommelant.

Stiles sourit. Au fur et à mesure que les heures s'étaient écoulées, l'homme s'était un peu déridé mais il semblait faire particulièrement attention à ne pas croiser son regard lorsqu'il lui répondait, comme maintenant.

Leur tournant carrément le dos, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la camionnette, son fusil à l'épaule.

\- On va pas se réchauffer à l'intérieur d'abord ? lui cria sa sœur. Pour se boire un bon café chaud ! Stiles a l'air frigorifié.

\- Non non, ça ! commença à répondre le jeune homme avant d'éternuer bruyamment. Désolé.

Il espérait ne pas s'être enrhumé. Derek ne répondit pas et ne se retourna même pas. Soupirant, Laura le suivit, entraînant Stiles dans son sillage.

\- Désolée, lui dit-elle. Tu te réchaufferas un peu dans la voiture ! On ira boire quelque chose aussi. Je t'invite. Ça te fera du bien.

\- J'dis pas non, sourit Stiles.

Derek s'installa derrière le volant, manifestement agacé de les attendre encore. Stiles hésita devant la portière grande ouverte. L'habitacle était étroit mais permettait tout juste à trois personnes de s'installer côte à côte sur une seule et même banquette. Evidemment, Laura le poussa à l'intérieur avec un sourire retors pour qu'il s'installe près de son frère. Il lui balança un regard énervé auquel elle répondit d'un clin d'œil.

Pour sa part, Derek semblait s'en foutre comme de son premier caleçon ; son visage ne laissait rien voir d'autre que de l'impatience crispée derrière sa foisonnante barbe sombre. Un simple coup d'œil suffit à Stiles pour voir que quelques poils plus clairs pointaient fièrement parmi la masse des autres totalement noirs, et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Dans un premier temps. Ensuite, il ne put s'empêcher de glisser un second coup d'œil et découvrir, par la même occasion, qu'il trouvait ça terriblement sexy.

Il se racla la gorge, brusquement mal à l'aise, et le silence qui venait de s'installer n'était pas pour l'aider. Laura, apparemment à court de choses à raconter, se mit à siffloter en regardant par la fenêtre, tandis que son frère gardait un silence buté. Pourquoi se taisait-elle, tout à coup ?! Alors qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de les abreuver de paroles durant des heures, voilà qu'elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à ne plus rien dire. Elle manquait vraiment totalement de tact, qu'elle veuille le caser avec son frère passe encore, mais que ce soit si flagrant devenait très gênant.

\- T'as peut-être besoin de repasser chez toi pour prendre un peu d'argent non ? lui demanda-t-elle brusquement.

\- Non non, j'ai ce qu'il me faut, répondit Stiles.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Soudain, le jeune homme s'aperçut que Derek ne s'était pas débarrassé de son fusil, toujours accroché à son épaule.

\- T'en as besoin même en ville ? lui demanda-t-il.

Derek lui coula un regard peu amène mais ne répondit rien. Voilà qui était peu engageant. Un reniflement à sa droite l'informa que Laura s'amusait, sans que Stiles en comprenne la raison, mais il sourit tout de même lui aussi. Taquiner cet homme des bois bourru lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Ils parvinrent finalement à Noatak sans qu'aucun des trois n'ouvre à nouveau la bouche. Derek arrêta le véhicule devant le bar à la demande de sa sœur et ils sortirent les uns après les autres de l'habitacle dont la température avait fini par grimper grâce au chauffage. Dès qu'il sentit à nouveau le froid, Stiles se mit à frissonner de la tête au pied.

En réalité, c'était plus dur que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Son père l'avait pourtant prévenu, il lui avait dit que ce serait difficile pour lui qui avait grandi toute sa vie dans le climat peu changeant et chaleureux de la Californie, mais Stiles, trop pressé de mettre de la distance entre lui et le malheur qui s'était produit, avait eu un excès de confiance.

Le froid, ce froid agressif qui s'insinuait partout et tout le temps, commençait à lui peser. Il était épuisé, agacé de se lever tous les matins dans une pièce glacée, quoiqu'il lui arrivât parfois, désormais, de se réveiller en pleine nuit, instinctivement, pour nourrir son feu, et cet épuisement commençait à se ressentir sur son moral comme sur sa santé. Porter le sceau d'eau, manier la hache, tout ça était devenu bien plus dur.

Alors qu'il n'était arrivé ici que depuis une dizaine de jours.

\- On va boire un coup ? proposa Laura avec un grand sourire.

\- Faut que j'aille à l'agence, lui répondit son frère avant de s'en aller sans rien ajouter d'autre.

La jeune femme soupira, agacée.

\- Faut qu'il aille où ? lui demanda Stiles entre deux claquements de dents.

\- Au comptoir du Service des Forêts des Etats-Unis, l'agence pour laquelle il travaille. Il a besoin de munition, c'est eux qui lui en fournissent. Viens, on va se réchauffer avec un bon café !

\- D'accord, mais rien de plus dans la tasse que du café !

Laura rit tout en l'entraînant à l'intérieur. Immédiatement, la chaleur qui régnait dans l'établissement lui fit du bien et Stiles récupéra un peu d'énergie. Il retira son bonnet et déroula son écharpe d'un tour mais la garda tout de même autour du cou.

Ils commandèrent et s'installèrent au comptoir, comme la première fois, et la femme rondelette qui se tenait derrière, ses cheveux noués cette fois en une petite queue de cheval, les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

\- Je vais confirmer ma participation à l'Iditarod ! annonça fièrement Laura à la tenancière.

\- Ah ! Magnifique ! répliqua cette dernière. Tu nous remporteras encore la coupe cette année !

\- Pas sûr, je ne vais pas utiliser le même attelage que la dernière fois. Je voudrai voir comment les jeunes se débrouillent.

\- Ça n'a pas été trop difficile après ce qu'il s'est passé l'an dernier ?

\- Si, mais je pense que ce sera bon pour une première course.

Stiles suivait la conversation avec curiosité en sirotant son café mais n'osait pas poser de question de peur de se montrer indiscret. C'était sans compter sur Laura, qui sembla remarquer son regard, et comme elle ne rechignait jamais à parler d'elle :

\- Mon chef de meute est mort l'an dernier. Du coup j'ai pas pu participer, et il a fallu que je teste un nouvel attelage avec un nouveau chien de tête. Dès que le chef de meute change, faut revoir la composition. Un vrai casse-tête. J'étais pas sûre de participer cette année, mais je pense que ça peut le faire. Sinon c'est pas grave, ce sera une sorte de test.

\- Tu t'en sortiras comme une chef, j'en suis sûre, lui sourit la femme replète derrière le comptoir.

Laura lui répondit d'un grand sourire, à la fois ravie et excitée. L'un des hommes attablés dans la salle choisit cet instant pour faire entendre sa voix. Fortement, de façon à ce que tous ses camarades l'entendent, il déclara :

\- T'as rien à faire sur une course, la pisseuse ! Ta place c'est dans la cuisine à t'occuper de ce monstre qui te sert de frère !

Des éclats de rire plein de testostérone et de fierté accompagnèrent ses paroles. Sidéré, Stiles tourna la tête vers le groupe apparemment bien alcoolisé. Ça se tapait dans le dos et trinquait avant d'avaler une longue rasade de ce qui se trouvait dans les verres.

\- Fermez-la bande de petites bites ! s'écria la tenancière d'un ton menaçant. Ou je vous fous à la porte !

\- Et qui fera marcher ton bar pourri la grosse, si on est plus là ?

\- Laisse, sourit Laura en direction de son amie, avant d'ajouter en haussant le ton : moi au moins je ne baise pas mes chiens.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers elle, puis pouffa de rire lorsque la jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil. Du côté du groupe, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre : celui qui avait parlé se leva d'un bon, faisant racler sa chaise au sol, le visage rouge de fureur et d'alcool.

\- T'as dit quoi ?! lança-t-il en s'avançant vers eux. Vas-y répète ce que t'as dit la mal baisée, répète ! Je vais t'éclater ta petite chatte moi ! C'est ça qui te manque ! Un vrai homme ! C'est pas ce suceur de queue qui doit te faire jouir hein ?!

Profondément stupéfait par la connerie de ce que cet homme avançait – ne venait-il pas d'affirmer que Laura et Derek avaient des relations sexuelles alors qu'ils étaient frère et sœur ?! – Stiles sentit la colère remplacer très vite le choc initial. Il s'agissait là d'un sentiment qu'il gérait beaucoup moins bien depuis ce qu'il s'était passé, et son geste fut plus rapide que sa pensée.

Plus adroitement que ce qu'il croyait, il projeta sur le visage de l'homme le contenu de sa tasse de café, qui était encore brûlant. Une fois la surprise passée, l'homme se jeta sur lui tout en poussant un beuglement d'animal enragé, l'attrapa par son écharpe et le força à se lever, faisant basculer le tabouret au sol.

\- Espèce de petite pute ! cracha-t-il au visage de sa victime.

Les vapeurs d'alcool que charriait son haleine firent venir des nausées à Stiles. Laura, vive et agile comme un écureuil, s'était relevée elle aussi pour sortir, calmement et avec un grand sourire, un flingue de sous son manteau. Elle planta le canon juste sous le nez de l'agresseur bourré qui se mit à loucher dessus d'un air grotesque, alors que Stiles, dont l'écharpe se trouvait toujours dans la poigne de son agresseur, commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit et Derek entra, son fusil à l'épaule. Le silence se fit alors que tous les protagonistes se regardaient, trois paires d'yeux allant de l'un à l'autre avec nervosité en attendant que quelqu'un agisse, n'importe qui.

Finalement, ce fut Derek qui demanda :

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

* * *

Je trouvais ça drôle d'arrêter la scène ici XD Du coup ça fait une scène à rallonge sur 3 chapitres dans lesquels les choses n'avancent pas des masses, mais ça m'amuse :P Ne vous en faites pas, les choses accélèreront d'ici environ 2 chap :D

Alors, pour ce qui est des pièges, du braconnage, et de la façon dont les animaux sont capturés et tués, j'ai du faire beaucoup de recherche, et ça a été très difficile pour moi :( Etant végétarienne et assez active en ce qui concerne la défense des droits des animaux, je peux vous jurer que je suis tombée sur certaines images qui m'ont carrément donné la nausée !

Concernant les pièges, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était préférable de les enlever quand c'est pas la période de chasse, pour éviter qu'ils rouillent, mais moi je les ai laissé pour servir mon histoire. Encore une petite liberté que j'ai prise, désolée ^^"

Vala ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant, bien que ce soit assez longuet :)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, tous vos encouragements et vos gentils mots, ça me fait super plaisir :3 Bisous à tout ! Et je vous dis au 20 août ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

\- C'est lui qu'a commencé ! se justifia Laura.

\- Salope ! grogna l'homme dont le canon de l'arme lui rentrait maintenant presque dans la narine droite.

\- Il m'a traité de pisseuse !

\- Il est à moi ce flingue, répliqua simplement Derek sans faire un geste.

\- Ben ouais mais tu ne l'utilises jamais, bouda sa sœur en réponse.

Stiles, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer à mesure que la poigne de celui qui le tenait se faisait plus forte, coupa court à la discussion en éternuant bruyamment, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Evidemment, son adversaire, dont le visage était très proche du sien, reçut en pleine face une bonne dose de postillons caféinés agrémentés d'un peu de morve. Il le relâcha sous la surprise, lui permettant de respirer à nouveau, et fit un pas en arrière, les yeux révulsés de colère. Laura éclata de rire tandis que son frère souriait discrètement sans que personne ne le remarque.

Encore une fois, l'homme agressif réagit au quart de tour et se jeta sur Stiles en poussant un grognement d'animal enragé. Derrière lui, ses amis, tout aussi imbibés d'alcool qu'il l'était, s'étaient levés de leur chaise mais n'osaient plus approcher depuis que Derek avait fait son apparition. Sans que Stiles comprenne comment, tout ça dégénéra en bagarre : un corps atterrit sur le sien alors qu'il fermait les yeux en attente du choc, le projetant douloureusement contre le comptoir derrière lui, puis un autre corps s'y ajouta en poussant un cri – il reconnut tout de même la voix de Laura – et il bascula au sol, entrainant avec lui un second tabouret.

Ecrasé par le poids, il avait relevé les bras devant son visage pour se protéger, alors que ceux qui lui étaient tombés dessus luttaient l'un contre l'autre en un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes. Parmi les grognements, les insultes et les cris épars qui se mirent à résonner dans le bar, Stiles reconnut, malgré lui, le bruit caractéristique d'une arme lourde tombant au sol et devina que Laura avait lâché son flingue pour se battre à mains nues.

Tout ceci ne dura que quelques secondes et bientôt le poids disparut et il put rouvrir les yeux, essoufflé et un peu meurtri – il avait reçu un coup de poing égaré dans le ventre et un coup de coude sur la tête, sans oublier le bord du comptoir dans les reins. Au-dessus de lui se dressait Derek qui avait relevé sa sœur en la tenant par le col comme il l'aurait fait d'un chiot, et deux autres hommes qui, eux, tenaient leur copain rouge de colère qui tentait encore de se jetée sur la jeune femme hilare. Un troisième homme s'avança, l'air fort mécontent, et s'écria :

\- Ras-le-bol de tes conneries Murphy !

\- C'est elle qui m'a collé son arme sous le nez bordel ! rugit l'agresseur de Stiles qui nota son nom dans un coin de sa mémoire.

\- Et je suis certain que tu l'avais bien cherché ! Allez dégage, et fais gaffe à ce que tu fais où la prochaine fois je te fous une nuit en cellule, ça t'aidera à réfléchir.

Laura gloussa, récoltant un regard noir de la part de Derek, pendant que les hommes imbibés d'alcool sortaient du bar en promettant de se venger. Le nouveau venu, vêtu d'un large blouson noir arborant l'étoile du Shérif, se pencha en soupirant pour ramasser l'arme et la remit immédiatement à Derek sans poser aucune question.

Relâchant sa sœur, Derek attrapa le flingue et le fourra sous son manteau de loup, avant de baisser le regard sur Stiles, toujours au sol. Il le fixa quelques secondes avant de lui tendre la main.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Une journée bizarre, je trouve, répondit Stiles en déroulant entièrement son écharpe.

Il avait chaud, tout à coup. Laura gloussa encore et déclara :

\- Il lui a balancé son café à la gueule !

Derek la regarda, puis regarda Stiles à nouveau, les sourcils froncés.

\- T'es con ou quoi ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix grondante.

\- J'ai pas réfléchi, rétorqua Stiles.

\- Tu réfléchis pas beaucoup, je me trompe ?

Ils se regardèrent, puis Stiles sourit. Derek détourna les yeux.

\- Ils peuvent être dangereux, ces imbéciles, déclara le nouveau venu avec un sourire rassurant. Mais ils aboient plus qu'ils ne mordent. Tout va bien, c'est sûr ?

\- Ouais, répondit Stiles alors que Derek se détournait de la conversation, prenant déjà la direction de la sortie. Vous êtes Shérif ?

\- Techniquement oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose par ici. Je m'appelle Jolan.

Stiles se présenta à son tour et ils se serrèrent la main. L'homme était inuit, à n'en pas douter ; ces cheveux d'un noir profond ne grisonnaient pas et jetaient des lueurs bleues mais Stiles, en voyant son visage rond et ridé, lui donna entre quarante-cinq et cinquante-cinq ans. Il avait un sourire engageant et doux, et ses yeux noirs pétillaient de malice et d'autorité tout à la fois. Il sut immédiatement qu'ils s'entendraient très bien tous les deux.

\- C'est la première fois que je vous vois dans le coin, déclara Jolan, l'air de rien.

\- C'est le nouveau locataire d'Ahtna, répliqua joyeusement Laura.

\- Ah ! Je savais qu'il louait toujours, mais pas qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un. Vous resterez longtemps avec nous jeune homme ?

Souriant, Stiles l'informa qu'il avait loué jusqu'au mois d'avril. Il se sentit immédiatement en confiance auprès de cet homme qui, l'air de rien, le cuisinait avec tact, comme tout bon Shérif savait le faire. Noatak était une petite ville, il était donc compréhensible qu'il se renseigne sur tout nouveau venu. Le fait qu'un homme se balade ici avec l'étoile épinglée à la poitrine l'étonna quelque peu, mais cela répondait à une certaine logique : l'Alaska était certes une région reculée mais faisait tout de même partie des Etats-Unis, et il était normal de trouver un Shérif, même ici. Après tout, cette appellation, ce rôle, était une sorte d'institution en Amérique, ancrée dans les mœurs depuis le Far West.

\- Ça va Odi ? demanda Jolan à la femme derrière le comptoir.

\- Ils m'emmerdent ces cons ! répliqua la tenancière avec colère. Ils s'en sont pris à la petite à cause de la course encore !

\- Ah, oui.

Voyant la question muette de Stiles lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau son regard, Jolan précisa :

\- Laura a été la première femme à participer à l'Iditarod il y a … sept ans ? C'était quand la première fois ?

\- Ça fera huit ans cette année, répondit Laura en finissant tranquillement son café, comme si rien ne s'était produit.

\- Depuis, on voit de plus en plus de femmes courir, reprit le Shérif avec un sourire bienveillant. Et comme elles sont plus légères, les chiens tractent le traineau plus facilement alors elles sont nombreuses à passer la ligne d'arrivée parmi les premiers, même si Laura a été la seule à remporter la première place il y a deux ans. Les hommes du coin, ça les rend enragés, d'autant que l'égalité des sexes est une notion compliquée à leur faire comprendre.

\- Je vois, déclara Stiles.

\- Evitez quand même de trainer en ville aujourd'hui, et durant quelques jours. Ils peuvent être vicieux.

\- Pas de problème, je vais rester chez moi.

\- Vous avez une arme ?

Surpris par la question, Stiles cligna des yeux avant de répondre :

\- Non.

\- Vous devriez, reprit Jolan avec sérieux. S'ils apprennent que vous vivez chez Ahtna, ils pourraient venir vous chercher des puces, et ils n'hésiteront pas. Votre cabane est relativement isolée. Demandez à Amarok qu'il vous en prête une. Derek, je veux dire.

\- Vous ne me demandez pas si j'ai le permis de port d'armes ?

Le Shérif sourit à sa question et le fixa plus intensément.

\- Personne ne l'a ici, déclara-t-il.

\- Pas même moi, lança Laura d'un air content. Mais Derek il l'a ! Bien obligé avec son boulot.

\- Mais si vous y tenez, je peux vous le demander : avez-vous le permis, jeune homme ?

Stiles sourit, comprenant qu'il avait été percé à jour. Les années s'écoulant, il s'était rendu compte, durant ses études, qu'il était facile de reconnaître un autre flic quand on en croisait un, même sans l'uniforme ou l'arme à la ceinture. Une sorte d'aura qu'on reconnaissait facilement, et Jolan avait compris à qui il avait à faire.

\- Oui, répondit-il alors.

\- Sans déconner ? répliqua Laura, étonnée.

\- Alors il n'y a aucun problème, sourit Jolan avant de les saluer et de s'en aller à son tour.

En le regardant partir, Stiles s'aperçut que Derek n'était plus là, et sans doute depuis un bon moment.

\- T'as le permis toi ? lui demanda Laura.

\- Pourquoi ça t'étonne autant ? sourit Stiles. Je t'ai dit que mon père était Shérif. Ça lui faisait plaisir que je le passe.

Gros mensonge. Mais il ne tenait pas à ce que son amie sache pour lui, sans trop savoir pourquoi il tenait tant à garder le secret.

...

Ils reprirent le cours normal de leur expédition en ville, comme si l'altercation n'avait pas eu lieu. Laura le mena à l'agence des Forêts où il put passer commande pour un chargement de bois qui lui coûta relativement peu cher, puis ils firent quelques courses en discutant de tout et de rien. Il était facile de parler avec Laura, très ouverte, qui ne manquait jamais de sujet de conversation, et comme Stiles avait lui aussi toujours quelque chose à dire, ils ne s'ennuyaient pas.

Ils déposaient leurs achats dans la benne de la camionnette lorsque Stiles se rappela soudain de quelque chose.

\- Faudrait que j'aille à la poste ! Mon père a promis de m'envoyer des trucs. Tout ce que j'ai pas pu prendre avec moi dans l'avion à cause du poids.

\- Pas de problème, allons-y ! répliqua Laura. Il t'a envoyé quoi ?

\- Des livres, principalement, histoire que j'ai quelque chose à faire. Le connaissant il a rajouté deux ou trois trucs auxquels j'ai pas pensé.

\- Derek adore lire !

Souriant, Stiles rajusta son écharpe qui avait glissé, ainsi que son bonnet, secoué d'un long frisson. Sa tête commençait à bourdonner. Il connaissait cette sensation, celle qui annonçait le début d'un rhume. Silencieux, il laissa la jeune femme ramener la conversation sur son frère, bien décidé à supporter toutes ses tentatives sans s'offusquer. Il ne servait à rien de s'énerver, et cela semblait faire plaisir à son amie.

\- Il a pas mal de bouquins chez nous, déclara cette dernière avec entrain. Il acceptera de t'en prêter, j'en suis sûre ! Vous pourrez peut-être en échanger.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit simplement Stiles, évasif.

Ils parvinrent au bureau de poste. L'adrénaline refluant, Stiles commençait à avoir mal aux côtes, là où il avait reçu un coup de poing, mais rien d'insupportable – il avait suivi quelques cours de self-défense à l'université, indispensables pour passer les premiers concours, et avait déjà reçu son lot de coups, accidentels ou pas.

La pièce où ils entrèrent était petite, plus encore que le comptoir où Ahtna l'avait conduit pour la location des vêtements de fourrure, dans laquelle se trouvait, derrière une simple table encastrée entre deux murs, une jeune femme. D'après la forme de son visage et la couleur de ses cheveux, elle avait des origines inuites elle aussi, mais ses grands yeux étaient d'un bleu limpide et clair, assez détonnant.

\- Salut Chenoa ! lança Laura avec un grand sourire.

\- Ah ! Justement t'as reçu quelque chose, répliqua la jeune femme avec un grand sourire. Ça vient des organisateurs de l'Iditarod je crois, t'as pas encore confirmé ta participation.

\- Justement j'allais le faire. Je te présente Stiles !

La dénommée Chenoa se tourna vers le garçon pour lui sourire à son tour. Elle était belle et délicate, bien coiffée, maquillée et habillée d'une jolie veste en daim. Pourtant, elle semblait parfaitement à l'aise et à sa place dans ce décor rustique. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle.

\- Enchantée, lui dit la jeune femme. Locataire ?

\- Chez Ahtna, répondit Laura. Il est mignon hein ?

\- Effectivement ! J'en croquerais bien un bout.

Les deux femmes se sourirent, partageant apparemment une anecdote commune. Malgré lui, Stiles se sentit rougir, et elles s'esclaffèrent, moqueuses.

\- Stiles, reprit Chenoa d'un air pensif, Stiles … je ne me souviens pas avoir réceptionné quelque chose à ce nom-là.

\- En fait ce serait un colis pour Stilinski, répliqua le jeune homme.

\- Stili quoi ? s'esclaffa Laura, surprise. Bah je comprends pourquoi tu préfères Stiles.

\- Ah oui, Stilinski j'ai ! reprit Chenoa en se levant.

Le reste de sa personne n'était pas mal non plus et Stiles se surprit à la regarder s'éloigner en appréciant son déhanché. Fort heureusement pour lui, Laura ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop occupée à décacheter l'envelopper qu'elle avait reçu.

Un peu difficilement, Chenoa lui apporta ce que son père lui avait envoyé. A voir la taille du colis, il n'y avait certainement pas que des livres dedans, et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de soupirer avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tous les frais de ports n'ont pas été réglés, lui annonça la jeune femme. Quelques dollars de plus, rien d'excessif.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Putain t'as vu les frais de participations à la course ! s'exclama Laura en présentant son courrier à Chenoa. Même en gagnant le premier prix tu récupères à peine ta mise !

\- Ouais mais après tu revends la coupe non ? sourit son amie. Tu peux te faire de l'argent avec ça. Cet abruti de Murphy serait prêt à te l'acheter, rien que pour faire croire à ses potes qu'il a encore des couilles.

\- Tiens c'est pas con, j'aurai dû y penser il y a deux ans.

\- Murphy ? demanda Stiles en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pas ce type à qui t'a enfoncé ton flingue dans le nez il n'y a pas une demi-heure ?

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Laura éclata de rire, la tête basculée en arrière. Chenoa pouffa un peu grâce au rire communicatif de son amie et glissa un regard à Stiles qui lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Elle m'intéresse cette histoire, déclara la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Laura se fit évidemment un plaisir de tout raconter, sans laisser à Stiles le loisir de placer un mot. Mais tout ce que Chenoa retint de cela fut la présence d'une tierce personne lors de cette altercation.

\- Derek ?! lança-t-elle, stupéfaite. Tu veux dire qu'il est en ville ?

\- En tout cas il y a une demi-heure il était encore là, s'amusa Laura. Il devait se rendre au comptoir de l'agence pour faire une demande de stock de munition, il en a presque plus, mais on en vient et on ne l'a pas croisé.

\- Et il n'est même pas passé me voir, le chameau !

\- Ça t'étonne ?

\- Nan pas tant que ça, mais quand même ! On a partagé de bons moments lui et moi, c'est pas sympa de m'ignorer.

Sitôt la question eut-elle franchi ses lèvres que Stiles s'en voulut de l'avoir posée, mais il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- De bons moments ?

Au regard amusé, appuyé d'un sourire en coin, que lui adressa Laura, il sut qu'elle n'oublierait pas facilement ces malheureux trois mots.

\- A son arrivée ici il y a dix ans c'est moi qui me suis occupée de lui souhaiter la bienvenue, sourit Chenoa en lui adressant un clin d'œil à son tour. Il avait l'air tellement déboussolé ! Un vrai petit chiot perdu et tout mouillé.

\- Sympa l'image, s'amusa Stiles.

\- Dix ans déjà quand même !

\- Ben ouais, lança Laura en repliant sa feuille.

\- Mais ça te fait quel âge à toi ? lui demanda Stiles, ce qui provoqua un rire vite étouffé de la part de Chenoa.

Laura lui adressa un regard mauvais et gêné à la fois avant de grogner une réponse :

\- C'est pas poli de demander son âge à une dame.

\- Une dame ?! répliqua Stiles en regardant à droite, puis à gauche, l'air surpris. Où ça ?

\- Petit con ! éructa son amie en lui frappant l'épaule.

Finalement, ils quittèrent Chenoa en lui promettant de revenir un soir afin de boire un verre avec elle et s'en retournèrent vers la voiture. Stiles peinait un peu avec son carton de livres dans les bras ; chacune de ses respirations provoquait une douleur dans tout son flanc gauche mais il se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit de peur que Laura ne lui arrache son colis des mains, ce qui aurait été l'humiliation ultime. Non pas que Stiles soit macho, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais tout de même, il avait sa fierté.

Arrivé au véhicule, il y déposa son fardeau et poussa un gros soupir.

\- Tu paris combien qu'il s'est barré ? lui demanda Laura d'un air agacé.

\- Qui ? répliqua Stiles, perdu.

\- Bah Derek ! Il devait retourner à la maison après être venu ici, je voulais lui demander de te raccompagner chez toi parce que je dois m'inscrire pour la course, ça peut prendre du temps, mais à tous les coups il est parti cet ingrat égoïste !

\- C'est pas grave, j'attendrais que t'ais terminé.

\- Tu rigoles ? T'as l'air crevé et t'es blanc comme un mort.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais … je ne voudrais pas t'inquiéter mais t'as dû prendre froid.

\- J'ai la tête un peu lourde, rien de grave.

\- Oula ! Avec ce genre de climat, un simple rhume peut te mettre totalement par terre. Le soleil et la chaleur c'est important quand on est malade, et y'en a pas des masses ici.

\- Ça va aller t'en fais pas.

\- Quand même, j'aurais préféré qu'il nous attende !

\- Tiens, c'est pas lui là-bas ?

Laura se retourna pour suivre la direction que Stiles pointait du doigt. Derek, qui sortait de l'épicerie, venait vers eux avec un sac à la main et son fusil toujours à l'épaule.

\- Il n'est pas parti ce con ! lança Laura, stupéfaite et heureuse tout à la fois. Des fois je suis quand même vachement fière de mon petit frère.

Une fois celui-ci parvenu à leur hauteur, elle lui demanda :

\- Hein c'est vrai ?

Evidemment, puisque Derek ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, se contentant de lui balancer un regard agacé. Mais la jeune femme insista.

\- Hein c'est vrai que je suis fière de toi ? lui demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Si tu veux, grommela son cadet.

Stiles sourit franchement mais l'homme l'ignora tout en déposant son sac à l'arrière de la camionnette.

\- Tu retournes à la maison ? lui demanda Laura.

\- Oui, répondit simplement son frère.

\- Raccompagne Stiles chez lui, il est crevé. Tu passeras me reprendre ce soir !

Derek ne répondit que d'un grognement et prit soin, cette fois, de déposer son fusil avec les sacs. Devinant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, Laura fut rapidement sur lui et déposa un bisou bien sonore sur sa joue recouverte de poils sombres. Contre toute attente, Derek accepta ce traitement sans broncher ni même faire un mouvement, apparemment tout à fait conscient de la futilité d'une quelconque résistance face à l'amour débordant que lui témoignait sa sœur.

\- Je passerai te voir demain pour vérifier si ça va, déclara ensuite la jeune femme à Stiles.

\- Ça va, répliqua ce dernier, gêné. T'en fais pas.

\- Si si, je passerai demain ! Tchao !

Et elle partit sur ces mots en leur adressant un simple signe de la main. Sans s'en rendre compte, Stiles poussa un bref soupir. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient désagréablement.

\- Elle est gentille mais on a du mal à se concentrer quand elle est dans le secteur, déclara-t-il naturellement.

Derek ouvrit la portière en lui jetant un simple coup d'œil puis monta dans la voiture sans rien dire. Stiles fit de même tout en précisant :

\- Déjà qu'à la base j'ai des problèmes de concentration.

Un son grave et profond lui fit tourner la tête. Derek le regardait et il devinait, malgré l'épaisseur de sa barbe en broussaille, un sourire sur son visage. Il avait ri.

\- T'es toujours comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il brusquement.

\- Euh … comment ? hésita Stiles.

\- Aussi con.

Stiles n'hésita qu'un instant avant de répondre en refermant sa portière :

\- Je t'emmerde.

Certes, il avait vite compris que Derek n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il fallait déranger, il aimait sa tranquillité, mais il ne lui avait pas semblé être du genre à s'énerver face à trop d'espièglerie et de répartie – sinon il ne vivrait pas avec sa sœur, logique imparable.

\- C'est réciproque, répliqua alors Derek en mettant le contact.

\- Je suis content de le savoir ! déclara Stiles avec un sourire.

La camionnette s'élança sur le chemin de boue gelée et glissante. Ils furent très vite hors de Noatak et le paysage stupéfiant, dont Stiles ne se lassait toujours pas, les entoura brutalement. Il était en train d'admirer la toundra lointaine, striée de cours d'eau gelés, lorsqu'il se souvint de ce que lui avait recommandé Jolan.

\- Ça te dérangerait de me prêter le flingue que …

Il préféra ne pas continuer sa phrase en voyant le regard mauvais que lui balança Derek et tenta une autre approche en lui racontant la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le Shérif, en concluant :

\- D'après lui celui qui s'appelle Murphy pourrait venir m'emmerder.

Tout en soupirant, les yeux rivés sur la route chaotique, Derek plongea sa main droite sous son manteau de loup et en extirpa l'arme brillante. Stiles s'en saisit aussitôt.

\- J'en étais sûr ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. C'est un putain de Colt Python ! Il est superbe ! La crosse est un peu usée mais … c'est un canon de six pouces ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il ouvrit le barillet pour regarder dedans et déclara :

\- Mais il n'est pas chargé !

\- Je planque les munitions, déclara simplement Derek. Aucune des armes que je laisse à la maison ne sont chargées.

Surpris, Stiles le regarda. Jusqu'à cet instant, il avait pensé que c'était Laura qui s'occupait de son frère, faisant en sorte qu'il garde un pied dans le monde des humains et ne devienne pas totalement un homme des bois survivant loin de la civilisation ; ou bien canalisait-elle ce qu'il avait pris pour de l'agressivité, alors que Derek était simplement quelqu'un d'entier. En réalité, et il le réalisa à ce moment-là, c'était le frère qui prenait soin de sa grande sœur. Discrètement et à sa façon, comme avec ce genre de petits gestes invisibles, mais il était évident que l'insouciance dont faisait preuve Laura inquiétait Derek, le forçant à rester vigilent.

\- Je comprends, sourit-il en soupesant l'arme d'un air satisfait. Heureusement que cet abruti de Murphy n'a pas remarqué que le barillet était vide.

\- Il était trop bourré pour ça, répliqua spontanément Derek.

Stiles pouffa de rire. Une fois la première impression passée, force était pour lui de constater que cet homme, renfermé au premier abord, s'avérait être amusant à côtoyer – à taquiner surtout – à défaut d'être d'une compagnie vraiment agréable.

Plongeant de nouveau la main sous son épais manteau de fourrure noire, Derek en sortit cette fois une boîte de munition – à croire qu'il pouvait mettre là-dessous une réserve de tout et n'importe quoi ! – qu'il lui tendit. Stiles le remercia, chargea l'arme avec dextérité, puis la soupesa encore et visa un instant, le canon pointé sur le pare-brise.

\- Le truc qui fout le plus la trouille avec les révolvers, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de sécurité, déclara-t-il avec sérieux.

\- Suffit de ne pas mettre le doigt sur la détente, gronda Derek en réponse.

Stiles retira immédiatement son doigt du pontet avec un sourire d'excuse, et précisa :

\- Je suis habitué aux automatiques.

Derek ne répondit pas et le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence. Non pas que Stiles soit mal à l'aise, mais il commençait vraiment à ressentir le contre-coup de la fatigue et du froid. Très vite, il se mit à frissonner, la tête lourde, malgré le chauffage que Derek avait tout de suite allumé. Heureusement, il avait pensé à prendre quelques médicaments parmi ses achats à l'épicerie, car il avait le sentiment que du paracétamol ne serait pas de trop durant les prochains jours.

Ils parvinrent à destination après un trajet de plusieurs minutes silencieuses, puis Derek l'aida à sortir ses sacs et le carton de la benne, déposant tout ça au sol sans rien dire ni même demander. Autant de discrétion et de retenu était reposant après tant de temps passé avec une Laura sans arrêt excitée.

Se souvenant justement de ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit, Stiles profita que Derek n'était pas encore reparti pour lui demander en pointant le colis du doigt :

\- C'est plein de livres que mon père m'a envoyé. Tu peux en prendre un peu si tu veux.

\- Non, répondit simplement Derek en faisant volte-face.

\- Ok. Ravi d'avoir échangé avec toi !

Derek remonta en voiture sans rien répondre. Amusé, la tête bourdonnante et la poitrine douloureuse, Stiles le regarda s'éloigner. Un type étrange, à n'en pas douter, et pourtant, sans en comprendre la raison exacte, il l'appréciait. Avoir quelqu'un de calme dans son entourage n'était pas désagréable.

Il se coucha tôt ce soir-là après s'être forcé à manger. Manquer d'appétit était le signe de la maladie, au même titre que le nez bouché et le mal de tête.

...

La nuit même, il se réveilla en sueur sous les couvertures et tremblant de froid. Malgré ses yeux fermés sur l'obscurité, tout tournait affreusement autour de lui et il avait l'impression d'avoir une ruche dans le crâne tant le silence bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Le simple fait d'ouvrir ses paupières lui donna l'impression de tomber, mais la lueur de la lune qui s'introduisait dans sa petite chambre par la fenêtre minuscule le rassura. Tout en claquant des dents, il se redressa, frissonnant malgré la chaleur qui le faisait suer, et s'enroula dans ses couvertures avant de rejoindre l'autre pièce afin de s'assurer que le feu était toujours allumé.

Quelques braises rougeoyaient encore dans le petit âtre chaud alors il s'accroupit et y fourra quelques morceaux de bois supplémentaires. Tous les muscles de ses jambes, ses épaules et son dos lui faisaient mal à cause de la fièvre, sans oublier le coup de poing qu'il avait reçu dans les côtes quelques heures plus tôt. Il se redressa et gémit lorsque le sol tangua sous ses pieds. Avant de retourner se coucher, il prit le temps d'avaler un autre cachet.

Lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de passer ici quelques mois, il savait que ce genre de chose lui pendait au nez – déjà, en Californie, il ne suffisait que d'un courant d'air d'automne pour qu'il tombe malade – mais il n'aurait pas cru que cela arriverait si vite. Attraper un rhume au plus fort de l'hiver ne l'aurait pas étonné, mais maintenant, alors que le mois d'octobre n'était même pas commencé ?!

Soupirant, il retourna dans la chambre et se versa un peu d'eau dans la bassine à l'aide du broc en porcelaine pour s'asperger le visage. L'eau était tellement glacée qu'elle lui coupa la respiration et il s'accrocha aux bords de la petite table, penché dessus, en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Quel con, se dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux.

Il releva la tête et regarda par la fenêtre le paysage cristallisé de givre et baigné par la lumière de la lune. Sa vue voilée ne distinguait que le blanc, le brun et le noir de la nuit, ainsi que des ombres éparses. Quelques gouttes d'eau tombèrent de certaines mèches de ses cheveux directement sur ses paupières et il cligna des yeux, la tête lourde et bourdonnante.

Indécis, il s'approcha de la vitre jusqu'à y coller presque son nez. Très vite, sa respiration dessina une buée ronde sur le verre. Sa vue se brouilla. Mais là, dehors, il était presque certain de voir une silhouette noire et hirsute assise sur la terre gelée et givrée, celle d'un chien aux oreilles droites, immobile sous la lune, et qui regardait sa maison sans bouger.

Pris d'un frisson si violent qu'il en claqua des dents, Stiles ferma à nouveau les yeux lorsque de nouvelles gouttes d'eau tombèrent de ses cheveux puis attrapa la serviette posée à côté de la bassine et s'essuya rapidement avant de regarder à nouveau dehors. Il n'y avait rien. Rien d'autres que les ombres de la nuit et sa vision floue.

Il soupira encore et retourna se coucher, en espérant que la fièvre descende.

...

Le lendemain, toujours aussi mal, il eut beau vider son sac et fouiller parmi les affaires qu'il avait éparpillées, impossible de mettre la main sur le thermomètre qu'il était pourtant sûr d'avoir emmené avec lui – il risqua même un coup d'œil dans le carton envoyé par son père, histoire d'être sûr. Cependant, il pouvait affirmer, rien qu'avec la sensation de chaud-froid et les frissons qui avaient fini par rendre ses muscles douloureux, qu'il devait osciller entre trente-huit et trente-neuf de température.

Il aurait aimé resté allonger toute la journée, et de fait ses jambes flageolantes ne lui permettaient pas de faire énormément de chose, malheureusement ça ne lui fut pas permis. Comme chaque matin, il sortit de chez lui, bien emmitouflé, afin de vider le pot de chambre et partit ensuite chercher de l'eau armé de son sceau. La fièvre l'affaiblissait tellement qu'il ne put le remplir qu'à moitié, ce qui était à peine suffisant pour se faire à manger. Il profita justement d'être dehors pour sortir de l'énorme glacière un peu de lapin et des pommes de terre congelées qu'il laissa à température ambiante quelques heures à l'intérieur avant de faire cuir. Il ne cessa, durant cette longue matinée et durant même une petite partie du début d'après-midi, de piquer du nez, ne s'endormant que le temps d'un bref instant à cause de ses narines fortement bouchées. Le mal de tête, quant à lui, l'empêchait de lire et de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

Heureusement, comme elle le lui avait promis, Laura lui rendit visite. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Stiles lorsqu'il vit que son frère l'accompagnait.

\- C'est nous ! s'écria la jeune femme en surgissant chez lui.

\- Moins fort, la supplia Stiles, affalé sur sa chaise, les pieds au plus près des flammes. J'ai la tête grosse comme une pastèque.

\- Effectivement, ça va pas fort ! T'as la tronche d'un cadavre.

\- C'est rassurant.

\- On t'a ramené une bonne bouteille de feu de l'enfer ! C'est ce qu'on met dans le café pour le Debout-les-morts. Tu verras, il n'y a pas mieux pour se soigner.

Ce disant, elle déposa une bouteille noire sur la table.

\- C'est gentil mais, hasarda Stiles, incertain.

\- Derek ?! appela Laura en faisant volte-face avant de demander d'un air exaspéré : mais où il est passé ?

Effectivement, Stiles avait vu le frère et la sœur sortir ensemble de la camionnette, pourtant la jeune femme était seule et il n'y avait personne derrière elle. Elle ressortit donc et tendit l'oreille. Quelques secondes plus tard commençaient à résonner les coups de hache.

\- Quand je lui ai dit que j'allais te voir, reprit son amie en retournant à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte, il m'a dit qu'il allait en profiter pour te couper du bois, mais je suis sûre qu'en fait il s'inquiétait.

Stiles sourit et aurait bien répondu quelque chose s'il n'avait pas été pris d'une quinte de toux.

\- Ils te livrent le bois quand déjà ? lui demanda encore Laura en s'asseyant sur la table à côté de la bouteille.

\- Dans deux jours logiquement, répondit Stiles après s'être mouché. Je me demande comment ils vont faire pour déposer tout ça à l'arrière de la maison, vu la façon dont c'est encastré je ne sais pas s'ils vont pouvoir.

\- C'est bien le problème, en fait ils vont te déposer tout ça là devant sur une planche et se sera à toi de tout ramener derrière.

\- Cool ! Je vais m'éclater, je le sens, entre deux éternuements je peux bien porter deux ou trois bûches, à l'aise.

Laura rit en rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- Je viendrai t'aider ! s'exclama-t-elle ensuite.

\- T'es pas obligée.

\- Je sais, mais je viendrai quand même.

Stiles rigola un peu. De longues minutes plus tard, Derek entra à son tour, des copeaux de bois dans la barbe, les cheveux ainsi que sur les manches de son manteau, et déclara :

\- J'ai vérifié la motoneige, le niveau d'huile est bon mais il n'y a pas d'essence.

\- Même pas en bidon ? lui demanda sa sœur, étonnée.

\- Non.

Tapant l'épaule de Stiles pour attirer son attention, elle lui dit :

\- Je t'en ramènerai un bidon pour dépanner quand je viendrai pour le bois.

\- Tu sais, il me suffira d'aller à Noatak d'ici le mois prochain, répliqua Stiles, que la gentillesse de la jeune femme commençait vraiment à gêner.

\- Le mois prochain ?! Et s'il neige d'ici là, tu feras comment ? Faut toujours avoir un bidon, on ne sait jamais.

\- Il neigera pas avant la mi-octobre normalement …

\- Et où t'as vu ça ?

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre qu'il s'était renseigné sur les sites météorologique mais s'arrêta à temps, de peur de se rendre ridicule.

\- On a toujours de la neige en septembre, reprit Laura, dès que les températures chutent. Je pense que là, d'ici une semaine on en aura.

\- Ok, répondit Stiles avec un sourire.

Derek se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'il avait des copeaux sur ses manches et les enleva, avant de faire de même avec ses cheveux, passant vigoureusement ses mains dedans en les ébouriffant. Stiles regarda tomber, sur son plancher propre balayé de la veille, des centaines de minuscules morceaux de bois et d'échardes.

\- Je t'en prie fais comme chez toi ! lança-t-il vivement au responsable.

Ce dernier ne lui accorda qu'un regard indifférent avant de se tourner vers sa sœur.

\- On y va, lui dit-il brusquement.

\- Quoi, déjà ?! répliqua Laura en faisant la moue.

\- T'as pu constater qu'il était vivant non ?

La jeune femme soupira mais sourit néanmoins et descendit de la table.

\- Je reviens dans deux jours de toute façon ! lança-t-elle avant de sortir par la porte que venait de lui ouvrir son frère.

\- Ok ! répliqua Stiles avant d'éternuer bruyamment.

Ses oreilles se bouchèrent instantanément et il grogna en secouant la tête et ouvrant grand la mâchoire. Il détestait ça. En relevant la tête, il vit que Derek, sur le seuil de la porte grande ouverte, le regardait.

Un instant, Stiles ne sut quoi faire puis, sa nature revenant au grand galop, il adressa à l'homme hirsute, dont les cheveux aile de corbeaux partaient vraiment dans tous les sens, un signe énergique de la main agrémenté d'un grand sourire, et lui dit :

\- Merci pour le bois !

Sans un mot, Derek sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Stiles laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se moucher bruyamment. Vraiment, taquiner cet homme était un plaisir !

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Bon, comme je vous le disais, je me suis bien amusée avec cette scène à rallonge :P En y réfléchissant, je n'aurais pu en faire que 2 chapitres, mais tant pis ^^"

Les choses vont aller un peu plus vite dès le prochain chap, dans lequel il sera question de ... bébés chiens :D Là par contre, me renseigner là-dessus était un vrai plaisir :D

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours :)

Et : oui, avant que vous ne me posiez la question, Murphy refera parler de lui :P

Des bisous à tous !

Ps : en ce qui concerne la présence potentielle de "Shérif" en Alaska, j'ai tenté de me renseigner mais encore une fois : site en anglais, moi pas comprendre bla bla bla, donc bon encore une fois il ne s'agit que de déduction de ma part :P


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Chose promise chose due, le bois lui fut livré deux jours plus tard. Stiles sentait qu'il avait déjà moins de fièvre – en tout cas, il pouvait à nouveau porter un seau plein – mais son nez était totalement bouché, ce qui l'empêchait de dormir la nuit et le privait totalement de sommeil.

Deux hommes vêtus de combinaisons de travail orange bien voyantes déposèrent leur chargement avant de réclamer sa signature. Ils se montrèrent aimables mais assez pressés, ce que Stiles comprit en voyant que leur camion était plein de bois, signe qu'ils avaient un bon nombre de livraison à faire dans la journée. Il les salua donc et se retrouva seul avec un beau monticule de buche à transbahuter à l'arrière de la maison.

L'après-midi était à peine entamé, il ne s'étonnait donc pas que Laura ne soit pas encore là, et à vrai dire il préférait commencer sans elle et en transporter le plus. Que la jeune femme se montre si contente de l'aider et soit une si bonne voisine le gênait un peu, car il avait l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire pour la remercier, ni même son frère d'ailleurs. D'autant qu'il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce genre d'altruisme, lui qui n'avait connu que le « chacun pour soi » dans son quartier.

Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, Laura déboula à bord de sa camionnette bleue. Elle freina devant la pile de bois en glissant un peu sur la terre gelée, puis descendit, ouvrit grand les bras, respira un grand coup par le nez, et déclara :

\- Ca sent la neige ! Je crois que j'étais un peu trop optimiste en disant une semaine, à mon avis cette nuit on va avoir une première chute. Mais pas de panique ! Je t'ai ramené un bidon !

\- Merci, sourit Stiles. Je te dois combien ?

\- Rien, arrête !

\- Si, s'il te plait. J'y tiens.

Sans répondre mais souriante, Laura leva un gros bidon bleu à bout de bras par-dessus la benne de son véhicule et le déposa au sol sans aucune difficulté.

\- Ok ! lança-t-elle énergiquement. Dans ce cas il te suffira de nous inviter mon frère et moi à manger un jour chez toi et on sera quitte.

\- D'accord, s'amusa Stiles. Mais je te préviens, je ne sais pas cuisiner ! Quoi que, je trouve que je réussi très bien le lapin trop grillé.

Son amie rit brièvement mais fortement avant de déclarer :

\- J'sais pas cuisiner non plus. Je suis une vraie calamité avec une casserole à la main. Derek par contre, c'est un vrai cordon-bleu !

\- Ah oui ? répliqua Stiles, un peu agacé qu'elle ramène encore la conversation sur son frère.

\- Oh oui ! Je te l'avais dit qu'il avait de très bonnes qualités, bah la cuisine en fait partie. Il te réussit un putain de gigot d'élan !

Elle poussa un soupir d'envie, la tête levée vers le ciel et les bras plein de buches.

\- Je lui dirais de t'en amener si tu veux, reprit-elle. Il fait tout lui-même ! Même le bestiaux c'est lui qui le tue.

\- Hein ? répliqua Stiles, étonné. Il a le droit ?

\- Bien sûr. Il a un permis de chasse. Techniquement il pourrait même en attraper plus que ça à l'année, mais un seul gros élan nous suffit pour tous les deux, avec ça on a de quoi manger l'hiver sans avoir besoin de trop se rendre en ville pour se ravitailler, parce qu'au bout d'un moment, vers décembre-janvier, c'est pratiquement impossible de se déplacer. D'ailleurs je te conseille de faire un gros stock de vivres avant qu'il soit trop tard.

\- Ok.

Effectivement, elle n'avait pas tort. C'était même un sujet auquel il avait longtemps pensé.

\- Je lui ai dit au fait, lui dit soudainement Laura.

\- Euh … tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- Bah que t'étais gay.

Cette fois, pour ne pas s'énerver, Stiles dut faire un gros effort – d'autant qu'il avait le nez bouché et donc une voix de canard, il se serait rendu ridicule – il ne put cependant retenir une pointe d'exaspération lorsqu'il dit :

\- Je ne suis pas gay !

\- C'est ça. Et moi j'suis pas une femme.

\- Hein ?

\- Arrête ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que mon frère te plait. Tu te foutrais des cornes d'élan sur la tête que ce serait moins visible.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'irais foutre avec des cornes d'élan sur la tête ?

\- On dit des bois.

\- C'est toi qu'as dit cornes !

\- Non.

Stiles rit mais ses narines obstruées empêchèrent une bonne partie de l'air expirée de sortir alors il toussa. Laura rigola elle aussi, moqueuse.

\- Tu ne lui as pas vraiment dit, hein ? lui demanda Stiles après un moment.

\- Ah si, je lui ai dit, répliqua le jeune femme avec fierté.

\- J'y crois pas …

\- Il n'a rien répondu si tu veux savoir.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir.

\- Dis donc, t'es désagréable quand t'es malade ! Pire que Derek !

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir un poteau de six tonnes à la place du nez, alors pardon si ça me rend grognon !

Laura s'esclaffa. Les allers-retours qu'ils ne cessaient de faire en transportant des buches commençaient à essouffler Stiles, mais il refusait de se laisser distancer.

\- Et si je te le demandais comme un service ? lui demanda tout à coup la jeune femme.

\- De quoi ? répliqua aussitôt Stiles, craignant de comprendre.

\- De coucher avec mon frère.

\- Pardon ?!

\- S'il te plait !

Là quand même, ça devenait très bizarre.

\- Hors de question ! s'écria Stiles, outré.

\- Ben pourquoi ? Il n'est pas méchant !

\- M'en fout !

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Bon sang mais ! s'énerva le jeune homme avec un geste désabusé des bras. J'suis pas venu ici pour rouler tout nu sur une peau d'ours avec le premier mec venu !

Evidemment, Laura ne manqua pas de rire à cette réplique.

\- La peau d'ours c'est pas agréable, déclara-t-elle ensuite très sérieusement. Le mieux c'est la loutre.

\- Rien à carrer, non c'est non, renchérit Stiles.

\- S'il te plait.

Que la jeune femme devienne brusquement si sérieuse était encore plus bizarre et inquiétant que tout le reste.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? ne put s'empêcher de lui demander Stiles, troublé.

\- Ca lui ferait du bien.

\- Quoi ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! Nan mais tu crois que je suis quoi, une poupée gonflable !

\- T'énerve pas ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- N'empêche que tu l'as dit.

\- Oui mais ça c'est parce que je manque de tact, on n'arrête pas de me le dire.

\- Non, tu crois ?!

\- Tu sais, je crois que ça fait trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas … eu de relation avec quelqu'un, ou même touché quelqu'un. Il se renferme de plus en plus. Ça m'inquiète. C'est ça que je veux dire.

Stiles soupira.

\- C'est mignon que tu prennes tant soin de lui, déclara-t-il en se redressant avec cinq buches dans les bras. Et c'est mignon aussi de sa part de prendre soin de toi. Si j'avais eu un frère ou une sœur, j'aurais adoré avoir le genre de relation que vous avez. Mais ça, je ne le ferai pas, désolé.

\- Je comprends, sourit Laura. Il fallait que je te le demande, excuse-moi.

\- Non, c'est rien.

\- Toi, si tu couches avec quelqu'un, c'est parce que t'as des sentiments pour lui hein ?

\- Oui.

Dès qu'il vit le sourire mutin de son amie, Stiles sut qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui répondre aussi franchement.

\- T'es mignon ! Un vrai petit sentimental.

\- Tu m'énerves, bougonna le jeune homme en s'éloignant avec ses buches.

...

Finalement, Laura ne se trompa que de quelques heures sur ses prévisions : la neige ne tomba pas durant la nuit mais au petit matin. Stiles était alors dehors, près du cours d'eau, le seau à ses pieds, légèrement désemparé à cause de la glace qui avait totalement emprisonné le mince filet de rivière.

Il ne remarqua les premiers flocons que lorsque l'un d'eux se déposa sur ses cils. Il cligna des yeux puis leva la tête vers le ciel blanc. Tout autour de lui voletaient des milliers de petits points blancs duveteux, en silence, apportant avec eux un froid sec et sans vent. Stiles retira ses gants et tendit les mains, un sourire d'enfant sur les lèvres. C'était ce qu'il avait le plus hâte de voir depuis qu'il était ici : la neige. Non pas qu'il n'y en ait jamais en Californie, mais cela dépendait de beaucoup de chose, et il n'en avait jamais vu avant aujourd'hui. Scott non plus, de ce fait, et il le lui avait dit, un jour, des années avant que cette chose n'arrive :

\- Tu te rends compte ? De la neige à perte de vue pendant des mois, et des loups partout ! J'adorerais voir des loups en liberté ! Un jour, toi et moi, on ira en Alaska. Un road-trip entre potes. Ce sera génial !

Stiles s'était emballé à son tour, bien que ce genre de pays ne l'ait jamais attiré, et il avait dit oui. Mais finalement, il était venu seul.

Au creux de sa paume se posa un flocon. Stiles le fixa un instant, la gorge serrée, jusqu'à ce qu'il fonde, et lorsqu'il se fut transformé en une petite goutte d'eau, il se mit à pleurer.

...

Un mois passa sur le même rythme que ces premiers jours, et son rhume finit par disparaître totalement sans que, fort heureusement pour lui, ça se transforme en angine ou quelque chose de plus chiant. Laura ne cessa pas de lui rendre visite et de l'emmener en ville dès qu'elle le pouvait, lui permettant ainsi de faire quelques achats utiles pour l'hiver.

Il leur arriva à tous deux de croiser le dénommé Murphy durant une ou deux de leurs escapades, mais l'homme prit soin de garder ses distances tout en leur adressant des regards furieux. Laura s'en amusait, mais Stiles savait ce qu'un homme violent à l'amour propre blessé était capable de faire, alors il le tenait chaque fois à l'œil.

La neige, depuis les premières chutes, ne cessa pas de tomber par intermittence. C'était chaque fois bref et magnifique, néanmoins les couches superposées, très vite cristallisées par le froid, étaient traitres et affreusement glissantes. Stiles eut son lot de chute. Parfois seul, parfois en présence de Laura qui l'aidait toujours à se relever après avoir bien ri. Une fois, Derek le retint même de justesse avant qu'il ne se ramasse lamentablement sur le sol bien dur en l'attrapant par le bras. Stiles, alors, l'avait remercié, pour ne récolter en retour qu'un grognement agacé et un bleu énorme au milieu du biceps tant la poigne de cet antisocial avait été forte.

Cependant, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement déçu. Il avait toujours imaginé les chutes de neige en Alaska spectaculaires et gigantesques, du genre à tout recouvrir d'une masse blanche énorme, haute comme un homme, en seulement une nuit. Certes, tout le paysage de brun était devenu blanc, mais c'était une couche légère et craquante sous les bottes, rien qui n'empêche une voiture de circuler. Pour le moment. Car il se doutait bien que, d'ici un mois ou deux, ce serait bien différent.

Très vite, les habitants de Noatak prirent l'habitude de se déplacer non plus en voiture, mais en motoneige. Il en vit même certaines composées de deux places ressemblant fort à des quads. Mais le plus stupéfiant pour lui fut de croiser la route de certains inuits se déplaçant en traineau tiré par guère plus que deux ou trois chiens. La première fois qu'il s'en ouvrit à Laura, cette dernière lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une grande luge au fond très résistant pouvant être trainée sur de longues distances même s'il y avait peu de neige, alors que son propre traineau ne pouvait avancer sans dommage que si la neige avait formé sur le sol un coussin à la fois mou et dur.

Et puis, brusquement, Derek disparut quinze jours entiers. Lorsqu'il finit par s'en inquiéter – car il arrivait que l'homme des bois les accompagne en ville, même s'il ne disait pas grand-chose ni se préoccupait beaucoup de sa présence – Laura lui expliqua que son frère partait parfois tellement loin en forêt qu'il ne lui était pas possible de rentrer avant des jours. Et le fait qu'il disparaisse ainsi alors qu'il neigeait et que la température avoisinait les moins quinze ne semblait pas l'inquiéter beaucoup.

...

Stiles apprit son retour un beau matin, lorsque Derek en personne vint frapper à sa porte. Sans même le saluer, il lui dit :

\- Laura voudrait te montrer quelque chose.

\- Ok, répondit Stiles après un moment de flottement, je …

Il en perdait ses mots. Car devant lui se tenait un tout autre homme. Rasé de près, les cheveux coupés jusqu'à ne laisser que quelques mèches sur le front et un duvet noir de plusieurs centimètres autour des oreilles, Derek était transformé. Sans plus un seul poil de barbe, son visage se dévoilait entièrement et ce qu'il en voyait était incroyablement carré et ferme, le menton était volontaire et les lèvres fines, si fines qu'il eut brutalement envie de les lécher et les mordre pour les faire gonfler.

Son cœur se mit à battre si vite que sa tête en devint toute légère.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda brusquement son visiteur en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rien, sourit Stiles. J'ai simplement eu l'impression d'être tombé dans un monde parallèle tout à coup.

\- Les chiots sont nés hier, tu veux les voir ou pas ?!

\- Hein ?! Sans déconner, bien sûr que je veux !

Durant le mois écoulé, Laura n'avait eu de cesse de s'impatienter ; elle attendait beaucoup de cette portée mais les petits s'étaient fait désirer, la mise bas étant normalement prévue pour la semaine dernière. N'ayant jamais vu de nouveaux-nés chiens de sa vie, Stiles avait lui aussi hâte de les rencontrer, son amie lui ayant transmis son impatience.

En un instant il enfila son blouson, l'écharpe verte et le bonnet orange que lui avait généreusement offert Laura, puis monta dans la camionnette, excité comme un enfant la veille de Noël.

\- Ils sont comment ? demanda-t-il à Derek une fois qu'ils furent en route.

\- Petits et fripés, grommela ce dernier en réponse.

Stiles pouffa de rire puis frotta énergiquement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il avait oublié ses gants.

\- Il y en a combien ? demanda-t-il ensuite, incapable de se taire.

\- Onze.

\- Tant que ça ?! C'est beaucoup non ?

Derek grogna son assentiment puis se mura dans le silence, mais Stiles y était tellement habitué que ça ne le gênait même plus.

Néanmoins, après quelques minutes, son excitation retombant, le jeune homme se mit à adresser quelques coups d'œil discrets à son chauffeur. Concentré sur la route faite de plaques de neige verglacées, ce dernier ne se douta de rien. Il était toujours vêtu de son manteau de loup hirsute lui donnant un air plus animal qu'humain, mais son visage laissait désormais une impression totalement différente. Sans tous ces poils et ces cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens, il avait l'air plus aimable bien qu'il ait gardé son air renfrogné. Déjà, avec cette apparence, il lui plaisait bien davantage.

\- Tu te fais tondre au début de l'hiver toi ? lui demanda-t-il sans réfléchir.

Derek lui adressa un regard noir, et Stiles pensait qu'il ne lui répondrait pas jusqu'à entendre :

\- Laura m'a obligé.

Il rit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- J'ai l'impression que des fois c'est elle qui porte le pantalon et toi les jupes non ? demanda-t-il encore.

Contre toute attente, l'autre homme eut un sourire timide.

\- Dans certaines situations. Elle devient vite agaçante quand elle n'a pas ce qu'elle veut, déclara-t-il avec un petit air amusé.

\- Oui j'ai remarqué, répliqua aussitôt Stiles. Mais je suis mal placé pour critiquer, j'suis un peu capricieux moi-même.

\- Mmh …

\- Au fait, je pourrais t'emprunter de quoi graisser le Python ? J'ai pas de quoi chez moi, et ça fait un moment que je veux te le demander, je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'enraille, et avec ce froid la graisse tient pas longtemps.

\- Ok.

\- Merde, ça me fait penser que j'ai oublié de mettre une buche dans le feu avant de partir.

Derek ne répondit pas car il était temps de faire ralentir la camionnette sans glisser. Finalement, bien que le véhicule se déporte d'un bon mètre sur la droite en frôlant une congère après qu'il ait freiné, ils parvinrent à destination sans encombre et Stiles s'empressa de descendre. Aussitôt, le froid coupant mit ses doigts au supplice et il s'empressa de les fourrer sous ses aisselles. Au regard que lui lança Derek, il sut que ce dernier avait remarqué et désapprouvait, néanmoins il dit :

\- J'ai oublié mes gants.

\- Imbécile, grommela l'autre en le précédant. C'est un coup à perdre un doigt.

\- Zut ! J'espère que ce ne sera pas l'index, je ferai comment pour me décrotter le nez après ?

Stiles crut entendre son compagnon de route pouffer de rire mais un souffle de vent qui s'élevait au même moment le fit douter.

\- Laura a mis Katty dans la grange dès que le travail a commencé, tu peux les rejoindre. Méfie-toi, ça glisse beaucoup à côté du porche, vas pas te ramasser et te péter un bras.

\- Ça va, s'indigna Stiles, j'suis pas aussi maladroit que ça !

Derek ne répondit rien et s'en fut vers la maison. Stiles tira la langue en direction de son dos et contourna par la droite. Effectivement, une nouvelle couche de neige cristallisée à côté du porche reflétait les rayons du soleil comme un miroir. Il prit soin de marcher dessus sur la pointe des pieds. Dans le même temps, il entraperçut un éclat de couleur bleu clair du coin de l'œil et tourna la tête.

Sous le porche, les deux motoneiges avaient été débâchées et rutilaient comme si elles étaient neuves. En avisant leur taille étonnante, Stiles se mâchonna un instant la lèvre inférieure, planté devant les deux véhicules. Il n'avait toujours pas osé avouer à Laura qu'il ne savait absolument pas conduire ce genre d'engin, et plus il trainait, plus il manquait de courage. Pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'il lui avoue ce secret, sans cela il n'apprendrait jamais à s'en servir. L'ennui c'est qu'il était persuadé que la jeune femme profiterait de son aveu pour forcer son frère à lui servir de professeur et ça … il en était hors de question. Pas maintenant alors que ce foutu bûcheron du siècle dernier s'était transformé en un foutu mannequin !

\- Te voilà ! l'accueillit Laura dès qu'il l'eut rejointe dans la grange. Désolée d'avoir envoyé Derek, mais je ne voulais pas la quitter.

Stiles adressa à son amie une grimace pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe. Certes, les assiduités de la jeune femme pour le caser avec son frère s'étaient estompées, mais il lui arrivait encore d'essayer sans beaucoup de discrétion et guère plus de succès.

\- Tu peux fermer la porte ? Leurs aboiements me rendent dingue, et faut pas laisser entrer le froid.

Tout en s'excusant, Stiles obéit. Dehors, les chiens étaient plus excités que jamais. Sitôt la large porte refermée, leurs voix s'estompèrent.

\- Ils le sentent ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

\- Oui, répondit Laura. Le chef de meute surtout. C'est lui le père en plus. Et dès qu'il aboie, les autres le font aussi. Viens, approche.

Tout en veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruit, Stiles fit quelques pas supplémentaires. La grange était pleine d'enclos semblables à ceux qui se trouvaient dehors, hormis que le sol était recouvert de paille fraîche et le bois remplaçait le grillage. Laura lui avait un jour expliqué qu'elle préférait, contrairement à certains autres éleveurs, y installer ses chiens au plus fort de l'hiver. Beaucoup de coureurs possédant des attelages depuis de nombreuses années le lui avaient déconseillé, car ses bêtes risquaient de prendre du poids et il valait mieux les endurcir que les ramollir, mais elle avait perdu trois chiens la première année à cause du froid, après avoir commencé son élevage, et n'avait plus jamais osé les laisser dehors. Elle aimait les courses de traineaux, elle aimait gagner, certes, mais pas au point de perdre ses chiens. A choisir, elle préférait qu'ils s'engraissent un peu durant un ou deux mois, plutôt que de les voir mourir et avait donc fait installer dans la grange, reliés à un générateur, trois petits radiateurs électriques uniformément répartis le long des enclos.

Katty avait été installée dans l'enclos le plus large. Stiles, tout doucement, se pencha puis sourit. Autour des mamelles de la maman grouillait une dizaine de boule de poil rondes et ébouriffées qui ne cessaient de couiner comme des petites souris en penchant leur tête, les yeux fermés. La majorité était noir et blanc comme leur mère, mais l'un d'eux arborait fièrement un pelage sans couleur, comme le papa chef de meute, qui était entièrement blanc.

\- Ils sont pas trop mignons ? lui demanda Laura avec fierté.

\- On dirait des oursons tellement ils sont gros ! répliqua Stiles, étonné.

\- C'est le poil qui fait ça. En vrai, dessous, ils sont fins comme tout.

Entendant la voix de sa maîtresse, Katty redressa la tête et darda sur eux ses incroyables yeux bleus translucides. Sans trop comprendre comment il pouvait voir une telle chose, Stiles devina, en croisant son regard, qu'elle était à la fois fatiguée et contente.

\- Mais oui ma belle ! lui dit Laura en se penchant davantage, accoudée à la clôture de bois. Ils sont beaux tes bébés, t'as bien travaillé ! Je vais te donner un peu de miel.

\- Du miel ? lui demanda Stiles alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers un tas de matériel déposé au milieu de la grange. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour la requinquer. Le sucre c'est bon pour lui redonner un peu d'énergie, mais pas trop non plus. Elle a déjà eu deux cuillères avec de l'eau cette nuit.

Pendant que Laura préparait sa petite mixture, Stiles restait devant le nid, accoudé lui aussi, et souriait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Un petit couinement plus aigu que les autres attira son attention et il vit que l'un des chiots s'était éloigné de sa mère et de ses frères et sœurs de quelques centimètres. Perdu au milieu de la paille, seul, il relevait parfois la tête mais ne bougeait pas beaucoup plus.

Sa cuillère en main, Laura entra dans l'enclos. La voyant, Katty se redressa, délogeant par la même deux chiots occupés à téter qui roulèrent en couinant, puis accepta la friandise avec bonheur, nettoyant l'ustensile en seulement deux coups de langue.

\- La mise bas s'est bien passée ? lui demanda Stiles une fois qu'elle fut ressortie.

\- Pas de problème. Deux sièges seulement, mais on a pu sortir les petits facilement. En fait, ça a commencé avant-hier soir, vers vingt heures, et le dernier chiot est sorti hier matin, à dix heures et quelque. Le temps qu'on s'occupe de tout et que Katty se remette, j'ai pas voulu te faire venir trop tôt.

\- Je comprends. Je ne pensais pas que ça durerait autant de temps !

\- Hey, il y a onze petits quand même ! Techniquement le premier est arrivé vers vingt-deux vingt-trois heures. Ça te dérange pas de m'aider à nourrir les autres ? Plus vite j'aurai terminé, plus vite je serai avec elle.

\- Non, pas du tout.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, ils distribuèrent aux chiens restés à l'extérieur quelques morceaux de viande rose à moitié congelée qu'ils léchèrent avidement avant de croquer.

\- C'est jour de fête aujourd'hui, déclara Stiles au bout d'un moment.

Il avait déjà vu Laura les nourrir et leur régime était normalement plus frugale que ça, composé surtout de croquette.

\- Ah bah oui ! s'amusa la jeune femme. Mais je leur donne plus de viande en hiver, pour l'apport en protéine, c'est important.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils retournèrent dans la grange. La chaleur à l'intérieur était bienfaisante et les couinements des chiots avaient quelque chose de terriblement adorable qui leur donna immédiatement le sourire. Stiles se proposa pour laver et ranger les seaux, afin que la jeune femme reste avec Katty. Il était donc tout à sa vaisselle lorsque Derek entra et se dirigea immédiatement vers sa sœur pour lui parler tout bas. Imperceptiblement, Laura acquiesça à ses paroles tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Stiles, qui leur tournait le dos.

Cependant, ce dernier termina rapidement et revint vers eux juste à temps pour voir Derek sortir de l'enclos avec un chiot silencieux dans la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Laura répondit à la place de son frère :

\- Katty le rejette, on n'a pas le choix.

\- Hein ?! répliqua Stiles, surpris.

\- C'est le troisième, précisa Derek d'une voix dure.

\- Il y en avait treize à la base, reprit sa sœur. Elle en a rejeté trois. Les deux autres sont morts cette nuit.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à la petite boule de poil que Derek tenait toujours. Si, dans la paille, elle avait semblé incroyablement volumineuse, elle était devenue au contraire terriblement petite et fragile dans la pogne de l'homme.

\- Pourquoi elle les rejette ? demanda-t-il.

\- Avec cinq paires de mamelles, elle ne peut que nourrir dix bébés en même temps, répondit Laura avec un soupir. Et puis, elle a dû sentir qu'elle n'aurait pas assez de lait, alors elle a rejeté les plus faibles. Ça arrive tout le temps tu sais. A chaque portée j'en perds quelques-uns de cette façon.

Avec un dernier regard indéchiffrable et gris en direction de Stiles, Derek fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Attend ! lui cria Stiles. Tu fais quoi ?

\- Ça sert à rien d'attendre qu'il meure de faim, répondit simplement l'autre sans se retourner.

\- Et donc quoi, tu vas lui tordre le cou ?

Laura écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, prête à conseiller au jeune homme de ne pas insister car elle savait ce que cela coûtait à son frère d'accomplir ce genre de chose, lorsqu'elle vit ce dernier se retourner encore et venir rapidement devant leur invité pour lui fourrer le chiot dans les bras.

\- Enroule-le dans une couverture et fous-le dans ton manteau avant de sortir, déclara-t-il froidement avant de préciser à sa sœur : je vais décongeler le colostrum.

Puis il sortit d'un pas raide, manifestement vexé. Stiles réceptionna le petit animal avec un sursaut et s'empressa de refermer autour de lui ses deux mains froides. Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme pour lui demander :

\- Il va décongeler le quoi ?

L'étonnement le plus pur déformait les traits de Laura avant qu'elle ne le regarde et sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Si je m'attendais ! déclara-t-elle avec joie.

\- A quoi ? répliqua Stiles, étonné.

\- Les premières fois que c'est arrivé j'essayais toujours de sauver les chiots. En été, la majorité du temps ça marche, mais en hiver c'est plus difficile.

Elle partit vers son matériel afin d'en sortir une couverture tout en continuant à parler :

\- Les petits ont sans cesse besoin de sentir la chaleur d'un autre être vivant autour deux, sinon ils meurent. A chaque fois que ça arrivait, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, ça me rendait malade.

Elle revint vers lui, souriant toujours, et l'aida à emmitoufler le petit être aux yeux fermés.

\- C'est lui qui a dû me convaincre d'arrêter, reprit-elle. A sa façon, bien sûr.

\- Ouais, sans aucune douceur quoi, commenta Stiles d'un air mauvais.

\- Tu sais, ça ne lui plait pas plus qu'à moi de faire ça. Chaque fois qu'il décide d'abréger la vie d'un petit, il parle pas pendant des jours.

Stiles la regarda, sceptique.

\- Je te jure c'est vrai ! reprit vivement Laura. Mais il l'a toujours fait malgré ça. Parce que moi j'en suis incapable. Il faut bien qu'un de nous deux gère.

Ils regardèrent le chiot qui bougea légèrement dans sa couverture en laine.

\- En plus, je vais devoir commencer les entraînements, reprit la jeune femme, et lui va bientôt retourner en forêt pour quelques jours, on n'aurait pas pu le nourrir et le tenir au chaud.

\- Moi je vais pouvoir ! répliqua vivement Stiles. Je ne fous rien de mes journées.

\- Un biberon toutes les quatre heures, même la nuit, tu penses y arriver ?

\- Ben … va bien falloir.

Laura rit brièvement avant de conclure en disant, plus sérieusement :

\- Il risque fort de ne pas survivre tu sais. Tu es sûr de vouloir tenter quand même ?

\- Si je me débine, je vais avoir l'air trop con de toute façon.

Cette fois, Laura éclata franchement de rire. Dans la grange résonnait toujours les couinements des dix autres petits au chaud auprès de Katty.

...

Le temps qu'ils atteignent la maison, la jeune femme lui expliqua que le colostrum était une substance sécrétée par la mère durant les premières heures suivant l'accouchement. Riche en anticorps, elle était primordiale pour garantir aux nouveaux-nés une bonne immunité, à condition qu'ils aient la possibilité de prendre la première tétée, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de celui-ci, ni même des deux autres qui n'avaient pas passé la nuit.

Heureusement, certains éleveurs conservaient en stock suffisamment de colostrum congelé pour prévenir ce genre de situation, ce que Laura avait fait malgré qu'elle n'ait plus allaité elle-même de chiots depuis des années. Il suffisait de le décongeler et le chauffer jusqu'à la température corporelle d'un bébé chien – trente-huit degrés – puis de lui faire boire au biberon. Une seule prise était nécessaire. Ensuite, le lait maternisé prenait le relais.

Stiles se doutait que ce ne serait pas facile, et que si le petit ne survivait pas, il risquait d'en prendre un coup, mais il ne regrettait absolument pas ce choix. Fourré dans son blouson, le petit chien remuait faiblement sans faire de bruit. Le fait que sa vie dépende de lui était effrayant mais aussi incroyablement stimulant.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Derek se trouvait dans la pièce. Une odeur étrange flottait autour de lui, venue de la cuisine, séparée du reste de la maison par un mur de planches fines. Il braqua immédiatement ses yeux sombres sur Stiles, la mâchoire serrée, manifestement toujours énervé.

\- Je vais stériliser les tétines, déclara Laura en enlevant rapidement son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants. J'espère qu'elles sont toujours utilisables.

\- Au pire j'en rachèterais, répliqua Stiles en sortant le petit animal de son blouson.

Sans un mot, Derek prit son fusil, son manteau en peau de loup, et sortit sans refermer la porte. Stiles le suivit des yeux. Il se sentait un peu coupable de la situation et ça le désolait, d'autant qu'ils avaient fini par plutôt bien s'entendre, mais il trouvait la réaction de Derek quelque peu excessive tout de même.

\- Tu rentres ce soir ? cria Laura à son frère qui s'éloignait.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle ferma la porte en soupirant.

\- Bravo, tu me l'as vexé. Il boude maintenant.

\- Désolé, sourit Stiles. Il s'en remettra. Au pire la prochaine fois je m'excuse en lui offrant un os à moelle.

Laura pouffa de rire.

\- Idiot, déclara-t-elle néanmoins. Je vais te montrer comment lui donner le biberon. Garde-le bien collé à toi. J'espère juste qu'il tétera. S'il n'a pas la force, on ne pourra rien faire.

Une fois le colostrum prêt et les tétines propres, la jeune femme installa le chiot toujours enveloppé de sa couverture sur la table, lui tint fermement le corps de sa main gauche pour ne pas qu'il bouge tout en lui soulevant la tête, et présenta le biberon jusqu'à sa petite bouche rose. Elle dut forcer un peu afin qu'il accepte de l'ouvrir et prenne la tétine, mais une fois celle-ci en place, le petit animal se mit à tirer et boire avidement. Stiles sourit, vite imité par son amie.

Cependant, après trois ou quatre tétés, du lait en abondance s'échappa de la tétine et coula sur la table.

\- Je m'en doutais, déclara Laura avec un soupir. Les tétines sont trop vieilles, il n'y a plus de pression. Je vais en racheter. Tiens, prend ma place, continue à lui donner le temps que je fasse l'aller-retour.

\- J'ai des sous si tu veux, lança Stiles en prenant le biberon des mains de la jeune femme et en plaçant sa paume sur la couverture pour tenir le petit.

\- Tu rigoles ? C'est mon matériel.

\- Ouais, mais si j'avais pas !

\- Arrête ! C'est mon matériel je te dis, j'aurais dû le renouveler il y a longtemps.

Stiles s'installa sur la chaise qu'elle venait de quitter et lança avec un sourire :

\- Ok mais c'est moi qui paye le lait.

\- Bon si tu veux, obtempéra Laura en soupirant. T'es vraiment têtu hein !

\- Oui, pire que Derek, je sais.

La jeune femme sourit tout en enfilant à nouveau son blouson, son écharpe et ses gants, puis s'en fut en lui promettant de revenir très vite. Le bruit de la camionnette qui s'éloignait troubla un instant le silence. Voilà comment Stiles se retrouva seul dans une maison qui n'était pas la sienne.

Hypnotisé par le chiot qui tétait, il laissa s'écouler quelques minutes sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à la décision qu'il venait de prendre, puis se pencha légèrement sur l'être minuscule qu'il tenait dans le creux de sa main et, de l'index, lui caressa le haut de la tête. Les poils duveteux étaient d'une incroyable douceur.

\- Va falloir que je te trouve un nom, lui dit-il dans un murmure.

Dehors, les chiens se mirent à aboyer comme des hystériques. Pensant que c'était à cause du départ de Laura, Stiles n'y prit pas garde. Il réfléchit un instant puis sourit d'un air rusé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Amarok ? demanda-t-il au chiot qui tétait toujours.

Soudain, un reniflement suivi d'un grognement le sortit de sa contemplation et il releva la tête. Un bref instant, il n'entendit que les battements de son cœur et les succions que faisait le chiot en mangeant, avant qu'un nouveau grognement ne lui tire un frisson. Un raclement contre le bois le fit presque bondir de sa chaise – chose qu'il aurait faite s'il n'avait pas tenu un petit être fragile – et il se mit à respirer plus vite et plus fort alors que la peur le submergeait. Un animal, à l'extérieur, était en train de griffer le bois de la maison.

Après un autre grognement rauque, les coups de griffes devinrent brusquement plus nombreux et agressifs, et Stiles se mit soudainement à penser à Katty et ses bébés sans défense, restés dans la grange. La porte était-elle assez solide pour supporter l'assaut d'un prédateur ? Celui-ci avait-il suivi l'odeur du chiot jusqu'ici ? Allait-il aussi sentir celui de la mère qui allaitait ? Et de quel animal s'agissait-il, un ours ou un loup ?

Incapable de rester immobile plus longtemps, Stiles interrompit la tétée du petit, le prit dans le creux de ses bras et se redressa. Coïncidence ou non, les coups de griffes cessèrent au même moment. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda dehors avant de retenir son souffle. Un loup à la fourrure noire et dense s'éloignait en trottinant, sans doute dérangé par les aboiements de plus en plus furieux des chiens de traineaux.

Rassuré de voir qu'il prenait la direction de la forêt au loin, Stiles le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point noir dans le lointain paysage blanc et enneigé. Impossible de se tromper. Il était sûr et certain qu'il s'agissait du même loup que celui qu'il avait rencontré aux abords de Noatak, plus d'un mois plus tôt. Immédiatement après avoir fait cette constatation, il se dit que cette fourrure ressemblait énormément à celle que Derek portait toujours en guise de manteau.

* * *

Alors, c'est pas trop mignon franchement ? :D Comme quoi des fois je peux aussi écrire des choses mimi :P

Stiles va désormais devoir s'occuper d'un petit chiot ... et Derek qui boude ! Pis c'était quoi ce loup, hein ?!

Bon, rassurez-vous la scène n'est pas terminée, elle continue dans le prochain chap ;)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews si encourageantes et toutes plus chouettes les unes que les autres ! Avec un petit bisous en prime à **EneleHyram** qui m'a énormément rassuré en m'annonçant que si, effectivement, il y a bien des Shérifs en Alaska :D Merci encore à toi :3

Je vous dis au 10 septembre mes petits choux !


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Lorsque Laura revint, Stiles avait pris la décision de ne rien lui dire. Pour la simple et bonne raison que la jeune femme n'aurait pas manqué de se moquer de lui en comprenant qu'il avait eu peur, sans compter que, les minutes passant, il finit par se dire lui-même qu'il n'y avait eu aucune raison de s'inquiéter, au fond. Malgré ses griffes, jamais le loup n'aurait pu entrer, et Laura, prudente, avait certainement dû correctement fermer la porte de la grange.

\- Quel froid ! déclara justement son amie en entrant. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, répondit Stiles avec un sourire. Il a bu tout le biberon, mais il y en a pas mal qui a fui.

\- Ok, je vais jeter tout ça alors. J'ai acheté plusieurs tétines il faudra que tu les essayes, voir laquelle ira le mieux.

\- D'accord.

\- Pas de trace de Derek ?

Stiles hésita un bref instant et repensa au loup noir qui s'éloignait. Un frisson lui remonta le long du dos. Tout de même, c'était incroyable que le pelage de l'animal ressemble tant à ce foutu manteau !

\- Non, répondit-il finalement.

\- Cet abruti ! éructa Laura en jetant à l'aveuglette manteau, écharpe et bonnet dans sa chambre. Avec son foutu caractère de grizzly, à s'enfuir dans la forêt dès qu'il est contrarié, un jour il crèvera de froid et se transformera en stalactite ! Ou stalagmite … j'ai jamais su différencier les deux. Et toi ?

\- Euh … non plus.

\- J'ai faim. Je vais me préparer un truc, je t'invite.

Finalement, Stiles passa la journée avec Laura, entre éclat de rire et visite à Katty pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Le petit chiot, quant à lui, s'il dormit un moment après avoir mangé, ne cessa ensuite de couiner et de balancer la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il le nourrisse à nouveau. Toutes les tétines semblaient lui aller, et aucune goutte de lait ne s'échappa de ses minuscules babines avides de téter. Finalement, Laura sembla confiante en ses chances de survie. Qu'il mange aussi bien la fit douter sur les raisons pour lesquelles sa mère l'avait rejeté, mais n'étant doté que d'un nombre limité de mamelles, cette dernière avait été forcée de faire un choix, même instinctif.

Après un moment, inquiète de ne toujours pas voir revenir Derek, Laura s'en ouvrit encore et finit par lui raconter quelques anecdotes sur son petit frère.

\- Il était tellement adorable quand il était petit ! Et trouillard, il n'arrêtait pas de venir dans mon lit la nuit, dès qu'il entendait du bruit. Ma mère était plus sévère avec lui, alors c'était dans ma chambre qu'il venait.

\- Vous avez combien d'années d'écart ? lui demanda Stiles, curieux.

\- Cinq. J'étais son héroïne ! Même quand il était ado. C'était un enfant facile, en fait.

\- Pourquoi il est devenu comme ça ?

\- Comment ?

\- Ben … aussi renfermé.

Laura, haussa les épaules et répondit, évasive :

\- Des fois, on rencontre des gens qui nous font du mal.

Devinant qu'elle ne désirait par forcément parler de ça, Stiles n'insista pas, bien qu'il en brûle d'envie.

Au début, si Derek le laissait indifférent, il avait fini par s'intéresser à cet homme qui ne décrochait pas trois mots mais regardait tout et tout le monde avec des yeux incroyablement intenses. Si son visage n'exprimait pas grand-chose, son regard parlait toujours pour lui et il était tellement facile, en le voyant, de deviner ses émotions et ses sentiments. Peu de gens étaient capables de ça.

Malgré ça, Stiles tentait toujours de se convaincre qu'il ne devait pas se poser autant de question ni s'intéresser autant à cet homme. De toute façon, d'ici 6 mois il quittait l'Alaska, pour sans doute n'y jamais revenir, et il n'était pas non plus du genre à se lancer dans une relation uniquement charnelle. En supposant que ça intéresse Derek, bien sûr.

Agacé de repenser à ça, Stiles demanda à Laura s'il pouvait lui emprunter un peu de matériel pour l'entretien du Colt Python. La jeune femme accepta sans problème puis, voyant que la lumière du jour déclinait, proposa de le raccompagner chez lui.

Sur la route, elle lui dit :

\- Je me disais qu'une petite soirée alcoolisée avec Chenoa t'intéresserait, comme la dernière fois, mais maintenant que t'as le petit ce sera pas possible.

\- C'est pas grave, lui assura Stiles, une main sur la poitrine.

Dans son blouson, le chiot remuait un peu. Deux fois déjà ils avaient échangé avec Chenoa plusieurs verres au bar de Noatak, et Stiles avait chaque fois aimé ces soirées. La jeune femme, bien qu'il ait vite compris qu'elle était assez superficielle, était très gentille et il était facile de rire avec elle.

\- Sinon ce que tu peux faire c'est l'inviter ! reprit Laura avec entrain. On viendra te distraire elle et moi entre deux biberons.

\- Pourquoi pas ! rigola Stiles.

\- Super ! Je lui en parlerai.

Elle le déposa et s'en retourna aussitôt chez elle. A peine dans sa cabane, Stiles se dépêcha de rallumer le feu grâce aux quelques braises qui rougeoyaient encore dans l'âtre tout en sifflotant, puis ressortit un bref instant pour chercher de quoi se faire un repas rapide. Cependant, parvenu devant le petit garage, il se figea. Un animal, à l'aide de ses griffes, s'était attaqué à l'un des battants de la porte, arrachant du bois des morceaux considérables.

Stiles regarda autour de lui, mais la nature, plongée dans la semi-obscurité de cette nuit qui tombait, ne lui livra que sa façade calme et silencieuse. Ses secrets, elle les gardait jalousement. Posant de nouveau la main sur sa poitrine, là où se trouvait encore le chiot sous son blouson, Stiles entra doucement et prudemment. De toute évidence, peu importe de quel animal il s'agissait, il n'avait pas réussi à entrer. L'énorme motoneige était intacte, de même que la glacière.

L'idée lui vint si brusquement que son cœur se mit à battre la chamade : était-ce le loup ? Après son échec chez Laura et Derek, avait-il remonté la piste de son odeur jusqu'ici ? Il se dépêcha de prendre ce dont il avait besoin et retourna chez lui pour s'y enfermer avant de regarder dehors par la petite fenêtre. C'était une nuit sans lune qui s'installait, et un cercle déjà très noir commençait d'entourer les murs. De plus en plus paniqué, Stiles s'éloigna, puis se mit à se ronger les ongles. Et si le loup tentait à nouveau d'entrer ?

Encore une fois, il regarda autour de lui en faisant un tour complet sur lui-même. Où avait-il mis ce foutu Colt Python ?!

Le chiot poussa un couinement si aigu et brusque que Stiles sursauta puis se mit à rire nerveusement.

\- Ok, du calme, se dit-il avant de pousser un profond soupir.

Comme quoi, la panique avait vite fait de s'installer face à la solitude, la nuit et une imagination trop débordante.

\- Désolé p'tit gars, déclara-t-il en sortant le chiot de son blouson. T'as faim ?

Il chercha un instant où déposer son adorable fardeau, regardant partout autour de lui, avant de gagner sa chambre et d'installer, par terre, en boule avec un creux en son centre, le dessus-de-lit en peau d'élan. Il y fourra le petit chien puis retourna vérifier si le feu avait bien pris, non sans jeter dehors un petit coup d'œil. Tout semblait calme.

Il tenta, le reste de la soirée, de ne pas laisser la panique le prendre à nouveau, mais une petite boule d'inquiétude ne disparut pas de son ventre, grossissant dès qu'il entendait le vent ou n'importe quel autre bruit, et il se coucha l'oreille tendue, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au nez. Ses yeux restèrent grands ouverts un long moment avant qu'il ne s'endorme, pour être réveillé, deux ou trois heures plus tard, par des couinements indignés.

\- J'arrive, déclara-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée en quittant son lit.

Il claqua aussitôt des dents dès qu'il s'extirpa des couvertures, mais il l'ignora autant que possible et se pencha pour prendre le chiot dans ses mains. La surprise le réveilla totalement. L'animal était froid et ses mouvements bien moins vifs que lorsqu'il s'était couché.

\- Merde, grommela-t-il en partant aussitôt dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il nourrit son feu qui avait bien baissé, prit enfin les vêtements de fourrure loués par Ahtna pour les déposer devant la cheminée, mit du lait à chauffer puis emmena avec lui son matériel de biberonnage et s'installa devant les flammes pour nourrir le petit chien en s'emmitouflant avec lui dans les épaisses fourrures.

L'animal mit bien plus de temps à accepter la tétine, manifestement trop engourdi pour y parvenir, et Stiles jura copieusement. Il aurait dû y penser ! Bien sûr qu'un nouveau-né n'allait pas se réchauffer lui-même malgré l'épaisseur des couvertures. Mais voilà qui s'avérait problématique. Comment faire maintenant ?

Le temps qu'il nourrisse le chiot et que sa température remonte – et la sienne avec, par la même occasion – il avait pris sa décision. Il remit dans le feu deux ou trois morceaux de bois puis se leva et retourna dans sa chambre. Avant de se coucher, il étendit les vêtements puis le dessus-de-lit sur les couvertures sous lesquelles il se glissa, le petit animal avec lui. Pas le choix, il allait devoir dormir avec, en espérant que tout se passe bien.

...

Le lendemain, après une nuit très découpée, Stiles s'éveilla au son de quelques couinements, pour découvrir une petite auréole de pipi sur ses draps. Encore une chose qu'il aurait pu prévoir. Il passa donc plusieurs heures à s'occuper de son linge car il en profita pour nettoyer d'autres vêtements qui en avaient grand besoin, tout en gardant un œil sur son petit locataire, qui n'arrêtait pas de rouler sur les couvertures dont il s'était servi pour lui fabriquer un nid. Après quelques heures, la pièce à vivre se retrouva envahit de draps, combinaisons de ski, chaussettes et caleçons en train de sécher.

Dehors, il neigeait sans bruit. En y regardant de plus près, alors qu'il vidait l'eau sale de la lessive, Stiles se fit la réflexion que les flocons étaient plus gros et cotonneux qu'avant. Ils eurent tôt fait de former, sur le sol glacé, un nouveau tapis blanc et moelleux qui craquait doucement à ses oreilles. Le jeune homme ne put retenir un sourire. C'était tout de même très beau, et il avait le sentiment que jamais il ne se lasserait de ce paysage et de la neige légère qui se déposait sur les arbres comme du sucre glace. Le problème, c'était le froid. Il s'était fait une raison, bien sûr, mais il sentait que cela jouait néanmoins sur son état d'esprit et son corps. Il était fatigué, nerveux au moindre bruit, et commençait à croire qu'il avait maigri.

Le point positif, c'est que lorsqu'il pensait à Scott à présent, il était plus calme. Pleurer lui avait fait du bien. Après ces premières larmes – les premières qu'il s'était autorisé à verser depuis l'événement ! – il avait eu deux ou trois autres crises, toutes aussi salutaires. Son père lui avait pourtant dit plusieurs fois que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'exprimer son chagrin, mais il s'était entêté dans sa colère et, plutôt que d'affronter sa tristesse, l'avait fui jusqu'en Alaska en pensant que c'était le contraire, qu'il agissait ainsi pour l'affronter. Pas si idiot que ça, peut-être, finalement, puisqu'à présent il l'acceptait.

Ce qu'il lui fallait voir en face maintenant, c'était sa responsabilité. Il était le seul responsable de la situation, mais il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt pour une confrontation avec sa culpabilité. Dans quelque temps, peut-être.

...

Et du temps, pour en avoir, il en avait ! Les jours s'écoulèrent, assez paisiblement. Stiles s'étonnait lui-même de la facilité avec laquelle il s'était habitué à ce rythme de vie, lui qui avait pourtant été, de longues années, ce que les médecins avaient pris l'habitude d'appeler : hyperactif. Il avait fini par se rendre compte lui-même qu'il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à canaliser son énergie mais, fort heureusement, l'adolescence passant, cela lui était passé aussi. Bien sûr, il avait toujours le cerveau en ébullition et s'intéressait à tout, curieux de tout savoir. Il lui suffisait d'entendre un hululement dans la nuit pour se demander ensuite durant des heures s'il s'agissait d'une chouette ou d'un hibou, et qu'elle était la différence entre ces deux animaux.

Bien sûr, la présence du chiot à ses côtés l'aidait à ne pas s'ennuyer et ne pas trop s'apitoyer, ni même à trop penser à ce qu'il avait cru voir. Le loup n'était pas revenu, et la porte du garage n'avait pas subi de nouvel assaut. Il était certain maintenant de ne pas avoir rêvé, mais il se souvenait aussi très bien d'Ahtna lui disant que les loups étaient en réalité des créatures très craintives et qu'un peu de lumière suffisait à les faire fuir. Sa simple présence dans la cabane devait sans doute persuader l'animal de trop s'approcher.

A mesure que les jours passaient le petit chien devenait de plus en plus vigoureux et semblait même prendre du poids, ce qui le conduisit à penser qu'il était hors de danger. Il s'attacha énormément à cette petite présence douce et fragile et ne se lassait pas de le caresser et le tenir tout contre lui.

Un jour, près d'une semaine après l'avoir recueilli, Stiles se surprit à appeler son adorable locataire : Amarok.

\- Ouille, se dit-il pour lui-même. Mauvaise idée.

D'après Ahtna et Laura, Derek n'aimait pas particulièrement ce surnom, sans compter qu'ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais termes la dernière fois. Il dut donc se creuser la tête pour trouver un autre nom, en espérant que ça suffise à éloigner Amarok de ses pensées. Il y réfléchit plusieurs heures, mais aucune autre idée ne lui vint, ce qui était assez mauvais signe.

En parlant de la jeune femme et de son frère, aucun des deux n'était venu lui rendre visite depuis qu'il était allé voir les bébés de Katty. Il ne doutait pas que Laura préfère rester auprès de la femelle et des petits, mais il s'inquiétait pour Derek. Il était parti dans la forêt si brusquement, et par sa faute. En d'autres circonstances Stiles ne s'en serait pas inquiété, mais il neigeait tous les jours à présent, parfois plusieurs heures, et les flocons tenaient tellement bien sur cette terre glacée qu'il lui arrivait, quelques matins, de devoir déblayer plusieurs centimètres de poudreuse devant sa porte pour pouvoir sortir.

...

Quelques jours passèrent encore avant qu'une motoneige bleu ciel ne se gare devant chez lui. Stiles, qui avait profité de sa matinée pour faire une toilette, venait de finir de s'habiller et était encore en train de passer une serviette en coton dans ses cheveux mouillés lorsque Laura frappa énergiquement à sa porte en criant :

\- Coucou !

Et, sans attendre de réponse, elle entra, apportant avec elle une vague de froid coupant et quelques flocons.

\- Comment ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle vivement en refermant. Devine ce qu'on t'a apporté !

Le chiot poussa un vif couinement aigu au creux de son nid de fourrure, sa minuscule queue en boucle battant déjà vivement alors que ses petits yeux étaient à peine ouverts.

\- Oh il est là le p'tit bout d'cul ! s'extasia Laura en s'accroupissant devant lui. Il est bien vif !

\- Tu trouves ? lui demanda Stiles en souriant.

Voilà qui le rassurait. La jeune femme n'en était pas à sa première portée, elle savait sans doute reconnaître un bébé maladif quand elle en voyait un, alors qu'elle trouve le sien bien portant lui faisait plaisir.

\- Oh oui ! T'as regardé si c'était un mâle ou une femelle ?

\- Euh, répondit Stiles. J'avoue que non … de toute façon je ne sais pas comment on fait.

Sans répondre, Laura attrapa le chiot dans le creux de ses mains puis le retourna. Le petit couina brièvement d'indignation avant de se laisser faire, habitué à ce que Stiles le manipule. Tout en opérant, Laura lui demanda :

\- Tu lui as donné un nom ?

\- Ben … non je … enfin oui, en fait, mais …

\- Mais quoi ?

Il avait eu beau tenter de s'en empêcher et de réfléchir à autre chose, il n'avait pas réussi à se sortir Amarok de la tête et avait pris l'habitude d'appeler le petit chien de cette façon.

\- Nan laisse c'est idiot, sourit-il finalement.

\- C'est un petit mâle ! répliqua vivement Laura avant de remettre l'animal dans les fourrures et de se relever. Allez, dis-moi !

\- Ben j'ai pris le coup de l'appeler Amarok, mais c'est juste parce que !

Evidemment, la jeune femme éclata de rire. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Derek entra, un sac dans les mains. Stiles se figea. Il n'avait pas remarqué que le frère et la sœur étaient venus ensemble.

\- Devine quoi ! lança la jeune femme à son cadet. Il a appelé le chien Amarok.

Comme Stiles s'y attendait, Derek le foudroya du regard tout en déposant son sac en plastique sur la table.

\- Mais non ! tenta le jeune homme pour se défendre. Non, pas du tout ! Je, mais non. C'est pas ça. C'était pour rire.

D'après les gloussements de Laura et l'expression agacée de Derek, il ne faisait que s'enfoncer.

\- Laissez tomber, soupira-t-il, résigné.

Les sourcils froncés, il se pencha sur le sac. Très vite, il identifia du sang et ce qui ressemblait à de la chair.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il alors que Derek retirait son manteau.

\- De l'élan ! répondit Laura d'un air ravi. Je te l'avais dit qu'on t'en ramènerait ! On va le cuisiner pour toi. On l'a préparé hier.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Derek l'a ramené hier matin.

\- Je l'avais abattu dans la nuit, déclara l'homme en attrapant le sac.

\- On l'a dépecé et découpé, reprit sa sœur avec un grand sourire. Ça nous a pris la journée tellement il était énorme !

Stiles n'avait pu s'empêcher de voir, lorsque Derek avait tendu la main pour se saisir du paquet sanglant, que sous ses ongles subsistait un peu de rouge. Il grimaça sans le vouloir, puis demanda :

\- Je croyais que la chasse n'était autorisée qu'à la mi-novembre ?

Derek lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable tandis que Laura pouffait de rire.

\- On est déjà le dix-neuf tu sais, déclara-t-elle d'un air amusé.

\- Hein ? répliqua Stiles, stupéfait. Le dix-neuf quoi ?

\- Bah le dix-neuf novembre gros bêta !

Elle rit encore. Son frère, qui s'était retourné vers la cuisinière à bois, souriait du coin des lèvres sans que personne ne le voit. Stiles haussa les sourcils, puis sembla calculer un bref instant. Avec tout ça, il ne voyait vraiment pas le temps passer.

\- T'es sûre ? demanda-t-il tout de même à Laura.

\- Sûre à cent pourcent, rigola encore celle-ci. Tu commences à perdre la notion du temps ! Tu verras, en plein hiver, ce sera pire.

Entendant gratter une allumette, il se retourna le temps de constater que Derek, accroupit devant l'âtre de la cuisinière, allumait le feu, puis regarda de nouveau Laura.

\- J'en doute pas, lui dit-il simplement.

\- On t'en a ramené beaucoup ! répliqua la jeune femme. De quoi te servir un moment. T'as mis le reste dans la glacière d'ailleurs ou pas ?

Comprenant qu'elle s'adressait à son frère, Stiles se retourna encore pour voir Derek se redresser et l'entendre répondre par la négative.

\- Je m'en occupe ! lança énergiquement Laura tout en réenfilant son manteau. Vaut mieux tout ranger tout de suite dans la glace, sinon l'odeur risquerait d'attirer des gloutons, et ces bestiaux peuvent être sacrément agressifs.

\- Je vais t'aider ! déclara aussitôt Stiles, peu désireux de rester seul avec Derek.

\- Pas la peine ! C'est pas bien compliqué. En plus, t'as les cheveux encore mouillés.

Et la jeune femme sortit sur ces mots tout en lui adressant un sourire rusé. Stiles lui tira la langue mais elle avait déjà refermé la porte derrière elle, le laissant seul avec sa gêne, et Derek par la même occasion.

Stiles se mâchonna un instant la lèvre inférieure sans savoir quoi faire. Son invité, quant à lui, ne semblait absolument pas dérangé par la situation, occupé, l'air de rien, à sa cuisine. Il ouvrit le sac, dévoilant l'intérieur : trois morceaux de chair bien rouge de tailles égales, puis plaça sur la cuisinière une poêle qu'il huila ensuite avec une généreuse noisette de beurre.

Malheureusement pour lui, Stiles n'avait jamais eu la langue dans sa poche et ce genre de moments bien gênant l'avait toujours rendu terriblement nerveux. Et la nervosité le faisait parler.

\- Désolé pour la dernière fois, déclara-t-il plus brusquement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Derek lui adressa un coup d'œil surpris.

\- Mais t'étais pas obligé de le prendre comme ça non plus ! reprit le jeune homme. Si j'avais su que t'étais aussi susceptible …

Contre toute attente, Derek sourit.

\- T'as vraiment pas compris en fait, lança-t-il d'un air moqueur.

\- Compris quoi ? répliqua Stiles en fronçant les sourcils, légèrement vexé.

\- Tu ne t'ais même pas demandé une seule seconde pourquoi j'avais retiré le chiot de sa mère en ta présence ?

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouva rien à dire aussi gonfla-t-il les joues avant d'expirer.

\- Je …, hésita-t-il finalement. C'est-à-dire ?

\- J'aurais pu attendre que tu partes, reprit Derek en lui tournant le dos. Mais je savais que si tu me voyais faire tu pourrais pas t'empêcher d'intervenir, avec ton cœur d'artichaud.

\- Euh … mon cœur de quoi ?

Derek se contenta de pouffer de rire sans lui répondre ni même le regarder.

\- Je t'emmerde vraiment, tu sais ? lui lança Stiles.

\- Mmh, je sais.

Amarok bâilla en couinant au creux de son nid de fourrure. Finalement, Stiles sourit.

\- C'était un test, dit-il en s'essuyant la nuque avec sa serviette.

Derek ne répondit pas, occupé à découper la viande. La poêle était trop petite malgré la taille déjà raisonnable des morceaux. Encore une fois, Stiles grimaça en voyant la quantité étonnante de sang dans le sac plastique.

\- Nan mais là il y a quand même beaucoup de sang non ? demanda-t-il en voyant son invité verser une généreuse cuillérée de liquide rouge dans la poêle. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à manger ça.

\- Il faudra bien pourtant.

Stiles soupira. C'était vraiment impossible de discuter avec ce type ! Il passa la serviette sur son crâne avant d'ébouriffer les mèches qui tombaient sur son front. Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé depuis qu'il était ici, il avait plusieurs fois pensé à les couper lui-même mais sans jamais oser, de peur de se rater.

\- Pourquoi t'as pris la mouche alors ? demanda-t-il finalement. Je veux dire, si t'as fait exprès en étant persuadé que je m'interposerais, pourquoi tu t'es fâché ?

Derek ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il déposa d'abord une tranche de viande dans la poêle avant de verser dessus un tout petit peu de sel. Au ton de sa voix lorsqu'il répondit, Stiles devina qu'il commençait à se renfermer comme une huître.

\- Parce que j'ai vu que t'étais persuadé que je me fichais de tuer un petit chien.

\- Faut dire aussi que t'as pas l'air très avenant non plus ! Avec ton manteau noir et ton air renfrogné.

Les sourcils froncés et les mâchoires serrées, Derek adressa au jeune homme un regard agacé.

\- Voilà, c'est de cet air-là dont je parle, sourit Stiles, moqueur.

\- Moi aussi je t'emmerde, tu sais ?

\- Pourquoi ce manteau d'ailleurs ?

Depuis le temps que ça lui trottait dans la tête, il ne put retenir la question. Son invité se détourna à nouveau pour se concentrer sur la poêle.

\- Qu'est-ce ça peut foutre ? répliqua-t-il après quelques secondes.

\- Est-ce que c'est une vraie peau de loup au moins ? demanda encore Stiles sans se démonter.

Derek soupira.

\- Oui. Arrête avec tes questions.

\- Je croyais que la chasse au loup était interdite ? continua Stiles.

Agacé, Derek sortit du sac un gros oignon jaune taché de sang qu'il lui lança en bougonnant :

\- Epluche ça.

Le jeune homme reçut le projectile sur l'épaule car il avait fermé les yeux sous la surprise.

\- Aïe ! lança-t-il en reculant d'un pas. T'en as pas marre de te conduire comme un sauvage ?

Il se baissa pour récupérer le bulbe qui avait roulé au sol tout en lançant :

\- A tes ordres ! Par contre j'aime pas les oignons, je ne risque pas d'en manger.

Agacé, Derek ferma les yeux et soupira encore. Stiles sourit.

\- Je rigole c'est pas vrai, déclara-t-il en gloussant. C'est hyper facile de t'énerver.

Son invité le foudroya du regard et le jeune homme haussa les sourcils d'un air innocent puis s'approcha, lui chipa le couteau avec une moue moqueuse avant de se retourner, penché sur la table pour éplucher l'oignon.

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent quand, tout à coup, Stiles poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'une main brutale à la poigne forte lui pinça la hanche droite. Il fit aussitôt volteface, indigné.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! demanda-t-il à Derek, qui lui répliqua sans attendre :

\- T'es maigre là-dessous.

\- Je ne suis pas maigre ! Je suis svelte, il y a une différence. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le manger ton steak d'élan, je ne suis pas ingrat. Je vais même te dire merci, si tu y tiens. Et puis tu sais, un corps humain qui a froid utilise beaucoup d'énergie, surtout s'il doit se réchauffer seul, et …

Lorsque Derek se retourna à demi pour lui adresser un regard intense et gris ainsi qu'un petit sourire en coin, Stiles se mordit la lèvre. A la chaleur timide qui gagna tout à coup ses joues, il devina qu'il rougissait. Encore une fois, il avait parlé sans réfléchir.

\- Nan mais je ne voulais pas dire que ! lança-t-il vivement. Enfin c'est pas ce que …

Il soupira et baissa les yeux sur le tiers d'oignon à moitié épluché qu'il avait toujours dans les mains. Super, maintenant il passait sans aucun doute pour un ado en manque ! Une ombre le recouvrit soudain, il redressa la tête et la seconde d'après Derek l'embrassait. Stiles en fut tellement surpris qu'il recula instinctivement mais la table derrière lui l'empêcha de trop s'éloigner et Derek revint aussitôt chercher ses lèvres.

Le plus simple des baisers que Stiles eut jamais reçu. Il ne dura pas bien longtemps, à peine un effleurement, juste le temps pour lui de sentir la chaleur d'un autre sur sa bouche, et fut incroyablement doux. C'était tellement surprenant venant de la part d'un homme aussi brusque que Derek, qu'il en resta comme deux ronds de flancs.

Ils s'étaient à peine éloignés l'un de l'autre que Laura entra, de la neige dans les cheveux ainsi que sur les épaules, et un seau plein de morceaux de glace dans les mains.

\- J'en ai profité pour ramener de l'eau ! déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Au fait je voulais te demander : comment t'as fait pour la température du chiot ?

\- Comment ça ? répliqua Stiles, l'air de rien.

\- La température corporel d'un bébé chien doit être constamment de trente-huit degrés, c'est pour ça qu'il reste collé à sa mère tout le temps. Ils se repèrent même à la chaleur pendant les premiers jours.

\- Ah ! Oui. Ben je le mets dans mon lit.

Le frère et la sœur le regardèrent.

\- Tu dors avec lui ? demanda encore la jeune femme à un Stiles gêné.

\- Ben … oui, répondit prudemment celui-ci. Pourquoi, il ne faut pas ?

\- Ah si ! Si, c'est une bonne idée ! J'y ai jamais pensé.

Avec un sourire, Laura se débarrassa de son manteau puis lui tourna le dos pour l'accrocher près de la porte. Le cœur battant plus fort qu'il ne le voudrait, Stiles tenta un coup d'œil discret à Derek et croisa son regard. Un regard bien trop insistant, comme si l'homme à qui appartenaient ces yeux scrutateurs désirait connaître son âme. Affreusement gêné, surtout après ce baiser très déstabilisant, Stiles baissa la tête sur le morceau d'oignon qu'il tenait toujours, se racla discrètement la gorge en se mordant la lèvre puis, incapable de s'en empêcher, se détourna et, penché au-dessus de la table, reprit ses épluchages.

Pourquoi l'avoir embrassé ? Et pourquoi de façon aussi délicate ? Que le baiser ait été brusque, intrusif et agressif, il aurait sans doute compris, mais là, il avait un peu de mal à saisir la signification de ce geste. Cela voulait sans doute dire que Derek l'appréciait, il aurait été idiot de penser le contraire, mais il avait du mal à y croire tant l'homme ne lui avait montré que de l'indifférence dans le meilleur des cas – le reste du temps, il était clair qu'il l'agaçait prodigieusement. Alors pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pour se moquer de lui ? Il ne semblait pas être du genre à s'amuser en provoquant ce genre de tourment, mais il était évident qu'en réalité Stiles ne comprenait pas cet homme et le connaissait de ce fait moins bien qu'il le pensait.

Un couinement enjoué le sortit de ses ruminations et Stiles releva les yeux pour voir Amarok rouler hors de son nid jusque sur le plancher où il resta coincé sur le dos. Il se dépêcha de s'essuyer les mains, qui devaient sentir l'oignon, et se pencha sur le chiot pour le remettre au creux des fourrures.

\- C'est avec quoi que tu lui as fabriqué ça ? lui demanda Laura.

\- Des vêtements que m'avait loué Ahtna, répondit simplement Stiles.

\- Bah et toi, tu t'habilles avec quoi ?

-Des combinaisons de ski et mon manteau.

Derek se retourna, attirant sur lui son regard, et lança brusquement :

\- Tu comprendras quand t'auras perdu une oreille ou un doigt ?

\- Hein ? répliqua Stiles timidement – il commençait à croire qu'il avait inventé ce baiser.

\- Il a raison, pour l'instant tu ne risques pratiquement rien, mais d'ici un mois faudra pas t'amuser à sortir aussi peu habillé, déclara Laura. Ces fourrures, tu devrais les garder pour toi. Je te ramènerai des couvertures pour le petit. Elles sont faites en peau de gloutons, en plus il y aura l'odeur de sa mère dessus, ce sera peut-être mieux pour lui.

Elle se tourna vers son frère pour conclure en lui demandant :

\- Non ?

\- On aurait dû y penser avant, bougonna son cadet. Maintenant il s'est habitué à son odeur.

D'un simple geste du menton, il désigna Stiles qui fronça les sourcils. Nan mais quoi, un peu de gentillesse ça n'allait pas le tuer si ?! Quand même, il l'avait embrassé non ?

\- Je ramènerai des vêtements à moi, déclara brusquement Derek avant de s'en retourner à sa cuisine. J'ai des peaux tannées de l'an dernier que je n'ai jamais mises.

Ah ! C'était un bon début.

\- Merci …, souffla Stiles en évitant soigneusement le regard de Laura.

Aucun doute que la jeune femme jubilait. Après tout, Derek venait de déclarer qu'il lui ramènerait les vêtements lui-même. Il aurait pu dire à sa sœur de le faire à sa place, ou quelque chose du genre, mais non. Cela signifiait-il qu'il viendrait ici, seul ?

\- Je vais voir ce que t'as dans ton armoire ! déclara vivement Laura avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre.

\- Y'a pas d'armoire, crut bon de préciser Stiles. Tout est resté dans mes sacs. Met pas le bordel hein !

Il entendit la jeune femme glousser avant de déclarer :

\- C'est vrai que cette cabane est pas super bien équipée. Y'a même pas de toilette ! Combien de fois on a dit à Ahtna que ce serait pas mal qu'il installe au moins l'eau courante ou l'électricité mais oh ! Le joli caleçon Batman !

Stiles se sentit rougir instantanément dès qu'il entendit Derek pouffer de rire derrière lui.

\- Mais arrête ! lança-t-il en se ruant dans sa chambre. Laisse ça ! C'est mes affaires !

\- Oh ça va, prend pas la mouche ! gloussa Laura.

Elle se redressa et se retourna. Immédiatement, ses yeux se posèrent sur la combinaison qui séchait, accrochée au mur en face de la petite fenêtre, et dont la jambe gauche portait les stigmates de sa première tentative avec une hache dans les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda la jeune femme en ouvrant grand les yeux.

\- Ben … c'est quand j'ai essayé de couper des buches, répondit Stiles, gêné.

\- Faut faire gaffe ! Tu te rends compte que t'aurais pu te faire super mal ?

\- Oui. Mais c'était au tout début, et j'ai pris le coup de bien écarter les jambes maintenant.

\- Ah oui ?

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre, lorsqu'il vit le sourire de chipie qu'affichait son amie.

\- Aha, très drôle, lança-t-il en se détournant.

Ils rejoignirent l'autre pièce, dans laquelle commençait à s'élever une agréable odeur. Amarok semblait s'être endormi.

\- Au fait, t'as pas réussi à sortir la motoneige ? demanda Laura à Stiles en s'asseyant à table. J'ai vu que tu l'avais laissé dans le garage.

\- Oui je, hésita le jeune homme en reprenant son oignon. J'ai pas su comment faire.

\- Le mieux c'est de la tracter. On est venu avec l'une des notre, on te la sortira avant de partir.

\- Ok, merci.

C'était sans doute le bon moment pour leur avouer qu'il doutait de savoir conduire cet engin, mais il hésita de peur qu'ils se moquent de lui et Derek choisit cet instant pour se rapprocher soudainement et lui chiper quelques morceaux d'oignons tout en lui effleurant le dos. La caresse fut si légère, plus encore que le baiser, que Stiles pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un accident et reprit son couteau l'air de rien. Laura elle-même ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et continua à parler d'un sujet auquel il ne fit pas attention tant il était troublé. Tout de même, Derek était quelqu'un de bien étrange, et il avait envie de croire qu'il s'agissait d'une invitation, mais cela semblait tellement incongru. Et puis, il n'était pas là pour se lancer dans une relation qui ne manquerait pas d'être chaotique, alors mieux valait ne pas y prendre garde.

De ce fait, il oublia complètement la motoneige. S'il avait su ce qui allait lui arriver quelques heures plus tard, il n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant à mettre sa fierté de côté.

* * *

Ah ! ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas terminé sur un bon petit cliff des familles :D

Amarok va bien, vous êtes rassurés ? Que pensez-vous de ce trèèèèèèèès léger rapprochement entre Stiles et Derek ? Comment ça va évoluer d'après vous ? Vous creusez pas trop la tête, vous aurez la réponse dans le prochain chapitre ;) héhéhéhé Bah oui, un moment donné faut bien que les choses accélèrent quand même, je ne vais pas passer mon temps à faire des gags même si j'adore ça :P

En tout cas merci encore du fond du cœur pour toutes vos reviews géniales, j'adore y répondre ! Ah oui, je ne sais pas si c'est un bug de mon compte ou de ff, mais certains d'entre vous m'ont répondu en MP et je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les messages, tout apparaît vide :'(

Je vous adore, et je vous dis à dans 10 jours pour le chap 9 (qui a été très difficile à écrire !) Bisous !


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Tout de même, il devait bien reconnaitre que ce steak d'élan était succulent, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué de le faire remarquer à Derek. Le compliment n'avait pas semblé lui faire grand-chose sur le moment, mais l'après-midi passant il s'était adouci et avait fait preuve de plus de gentillesse. Après ce copieux repas comportant, en plus de la viande, une salade de chèvre chaud et des spaghettis que ses invités avaient préparé avec de la ratatouille en conserve, Stiles avait l'impression de peser trois tonnes, ce qui lui fit prendre conscience que Derek n'avait pas tout à fait tort : il ne se nourrissait pas convenablement. En fait, il n'avait rien changé à son alimentation, il mangeait comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'ici, raisonnablement mais suffisamment. L'ennui c'est que cela ne suffisait apparemment pas pour cette région et il maigrissait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il allait avoir besoin de bien plus de denrées s'il ne voulait pas dépérir durant l'hiver.

L'ennui c'est qu'à présent, il y avait Amarok, se rendre en ville s'avérait donc plus délicat que prévu. Grâce à ce que lui avaient rapporté Laura et Derek de leur chasse il allait pouvoir se sustenter convenablement durant quelques jours, mais il lui faudrait tout de même retourner à Noatak faire des achats supplémentaires avant que les routes ne soient totalement bloquées à cause de la neige.

Après que ses invités furent partis à la nuit tombée, Stiles se consacra au chiot à qui il fit boire un biberon entier de lait avant de le câliner un moment en souriant. Il lui avait paru évident que la petite créature se portait bien, mais que Laura le confirme l'avait rassuré.

Une fois l'animal endormi, il prit soin de l'emmitoufler convenablement avant de le déposer au creux de son nid de fourrure afin d'être sûr qu'il ne bouge pas trop, puis s'habilla chaudement à son tour et sortit, son seau en main. Il dut lutter contre la porte un moment avant de parvenir à l'ouvrir tant le bois était gonflé d'humidité, et préféra alors ne pas la fermer complètement de peur d'avoir trop de mal à la rouvrir en revenant. Et puis, de toute façon, il ne partait que le temps de quelques minutes.

L'ennui avec la glace, c'est qu'elle était volumineuse. Il pouvait remplir son seau à ras-bord de morceaux entiers, à la fin il se retrouvait toujours avec beaucoup moins d'eau que prévu, et il ne voulait pas déjà entamer ses bouteilles alors qu'il avait toujours accès à la rivière en contrebas, bien que cette dernière soit entièrement gelée. La cuisine, puis la vaisselle et enfin le café pour trois personnes avaient totalement vidé les réserves qu'il avait faites le matin-même bien que Laura lui en ait rapporté par la suite. Il se rendit donc près de la rivière à la nuit tombante, armé de son seau et d'un petit marteau pour pouvoir facilement briser la glace.

Il avait déjà constaté que, lorsque le soleil se couchait, tout changeait. Le silence invoqué par la neige qui assourdissait absolument tout devenait plus profond encore, mais ce qui le surprenait le plus, c'était l'odeur dans l'air. En pleine journée, les arbres non loin de sa cabane diffusait une intense fragrance de sève et de bois grâce aux rayons du soleil qui les réchauffait, mais la nuit il n'y avait plus que celle, assez terrifiante, du froid tenace.

Frissonnant, Stiles courba la tête et les épaules et avança. Il était déjà frigorifié, et il n'y avait même pas de vent. Il se dépêcha de remplir son seau avant de faire demi-tour. En chemin, il prit tout de même le temps de lever un peu les yeux. Le ciel, déjà très sombre à l'est, rougeoyait encore à l'ouest, nimbant la neige de rouge et d'orange. Stiles prit une grande inspiration et c'est là, au milieu du paysage, qu'il se souvint du baiser que lui avait donné Derek. Enfin, si tant est qu'il puisse appeler ça un baiser …

Laura ayant toujours été présente avec eux, il n'y avait plus eu aucun rapprochement, et Stiles en était arrivé à se demander si ce qu'il s'était passé n'avait pas plutôt été un accident. Mais quand même, il avait reculé et Derek était revenu vers lui pour l'embrasser non ?

C'est alors qu'un coup de feu claqua, brisant ce moment figé et l'air glacé alentour. Sursautant, Stiles sentit son cœur tambouriner tout à coup dans sa poitrine. Laura le lui avait bien dit que la chasse était ouverte. Lorsqu'une seconde détonation résonna, plus violente que la première, il hâta le pas tout en prenant garde à ne pas tomber. Il avait le pied un peu plus sûr désormais – la force de l'habitude – mais il lui arrivait tout de même encore de chuter, et puisqu'aucun flocon n'était tombé de la journée la couche de neige de la veille avait eu le temps de se solidifier. Se rétamer là-dessus risquait de faire très mal, aussi redoubla-t-il de prudence.

Il revint à sa cabane après une dizaine de minutes passées dehors. Pas longtemps donc. Et pourtant, la porte était grande ouverte. De là où il se tenait, à quelques mètres du perron, il pouvait même voir les lueurs du feu de cheminée. Un coup de vent ?

Soudain, il entendit un couinement aigu vite interrompu, suivit d'un grognement rauque et affreusement bestial. Un autre couinement, encore, sauf qu'il lui parut terrorisé. Sans attendre, Stiles se rua à l'intérieur, persuadé que le loup avait finalement réussi à entrer, mais pas effrayé pour autant. En fait, il ne réfléchit pas un seul instant au danger que cela pouvait représenter pour lui.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas un loup qu'il découvrit au-dessus du nid de fourrure et du petit corps brisé d'Amarok, mais un animal bien plus petit et large aux épais poils bruns, comme ceux d'un ours, et la gueule barbouillée de sang. Stiles se figea face aux crocs blancs du prédateur qui semblaient si démesurés sur sa face fine aux yeux intenses, globuleux et brillants.

Il était tellement stupéfait par la scène qu'il mit du temps à régir lorsque l'animal se jeta sur lui. Ses petites pattes puissantes aux griffes incroyables longues le propulsèrent avec une rapidité et une force étonnante et il heurta ses jambes. La combinaison de ski encaissa le plus gros de l'impact, mais pas suffisamment cependant pour protéger sa peau et sa chair des griffes. La douleur lui fit pousser un cri et il bascula en arrière.

Ses reins, son dos et son crâne heurtèrent le bois de la cabane et un choc sourd lui fit voir des étoiles. Sans oublier qu'il se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang au passage. Aussitôt, le prédateur fut sur son torse, les babines retroussées sur un grognement étonnamment aigu. Avec un nouveau cri, Stiles rua pour se débarrasser de lui et se releva pour se jeter dehors sans attendre.

Il se mit immédiatement à courir dans la neige dure et traitresse, l'animal sur les talons, sous les coups de feu qui résonnaient encore. Les abominables grognements caverneux de son poursuivant l'accompagnèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'essouffle, jusqu'à ce que chaque inspiration glacée soit une torture, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux larmoient à cause du froid qui lui fouettait le visage, et jusqu'à ce que ces larmes gèlent douloureusement sur ses joues. Finalement, une fois que la panique eut laissé place à la souffrance de ses muscles fatigués, il ralentit et s'arrêta. L'animal ne le poursuivait plus, ses grognements avaient disparu, et il n'y avait plus trace de lui. Depuis combien de temps avait-il abandonné la chasse ?

Le silence, cet affreux silence hivernal uniquement troublé par sa respiration erratique, bourdonnait terriblement à ses oreilles glacées. Stiles tituba un instant sur quelques pas tout en regardant autour de lui, les jambes flageolantes et douloureuses. Il avait l'impression de voir, derrière chaque congère, chaque monticule de neige, un prédateur à l'affut.

Puis il revit le corps tordu et ensanglanté d'Amarok, silencieux dans son nid de fourrure et se mit à sangloter. Ses yeux brûlèrent instantanément dès que les larmes affluèrent à nouveau. Le chiot était mort, c'était évident. Par sa faute. Parce qu'il avait eu la flemme de fermer correctement la porte. Perdu et effrayé, il se mit à regarder autour de lui. La nuit était presque entièrement tombée, ne restait à l'ouest qu'un mince trait plus clair que le reste du ciel. Il constata que, malgré sa course et la panique, il avait suivi la route. Droit devant, il y avait Noatak ; derrière lui, sa cabane et la motoneige que Derek avait sorti du garage après le repas. L'engin était resté sous sa bâche épaisse, le bidon d'essence offert par Laura avait été vidé dans le réservoir, il n'y avait qu'à la découvrir et l'allumer. Mais saurait-il la conduire jusqu'en ville pour y chercher de l'aide ? Aurait-il le courage de faire demi-tour quitte à se confronter de nouveau au prédateur et au petit cadavre d'un bébé chien ?

Il lui fallait prendre rapidement une décision, car son corps ne tremblait plus. Il ne ressentait pratiquement plus le froid ni même la douleur de ses blessures. Très mauvais signe. Une autre option était cependant possible : la maison de Derek et Laura se trouvait entre la sienne et la ville. Plus proche, donc, et il ne doutait pas que le garde-chasse, chasseur à ses heures perdues, lui vienne en aide. Une énième détonation le décida. Effrayé, il s'enfonça finalement dans la nuit sans hésitation. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur maintenant, il suffisait de prendre la direction de la ville un petit instant avant de tourner à gauche dès que c'était faisable. Impossible de se tromper. Impossible de se perdre malgré l'obscurité, malgré que la neige ait rendu les abords de la route presque invisibles.

Au début de ce parcours difficile, il repensa à cette bête, si petite et trapue, au museau de fouisseur et aux yeux de rongeur. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Si ça avait été le loup, il aurait compris, mais cet animal ? Qui ressemblait tant à un ours ?!

Très vite, il cessa de penser à tout autre chose qu'à ce seul but : continuer d'avancer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête. A la simple pensée qu'il risquait la mort s'il le faisait un gémissement de colère lui échappa. Mais sa gorge était trop froide malgré l'écharpe, transformant sa voix en un raclement rauque et bas. Les vêtements qu'il portait n'étaient pas suffisant pour le protéger du froid mordant de la nuit, Laura avait raison. Car malgré la combinaison de ski, son manteau doublé normalement conçu pour résister aux très basses températures, et son écharpe, toute sensation était en train de quitter son corps. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de mettre son bonnet avant de sortir avec son seau et il sentait que, sur son crâne, ses cheveux étaient en train de se raidir de givre.

Jamais il ne sut combien de temps il marcha ainsi, effrayé à l'idée de tomber et de ne pas pouvoir se relever. Ses bottes étaient tellement encroutées de neige que ses pieds pesaient affreusement lourds mais, finalement, une lueur se mit à briller dans la nuit. Celle, lointaine et orange, d'un feu tiède qui s'éteignait lentement, comme au cœur d'une cheminée laissée sans surveillance, derrière l'étroit rectangle d'une petite fenêtre.

Il tenta d'accélérer l'allure mais ses jambes glacées semblaient de plomb et il fut incapable de lever plus haut ses pieds alourdis. Il tomba finalement, à quelques mètres de la maison. Sa joue rencontra la neige mais il n'en sentit pas le froid. Avec un grognement, il tenta de se relever, refusant de se laisser séduire par l'envie de s'endormir. Il avait déjà entendu dire que c'était une mort douce et confortable.

Rien qu'à cette pensée la frayeur termina de l'engourdir totalement. Le froid était si intense que même l'adrénaline glaçait dans son corps avant d'avoir eu le temps de lui redonner de la force. Un gémissement lui échappa, proche du sanglot. Il n'avait même plus suffisamment de voix pour appeler à l'aide.

Soudain quelque chose heurta ses jambes avec une telle force qu'il en sentit la secousse malgré l'engourdissement. Il tenta de bouger, suffoqué de panique, pour regarder derrière lui, mais même ce simple mouvement lui fut impossible. Les secousses reprirent, comme si quelqu'un le frappait, puis il entendit un souffle, un reniflement, et un grognement.

La terreur lui arracha un nouveau geignement et il ferma les yeux malgré lui, toujours incapable du moindre mouvement. L'animal l'avait suivi finalement, attendant patiemment qu'il s'écroule de lui-même. Les reniflements et les secousses continuaient, comme s'il le frappait avec ses pattes. Le griffait-il ? Etait-il en ce moment en train de lui déchirer la peau et la chair sans qu'il ne sente rien à cause du froid ?

Et puis la truffe humide fut sur sa joue et il rouvrit les yeux en glapissant de frayeur. Le loup, dont seul les intenses yeux bleus étaient visibles parmi les poils noirs, lui répondit d'un grognement et fit un écart de côté, manifestement surpris qu'il soit encore en vie. Mais il revint aussitôt sur lui pour le renifler encore et, avec un nouveau grognement, lui mit un coup de patte sur la tête.

Cette fois, Stiles sentit clairement les griffes lui racler la peau et gémit encore une fois. Mais ni ses bras ni ses jambes n'avaient désormais assez de force pour l'aider. Il était toujours incapable de se relever. Soudain, le loup lui donna un coup de langue puis releva le museau et poussa un hurlement bref, rapidement suivit d'un autre, tout aussi court. Et il fit volteface pour disparaître de son champ de vision, se fondant dans la nuit aussi simplement qu'une ombre.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration, les dents serrées. Au moins, l'animal ne l'avait pas dévoré. Mais qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il recommençait à tenter de se relever lorsque des bruits de pas firent exploser la neige à ses oreilles et il gémit, puis quelqu'un fut sur lui.

\- Stiles ?! Mais qu'est-ce que !

Il reconnut la voix de Laura. Pour un peu, il en aurait pleuré de soulagement s'il avait pu. Sans attendre, la jeune femme le força à se mettre debout. Il avait l'impression que son corps tout entier était recouvert d'une couche de plomb glaciale et il peinait à tenir sur ses jambes, plus encore à avancer.

Usant de cette force qu'il trouvait toujours aussi étonnante, Laura le soutint jusque chez elle où elle le força à s'assoir devant la cheminée avant de fermer rapidement la porte.

\- Déshabille-toi, vite ! lui ordonna-t-elle en jetant brutalement des buches dans l'âtre. Faut que tu te réchauffes et tes fringues sont glacés !

Malheureusement, Stiles avait les doigts si gourds qu'il était incapable d'attraper les boutons de son blouson. Laura réagit promptement et l'aida aussitôt, à gestes vifs et précis.

\- Derek ! appela-t-elle, un peu de panique dans la voix. Ramène tes fesses !

Elle retira à Stiles son blouson raidi par le givre puis ouvrit la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison de ski.

\- Bordel, Derek ! appela-t-elle avant de grogner : cet imbécile n'est jamais là quand j'ai besoin de lui !

Elle lui retira sa combinaison. En-dessous, il portait un pull et un jean qui n'avaient pas échappé au froid : ils étaient totalement raides.

Stiles, qui commençait à se réchauffer, se mit à claquer des dents et gémit lorsque ses oreilles, son nez, ses pieds et ses mains le brûlèrent, signe que la circulation continuait toujours. Mais c'était douloureux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? lui demanda Laura en l'obligeant à lever les bras pour retirer le pull. Et le petit, il est où ?

Pour toute réponse, incapable de desserrer ses mâchoires tant il avait mal et tant chacun de ses muscles était encore crispé, Stiles gémit à nouveau. Lorsque Laura se pencha pour lui retirer son jean, c'est là qu'elle vit les traces de sang sur le tissu déchiré, et les plaies qu'il y avait en-dessous.

\- Merde ! jura-t-elle tout bas.

La porte d'entrée se rouvrit au même moment. Une vague de froid s'engouffra malgré le feu ronflant dans la cheminée et Stiles se recroquevilla sur lui-même en geignant.

\- Il s'est fait attaquer je crois ! lança Laura à son frère. Sans doute les coups de feu que tu as entendu tout à l'heure.

\- Non, répondit gravement Derek. Ça c'était une battue. Ces abrutis d'amateurs ont dû pousser un ours jusque chez lui.

\- Les blessures sont pas assez profondes pour que ce soit un ours, plutôt un glouton je pense.

Brutalement secoué, Stiles rouvrit les yeux en grommelant. Il avait l'impression que sa peau était en feu à cause du contact avec la chaleur.

\- T'endors pas, lui grogna Derek avant de lui mettre un coup sur la tête ; puis il dit à sa sœur : je vais le réchauffer, toi soigne-le.

\- Ok.

Laura partit immédiatement chercher la trousse de soin. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf, Stiles sentit qu'on lui retirait son pantalon. Il gémit d'un air mécontent, toujours incapable de parler, et tenta de repousser Derek mais ce dernier frappa sa main d'un revers du poignet et lui adressa un regard mauvais. Immédiatement, Stiles ferma les yeux.

Le petit Amarok était mort à cause de lui, et dès que Derek le saurait, il serait déçu. Il avait supposé qu'il s'occuperait correctement du chiot. Mais il n'avait pas réussi.

Sans aucune douceur Derek plaça sous ses cuisses une fourrure rêche et chaude puis s'installa derrière lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Stiles baissa les yeux et vit qu'il était assis sur le manteau de fourrure noir. Alors il repensa au loup. Il tenta de parler, de dire qu'un loup noir l'avait trouvé, un loup qui ressemblait étonnamment à ce foutu manteau, mais ses mâchoires tremblaient bien trop et ses dents claquaient tellement qu'il en sentait les secousses dans son crâne.

Laura revint, s'installa devant eux, tout près de ses jambes, et sortit une petite bouteille blanche d'une boîte en fer.

\- Attention, ça va piquer, le prévint-elle.

...

Stiles dut effectivement serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de crier trop fort. Derrière lui, Derek le serrait pour qu'il ne bouge pas tandis que Laura appuyait sur ses jambes pour les maintenir en place tout en passant sur ses blessures un coton imbibé d'alcool. Puis elle plaça dessus une compresse qu'elle immobilisa avec une bande en coton avant de le forcer à enfiler des vêtements secs appartenant à son frère. Elle lui fit avaler ensuite un antidouleur qu'elle fit passer avec un alcool très fort, au goût semblable à celui du Debout-les-morts, qui lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux.

En à peine quelques minutes, Stiles sentit qu'il s'endormait, et il se doutait que la chaleur n'était pas la seule en cause. Il avait arrêté de claquer des dents, il était au chaud et en sécurité, et il acceptait cette inconscience avec soulagement. Ainsi, il arrêterait de penser et penser encore à Amarok, le corps tordu et ensanglanté. Derek l'aida à se relever puis le força à s'allonger dans un lit moelleux recouvert de fourrures épaisses, et le garçon sombra immédiatement dans un sommeil lourd.

Malheureusement, si les premières heures furent calmes, la fièvre le gagna rapidement. Son corps, resté trop longtemps dans le froid intense, se réchauffa sans doute trop vite sans parvenir à réguler sa température, ce qui le fit légèrement délirer. Il se sentit comme lorsqu'il avait eu la fièvre : sa tête était lourde, il était en sueur, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et dès qu'il ouvrait les yeux tout tournait affreusement autour de lui, comme si l'obscurité voulait le happer.

Après un moment à gigoter dans son lit en gémissant, il crut entendre le hurlement lointain d'un loup et la peur n'arrangea pas son état. Il sentait l'animal lui donner des coups de pattes, tenter de griffer sa combinaison de ski alors qu'il était à terre, paralysé par le froid ; ses yeux bleus, glacés, le fixaient, sa truffe était si près de son visage, il allait le dévorer. Et puis, le loup devenait tout à coup doux, câlin. Il enfouit d'abord son museau humide dans son cou, puis sur sa nuque, avant de descendre sur sa poitrine. Ses mains étaient rudes mais chaudes, elles l'apaisèrent.

Il dormit à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla totalement quelques heures plus tard, toute trace de fièvre avait disparu. Il cligna des yeux, étonné de ne pas reconnaître la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, avant de se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé la veille au soir. Sa gorge, immédiatement, se serra.

Laura apparut sur le seuil de la chambre et sourit en le voyant les yeux ouverts.

\- Revenu parmi nous ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant. Ça va ?

\- Moyen, croassa Stiles, la voix rauque.

\- Pas trop mal ?

D'abord étonné qu'elle lui pose une telle question, Stiles fronça les sourcils avant de se souvenir qu'il avait été blessé. Il tenta de bouger les jambes. Etonnamment, c'était moins douloureux que ce qu'il avait craint.

\- Ça pourrait être pire, déclara-t-il avec une grimace.

Il avait la voix totalement cassée.

\- T'as de la chance d'avoir encore tous tes doigts et tes orteils ! lança vivement Laura. Et tes oreilles !

\- Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé crever dehors tout seul comme un abruti, répliqua Stiles, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

\- Je t'en prie ! On a assez à manger pour l'hiver de toute façon.

Stiles cligna des yeux, surpris, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire timide lorsqu'il comprit. Laura sourit à son tour, et lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Tout en se raclant la gorge, Stiles se redressa légèrement afin de s'appuyer à la tête de lit. La douleur n'était pas très forte mais il sentait tout de même battre son cœur dans ses jambes.

\- Une bestiole, déclara-t-il simplement. J'avais mal fermé la porte …

\- C'était un glouton ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi ça ressemble.

\- Je vais te montrer. J'ai préparé un bouillon, t'en veux ?

\- Euh …

Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune femme sortit de la chambre. Stiles doutait de pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit, mais ça ne lui ferait sans doute pas de mal de se sustenter un peu. Gêné par les larmes qu'il sentait monter, il inspira et expira lentement. Ce qu'il s'était passé était de sa faute. Il avait été terriblement négligent, et un chiot dont il avait la garde en était mort.

Laura revint rapidement, un bol dans une main et un énorme livre dans l'autre. Elle lui tendit le bouillon fumant puis s'assit à ses côtés, sur le lit, et ouvrit l'énorme volume relié de cuir semblable à une encyclopédie.

Stiles se redressa encore afin d'être plus confortable pour manger sans en mettre partout et renifla ce que lui avait préparé son amie. Ça sentait très fortement l'élan, les épices et l'alcool. Il grimaça en fermant les yeux, éloignant le bol de son visage.

\- Tiens, c'est ça un glouton, répliqua Laura en lui fourrant le livre sous le nez. C'est ce qui t'a attaqué ?

Immédiatement, Stiles reconnut l'animal et acquiesça sans dire un mot. Face à lui, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils et scruta la page du livre – qui était bien une encyclopédie, d'après ce que Stiles avait pu voir, mais qui semblait uniquement dédiée à l'Alaska.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, inquiet de voir son amie si méditative.

\- Ben … je crois qu'aucun cas d'attaque de glouton sur un être humain n'a été recensé jusqu'à présent. Enfin, il y en a peut-être eu une il y a un siècle, mais ça on ne peut pas savoir. Je ne crois pas. T'as vraiment pas eu de chance.

Stiles baissa les yeux sur le bol sans répondre. Evidemment, ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à lui !

\- Derek est parti chez toi voir les dégâts.

Le cœur de Stiles se serra et il tenta de cacher son trouble en s'abritant derrière le bol. Il se brûla les lèvres au contact du liquide et l'odeur lui souleva l'estomac. Laura n'en dit pas davantage, mais il comprit sans effort qu'elle aussi pensait au chiot.

\- Il s'est levé deux ou trois fois cette nuit voir comment tu allais, reprit la jeune femme avec un sourire. Mine de rien, il était inquiet.

Repensant brutalement à la fièvre qui l'avait pris cette nuit et aux drôles de sensations qu'il avait ressenti avec, Stiles manqua s'étrangler en avalant un peu de bouillon. La truffe humide sur sa gorge, puis les mains dures sur son torse … est-ce que c'était Derek ?! Il toussota et parvint, sans trop savoir comment, à ne pas renverser une seule goutte sur les draps.

\- Je dois aller m'occuper des chiens, déclara Laura en se relevant. Ça va aller ?

\- Oui oui, répondit Stiles avec empressement. Merci.

\- Va pas te casser la gueule hein !

Et la jeune femme s'en fut sur ces mots plein de sagesse. Malgré lui, Stiles pouffa de rire. Avec le recul, l'absurdité de son acte lui revenait en plein figure, comme un putain de boomerang. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de partir comme ça en pleine nuit ?! C'était complètement inconscient et idiot. En fait, il avait eu terriblement peur, et il avait vu plus de danger qu'il n'y en avait réellement. Certes, il ne savait pas à ce moment-là qu'un glouton n'était pas spécialement dangereux pour l'homme mais tout de même, il aurait pu réfléchir avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou !

Après avoir avalé autant de bouillon qu'il le put malgré l'odeur de graisse fermentée et le goût trop fort de l'alcool, il tenta de sortir du lit. Ses jambes étaient raides mais il put tout de même relever le pantalon afin d'apercevoir ses mollets et constata avec soulagement que les bandages n'étaient même pas tachés de sang. Les blessures n'étaient pas très graves. Vraiment, il avait paniqué bêtement, sans doute à cause de tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé quelques jours auparavant avec le loup venu gratter à la porte.

En parlant du loup … Laura ne l'avait pas évoqué. Pourtant, si elle était sortie de chez elle en pleine nuit, c'était bien parce qu'elle l'avait entendu hurler non ? Le loup avait-il bien hurlé à ce moment-là où bien délirait-il déjà à cause de la terreur ?

Troublé, il se leva en soupirant. Le pantalon lui tomba sur les hanches et il frissonna parce que l'une de ses épaules étaient nues. Les vêtements qu'il portait étaient trop larges. Il attrapa le tissu sur son torse, tendit l'oreille afin de s'assurer que Laura était bien sortie, puis le renifla. L'odeur de sueur et de bois qui lui emplit les narines lui évoqua aussitôt Derek.

Qu'allait-il penser de lui maintenant ? Il lui avait fait confiance pour le chiot, il lui avait même tendu un piège en étant persuadé qu'il saurait s'en occuper et le protéger, et lui il avait fui comme un lâche !

Dès que la colère remplaça la honte et la tristesse, Stiles sut qu'il ne devait pas rester seul sinon il allait passer son temps à ruminer. Il prit donc la liberté de fouiller dans l'armoire et réalisa, lorsqu'il vit toute une armée de pulls épais et larges et une floppée de pantalons noirs, ainsi que des vêtements de fourrure par dizaine, qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de Derek. Un Derek qui avait donc dû dormir avec sa sœur cette nuit ? Ou sur le canapé ?

\- Putain, soupira-t-il lamentablement avant de se frotter les paupières.

Il se sentait vraiment minable. Les dents serrées, il piqua à son hôte un pantalon de trekking et un manteau fait dans une épaisse fourrure brune, enfila tout ça rapidement, récupéra son écharpe dans le salon et sortit.

Le froid agressif lui coupa net la respiration, bloquant son souffle dans sa poitrine. Il remonta son écharpe autant qu'il put et contourna la maison pour rejoindre Laura près des enclos. Les chiens aboyaient toujours comme des possédés.

Grimaçant sur ses jambes raides, les plaies tiraillées, il marcha précautionneusement sur la neige glacée. D'après la saleté qu'il y avait dessus et la dureté, il n'était pas tombé de nouveaux flocons cette nuit.

\- Tu devrais peut-être éviter de t'aventurer, lui dit Laura lorsqu'il fut près d'elle. Et si tu tombais ?

\- Ça va, répliqua-t-il en forçant un sourire. C'est moins sérieux que ça en a l'air.

\- T'as désinfecté encore un coup au moins ?

\- Non, mais je le ferai tout à l'heure. Et puis, va bien falloir que je marche, une fois retourné chez moi.

\- Chez toi ? Tu ne veux pas rester ici quelques jours ?

Stiles sourit. Il se doutait que la jeune femme lui ferait cette proposition, mais il en était hors de question.

\- Si j'y retourne pas tout de suite après j'aurais trop la trouille, déclara-t-il franchement.

\- Je comprends, lui sourit son amie.

\- Et puis, je ne vais pas abuser trop longtemps du lit de Derek non plus !

\- Bof tu penses ! Il s'en fout, la moitié de l'année il dort dans la forêt.

Le garçon pouffa de rire sans s'en empêcher, puis demanda :

\- Je peux aller voir Katty ?

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit Laura avec un sourire gentil.

La remerciant, Stiles se dépêcha de rejoindre la grange basse où Katty se trouvait toujours avec ses chiots. Laura lui avait raconté la veille pendant le repas qu'elle prenait garde à souvent sortir la jeune maman afin qu'elle se dégourdisse les pattes mais la laissait tout de même la plupart du temps avec les petits, qui ne marchaient toujours pas seuls. Il revit alors Amarok s'essayant sur ses pattes malhabiles en couinant, roulant toujours hors de son nid pour atterrir sur le dos. Son cœur se serra.

Le petit animal n'était resté à ses côtés qu'une dizaine de jours, et il avait cru ne pas trop s'être attaché à lui – après tout, ce chien n'était pas le sien, il ne faisait que rendre service à Laura et ne le garderait donc pas – mais il se sentait tout de même anéanti par ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le cœur gros, il entra dans la grange. L'odeur de paille chaude et de terre sèche lui arracha un soupir avant que de petits couinements par dizaine ne lui parvienne. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'enclos. Dès qu'elle le vit, Katty releva la tête, les oreilles droites, et le fixa de ses yeux pâles. Ses petits barbotaient dans la paille tout autour d'elle. Stiles s'accouda à la clôture en bois et lui sourit.

\- Ça va la belle ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Katty le fixait attentivement, surveillant ses moindres gestes. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que Stiles ne sente ses yeux lui piquer. Craignant de se mettre à pleurer, il baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que son front se retrouve sur ses avant-bras et soupira.

\- Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il.

Au bruit que fit la chienne en se levant dans la paille il redressa la tête et la regarda venir vers lui. La langue pendante, elle semblait moins sur ses gardes, alors il tendit timidement la main et sourit lorsqu'elle y fourra sa truffe.

Le grincement soudain de la porte qui s'ouvre le fit sursauter et il se redressa pour voir Derek entrer dans la grange. Il se raidit immédiatement, prêt à encaisser les remontrances et les coups d'œil mauvais, mais l'homme vint vers lui sans aucune agressivité dans le regard ni même la gestuelle.

\- Tu devrais peut-être pas te lever, gronda-t-il une fois près de lui.

\- Ça va ! répliqua farouchement Stiles. Ta sœur m'a déjà fait la réflexion, c'est bon.

Etonné de l'entendre si agressif, Derek lui adressa un regard surpris sous ses sourcils haussés. Sa barbe, même s'il la rasait désormais plus souvent, était déjà assez épaisse pour former sur son visage aux traits durs un duvet sombre et piquant. Comprenant qu'il avait surréagi inutilement, Stiles soupira et ferma les yeux un instant.

\- Désolé, grommela-t-il.

\- Mmh, répondit simplement Derek.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant ainsi gonfler son manteau noir qui le fit paraître plus hirsute que d'habitude, et Stiles comprit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. Le cœur cognant dans sa gorge, il osa demander après un bref instant :

\- Et le petit … ?

Derek secoua brièvement la tête de droite à gauche en le fixant intensément de ses yeux gris, puis crut bon de préciser :

\- J'ai retrouvé que les morceaux dont il n'a pas voulu.

Sous le coup d'une vive émotion, Stiles cacha son visage dans ses mains.

\- Putain, souffla-t-il, la voix étouffée. C'est de ma faute ! C'est à cause de cette foutue porte ! Je ne l'ai pas fermé, sinon j'allais pas réussir à la rouvrir … putain !

Il sanglota brièvement mais, fort heureusement, il était davantage en colère qu'attristé et ne pleura donc pas.

\- Les gloutons ne s'en prennent jamais aux hommes, déclara Derek sans beaucoup de douceur.

\- Oui je sais, Laura me l'a dit ça aussi ! répliqua Stiles avec un geste vif des bras. Sauf que ça m'est arrivé à moi, parce que j'attire toutes les merdes ! Si je reste chez vous, tu paris combien qu'une putain de météorite va nous tomber sur la gueule ?!

Le petit sourire moqueur et amusé qu'afficha Derek fit naître en lui une vague d'indignation et il haussa les épaules en se détournant, puis s'appuya à la clôture pour regarder Katty en train de lécher consciencieusement l'un de ses petits.

\- Effectivement, t'as pas eu de chance, reprit Derek sans bouger. Des petits cons ont fait une battue hier soir, jusque tard. J'ai entendu les coups de feu alors je suis sorti voir. En pleine nuit c'est hyper dangereux.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration par les narines puis soupira pour se calmer, mais ne se tourna pas vers lui, même s'il l'écoutait.

\- Ces amateurs avaient pourchassé et blessé un glouton jusqu'à la lisière. Jusqu'à chez toi. Il était effrayé. Tout bon chasseur sait qu'il ne faut jamais faire ça, il faut toujours rabattre un animal vers l'intérieur de la forêt et pas vers la ville. Sinon il y a des blessés. Comme hier soir.

\- Sauf que là il y a eu un mort ! répliqua Stiles en le regardant.

\- Oui. Mais le glouton n'était pas véritablement responsable.

\- Ouais, ben j'espère que tu leur as plombé les fesses à ces abrutis !

Derek sourit encore une fois.

\- Je me suis contenté de leur foutre une sacrée trouille, dit-il d'un air amusé. Ils ne remettront pas les pieds dans la forêt en pleine nuit avant un long moment.

Lorsqu'il réalisa que Derek n'était absolument pas en colère contre lui mais contre ces chasseurs du dimanche, et qu'il essayait, en plus de ça, de le réconforter, Stiles sentit son cœur se gonfler de reconnaissance et les larmes affluèrent de nouveau. Il baissa la tête et fit mine de se gratter le front pour cacher ses yeux. Malheureusement pour lui – ou heureusement ! – Derek ne fut pas dupe. Il s'approcha. Avança imperceptiblement la main.

Stiles recula en affichant un sourire faussement enjoué et tenta de faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Et pourtant, il avait foutrement envie d'un câlin, de la chaleur de quelqu'un, d'un peu de douceur désintéressée, bref, il n'aurait rien contre se blottir dans les bras de cet homme qui semblait vivre à une autre époque, avec d'autres codes, mais il s'était imposé des règles en venant ici et il était bien décidé à s'y tenir. Quel intérêt de se rapprocher de quelqu'un alors qu'il allait partir ? Quel intérêt de s'attacher, alors qu'ils seraient finalement séparés ?

\- C'est gentil de ne pas m'avoir laissé crever de froid, déclara-t-il.

Derek ne lui répondit que d'un froncement de sourcil. Ses yeux semblaient davantage verts que gris à présent.

\- Si selon toi il n'y a plus de danger, je vais retourner chez moi, déclara Stiles d'un ton décidé.

\- Tu devrais rester ici un jour ou deux.

\- Non. Il ne vaut mieux pas.

Ils se regardèrent. Derek serra les mâchoires, comme s'il avait deviné que Stiles préférait le fuir et se retrouver seul chez lui plutôt qu'à ses côtés, au risque qu'ils se rapprochent. Il sembla s'en vexer. Craignant que ça ne tourne à la dispute, Stiles préféra prendre le parti de la fuite et tenta de passer près de lui pour gagner la sortie.

Derek l'attrapa, évidemment. Sans violence, mais sa main se referma fortement sur son avant-bras. Stiles tenta de se dégager mais il n'y mit pas énormément de volonté et se laissa finalement embrasser en soupirant. De lui-même, jamais il n'aurait accepté de se livrer, et Derek l'avait certainement compris. Mais maintenant qu'il s'abandonnait à la caresse, Stiles ne voulait plus reculer. Il ne tenta même pas de le repousser, au contraire : ses bras se refermèrent sur les épaules larges et ses mains plongèrent dans les épais cheveux noirs. Des jours qu'il avait envie de les caresser.

Comparé à celui de la veille, ce baiser-là était bien plus profond, dominateur aussi. La langue de Derek s'enfonçait dans sa bouche avec une certaine brutalité mais il aima ça immédiatement et répondit en faisant de même, tout en comprenant que la brusquerie de son compagnon signifiait très certainement que lui-même se retenait depuis un petit moment. Il sentit des mains dures et froides lui agripper les hanches et gémit à nouveau.

Malheureusement pour eux, la porte de la grange s'ouvrit et Laura entra en lançant à la cantonade :

\- Au fait Stiles ! Je ne te l'ai jamais proposé mais si tu veux tu peux oh !

Evidemment les deux garçons ne se séparèrent pas assez vite alors elle eut tout à fait le temps de voir ce qu'il y avait de plus intéressant à voir. Immédiatement, un sourire de chatte comblée redessina ses lèvres et elle gloussa.

\- Faire ça dans la paille c'est d'un romantique ! lança-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

\- La ferme, lui balança son frère en réponse.

\- Ça va on se roulait une pelle c'est tout ! répliqua Stiles juste après, rouge de honte.

\- Nan mais sur un lit ce serait pas plus confortable ? insista Laura.

\- T'es chiante !

Le visage fermé, Derek préféra partir sans rien ajouter. Stiles, malgré lui, le prit comme un lâche abandon et s'offusqua un bref instant qu'il le laisse seul pour affronter Laura et son excitation, sans oublier les questions qui ne manqueraient pas de tomber. La jeune femme ne regarda pas son frère partir tellement elle était concentrée sur son autre victime.

\- Je le savais que tu le trouvais sexy ! lança-t-elle vivement.

Derek n'était même pas encore totalement sorti ! Stiles sentait ses joues chauffer atrocement, sans compter qu'il avait encore la tête comme dans du coton.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, répliqua-t-il néanmoins dans un soupir. J'avais besoin de réconfort, c'est tout.

\- Mmh. Tu sais ce qui serait encore plus réconfortant ?

Stiles arqua un sourcil et attendit en la regardant fixement dans les yeux. Tout de même, elle n'allait pas oser ?

\- Que vous fassiez des galipettes tout nus ! lança la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

Et si, elle avait osé.

\- Non, non, et non ! s'offusqua Stiles.

\- Oh arrête s'il te plait ! grogna Laura, agacée. T'en crèves d'envie, et lui aussi. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

\- Je te l'ai dit pourquoi !

\- Mais !

\- Je m'attache toujours trop d'accord ? On va coucher ensemble, ok, bah à tous les coups je vais tomber amoureux comme un imbécile, et puis quand je vais partir j'aurai le cœur en miette, et je mettrai des semaines, voire des mois à m'en remettre ! Ce genre de chose j'ai déjà donné, merci bien, alors c'est non !

\- Nan mais si c'est que du sexe ?

\- « Que du sexe » ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire. J'aimerai bien, crois-moi ! Ce serait plus facile pour moi, pour pas mal de choses ! Mais c'est pas le cas. Coucher juste pour le fun, je ne sais pas faire.

Laura fit la moue un bref moment, en pleine réflexion, puis reprit :

\- Je pensais à un truc !

\- Attends, je préfère m'assoir avant, répliqua Stiles en soupirant.

La jeune femme rigola.

\- Petit con ! Nan, je me disais que ça te ferait du bien d'appeler ton père, non ? Depuis que tu es arrivé ici, tu ne m'as pas demandé une seule fois si tu pouvais utiliser le téléphone.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, touché par l'attention.

\- Bien sûr tu peux appeler de Noatak depuis le bar ou la poste, mais c'est payant, continua Laura avec un haussement d'épaules. Ça te fera sans doute du bien de lui parler.

\- Oui. C'est vrai, tu as raison. Merci.

\- Je t'en prie !

Elle passa près de lui en souriant puis s'approcha du matériel entassé non loin mais s'arrêta après quelques pas, se retourna, et lui dit :

\- Au fait, aujourd'hui je dois installer mes chiens dans la grange pour l'hiver, alors c'est Derek qui te ramènera chez toi.

Puis elle lui tourna le dos et se mit à siffloter. La chipie !

...

\- Salut papa ! lança-t-il dans le combiné avec entrain.

\- Stiles ? hésita le Shérif à l'autre bout du fil.

\- D'autres personnes sont-elles susceptibles de t'appeler papa ? Aurais-je des frères et sœurs cachés ?

Le rire tendre de son père arracha à Stiles un sourire content. Jusqu'à ce que Laura lui propose, il ne s'était pas douté à quel point il lui avait manqué.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-il fortement afin de cacher son trouble.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Comment tu vas ?

\- Très bien ! C'est moins calme que ce que j'avais espéré.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ouais, j'ai une voisine du genre excitée, elle s'invite toujours chez moi.

\- Ah … oui ?

Comprenant le sous-entendu au ton qu'utilisa son père, Stiles sourit.

\- Pas ce genre d'invite papa, glissa-t-il d'une voix chantante, ni ce genre d'excitation d'ailleurs.

\- Dommage !

Une légère tension s'installa d'un côté comme de l'autre. Aucun des deux n'osait aborder le sujet fâcheux qui avait forcé Stiles à fuir. Ce fut lui qui mit fin au bref silence en demandant :

\- Et comment va Scott ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ? répliqua immédiatement son père, tendu. Tu m'as pourtant dit que tu l'avais prévenu de ton départ.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé …

\- Désolé ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle ça m'a mis ?

Stiles soupira et se frotta le front en fermant les yeux. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas osé appeler son père une seule fois depuis qu'il était ici. Devinant sans trop de difficulté son état d'esprit, le Shérif s'apaisa.

\- Aussi curieux que ça puisse paraître, reprit-il doucement. Il m'a dit qu'il comprenait, et il ne s'est ni énervé, ni senti blessé.

\- Il a toujours été trop …

\- Trop quoi ?

Soupirant encore, le garçon laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, jusqu'à ce que sa nuque repose sur le dossier de la chaise.

\- Excuse-moi, gémit-il. Il m'est arrivé un truc, j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie, je suis un peu sur les nerfs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? lui demanda son père avec inquiétude.

\- Je me suis fait attaquer par ce que j'ai pris pour un ours.

\- Un ours ?!

\- Non ! C'était qu'un glouton. Rien de grave. J'ai pris un coup de griffe c'est tout. J'avais mal fermé ma porte en allant chercher de l'eau, c'est con parce que …

Il se tut. Puis se mordit la lèvre. Boulette !

\- En allant chercher quoi ? lui demanda son père, surpris.

\- Rien. Je veux dire …

\- En allant chercher de l'eau ? Stiles, je croyais que tu t'étais installé à Noatak ?

\- Oui. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Je suis un peu à l'écart de Noatak en fait. Dans une cabane.

\- Attends. Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ? Une cabane ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas l'eau courante ?

\- Ben …

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai pas de nouvelles depuis deux mois hein, parce que tu n'as pas l'électricité non plus c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça.

Le Shérif poussa un soupir à mi-chemin entre l'agacement et l'amusement.

\- Tu m'auras tout fait décidément, gloussa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que t'as eu besoin de faire ça hein ?

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Stiles en se penchant jusqu'à poser ses coudes sur ses genoux. Je ne sais pas trop, mais crois-le ou non, ça m'a fait du bien.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Stiles eut un sourire tendre et prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre :

\- Tu avais raison, pleurer fait du bien.

\- Tu pouvais aussi pleurer à la maison tu sais, contra son père d'un ton moqueur.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, mais je pense que j'avais surtout besoin de me retrouver seul.

\- Je comprends figure-toi. C'est ce que Scott m'a dit.

Stiles laissa échapper un rire nerveux puis passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Quelques mèches retombèrent devant ses yeux.

\- J'ai grave besoin d'une coupe de cheveux ! lança-t-il sans réfléchir dans le téléphone.

Ils parlèrent encore plusieurs minutes sans que Scott ne soit de nouveau évoqué. Son père semblait enfin comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'espace pour se confronter lui-même à sa responsabilité sans avoir à entendre partout autour de lui que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir autant coupable. En réalité, ce genre de phrase dite et redite à répétition ne l'avait absolument pas aidé, au contraire, car il avait surtout eu l'impression que les gens ne comprenaient pas ses sentiments. Certains, comme son propre père, avaient même fini par s'agacer de son comportement et de la culpabilité qu'il portait comme un fardeau. Il avait eu besoin de respirer. De se retrouver dans un endroit où personne n'allait le regarder en pensant qu'il en rajoutait, alors que, dans toute cette histoire, ce n'était pas lui la victime.

Finalement, il promit à son père de lui téléphoner plus régulièrement puis raccrocha et décida de s'occuper de ses blessures. Il retourna dans la chambre en emportant avec lui la trousse de soin trouvée sur la table du salon, afin d'être sûr de ne pas se faire surprendre par ses hôtes le pantalon baissé. Quoi que, depuis l'intervention de Laura dans la grange, Derek avait tout bonnement disparu. Un vrai fantôme.

Il retira donc le pantalon de trekking qu'il avait chipé dans l'armoire, puis celui en coton qu'il portait en-dessous et avec lequel il avait dormi. Ses mollets engoncés dans les bandages lui parurent brusquement effroyablement pâles et minces dans la lumière crue de cette journée blanche, et il grimaça avant de s'assoir en tailleur sur le lit. Vraiment, il allait devoir manger plus que ça où son père allait récupérer un cadavre ambulant !

Sous l'une de ses cuisses, il sentit quelque chose de dur. Laura avait oublié l'encyclopédie sur son matelas, mais la couverture étant brune sur les fourrures brunes également, il ne l'avait pas vu. Il l'écarta légèrement de lui, ramena ses jambes sur les couvertures et les croisa pour accéder à ses mollets, tout ça en grimaçant tant elles étaient raides, et retira bandages et compresses.

Heureusement, il ne s'agissait pas de coton mais de tissu. S'il dut serrer les dents en les retirant car cela avait légèrement collé aux plaies qui se refermaient à peine, il n'y eut aucun résidu gênant. Le tout semblait propre.

Il désinfecta en sifflant de douleur – la bouteille dans la trousse n'était pas de l'antiseptique comme il en achetait en pharmacie mais de l'alcool à quatre-vingt-dix ! – puis remit des compresses propres et refit les bandages avant d'enfiler à nouveau le pantalon trop large en coton gris. Pour finir, il ramena le pull sur son épaule droite qui s'était à nouveau dénudée puis soupira et regarda dehors. Le paysage était tellement blanc qu'il plissa les yeux avant de finalement se détourner. Et maintenant ?

Il avait très envie de sortir pour aider Laura avec ses chiens, c'était quand même la moindre des choses pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui, mais il commençait à avoir mal à la tête et ses yeux lui piquaient. Avec la nuit difficile qu'il avait eue, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit fatigué.

Refusant de s'endormir en pleine journée mais bien conscient que Laura allait l'enguirlander s'il ressortait, il prit donc le livre pour le feuilleter. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une sorte de dictionnaire concernant l'Alaska, sa faune, sa flore et son histoire, pour tous les initiés comme les débutants. Evidemment, très vite il se rendit au chapitre concernant le folklore et, plus particulièrement les légendes. Malheureusement, celle d'Amarok était assez pauvre, et il n'apprit que bien peu de choses : apparemment, ce loup géant aidait parfois les humains en veillant à ce que ses frères loups maintiennent les troupeaux de caribous en bonne santé en ne s'attaquant qu'aux animaux faibles et malades – une bonne façon, d'après ce qu'il comprit, de justifier la sélection naturelle, puisque les animaux malades évoqués n'étaient, pour les loups, que des proies plus faciles à attraper – mais il découvrit aussi qu'Amarok était le plus souvent décrit comme une bête gigantesque dévorant les chasseurs assez imprudents pour sortir chasser seuls la nuit.

Dès qu'il lut ça, Stiles sentit son cœur manquer un battement avant de s'emballer. Derek lui avait dit lui-même être sorti cette nuit après avoir entendu des coups de feu. Des chasseurs amateurs qui n'avaient pas su s'y prendre et … à qui il avait fait si peur qu'ils ne risquaient pas de se rendre à nouveau en forêt de sitôt. Bon, au moins cela voulait dire qu'il ne les avait pas dévorés mais …

Tout en se léchant la lèvre, il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur le livre pour continuer sa lecture. Il haussa les sourcils d'étonnement en apprenant que, contrairement aux européens, les Inuits et les Amérindiens voyaient le loup de manière positive en tant que prédateur régulant la population de la forêt – des sortes de gardiens, autrement dit – mais aussi en tant qu'esprits puissants protégeant les personnes qui le méritaient. Plus communément, « Amarok » était le nom donné au loup arctique. Des animaux presque essentiellement blancs donc. Alors pourquoi celui qu'il voyait parfois était-il noir ?

\- Intéressant ?

Stiles sursauta en poussant un petit cri grotesque, du genre :

\- Gwaha !

Nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisé, Derek haussa un sourcil d'étonnement et afficha un sourire moqueur.

\- Merde, souffla Stiles, tu m'as foutu la trouille ! Mais par où t'es passé ?

\- Bah par la porte. Je ne me suis pas téléporté.

\- Nan mais je ne t'ai pas !

Il pouffa de rire en comprenant que Derek venait de le taquiner, puis dit :

\- T'es vraiment con.

De fait, il était effectivement tellement plongé dans le livre qu'il n'avait strictement rien entendu.

\- Je lisais ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur Amarok, déclara-t-il avant de se souvenir que Derek n'aimait pas particulièrement être appelé ainsi.

Alors il se mordit la lèvre en fixant l'homme dans les yeux. Ce dernier eut un froncement de sourcil peu chaleureux mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder en silence. Ses yeux gris-bleus quittèrent son visage un bref instant pour glisser sur le reste de sa personne mais aucune émotion ne transparut sur son visage. Gêné, Stiles recouvrit son épaule, car le pull avait encore glissé, et se redressa avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux afin de repousser les mèches qui recouvraient son front. Habillé ainsi de vêtements trop grands, les cheveux dans les yeux, assit sur un tas de fourrure et penché sur un livre qui reposait sur ses jambes croisées, il avait l'air de quoi ?! Bonjour le _sex appeal_.

\- Je te ramène chez toi, déclara brutalement Derek.

\- Déjà ? répliqua Stiles, confus. Je veux dire, Laura doit avoir besoin d'aide avec les chiens non ?

\- Elle peut se débrouiller. Et le glouton s'est attaqué à la porte de ton garage, il a dû sentir la viande d'élan dans la glacière. Il n'a pas réussi à entrer mais ses griffes ont fait pas mal de dégâts, je voudrai essayer de consolider en clouant des planches dessus.

\- Euh … ok. Mais tu sais, je sais me débrouiller avec un marteau, je pourrai le faire.

Derek pouffa et lança, incisif :

\- Si je te mets un marteau dans les mains tu vas te péter tous les doigts ! C'est comme te laisser avec une hache.

\- Nan mais ça va bien avec la hache ! C'était au début, maintenant je sais faire !

\- Habille-toi, on y va.

Agacé, Stiles soupira et referma brusquement le livre, faisant résonner un claquement dans toute la pièce, puis se leva vivement en se plaignant que le frère était un dictateur pire que la sœur. Dans sa précipitation, il ne remarqua pas que le pull avait de nouveau glissé, mais vers l'avant cette fois, dévoilant sa gorge et le haut de sa poitrine lorsqu'il se pencha pour récupérer ses chaussettes en laine, offrant, par la même occasion, une belle vue sur ses fesses dont le pantalon en coton dessina clairement la silhouette. Lorsqu'il se redressa sans cesser de se plaindre à qui mieux-mieux, il constata que Derek, toujours appuyé à la porte et les bras toujours croisés, avait fermé les yeux et paraissait légèrement … crispé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Stiles.

\- Rien, gronda l'autre en réponse.

Puis il fit volte-face et se rendit dans la pièce d'à côté, le laissant seul. Stiles arqua un sourcil, puis regarda sans comprendre les chaussettes qu'il tenait.

\- Bon tu te dépêches ?! lança Derek depuis le salon.

\- Ça va ça va j'arrive une minute !

* * *

...

Est-ce que ça sert à quelque chose si je vous dis que je suis désolée ? :(

J'ai essayé de résister à la tentation pourtant mèèèèèèèè ... vous me connaissez maintenant ! Ca ne peut pas rester tout mignon trop longtemps avec moi :(

Quand même, vous avez eu des infos sur Scott non ? Et vous ne trouvez pas que Derek avait l'air pressé de raccompagner Stiles chez lui ? (meuh non, je ne me cherche pas d'excuse, non non non !)

Allez, sans rancunes ?

Bisous ! Et merci encore et encore et encore pour vos mots géniaux, j'adore les lire et vous répondre :3 (chap 10 le 1er octobre ^^)

Petit mot de la fin : RIP Amarok !

*s'enfuit en courant*


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

\- Mais pourquoi t'as pas utilisé la motoneige ?

Stiles était persuadé que, malgré les millions d'années d'évolution, l'homme possédait toujours un sixième sens. Bien enfoui maintenant, certes, mais pourtant toujours présent. Une sorte de petite alarme silencieuse dans la tête, couplée avec un tendon traitre dans le ventre au niveau des intestins, pour prévenir un abruti lambda dans son genre que les choses n'allaient pas tarder à déraper. Et au moment où Derek lui posa la question alors qu'ils arrivaient à peine et que Stiles descendait tout juste de la motoneige bleu ciel de son chauffeur, il ressentit cette petite sensation. Quelque chose se crispa dans son ventre pour l'avertir que ce qui allait suivre ne le mettrait pas tout à fait à son avantage, voire pas du tout.

Dans ce genre de situation, Stiles était généralement incapable de réfléchir. Lorsqu'il était adolescent, sa réaction était de parler à tort et à travers, ce qui le conduisait à chaque fois à passer pour un abruti. Aujourd'hui il se contentait de se taire et de regarder ailleurs en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu, ça marchait tout aussi bien et il se rendait moins ridicule. Evidemment, lorsque Derek le vit regarder le ciel comme si ce dernier était devenu brutalement rose fuchsia, il comprit.

\- Tu ne sais pas t'en servir, soupira-t-il en descendant à son tour du véhicule.

\- En même temps j'ai pas trouvé le mode d'emploi donc, tenta Stiles malgré lui avec un petit sourire.

Derek lui balança un regard qui lui fit penser à celui que son père lui avait adressé le jour où, enfant, il avait mis une araignée dans sa bouche parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle attrape froid ; un regard paternaliste, désemparé et agacé à la fois, comme s'il hésitait entre le rassurer, rire ou l'engueuler.

\- Bon, je vais te montrer, c'est pas difficile, déclara-t-il finalement – apparemment, il avait préféré jouer la carte de la neutralité.

\- Nan mais c'est bon je t'ai vu faire, commença Stiles, vexé.

Cette fois, les yeux de Derek exprimaient clairement l'agacement le plus pur et il comprit qu'il était sur une pente glissante, aussi s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en soupirant :

\- Ok d'accord, tu me montreras.

Ils marchaient tous les deux vers la cabane lorsqu'il dit avec un sourire, incapable de s'en empêcher :

\- Je préfère te prévenir : je confonds ma droite et ma gauche.

\- Et ma main dans ta gueule, tu veux la confondre aussi ?! répliqua rageusement Derek en faisant volte-face.

Planté l'un devant l'autre, ils se défiaient franchement du regard et Stiles sentit la moutarde lui monter tout de suite au nez. Qu'il soit agacé et le prenne pour un idiot passe encore, même si ça faisait mal, mais il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler comme ça. Fébrile de se retrouver dans une telle situation conflictuelle avec un homme comme Derek alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à peine une heure plus tôt, Stiles parvint tout de même à rétorquer courageusement :

\- Tu te prends pour qui pour me parler comme ça ?

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as cru en venant t'installer ici, hein ? Tu t'es pris pour qui toi ?! lui balança Derek avec une rage froide et un calme inquiétant. Tu crois que n'importe qui peut venir vivre ici en plein hiver ?!

Stiles ouvrit la bouche mais la boule de culpabilité qui remonta dans sa gorge l'empêcha de parler. Comme il l'avait craint lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous deux dans la grange, Derek était en train de lui reprocher ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Le voyant déstabilisé, ce dernier continua :

\- Espèce de petit con ! Tu crois qu'on a que ça à foutre de s'occuper d'un imbécile même pas capable de veiller sur un bébé chien de deux semaines ?! Bordel, je t'ai trouvé à moitié mort !

Avec horreur, Stiles sentit ses yeux devenir brûlant de larmes et la honte se disputa en lui à la colère avant que celle-ci ne gagne, alors, avec une violence qui le surprit lui-même, il frappa son voisin d'un coup violent sur la poitrine.

\- Je t'emmerde ! hurla-t-il d'une voix stridente.

Derek fit un pas en arrière sous la surprise – évidemment, ce n'étaient pas les maigres forces de Stiles qui allaient le faire reculer. Ce dernier laissa couler ses larmes, plus du tout préoccuper par une quelconque fierté débile, mais simplement anéanti par cette terrible vérité : Derek lui en voulait tout comme lui il s'en voulait.

\- Si tu me trouves aussi con je peux savoir pourquoi tu me l'as confié ce chien ?! s'écria-t-il à nouveau, la voix brisée de sanglots. Connard !

Il agrémenta cette belle expression d'un nouveau coup que Derek encaissa moins stoïquement que le premier : les sourcils froncés et le regard noir, il tenta d'attraper les mains de Stiles pour l'arrêter mais ce dernier l'évita souplement et se dirigea aussitôt vers sa maison, les joues pleines de larmes, les jambes tremblantes et le cœur affolé.

Il se jeta si violemment sur la porte d'entrée qu'elle s'ouvrit d'un seul coup puis il se planta dans la petite pièce, les yeux sur l'endroit où aurait dû normalement se trouver le nid de fourrure où Amarok était mort. Mais il n'y avait rien, pas même une seule goutte de sang. Lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Derek derrière lui, il se retourna. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- Il est où ? demanda-t-il durement.

Derek fronça les sourcils sans répondre.

\- Il est où, qu'est-ce que t'en as fait putain ?!

\- J'ai enterré ce qu'il restait, gronda simplement Derek.

La retenue dont il faisait preuve acheva de rendre Stiles ivre de rage et de douleur. Les lèvres pincées et livide de colère, il attrapa un morceau de buche et tenta de frapper Derek avec. Evidemment, ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à dévier le coup et le repoussa même d'une frappe à l'épaule qui l'envoya s'écraser contre la cheminée froide. Là, il lâcha son arme ridicule et se mit à pleurer en baissant la tête.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait Derek s'avança sans attendre et le prit dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas un câlin de réconfort, mais simplement un geste humain un peu brusque pour s'excuser de son comportement et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul. Stiles ne lui rendit même pas son étreinte, tout entier tourné vers sa tristesse. A bien y réfléchir, peut-être était-ce aussi le contre-coup de sa peur qui se manifestait enfin, il lui avait paru étrange de se sentir si bien ce matin après la frayeur de cette nuit. L'ennui, c'est que ça lui arrivait devant Derek !

\- J'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, déclara celui-ci d'une voix tendue. Désolé.

Stiles répondit d'un soupir agacé mais Derek sembla comprendre que c'était à cause de la honte et non pas parce qu'il l'ennuyait, alors il ne bougea pas, les bras toujours refermés autour de ses épaules tremblantes.

\- T'avais raison, bafouilla Stiles derrière ses reniflements. J'ai été con de venir ici. J'ai pas réfléchi, et …

Il soupira encore, renifla une dernière fois, puis releva la tête. Derek se recula pour le libérer. Gêné, Stiles s'essuya les joues en évitant de le regarder.

\- Non, c'est courageux, lui dit le chasseur. Inconscient mais courageux. Mais t'imagines pas la trouille que ça m'a foutu ! J'ai cru que t'étais mort.

Stiles lui adressa un sourire timide et amusé à la fois. C'était tout de même drôle que cet homme si bourru et indifférent au premier coup d'œil se fasse autant de soucis pour lui. Tout à coup, il repensa à ses paroles précédentes et la phrase raisonna dans sa tête :

\- Bordel, je t'ai trouvé à moitié mort !

Pourtant, s'il se souvenait bien, c'était Laura qui l'avait découvert étendu dans la neige. Certes, ses souvenirs étaient un peu confus à cause de la fatigue et de la peur, mais il était pratiquement certain que c'était elle, et non son frère, qui l'avait relevé. Mais avant ça, il y avait eu le loup. Il était venu le renifler, lui avait même donner des coups de pattes. Sur le moment, Stiles avait cru que c'était une sorte de réflex animal pour vérifier si la proie était toujours vivante mais … et si, en faisant ça, le loup avait voulu l'aider à garder conscience ? S'endormir dans la neige par une si basse température, c'était se condamner à mort. Le loup l'avait-il sauvé ?

Les sourcils froncés, Stiles baissa les yeux sur le manteau noir que portait Derek et se souvint immédiatement de cette vieille légende, très vite narrée par Ahtna, sur les hommes capables de se transformer en loup s'ils en revêtaient la peau.

Face à lui, Derek fronça les sourcils à son tour et son regard s'obscurcit. Taquin, le garçon lui demanda :

\- T'as vraiment eu peur ?

Puis il sourit de la réaction boudeuse du chasseur qui se renfrogna, partagé entre la gêne et la colère résiduelle. Sans rien répondre, ce dernier ferma la porte et s'accroupit devant la cheminée pour faire démarrer un feu. Immobile, Stiles le regardait faire. Il avait des palpitations. Il s'attendait à ce que Derek parte tout simplement après cette petite dispute, ou qu'il le traine dehors pour l'assoir de force sur cette foutue motoneige et lui apprendre comment s'en servir, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il reste là, sans rien dire. Ni même à ce qu'il enlève son manteau.

\- Euh …, tenta-t-il maladroitement.

\- « Que du sexe » ne fait pas partie de ton vocabulaire, je l'ai bien compris, déclara sérieusement Derek en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais un peu de chaleur humaine te fera du bien je crois. Et à moi aussi.

\- C'est ça ton excuse pour avoir envie de coucher avec moi ?!

\- Pas totalement.

\- Et en explication complète, ça donne quoi ?

Derek eut un petit sourire en coin et répondit :

\- Tu es quelqu'un de généreux.

Sceptique, Stiles arqua un sourcil puis grimaça.

\- C'est le truc le plus bidon que j'ai jamais entendu ! déclara-t-il dans un soupir. J'aimerai qu'un jour quelqu'un me dise que je suis beau, ou même carrément sexy.

Derek se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire. Pour un peu, Stiles allait vraiment finir par se vexer.

\- Tu pourrais dire quelque chose quand même ! lança-t-il. Genre : évidemment que je te trouve sexy !

\- Je n'aime pas spécialement les gens sexy, se justifia Derek avec un haussement d'épaule. Je préfère ceux qui ont quelque chose de moins superficiel à m'offrir.

Etrangement, ces mots firent rougir Stiles qui se mordilla la lèvre. Il décida de cacher sa gêne derrière une boutade :

\- Ça ça veut dire que je ne suis pas sexy … et maintenant quoi, on se saute dessus ?

\- S'embrasser simplement pour commencer ce serait pas mal, répliqua très sérieusement Derek en s'approchant.

\- Attends, ça fait presque un an que je ne l'ai pas fait avec un homme, je ne suis pas sûr de …

\- Trois ans pour moi.

\- Ok, tu m'as battu, mais je n'ai ni capote ni quoi que ce soit d'autre …

\- J'en ai amené. Pourquoi tu cherches la petite bête ? Je vais finir par croire que t'as peur.

\- Ah d'accord, donc en fait en me raccompagnant chez moi t'avais prévu dès le début qu'on … j'ai pas peur c'est pas vrai ! En plus !

Mais Derek lui coupa la chique d'un baiser. Stiles recula instinctivement sans qu'il ne cherche à le retenir, puis ils se regardèrent en silence quelques secondes. Le sexe de Stiles se mit immédiatement à pulser dans son pantalon, preuve qu'il était véritablement en manque de contact. Dès que la sensation remonta dans son corps jusqu'à sa tête en passant par ses reins, il rendit les armes et embrassa Derek à son tour, assez avidement, qui lui rendit immédiatement son baiser.

Comme tout à l'heure dans la grange, Stiles enfouit ses deux mains dans les cheveux épais et noirs de son amant, appréciant leur douceur mais aussi la fraicheur qui s'en dégageait encore. Un bref moment de lucidité lui fit réaliser qu'il n'avait jamais vu Derek avec un bonnet ou une écharpe, il n'avait toujours porté que ce foutu manteau noir. Des mains froides et dures s'introduisirent sous ses vêtements pour lui caresser le dos, lui arrachant un gémissement surpris puis des frissons. L'ayant ainsi attrapé, son compagnon le tira vers la chambre.

Dès qu'ils furent près du lit, Stiles retira son écharpe puis sa parka, et s'apprêtait à faire de même avec le pull mais Derek l'arrêta en déclarant d'une voix rauque :

\- Il fait trop froid.

Effectivement, la pièce était encore glaciale malgré le feu tout juste allumé.

\- On ne va quand même pas faire ça avec le pantalon sur les chevilles, répliqua Stiles, essoufflé.

\- Non, répondit sérieusement Derek. Enlève le tiens et met-toi sous les couvertures.

Stiles ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se glissa rapidement dans le lit, les jambes nues et le pull sur les cuisses. Il se mit aussitôt à claquer des dents tant c'était glacé là-dessous, mais dès qu'il vit Derek se déshabiller une chaleur suffocante lui monta à la tête et le rouge colora ses joues pâles. Toujours vêtu de son pull, son amant le rejoignit dans le lit pour se placer aussitôt sur lui. Stiles ouvrit la bouche mais un baiser lui coupa la parole et il referma ses bras autour du corps au-dessus du sien.

D'accord, ce n'était pas des plus spontané ni même particulièrement romantique, mais tout semblait pourtant parfaitement naturel et Stiles ne ressentait aucune gêne particulière malgré le bref accrochage qu'ils avaient eu. De toute façon, avec leurs caractères totalement opposés, il était normal qu'ils se prennent un peu la tête parfois, et à vrai dire il préférait ça. Comme ça, aucune chance qu'il s'attache trop.

Très vite, Derek se mit à lui caresser les hanches puis les cuisses en ne cessant pas de l'embrasser. Une érection douloureuse eut vite fait d'arracher des gémissements incontrôlables à Stiles, qui se dit qu'une si longue abstinence n'avait pas été très malin de sa part, et que, finalement, évacuer cette tension sexuelle lui ferait effectivement du bien. Et d'après ce qu'il sentit contre sa jambe, Derek était dans le même état que lui.

Néanmoins, ce dernier ne se précipita pas, bien au contraire ; il prit le temps de découvrir sa peau puis, après avoir quitté ses lèvres, s'attaqua à son cou avant d'y enfouir son visage, comme s'il recherchait un peu de chaleur, tout en le caressant toujours lentement. Au bout d'un moment Stiles finit par en ressentir une légère frustration et remonta ses jambes en les écartant. Derek s'y installa confortablement en soupirant dans le creux de son oreille mais les choses n'en allèrent pas plus vite.

Il était doux et patient, semblait prendre délibérément son temps pour qu'ils se réchauffent ensemble et, de fait, la température monta rapidement sous les couvertures et les fourrures tandis que celle de la pièce était encore fraiche. A la frustration succéda vite l'agacement. Stiles aurait préféré que son amant se montre plus brutal, plus empressé. Pas parce qu'il aimait être brutalisé, au contraire, il aimait que les choses prennent leur temps, il aimait découvrir intimement la personne avec qui il couchait, mais là, ce n'était pas son but. Ce qu'il voulait s'était assouvir rapidement son désir physique sans que ses sentiments ne soient touchés. Mais si Derek continuait comme ça, il allait finir par bien trop aimer.

Dès que leurs sexes commencèrent à frotter l'un contre l'autre, Stiles ne put retenir un gémissement plaintif et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait bien baisser les armes, après tout il ne s'agissait que d'une fois, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait s'attacher, avoir le cœur brisé, et se faire mal tout seul, encore. Les mouvements de hanche de Derek étaient lents et légers pourtant les sensations que cela lui procurait étaient incroyablement intenses.

Sans aucun geste excessif Derek sortit le préservatif de son petit emballage puis engouffra sa main entre leurs deux corps, le visage toujours enfoui dans le creux du cou de Stiles, qui haletait. Il avait la tête en feu et les jambes tremblantes et avait totalement cessé de réfléchir depuis plusieurs minutes. Derek le prépara avec une telle douceur que Stiles ne ressentit aucune douleur jusqu'à ce qu'il le pénètre avec une extrême lenteur.

Serrant les dents, Stiles siffla et s'agrippa aux draps, la tête tournée sur le côté. Oui, maintenant il se souvenait que, sexuellement, il avait un peu de mal avec les hommes. Malheureusement ça ne lui revenait à l'esprit que lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation délicate, car le sexe n'était pas la chose à laquelle il pensait tout de suite. C'était toujours plus difficile pour lui qu'avec une femme car, autre que la douleur, c'était cette impression de soumission qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il s'offrait sans vraiment réfléchir – ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit de demander à Derek lequel des deux serait en-dessous – pour ne réaliser qu'après qu'il n'aimait pas forcément la situation.

Malgré les caresses et les baisers, malgré la lenteur de ses va-et-vient patients, Derek ne parvint pas tout à fait à le mettre à l'aise et Stiles évita soigneusement de le regarder, soit en fermant les yeux, soit en tournant la tête. Jusqu'à ce qu'un orgasme violent le secoue des pieds à la tête sans qu'il ne le sente venir. Il ne réussit à pousser qu'un bref cri de surprise étouffé avant que son souffle ne se coupe, le laissant essoufflé et tremblant.

Derek soupira contre sa gorge, lui arrachant un nouveau frisson, puis caressa sa peau de ses lèvres, sa barbe imprimant de légères rougeurs sur son passage. La tête légère et le cœur battant à ses oreilles, Stiles gémit. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir éjaculé et n'avait pas non plus le souvenir d'avoir déjà ressenti quelque chose de semblable ; c'était comme si son corps avait été secoué de l'intérieur en un point bien précis, et il comprit qu'il devait très certainement s'agir de sa prostate. Bien sûr, Derek n'était pas le premier à l'atteindre, mais contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens croyaient ce n'était pas si facile que ça et Stiles, depuis cinq ans qu'il avait une vie sexuelle avec des partenaires masculins, n'avait malheureusement pas beaucoup connu cette sensation. N'allez pas croire que la prostate soit un bouton magique facile d'accès, bien au contraire.

Un peu groggy, Stiles soupira puis déplia ses jambes qui tremblaient bien trop et les étendit dans le lit. La chaleur était devenue très intense sous les fourrures grâce à leurs deux corps alors que la pièce se réchauffait bien plus lentement. Derek, après lui avoir grignoté la gorge, reprit ses mouvements et Stiles poussa un gémissement plaintif lorsqu'un long frisson lui secoua les jambes en partant des reins.

L'intense sensation qu'il avait ressentie ne revint pas, remplacée par un plaisir plus discret qui le fit gémir sourdement après quelques minutes, surtout lorsque son amant prit le temps de le masturber entre quelques va-et-vient.

C'est tout naturellement que cet échange et ce partage entre eux prit fin : Derek jouit le premier, les hanches prises de quelques soubresauts, le souffle haché, puis Stiles quelques instants après lui lorsqu'ils recommencèrent à échanger des caresses. Le soulagement que cela lui procura abattit sur lui une immense fatigue ; il avait la tête légère et le corps lourd et ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose : s'endormir.

Derek, toujours sur lui, le visage contre son cou, reprenait lentement son souffle. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger, et semblait même sur le point de sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil.

Timidement, Stiles lui caressa le dos à travers le pull jusqu'à atteindre sa nuque puis sa tête et il plongea les doigts dans les épais cheveux noirs. Il avait un peu honte de s'être montré si distant maintenant qu'il réalisait à quel point Derek, en étant si doux avec lui, s'était livré et découvert, mais il n'avait que cette solution pour se protéger.

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, celui-ci se redressa brusquement et le regarda. Surpris, Stiles ouvrit les yeux et, voyant son regard très sérieux, fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il allait se vexer ? Est-ce qu'il s'était rendu compte de la distance qu'il avait gardé ? Mais Derek se contenta de dire, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres :

\- T'es très discret quand tu jouis.

A la chaleur qui lui monta immédiatement à la tête Stiles devina sans trop de difficulté qu'il rougissait.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? répliqua-t-il, gêné.

\- T'es toujours en train de parler à tort et à travers, répondit Derek, l'air de rien. En temps normal tu es très bruyant, alors je pensais que tu serais plus … expansif.

\- T'aurais préféré que je crie ? Genre pour impressionner les voisins, qu'ils sachent que t'es un super coup ? Ce qui est complètement con puisque j'ai pas de voisins. Les écureuils peut-être ?

\- Tu vois, tu babilles encore.

Stiles repoussa son amant avec un claquement de langue agacé. Souriant, Derek bascula sur le côté et s'allongea. Le froid remplaça aussitôt la chaleur de son corps alors Stiles remonta les couvertures sur lui, craignant de se mettre à claquer des dents.

\- Donc je suis un super coup ? s'amusa Derek.

\- T'es chiant là. D'ordinaire on ne peut pas t'arracher trois mots sans récolter un regard noir.

\- Le sexe me rend bavard.

\- T'aurais pu me prévenir ah !

Stiles éternua brutalement. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celui-là. Reniflant, il termina sa phrase :

\- Avant.

Sans répondre, Derek sortit des couvertures sous lesquelles Stiles se recroquevilla davantage, assaillit par le froid, puis quitta la chambre. Son pull lui arrivait aux hanches, il n'était donc pas assez long pour cacher ses fesses et en offrait ainsi une vue imprenable au garçon qui rougit instantanément. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un derrière masculin aussi rebondi ! Derek étant toujours vêtu de fourrures et de vêtements larges il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point cette partie de son anatomie était musclée. Encore un peu et il se mettrait à complexer.

Au bruit qui lui parvint du salon il comprit que Derek était en train de nourrir le feu de la cheminée, puis il l'entendit manipuler la cuisinière et quelques ustensiles. Allait-il cuisiner à nouveau son steak d'élan ? A cette pensée, Stiles sentit son ventre gronder. Mis à part le bouillon de Laura auquel il n'avait pratiquement pas touché, il n'avait rien avalé d'autre de la journée.

Malheureusement, Derek revint après quelques minutes avec seulement deux tasses fumantes à la main. Evidemment, il ne portait toujours pas de pantalon, et évidemment Stiles eut une vue là aussi imprenable. L'air de rien il accepta le café que lui tendait son amant qui, avec un sourire discret, reprit sa place dans le lit en soupirant, heureux apparemment de retrouver la chaleur des couvertures, puis sirota son breuvage. Afin de cacher sa gêne, Stiles y plongea lui aussi le nez mais écarta bien vite la tasse de son visage avec un glapissement.

\- Ah non ! s'écria-t-il, les yeux larmoyants. C'est le Debout-les-morts, c'est ça ?

Derek acquiesça en silence, la bouche pleine de café alcoolisé.

\- Il y a vraiment de la gnôle dans tout ce que vous préparez, c'est dingue ! s'exclama encore Stiles. Même dans le bouillon, tout à l'heure, ça puait l'alcool !

\- L'ingrédient principal c'est de la graisse d'élan, on rajoute pas mal d'épices et des morceaux de viande qui fondent dedans.

\- Ouais, n'essaye pas de me faire croire qu'il n'y a pas cinquante pourcents d'alcool là-dedans, comme dans ce café !

\- Bois, ça va te redonner des couleurs.

\- Ah mais arrêtez avec ça à la fin ! J'ai toujours eu la peau blanche, d'accord ?

Stiles était tellement agacé que, sans prendre garde, il renversa un peu du contenu de sa tasse sur les fourrures.

\- Même en Californie je suis pâle comme un cul, ok ? lança-t-il vivement.

\- Allez, bois, arrête de faire ta fillette, sourit Derek avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Je vais te le balancer à la gueule ton café …

Néanmoins, non sans grimacer, Stiles but timidement une rasade minuscule puis grimaça aussitôt. Le liquide brûlant dévala son œsophage en laissant une terrible amertume derrière lui et tomba dans son estomac comme une brique de plomb pour se mettre aussitôt à diffuser dans tout son corps, depuis son ventre, une chaleur agréable.

\- Ouais ok, concéda-t-il de mauvaise grâce. C'est vrai que ça réchauffe.

Derek le laissa boire encore quelques minutes avant de se pencher pour déposer sa propre tasse au pied du lit et de lui prendre la sienne des mains pour faire de même.

\- Tu permets, j'avais pas fini ! lança Stiles, rougissant.

Il avait immédiatement deviné ce que son compagnon avait en tête, et ce fut encore plus évident lorsque ce dernier souleva les couvertures pour venir sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- A mon avis ça ne se reproduira pas avant un moment, répondit Derek d'un air pragmatique, alors j'en profite tant que tu ne m'as pas foutu dehors.

\- C'est le truc le plus salop que j'ai jamais entendu !

Révolté, Stiles tenta de repousser son assaillant mais ce dernier sourit et, fermement, engouffra une main entre ses cuisses, lui arrachant un couinement.

\- Lâche-moi ou je crie ! s'amusa le garçon.

\- Pour avertir qui, les écureuils ? répliqua Derek avant de plonger sous les couvertures.

Stiles retint son souffle puis gémit et s'agrippa aux draps. D'accord, il n'allait pas se mentir, ce satané bûcheron asocial était sacrément doué. Surtout avec sa langue.

...

\- C'est pas compliqué, tu t'assois et tu tournes la clef, déclara Derek.

\- Si tu commences en me prenant de haut ça va m'énerver, grommela Stiles.

Il obéit néanmoins et s'installa sur la motoneige, les mouvements quelque peu entravés par les épais vêtements de fourrure qu'il avait enfin accepté d'enfiler. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient maintenant tellement volumineux qu'il lui fallait voir l'espace autrement. L'air gauche, il attrapa le guidon du véhicule.

\- Accélération sous le pouce droit, frein sous la main gauche, lui dit Derek avant de replacer sa jambe d'un coup de pied en déclarant : évite de la foutre sur les roues. C'est très maniable alors ne tourne pas trop brusquement, sinon tu te retrouves dans un arbre.

\- Maniable ?! répliqua vivement Stiles. Avec le poids que ça fait ?

\- C'est pour ça que les débutants se plantent souvent. Mais crois-moi ça tourne facilement, surtout avec ce genre de modèle.

\- Et le gros bouton rouge au milieu du guidon c'est quoi ?

\- Le coupe-circuit, ça arrête le moteur.

Stiles se racla la gorge, pas trop à l'aise. Il bougea plusieurs ses doigts pour s'habituer à la pression du frein et de l'accélérateur. Les gants qu'il portait étaient tellement épais qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir les mains anesthésiées ! Ça, c'était un coup à appuyer trop fort et partir trop vite. Derek lui mit un nouveau coup de pied dans la jambe, le faisant sursauter.

\- Mais arrête ! s'emporta-t-il en grimaçant. Tu me fais mal !

\- Alors ne les fout pas sur les roues, répliqua calmement son professeur. Laisse-les à l'intérieur du rail.

\- Le quoi ?

\- Le repose-pied là.

Stiles se pencha et replaça correctement sa jambe là où lui indiquait Derek.

\- Pour tourner faut surtout utiliser le poids de son corps, reprit ce dernier.

\- Je croyais que c'était facile à manier ? contra Stiles.

Derek fronça les sourcils. A voir ses lèvres pincées, il était facile de deviner qu'il commençait déjà à perdre patience.

\- Le guidon n'est pas difficile à tourner, reprit-il d'un air agacé. Mais la neige, c'est pas de l'asphalte, on s'enfonce dedans. Tu dois accompagner la motoneige avec ton corps pour lui donner plus d'adhérence sans bouler de l'autre côté.

\- Ok, j'ai compris, acquiesça Stiles, de plus en plus excité.

\- Alors moteur.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, Derek alluma l'engin. Un rugissement sonore éclata aussitôt aux oreilles de Stiles, le faisant sursauter malgré qu'il soit habitué à l'entendre puisqu'il était plusieurs fois monté derrière Laura. De fait, ces quelques petites expériences en tant que passager l'avait rendu plus confiant. En réalité, ce n'était pas le fait de conduire lui-même qui le stressait, c'était surtout d'avoir Derek comme professeur.

D'une tape sur la main droite, celui-ci lui demanda d'accélérer alors, tout doucement, Stiles força sur la petite manette avec le pouce. Sauf que, ne sentant rien à cause du gant, il appuya trop fort, comme il le craignait, et l'engin fit un petit bon en avant. Violemment secoué, Stiles préféra relâcher l'accélérateur. Il n'avait avancé que de quelques centimètres. D'une nouvelle tape impatience, Derek lui demanda de recommencer puis s'écarta.

Cette fois, Stiles dosa plus modérément et put avancer lentement sur près de deux ou trois mètres sans difficulté. Fier comme un coq, il se retourna pour adresser un immense sourire à Derek qui lui répondit d'un geste de la main. Comprenant qu'il lui disait de continuer sur la route, Stiles accéléra un peu plus, excité par cette sensation grisante de puissance qu'il pouvait commander d'une pression du pouce. L'ennui c'est qu'il y avait un petit virage à la sortie du périmètre de la maison mais, ragaillardi par sa réussite, il décida de le tenter. Il braqua vers la gauche, pencha son corps, et ne vit cette haute congère qu'à la dernière minute. Evidemment, le nez de la motoneige s'encastra dedans pour s'y enfoncer généreusement et, penché sur le côté, Stiles manqua de peu d'être éjecté. Secoué, il jura. Le moteur rugit en réponse et l'engin s'enfonça davantage dans la neige dure jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il appuyait toujours sur l'accélérateur. Il leva donc le pouce et appuya sur les freins de la main gauche.

Parvenu près de lui, Derek lui donna un petit coup sur le bras pour attirer son attention et lui fit signe de couper. Stiles obéit et le moteur se tut aussitôt.

\- T'as compris maintenant la différence entre maniable et facile à diriger ? lui demanda Derek.

\- Ouais, j'ai compris ouais.

Effectivement, si le guidon était assez facile à manipuler, garder le contrôle de la trajectoire était une autre histoire.

\- Va falloir reculer maintenant.

\- Comment je fais ? demanda Stiles en ouvrant grand les deux mains.

Derek était en train de lui expliquer la façon dont il allait devoir s'y prendre lorsqu'une détonation retentit et résonna tout autour d'eux. Elle fut si forte que Stiles, surpris, rentra la tête dans les épaules. Immédiatement, son compagnon tourna la tête vers la forêt derrière la maison, les sourcils froncés et l'expression grave. Le voyant à l'écoute, Stiles jugea plus prudent de garder le silence et attendit en tendant lui aussi l'oreille. Une seconde détonation le fit sursauter.

\- C'est vachement proche ! lança-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Mmh, répondit simplement Derek.

Immobile, il ressemblait, ainsi vêtu de sa peau de loup noire, à un chien aux aguets.

\- T'y vas pas ? lui demanda Stiles.

Derek le regarda intensément, comme s'il réfléchissait. Ou hésitait.

\- C'est ton boulot non ? lança le garçon un peu avant qu'une troisième détonation n'éclate.

Cela semblait se rapprocher et à voir l'expression soucieuse qu'arborait son compagnon, il n'était clairement pas tranquille.

\- Allez vas-y, déclara Stiles que le bruit avait à nouveau fait sursauter. Ou alors je vais encore me retrouver avec un glouton enragé !

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit que Derek hésitait toujours.

\- Je vais me débrouiller pour remettre la motoneige en place, sourit-il en tentant de paraitre confiant.

\- Ok, concéda finalement Derek. Mais tu ne restes pas dehors.

\- Oui papa.

Si une nouvelle détonation n'avait pas résonné à ce moment-là Stiles aurait sans aucun doute eut le droit à un regard assassin mais son amant se tourna à nouveau vers la forêt, la mine soucieuse, avant de finalement se diriger à grand pas vers son propre véhicule. Il en sortit rapidement son fusil, apparemment accroché au porte-bagage, et prit immédiatement la direction de la forêt. Après deux ou trois mètres, il se retourna et cria à Stiles de se dépêcher de rentrer puis s'éloigna rapidement.

Resté seul, Stiles le regarda disparaitre entre les arbres, petit point mouvant et noir sur l'immensité blanche de la neige. Il tendit à nouveau l'oreille, toujours agrippé au guidon de sa motoneige accidentée, mais les coups de feu s'étaient tus.

Il décida néanmoins de ne pas perdre de temps et remit le moteur en marche. Il manœuvra doucement pour sortir de cette congère puis recula et arrêta le véhicule là où il était préalablement garé avant d'en descendre. Ses jambes tremblaient, exactement comme cette fois où il était monté sur un quad pour la première fois, ou encore sur la moto de Scott. Mais ce n'était que l'adrénaline.

Une brusque détonation le fit sursauter et il courba le dos en retenant un cri de justesse. C'était vraiment très proche. Pas très rassuré, il s'empressa de remettre la bâche sur la motoneige et s'enferma précipitamment chez lui. S'installèrent alors des heures d'attente ponctuées de coups de feu sporadiques qui semblaient parfois très lointains, et parfois beaucoup moins. Evidemment, il repensa à la nuit précédente où il avait cédé à la panique, et son cœur se serra au souvenir de la mort d'Amarok mais il préféra le chasser de ses pensées. C'était une tragédie pour lui, évidemment, mais il était inutile de se torturer avec ça, le mal était fait. Maintenant, il s'agissait de ne plus commettre d'erreurs du même genre.

Lorsque la nuit finit par tomber, Stiles commença vraiment à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir revenir Derek et ne cessa de faire des va-et-vient pour regarder dehors, alternant entre la petite fenêtre du salon et celle de la chambre. Etait-ce ce que Laura vivait et ressentait chaque fois que son frère s'absentait pour partir en forêt ? C'était insupportable. L'inquiétude fut vite remplacée par l'agacement, car Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se prenait tant la tête avec ça. Non seulement Derek savait ce qu'il faisait, après tout c'était un professionnel, mais en plus il se faisait l'impression d'être une femme au foyer esseulée qui s'inquiétait pour son Neandertal de mari parti chasser !

Evidemment, dès qu'il se fit cette réflexion, il s'imagina Derek vêtu d'un pagne et armé d'une lance et pouffa de rire, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de le calmer un peu. Lorsque son estomac se rappela à lui, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. L'oreille tendue, Stiles se rhabilla et osa une sortie, attentif, afin de ramener de la glacière un morceau d'élan congelé. Les coups de feu avaient cessé mais le silence qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux était plus terrible que tout. Comme si la forêt, pour échapper à la violence, préférait se taire. Dehors, Stiles découvrit qu'il avait recommencé à neiger ; les flocons tombaient fortement, tellement compacts qu'ils formaient un rideau blanc aveuglant. Il n'en voyait même plus sa propre motoneige, qui n'était pourtant qu'à trois ou quatre mètres du garage. Comment Derek faisait-il pour se localiser dans les bois avec un temps pareil ?!

S'ébrouant, Stiles tenta de chasser ces réflexions et retourna s'abriter en serrant contre lui sa nourriture. Il n'était resté dehors que quelques secondes mais il était tout de même couvert d'une belle couche de neige et son nez était insensible. Il se hâta de retirer son manteau et ses bottes puis se colla devant la cheminée pour se réchauffer, les mains tendues en avant. Evidemment, il n'avait pas mis ses gants avant de sortir. Derek avait raison, il ne retiendrait la leçon que lorsqu'il aurait perdu un doigt !

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le retenir dehors ? Les coups de feu avaient cessé, il n'avait donc aucune raison de s'attarder. Peut-être s'était-il perdu, blessé, ou les deux. Peut-être que la neige qui tombait l'empêchait de retrouver son chemin.

\- Ah putain ! se dit-il en frottant vigoureusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Cette attente était insupportable ! Et en même temps il se sentait ridicule à s'inquiéter autant et tentait lâchement de se persuader qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se ronge les sangs ainsi, sinon il allait finir par bien trop s'attacher. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'il ne soit pas tranquille signifiait peut-être que c'était trop tard …

Le hurlement d'un loup le figea littéralement sur place. Le souffle coupé, immobile devant le feu, il écoutait, les yeux écarquillés. Un long frisson remonta sa colonne vertébrale et il déglutit. L'animal semblait proche, mais peut-être n'était-ce que l'effet de son imagination. Après tout, il en avait déjà été victime le jour où il avait ramené le chiot chez lui après sa dernière rencontre avec le prédateur en fourrure noire.

Il fit un bond et poussa un cri lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement pour livrer passage à un véritable bonhomme de neige armé d'un fusil. Stiles fit un pas en arrière avant de reconnaître Derek recouvert de poudreuse encroutée de glace immaculée des pieds à la tête.

\- Putain tu m'as fait peur ! s'écria le garçon.

Pour toute réponse, Derek ferma la porte, retira son épais bonnet – c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait avec – et abaissa l'écharpe qu'il avait remonté jusqu'à ses yeux pour se protéger de l'air glacé. Malgré tout, les courts poils de sa barbe étaient blancs et raides de givre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Des chasseurs ont tenté de séparer un élan d'un troupeau en tirant en l'air pour créer un mouvement de panique, répondit durement Derek en calant son fusil contre le mur. Mais ces abrutis se sont fait charger et il y a eu un blessé.

\- C'était … prévisible …

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Stiles sentit son cœur faire un bond. Autour de la bouche de Derek, il y avait des traces de sang.

\- Non ? demanda-t-il en tentant de garder contenance.

\- Oui. Des amateurs encore ! Ras-le-bol de courir sauver ce genre de bouffons !

Enervé, il retira son manteau totalement blanc de neige avec des gestes secs et l'accrocha à côté de la cheminée en grommelant. C'était la première fois que Stiles voyait Derek franchement énervé ; agacé, ennuyé et renfrogné, il connaissait, mais le voir véritablement en colère c'était autre chose. Immobile et hésitant, il se contenta de le fixer pendant qu'il retirait ses gants à gestes brusque. Pourquoi avait-il du sang sur les lèvres ? Il tentait de ne pas les regarder pour que Derek ne découvre pas qu'il l'avait vu, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Finalement, prudemment, il dit en désignant sa propre bouche à l'aide de son index :

\- Tu as du sang là.

D'un revers de manche agacé, Derek s'essuya et déclara :

\- J'ai dû faire un garrot à ce con ! A tous les coups il a une fracture ouverte à la jambe.

\- Et … ils sont où là ? osa demander Stiles.

\- Je les ai aidés à rejoindre leur voiture et ils sont retournés en ville.

Le garçon ne répondit rien, sceptique. Derek n'était tout de même pas en train d'essayer de lui faire croire qu'il avait laissé des chasseurs manifestement expérimentés prendre le volant en pleine nuit alors qu'un rideau de neige tombait depuis une bonne heure ?

Sans se douter de ce qui tournait dans la tête de son hôte, Derek récupéra son fusil pour vérifier qu'aucune cartouche ne se trouvait dans la chambre. Il avait les sourcils froncés et la mine sombre. Que s'était-il véritablement passé dans cette forêt ? Et pourquoi ce loup avait-il hurlé quelques instants avant son retour ?

Ce qu'il avait lu dans le livre quelques heures plus tôt lui revint en mémoire et Stiles se mordit la lèvre. La légende ne disait-elle pas que Amarok dévorait les chasseurs imprudents qui s'en prenaient violemment aux animaux à la nuit tombée ?

\- T'allais seulement manger ? lui demanda tout à coup Derek, le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Hein ? répliqua Stiles, perdu. Ah ! Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Il est presque vingt-deux heures.

\- Ah bon ?!

Derek reposa son arme et le regarda, scrutateur. Craignant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il s'était inquiété au point de ne penser à rien d'autre, Stiles déclara rapidement :

\- Me suis endormi.

\- Mmh, grogna simplement son invité en réponse.

En réalité, même s'il était fatigué après les émotions de la veille et les deux rapports sexuels qu'ils avaient eu dans la journée, Stiles aurait été incapable de fermer l'œil. Non seulement parce qu'il était trop inquiet pour ça, mais aussi et surtout à cause du Debout-les-Morts dont il avait bu une autre tasse avant que ne démarre la leçon de conduite, et ce truc était l'excitant le plus efficace qu'il connaisse !

Lorsqu'il vit Derek jeter un coup d'œil au steak encore congelé qui trônait sur la cuisinière qu'il n'avait même pas encore allumé, Stiles comprit immédiatement à quoi il pensait alors, craignant de paraître grossier, il dit :

\- Mince, j'ai tellement l'habitude de manger seul que j'en ai sorti qu'un ! Je vais t'en chercher un morceau.

Il attrapa son manteau, l'enfila, puis s'arrêta en voyant le regard étonné de Derek.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il, gêné. T'es pas obligé de manger ici hein, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit très prudent que tu prennes la moto maintenant avec ce qui tombe, si ?

\- Non, répondit son invité après deux secondes de silence.

Intimidé sans trop savoir pourquoi, Stiles se tourna vers la porte, le rouge aux joues, mais la voix de Derek l'arrêta.

\- Ton bonnet, grogna le chasseur.

\- Ah ! s'écria le garçon en faisant volte-face avec un sourire.

Il attrapa l'accessoire, se l'enfonça sur la tête et retourna vers la porte mais Derek le stoppa une nouvelle fois en déclarant d'une voix plus forte et clairement agacée :

\- Tes gants bon sang !

Gloussant, Stiles fit demi-tour pour la seconde fois, enfila les grosses moufles doublées de fourrure, et sortit en souriant. Il était nerveux à cause de tout ce qui tournait dans sa tête mais il était clair que ça l'excitait tout autant. Et si Derek était véritablement Amarok ? Et si la légende disait vrai ?

Une bourrasque de vent mêlée de neige le frappa de plein fouet, lui coupant le souffle. Il se dépêcha de prendre dans la glacière ce dont il avait besoin mais hésita avant de la refermer, puis en sortit non pas un morceau de viande supplémentaire, mais deux, ainsi que des palettes de pommes de terre aux herbes avec un concentré de tomates en conserve. Il allait sortir du garage lorsqu'il réalisa seulement ce qu'il venait de se passer et se donna un grand coup sur le front.

En fait, il venait clairement d'inviter Derek à rester là pour la nuit, et vu le regard étonné que ce dernier lui avait lancé, il ne s'y attendait clairement pas. Stiles non plus à vrai dire. Encore une fois, il avait parlé sans réfléchir.

\- Merde merde merde ! lâcha-t-il dans la nuit glacée, au milieu des flocons de neige toujours plus nombreux.

Plus nerveux que lorsqu'il était sorti, il retourna dans la cabane. Derek, qui s'était accroupi devant la cheminée pour se réchauffer, le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il allait déposer son chargement sur la cuisinière.

\- T'en as pris deux ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai pu constater hier que t'avais un gros appétit, répondit spontanément Stiles en retirant son manteau. Pis, j'ai pas mangé de la journée non plus …

Il se tut lorsque Derek se redressa. A voir la lueur dans son regard il n'y avait aucun doute quant à ses intentions, néanmoins Stiles le laissa venir et accepta l'étreinte. Ils s'embrassèrent.

Derek le serra très fort contre lui et glissa ses mains froides sous son pull, lui arrachant un gémissement inconfortable, mais Stiles s'accrocha tout de même à ses épaules, fébrile. D'accord, ce mystère l'excitait. Peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination, mais il y avait tout de même énormément de coïncidence. Comme ce loup qui ne se manifestait jamais quand Derek était présent, par exemple. Il redoubla d'ardeur dans son baiser et son amant répondit d'un grognement en serrant ses hanches jusqu'à lui faire mal. Finalement, ils migrèrent ensemble vers la chambre et refirent l'amour avec plus d'empressement que dans la journée et un peu plus brutalement aussi peut-être, afin d'assouvir rapidement cette brusque pulsion qu'ils avaient eu l'un comme l'autre.

* * *

Coucou les amis ! Vous l'attendiez, la voilà : la leçon de motoneige :D C'était comment ? Bon, c'est pas fini il y en aura une autre ;)

Et cette petite partie de jambes en l'air alors ? :P

Pas grand-chose à dire de plus concernant ce chapitre je crois, ils se rapprochent, mais cela va-t-il durer ? Vous le saurez dans le chap 11, dans lequel le loup va faire un petit comeback, et Murphy aussi :D Publication prévue pour le 10 octobre !

Je vous smack mes chéris ! :3

Ps : je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews du chap précédent, mais je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps ! Promis, je le ferais très sérieusement d'ici quelques jours ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Stiles n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir eu autant chaud dans ce lit depuis qu'il était ici. La température sous les couvertures était tellement confortable qu'il refusa de bouger les pieds de peur que le reste soit glacé. Les yeux toujours clos, le nez sous les fourrures, il poussa un petit soupir de bienêtre. Des mois qu'il se réveillait dans le froid car il n'arrivait toujours pas à prendre l'habitude de se lever dans la nuit pour nourrir le feu, or là il avait chaud, il était bien, reposé et détendu.

Lorsqu'il fut assez réveillé pour sentir la présence dans son dos, il se souvint que Derek avait passé la nuit avec lui et ouvrit instantanément les yeux. La pâle lumière orangée de l'aube lui fit plisser les paupières et son cœur s'emballa un instant. Epuisés l'un comme l'autre, ils s'étaient couchés et presque instantanément endormi après avoir dévoré les steaks d'élan qui avaient eu le temps de décongeler pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour pour la troisième fois de la journée. À voir l'éclat du jour qui lui parvenait depuis la fenêtre, il avait dormi une bonne dizaine d'heures et n'avait pas souvenir de s'être réveillé une seule fois. C'était Derek qui avait très certainement veillé à ce que le feu de la cheminée ne s'éteigne pas.

Lentement, Stiles se retourna. Son compagnon dormait à poings fermés, détendu. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son visage ainsi, sans que les sourcils ne soient froncés. Il sourit, attendri, avant de s'envoyer une claque mentale. Et puis quoi encore ? Un bisou sur le nez ?!

Il s'extirpa du lit aussi lentement et silencieusement que possible puis quitta la chambre rapidement après avoir enfilé des vêtements chauds. Dans l'autre pièce, il mit une petite bûche dans la cheminée et se prépara un café en prenant garde à ne pas faire trop de bruits. Non seulement il comprenait que Derek ait besoin de sommeil après avoir crapahuté des heures hier soir dans la neige, mais en plus il ne tenait pas forcément à ce qu'ils partagent ensemble le petit déjeuner. Trop gênant.

Après avoir bu son café – dans lequel il ne versa pas une seule goutte d'alcool – et mangé un peu de céréales dont il laissait le paquet au-dessus de la cuisinière, il s'habilla chaudement, sans oublier, cette fois, les gants et le bonnet, puis ouvrit la porte. Il cligna des paupières, stupéfait. Un bon mètre de neige dure se dressait devant lui, poussé contre l'entrée par le vent qu'il avait entendu souffler avant de s'endormir. Déterminé, il s'arma de courage, prit la petite pelle dont il se servait pour récolter les cendres de la cheminée et entreprit de déblayer tout ça en faisant attention à en pousser un maximum vers l'extérieur. Quelques gros morceaux de poudreuse tombèrent sur son plancher mais, dans l'ensemble, il se débrouilla assez bien.

Satisfait, il prit les deux seaux qu'il gardait toujours près de la porte, sortit, les reposa, ferma convenablement derrière lui, et se mit en route.

Dès que ses pieds commencèrent à crisser sur cette nouvelle couche de neige, il sourit. Il adorait ce bruit. Il bougea la tête afin de sortir son nez de l'écharpe et prit une grande inspiration qui lui glaça les poumons. Ça sentait le frais et la sève des arbres ; pas d'odeurs de pollution ni de poubelle ou de fast-food. Juste celle de l'air, de la forêt et de l'hiver. Il ne sut qu'il était parvenu au mince filet de rivière que lorsqu'il glissa sur la glace recouverte d'une petite couche de neige. Tout était tellement lisse et uniformément blanc autour de lui qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Ne tenant debout que par miracle, il se stabilisa en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Avec le temps, il avait appris à éviter les chutes.

Remontant son écharpe, il s'accroupit, sortit son petit marteau de l'un des seaux et entreprit de casser quelques morceaux de glace. Les bruits qui en résultèrent lui parurent étonnamment forts à ses oreilles au milieu de ce silence hivernal. Récolter suffisamment d'eau gelée pour ses deux seaux lui prit plusieurs minutes, il termina cette entreprise en sueur sous ses vêtements et essoufflé par l'effort tant c'était solide.

Une fois cela fait, il se redressa et s'étira pour déplier son dos. A l'est, le soleil était déjà au-dessus de la ligne d'horizon mais la neige au loin brûlait encore d'un éclat rouge-orangé. Il prit quelques minutes supplémentaires afin d'admirer ce stupéfiant paysage et reprendre son souffle par la même occasion, puis souleva sa récolte de glace en grognant et rebroussa chemin.

Malheureusement, il surestima ses forces. A mi-parcours il dut abandonner la moitié de son chargement avec un soupir agacé. Il s'y attendait plus ou moins mais tout de même, c'était frustrant ! Il dut rebrousser chemin après avoir déposé l'un des seaux sur le pas de la porte et rapporter le second. Sur le seuil, il hésita. Et si Derek était réveillé ? Comment allait-il se conduire avec lui maintenant qu'ils étaient amants ?

Dès que ce mot se fit une place dans son esprit, il y résonna fortement pour ne plus en sortir. Terriblement nerveux, Stiles décida de ne pas rentrer immédiatement. Il sortit la hache du garage et gagna l'arrière de la maison afin de couper un peu de bois. Laura et son frère avaient beau le taquiner sans arrêt à ce propos, il était tout de même fier des progrès qu'il avait accomplis dans ce domaine.

Malgré que ses bras soient déjà un peu fatigués, il prit plaisir à cette activité et se découvrit même plein d'une énergie nouvelle. Etait-ce le sexe qui lui avait redonné des forces ? Il gloussa, essoufflé mais content de sa réussite alors qu'un petit tas de bois reposait à ses côtés.

Finalement, après un temps indéterminé à soulever et abattre l'outil, il en déposa l'extrémité tranchante au sol puis s'appuya dessus pour reprendre son souffle. Il leva le visage vers le ciel blanc, fit quelques étirements afin d'assouplir sa nuque, baissa la tête. C'est là qu'il vit, au pied du tas de buche, en partie épargné par la chute de neige grâce aux bourrasques de vent, qu'un peu de terre avait été retournée. Comme si quelqu'un avait creusé un trou avant de le reboucher. Stiles comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait.

Le cœur gros, il s'approcha, déposa la hache contre le bois, et s'accroupit afin de poser sa main droite, épuisée et tremblante, sur la tombe d'Amarok. Furieux sans trop savoir pourquoi, il retira vivement son gant épais et répéta le geste. La terre était dure et froide sous ses doigts. Sa gorge se serra d'émotion. Pauvre petite chose, morte à cause de sa stupidité. Il ferma les yeux et soupira, honteux.

Un souffle dans son dos mit fin à ses tristes ruminations. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et se redressa brusquement en poussant un cri. Aussitôt, le loup noir bondit lui aussi en arrière, effrayé de sa réaction, et se tassa sur le sol, les babines retroussées sur un grognement d'avertissement, les oreilles tellement plaquées sur le crâne qu'elles disparaissaient dans l'épaisseur de sa fourrure. Stiles fit un pas en arrière, terrifié, et l'animal se mit aussitôt à aboyer en avançant ; il était clairement agressif, sur ses gardes. Un seul geste de sa part et il n'était pas impossible que ça dégénère. Il comprit immédiatement qu'il valait mieux pour lui rester immobile et, tout en ayant la désagréable sensation d'être une proie, se figea, le souffle court. Jusqu'ici, à chacune de leurs rencontres, le prédateur avait toujours fait demi-tour. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il fasse de même aujourd'hui.

Cependant, les secondes s'écoulèrent et le loup continua de grogner furieusement dans sa direction. Il se trouvait sur la petite bute qui entourait l'arrière de la cabane, les pattes enfoncées dans la neige, et le surplombait donc légèrement. De plus en plus effrayé, le cœur au bord des lèvres, Stiles glissa un regard vers la hache qui reposait contre les buches. Ses yeux se posèrent naturellement sur la tombe du chiot tout à côté. Le loup avait-il senti quelque chose malgré le froid et les heures qui s'étaient écoulées depuis la mort du petit animal ? Ou bien était-il ici pour le punir de sa négligence ?

Le cœur de Stiles se mit à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine serrée par la peur. Lentement, il leva la main, paume en avant, en un geste universel de repentir. Etrangement, le loup cessa immédiatement de grogner. Il se redressa, les oreilles droites et tournées vers lui, ses yeux bleus le scrutant intensément.

\- Chhhhht, souffla Stiles avant de se sentir parfaitement idiot.

Pourtant, l'animal pencha la tête sur le côté, à l'écoute. Puis il renifla en tendant le museau et avançant la tête, comme s'il cherchait une odeur, avant de humer brièvement le sol et de se tendre vers Stiles à nouveau. Que sentait-il ? Que cherchait-il ? Il releva tout à coup la tête pour renifler l'air vers le ciel et se désintéressa totalement du garçon. L'air de rien, il fit volteface et partit en trottinant souplement vers la forêt, laissant derrière lui un Stiles pantois, effrayé et soulagé à la fois.

Paralysé sur place, il cligna des yeux puis pouffa de rire. Et dire que, la veille au soir, il avait osé imaginer que Derek et ce loup n'était qu'une seule et même personne ! Un gloussement nerveux le prit et il se frotta les yeux de sa main libre avant de se pencher pour récupérer son gant. Qu'avait-il été imaginer ?! Evidemment qu'un homme capable de se transformer en loup grâce à un simple manteau ça n'existait pas ! Vraiment, la solitude ne le réussissait pas.

Encore un peu tremblant à cause de l'émotion, il ramassa du bois et s'en retourna vers la maison sans s'arrêter de sourire. Il déposa son fardeau devant la porte, l'ouvrit, puis entassa les petites buches près de la cheminée et s'apprêtait à retourner en chercher lorsqu'il pouffa à nouveau, incapable de se retenir, et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il avait vraiment envie de raconter cette idiotie à Derek, qui ne manquerait pas d'afficher cette expression à la fois perplexe et exaspérée qui le faisait rire à chaque fois.

Mais, parvenu dans la petite pièce adjacente, il se figea. Le lit était vide. Et il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de secondes pour le réaliser pleinement. Dès qu'il comprit ce que cela pouvait signifier, il se rua dehors et s'élança sur les traces du loup. Escalader le petit monticule de terre recouvert de neige fraiche lui fut particulièrement pénible tant il s'enfonçait dans la poudreuse, mais parvenu au sommet il chercha les traces de l'animal et les suivit en courant à moitié. Parce qu'il était incapable de calmer sa nervosité et son excitation, il s'essouffla très vite mais continua néanmoins de chercher et s'enfonça parmi les arbres. La forêt se referma vite autour de lui, comme cette fois où Laura l'avait invité à suivre son frère durant l'une de ses patrouilles.

Les yeux rivés sur les empreintes du loup, il ne prit pas garde à la direction qu'il prenait et s'enfonça toujours plus loin dans la réserve. Il ne s'arrêta de courir qu'après plusieurs minutes puis tourna sur lui-même en scrutant le sol. Tout naturellement, les traces de pattes avaient disparu.

\- Putain, souffla-t-il entre deux inspirations erratiques.

Il revint en arrière, retrouva la piste, la suivit à nouveau mais la reperdit tout aussitôt. Comme si le loup s'était volatilisé. Stupidement, il leva la tête pour scruter les arbres avant de se dire que ces animaux-là ne grimpaient pas, fit un autre tour complet, puis jura encore. Immobile au milieu de la forêt, il soupira avec un geste désabusé des bras. Non, Derek ne pouvait pas être ce loup, c'était impossible ! Si ce genre de chose existait vraiment ça se saurait quand même !

Pourtant, quelque chose en lui, cette petite partie qui avait toujours tant aimé les mystères, tentait, malgré tous ses efforts pour la réduire au silence, de résoudre cette énigme. Chaque fois que le loup se manifestait, Derek était aux abonnés absents, et vice-versa ; ce manteau ressemblait à la fourrure de l'animal comme deux gouttes d'eau et, preuve irréfutable s'il en est, aucun des deux, autant la sœur que le frère, ne lui avait parlé de ce loup, pas même pour le mettre en garde. Pourtant, l'animal se montrait souvent, et il était prêt à parier que Laura avait de nombreuses fois croisée elle aussi sa route. Alors pourquoi ? La réponse était simple : elle gardait et protégeait le secret de son frère.

Stiles, parfaitement immobile au milieu des arbres, le regard perdu, tentait de réfuter cette théorie. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'une légende se manifestait réellement sous ses yeux. Comment accepter une chose aussi incroyable ?!

Finalement, son côté détective fouineur remporta le duel. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net, il devait savoir, quitte à cuisiner Derek, quitte à l'observer jusqu'à paraître totalement indiscret. Il fallait qu'il sache !

S'orientant grâce au soleil et ses empreintes de bottes, il retourna chez lui. L'entrée de la cabane étant orientée plein est, il lui suffisait de se diriger là où l'aube se voyait encore, légère ligne orange à l'horizon. Mais cela lui prit tout de même de longues minutes, sans doute un quart d'heure, pour sortir de la réserve. Il se mordit la lèvre d'inquiétude en réalisant à quel point, dans sa précipitation, il s'était éloigné. Il avait été inconscient. C'était une idiotie dans ce genre-là qui avait coûté la vie à un petit chien dont la sécurité dépendait de lui. Il entendait Derek d'ici, avec sa grosse voix pleine de remontrance.

\- Je vais te le dire combien de fois ?

Stiles sursauta, pris sur le fait. Du haut du petit promontoire de terre recouvert de neige, il avait vu plongeante sur l'arrière de la maison. Derek, à côté du tas de bois qu'il avait lui-même coupé moins d'une heure plus tôt, la hache à la main, le fixait d'un air sévère. Stiles sentit son cœur louper un battement lorsqu'il se dit que les rôles étaient inversés : c'était lui qui se trouvait à la place du loup maintenant.

\- Range-la après t'en être servi, déclara Derek, agacé.

Encore un peu essoufflé, Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour inspirer et ne répondit rien, les yeux braqués sur son compagnon. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil, surpris, puis lui demanda :

\- Ça va ?

\- Tu étais où ? répliqua aussitôt Stiles.

Derek prit le temps de plonger ses yeux, gris comme un ciel d'orage tenace, dans les siens et le fixa jusqu'à ce que le stress le fasse haleter.

\- Et toi ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je…, hésita Stiles avant d'oser, le cœur au bord des lèvres : je te courrais après.

Contre toute attente, Derek pouffa de rire et raffermit sa prise sur le manche de la hache.

\- Je serais curieux de voir ça, déclara-t-il simplement en se détournant.

Surpris, Stiles le suivit des yeux alors qu'il contournait la maison, sans doute pour ranger l'outil dans le garage. Pourquoi avait-il ri ? Il comprit alors que Derek avait cru à une blague, un trait d'esprit de sa part … ou qu'il l'avait vraiment cherché dans les bois après avoir découvert le lit vide.

Terriblement gêné, il tenta de descendre de la bute enneigée avec précaution mais son pied glissa dans la poudreuse épaisse et il termina sa descente en glissant sur les fesses.

\- Merde, jura-t-il en se relevant aussitôt.

L'air de rien, il épousseta son pantalon sans rien sentir du froid, fort heureusement, et suivit les traces de Derek en direction de la porte d'entrée. Puis se figea, brusquement excité.

Les traces ! Le nez pointé au sol, il scruta les alentours de la maison à la recherche d'empreintes de bottes, de pieds, ou de n'importe quoi lui prouvant que son amant ne s'était pas brusquement changé en loup pour s'amuser à lui foutre une trouille bleue. Malheureusement, il avait lui-même crapahuté dans la neige avec ses seaux et piétiné autour de la maison durant plusieurs minutes, il était donc incapable de différencier ses traces de celles de Derek. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il aurait fait un trappeur minable.

\- J'essaye de me convaincre que tu es normal, déclara Derek sur le pas de la porte, une tasse de café à la main. Mais j'ai du mal là.

\- Tais-toi, je chasse, répliqua Stiles toujours penché au sol.

\- Arrête tes idioties et remonte sur la moto.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Planté dans la neige, les bottes encroutées et le nez rouge, Stiles releva la tête et cligna des yeux en le regardant. Il avait l'air d'un lutin égaré vêtu d'une peau d'ours bien trop grande pour lui. Derek dut s'armer de toute sa détermination pour ne pas sourire.

\- On va voir si tu as retenu quelque chose de ce que je t'ai montré hier, déclara-t-il avec calme.

\- Si j'ai retenu quelque chose ?! s'offusqua le garçon en venant vers lui. Figure-toi que oui, j'ai retenu que ta nuque était particulièrement sensible et que tu étais chatouilleux juste sous le nombril.

Pour toute réponse, Derek approcha sa tasse de ses lèvres et but une gorgée de son breuvage tout en le fixant intensément de ses yeux verts. Devinant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, Stiles soupira puis leva le visage vers le ciel en déclarant :

\- Ok !

Il retira la bâche qui recouvrait l'engin, épousseta un peu de neige, s'installa dessus, s'assura que son bonnet et son écharpe tenaient correctement, et mit le contact. Le démarrage se passa plutôt bien, mais parvenu au virage il oublia d'accompagner le mouvement avec son corps et, emporté, chuta durement dans la neige avec un cri fort peu viril.

Derek pouffa de rire et baissa le nez. Il l'aurait parié !

La motoneige s'était immobilisée dès que Stiles avait lâché l'accélérateur, toutefois son moteur puissant continuait de vrombir. Sa tasse toujours en main, Derek se dirigea tranquillement vers le jeune homme qui se remettait debout, tout penaud. Ses vêtements de fourrures étaient recouverts de neige et il en avait même sur le visage.

\- Pas trop mal ? lui demanda son compagnon avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Vas-y, moque-toi ! répliqua Stiles en retirant son bonnet pour le secouer. Je suis sûr que la première fois que tu es monté là-dessus toi aussi tu as galéré.

\- Ouais. Pour être franc je me suis même cassé un bras.

\- Sans déconner ?

\- Sans déconner.

\- Mais j'aurais pu me faire super mal en fait !

\- Effectivement.

\- Tu es vraiment un salop quand tu veux.

Derek s'apprêtait à répondre mais un concert de rugissements de moteurs lui coupa la parole. Les sourcils froncés, le regard sombre, il tourna la tête. Stiles fit de même.

Au loin, il compta pas moins de six motoneiges qui s'approchaient rapidement. Parvenues à un peu moins d'une dizaine de mètres, elles s'arrêtèrent avec forces dérapage qui soulevèrent des vagues de poudreuse immaculée et commencèrent immédiatement à faire des cercles. Malgré le bruit assourdissant des engins puissants, Stiles entendit très nettement des cris excités, comme si les conducteurs les interpelaient. Il glissa un regard inquiet à Derek qui n'avait pas bougé, le regard sombre et la mine grave. Leurs visiteurs firent brusquement demi-tour puis disparurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus. Le tout n'avait sans doute pas duré plus d'une minute.

\- C'était qui ces bouffons ? demanda Stiles à son compagnon.

\- Murphy et sa bande d'alcooliques.

\- Ah …

Ils se regardèrent.

\- Tu as toujours le Python avec toi ? demanda Derek.

\- Oui, il est à l'intérieur.

\- Ok.

Il regarda la motoneige, puis Stiles, et dit :

\- Encore.

\- Jusqu'à quand ?! Jusqu'à ce que je me pète une côte ?

\- Arrête de te plaindre et grimpe là-dessus.

L'air bougon, Stiles enfonça le bonnet sur sa tête.

...

Derek ne l'autorisa à descendre de la motoneige que lorsqu'il fut parfaitement satisfait de la façon dont il se tenait sur l'engin. Stiles était fatigué, il avait faim et mal à l'épaule à cause de sa chute mais n'en était pas moins fier de lui. Il ignorait combien de temps ils avaient passé dehors tous les deux mais il ne sentait plus ni son nez si ses oreilles malgré le bonnet et l'écharpe.

Finalement, Derek repartit. Il lui conseilla de rester attentif, de ne pas vadrouiller en forêt seul comme un imbécile, lui dit de ne pas s'en faire à propos de Murphy car ce n'était qu'un abruti, et s'en fut sur son propre véhicule. Stiles le regarda partir, légèrement déçu. Mais déçu de quoi ? Qu'ils n'aient pas refait l'amour ? Non, c'était mieux ainsi en réalité. Ils avaient tous deux baissé leur garde hier, il était préférable que cela ne se reproduise pas. Et puis, il jura. Avec tout ça il avait complètement oublié ce loup ! Alors qu'il tenait Derek sous la main et aurait pu lui poser, aussi discrètement que possible bien entendu, énormément de questions !

\- Je suis vraiment con des fois, se morigéna-t-il en se réchauffant devant la cheminée.

Il avait toujours été incapable de se concentrer sur une seule chose à la fois, dès que quelque chose retenait son intention – la leçon de motoneige du jour par exemple ! – il en oubliait le reste. Mais tout de même, cette rencontre avec le loup, il avait été idiot de ne plus y penser ! La vérité, c'est que ça ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur, voilà pourquoi il avait oublié. Mis à part aujourd'hui et lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois à Noatak, il n'avait jamais véritablement craint l'animal. Sans doute parce qu'il sentait, à la façon dont il interagissait avec lui, que ce dernier n'était pas tout à fait sauvage. Car un loup vivant dans la forêt ne se comportait pas comme ça normalement, si ?

Il bâilla soudainement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et décida de faire une petite sieste. C'était l'après-midi, mais peu importe, il en avait besoin.

Il nourrit son feu un maximum sans l'étouffer puis se coucha. Il grommela lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de Derek sur son oreiller mais ne s'en endormit pas moins rapidement.

...

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent sans que ni Laura ni son frère ne se montrent. Stiles était pourtant persuadé que la jeune femme ne manquerait pas de rappliquer chez lui, toute à sa joie que Derek ait découché – elle avait sans aucun doute compris qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble – mais elle n'en fit rien.

Cela lui permit, dans sa solitude, de se rendre compte que ces quelques heures passées avec Derek lui avaient fait du bien. C'était assez froid de le reconnaître, et pourtant. Il était plus détendu, plus calme, même s'il ne manquait pas de se sentir terriblement honteux chaque fois qu'il repensait à la mort du chiot. Il s'était tellement habitué à l'entendre couiner à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit que ce silence soudain lui parut plus terrible encore que la plus terrible des accusations.

Puis, alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, après dix jours de silence radio, Laura et Derek apparurent, chacun monté sur leur motoneige. Apparemment, ils avaient une invitation pour lui : Chenoa fêtait son anniversaire, et le bar de Noatak servait de salle de réception.

* * *

Hey hey hey !

Un chapitre court, j'en conviens, désolée :P J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire quelque chose où ils se retrouveraient vraiment tous les deux. C'était déjà un peu comme ça dans le chapitre précédent, mais je voulais qu'ils aient du temps ensemble ^^

Alors, cette apparition du loup vous a plu (DerekLoup ou pas DerekLoup ? :P) ? A votre avis, que signifie cette petite visite de Murphy ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera un peu plus long et différent, vous aurez : la réponse à l'une des deux questions que je viens de poser XD Une petite promenade spéciale et une histoire de nudisme ! Héhéhéhéhé Publication : le 20 octobre ;)

Des bisous !


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Ils arrivèrent en ville en un seul morceau malgré la quantité de neige sur la route. Fermement accroché à Derek, Stiles se redressa une fois la motoneige immobilisée et prit une grande inspiration. Son chauffeur avait conduit tellement vite qu'il avait eu un peu peur.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Derek avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Enfoiré, grogna Stiles en rajustant son bonnet. Tu étais obligé de conduire comme un zouave ?

\- Tu t'accrochais à moi comme un koala.

\- Je t'emmerde.

\- On se fait des papouilles les garçons ? leur lança Laura en arrêtant son véhicule près d'eux.

\- Nan, on s'engueule, grommela Stiles en réponse.

\- C'est la preuve que vous êtes un vrai couple.

\- Un quoi ? lui demanda son frère, l'air mauvais.

\- Un couple, répéta la jeune femme en retirant ses épaisses lunettes.

\- Un quoi ? demanda Stiles à son tour en haussant les sourcils.

Laura éclata de rire dans la rue, le nez en l'air. Quelques secondes après, Chenoa sortait du bar en déclarant :

\- Je t'ai reconnue !

Elle les embrassa à tour de rôle – Derek sans doute un peu plus chaleureusement que les deux autres – puis les fit entrer. L'établissement d'Odi était rempli de monde et de voix qui, toutes, tentaient de parler plus fort que les autres. Il y faisait tellement chaud que Stiles se débarrassa rapidement de son bonnet, son écharpe et son manteau, qu'il accrocha à une paterne bien encombrée près de la porte. Derek fit de même, glissant une main sur sa hanche lorsqu'il passa derrière lui. Stiles frémit aussitôt.

Il avait craint que Derek ne revienne rapidement chez lui en pensant que, maintenant qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, il pouvait se permettre de venir réclamer un peu d'attention. Fort heureusement, il n'en avait rien fait. Cela n'avait pas manqué de soulager Stiles, qui craignait de devoir mettre son amant d'une journée dehors au risque que la mésentente s'installe entre eux, mais cela l'avait aussi un peu déçu. Il était assez franc avec lui-même pour le reconnaitre.

Chenoa lui agrippa le bras et l'entraina avec elle pour lui présenter ses amies. Il fut très bien accueilli mais elles lui posèrent beaucoup trop de questions à son goût. Il avait fini par comprendre que les nouvelles têtes étaient rares à Noatak, elles étaient donc terriblement curieuses et en manque de nouveautés. Il prit sur lui de les distraire un moment avant de s'excuser et de leur fausser compagnie pour rejoindre Derek et Jolan, installés au bar. Laura semblait s'être volatilisée.

\- Bonsoir jeune homme, l'accueillit le Shérif avec un doux sourire. Toujours parmi nous ?

\- De toute façon avec ce temps si je voulais me barrer je ne pourrais pas, répondit Stiles avec un sourire.

\- Condamné à nous supporter, balança Derek.

Stiles lui adressa un regard surpris puis haussa un sourcil et sourit. A moins qu'il ne se trompe, son compagnon avait un petit coup dans le nez à en juger par la rougeur de ses joues.

\- Certes, concéda Jolan. Alors, que faites-vous de votre séjour ?

\- J'essaye de ne pas mourir de froid, s'amusa Stiles.

\- C'est une bonne chose.

\- Il n'y a pas longtemps j'ai été attaqué par un glouton ! reprit le garçon avec entrain.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'Amarok m'a raconté, sourit le Shérif, amusé. A cause d'imbéciles trop jeunes qui pensaient être de bons chasseurs. Pour ma part, je leur ai mis une bonne grosse amende.

Derek fronça les sourcils et leva son verre jusqu'à ses lèvres en détournant le regard. Non vraiment, il n'aimait pas ce surnom.

\- Ce n'est pas l'Agence des Forêts qui s'occupe de punir ceux qui ont fraudé ? demanda Stiles avec curiosité.

\- Techniquement ils le pourraient s'ils avaient un officier gradé au comptoir, mais ils ne sont que trois patrouilleurs, répondit Jolan. Et puisqu'il y a un Shérif en ville, c'est lui qui gère ce genre de chose.

\- Ça doit vous faire pas mal de boulot quand même.

\- Il est vrai qu'un coup de main ne serait pas de trop, et j'ai plusieurs fois demandé à ce que des agents me soient envoyés, mais peu de personnes se portent volontaires pour venir s'installer dans ce genre d'endroits.

\- Vous attendez une mutation disciplinaire alors.

Jolan eut un rire doux et son regard se fit différent. Stiles afficha un petit sourire en coin, comprenant qu'il avait été percé à jour. Si l'homme n'avait pas compris, à leur première rencontre, qu'il était flic lui aussi, voilà qui était désormais chose faite.

\- Exactement, répondit-il avant d'ajouter, amusé : mais personne ne serait assez sadique pour envoyer un flic ici, pas même pour le punir d'une faute grave ou d'un blâme.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Stiles.

\- Les garçons ! chantonna Laura en se jetant sur le bar à leurs côtés. Comment ça va mes petits trésors ?

\- Tu es déjà beurrée ? lui demanda son frère, agressif.

\- Nope !

\- Excuse-moi mais tu n'as pas l'air très frais toi non plus, lança Stiles à Derek qui lui retourna un regard assassin.

\- Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui m'a roulé une pelle, mais je n'ai pas bien vu qui c'était, leur dit Laura avec un grand sourire.

En fait, le reste de la soirée se passa à peu près sur le même ton. Stiles, qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé être soûle et qui, en plus, connaissait très bien les ravages que pouvait faire l'alcool, s'abstint de boire trop. Dès qu'il sentit sa tête devenir trop légère à cause de la boisson et de la chaleur qui régnait dans l'établissement, il sortit prendre l'air, sans oublier d'enfiler son bonnet et son écharpe. Evidemment, il oublia encore ses gants.

A peine la porte fut-elle refermée dans son dos qu'il fourra ses mains sous ses aisselles, resserrant son manteau de fourrure autour de son torse, puis prit une grande inspiration afin de s'éclaircir l'esprit. La nuit était incroyablement profonde, même au cœur de cette petite ville. Les quelques flaques de lumières dispensées par les trois ou quatre vieux lampadaires le long de la route ne suffisaient pas à éclairer les maisons et plus de la moitié disparaissaient dans l'obscurité.

Il expira lentement. Son souffle se cristallisa devant son visage, scintillant. Il leva la tête et regarda le ciel. Les étoiles étaient moins visibles que près de sa cabane, mais elles étaient tout de même superbes.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, le nez brûlant à cause du froid et l'esprit déjà plus clair. Il sourit en se remémorant Derek riant avec Jolan, détendu grâce à l'alcool. Chose étonnante, il semblait s'être rapidement rendu compte, comme lui, qu'il avait assez bu et avait ralenti la cadence.

La porte du bar se rouvrit brusquement. Il se retourna pour voir Murphy et ses amis sortir en titubant. Il arqua un sourcil, immobile, avec la sensation désagréable de se trouver dans un mauvais western des années soixante.

\- Tiens ! lança l'un des hommes bien alcoolisés. Ce serait pas la putain de cet enfoiré de Hale ?

Non. Années cinquante plutôt.

\- Mais oui, sourit Murphy en s'approchant de lui. C'est bien elle ! Bah alors, on tapine sans son maître ?

Stiles était tellement abasourdi par tant de stupidité qu'il ne trouva rien à dire dans l'immédiat. L'homme se permit donc de préciser :

\- On a voulu te rendre une petite visite il y a quelques jours, mais ce connard de bûcheron de merde était avec toi. Il avait passé la nuit à te sauter hein, avoue ?

\- Oui, répondit franchement Stiles, le cœur battant la chamade. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu es jaloux ? Il ne t'a jamais regardé alors tu fais une crise ?

Evidemment, Murphy réagit au quart de tour. Le visage rouge à cause de la fureur et de l'alcool, il attrapa Stiles par le col puis le plaqua contre le mur en bois. Le bonnet encaissa un peu du choc, mais pas de grand-chose, et Stiles siffla de douleur.

\- Je vais te défoncer petite fiotte ! cracha l'homme avec colère en l'arrosant au passage de postillons.

\- Ah merde, souffla Stiles avec une grimace. Dommage que je n'ai pas le nez bouché !

Un coup de poing en plein ventre lui répondit. Le souffle coupé, il se courba en deux avec l'impression d'être sur le point de vomir son estomac puis une poigne rageuse l'attrapa par le cou pour le forcer à se redresser et son crâne heurta à nouveau le mur.

Un cri aigu résonna alors dans le froid. Laura, sortie de nulle part, bondit sur le dos de Murphy en hurlant comme une possédée :

\- A mort !

L'homme lâcha Stiles qui, incapable de reprendre son souffle, ne put que tituber sans même venir en aide à la jeune femme qui s'accrochait alors que sa proie tentait de la faire tomber.

\- C'est moi qui vais te baiser ! hurla-t-elle, hystérique. Et pis après j'irai baiser ta femme !

Appuyé au mur, Stiles tentait de respirer. Il osa un pas lorsqu'il vit les amis de Murphy tenter de le libérer de la folle ivre qui l'assaillait mais la douleur était trop forte. Avec un grognement, il s'écroula à genoux dans la neige. Chenoa arriva à son tour, échevelée, et prêta main forte à son amie en s'en prenant à ceux de Murphy. D'un instant à l'autre, tout risquait de dégénérer en bagarre.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit à nouveau. Jolan sortit, suivit de Derek et du mari d'Odi. Immédiatement, ils tentèrent de séparer Laura de Murphy tout en tenant les amis de ce dernier à l'écart, ainsi que Chenoa.

Derek attrapa sa sœur dans ses bras pour la décrocher de sa proie et la jeune femme se débattit en hurlant, totalement bourrée et énervée. Au milieu des jurons, des borborygmes incompréhensibles et des cris, il parvint tout de même à comprendre :

\- Cet enfoiré de aaaah ! sale chien à putain ! frappé ton amoureux je vais le buter !

Il vit alors Stiles à genoux qui peinait à respirer en se tenant le ventre. Sans aucune douceur, il lâcha Laura qui s'écroula face contre terre dans la neige, attrapa Murphy et lui asséna un coup de poing tellement violent que l'homme en poussa un couinement et tomba en arrière. Il roula ensuite en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, gémissant et misérable.

Laura, étalée par terre, de la neige jusque dans les sourcils, le pointa du doigt et éclata de rire, vite imitée par Chenoa apparemment tout aussi ivre qu'elle.

\- Ça suffit les conneries, tenta Jolan, amusé lui aussi.

\- Elles sont folles, gloussa le mari d'Odi.

Derek s'accroupit près de Stiles pour lui demander s'il allait bien.

\- Un vrai bonheur, répondit le garçon. J'ai juste l'impression d'être sur le point de gerber mes tripes.

Le Shérif remit Murphy sur ses pieds et lui ordonna de rentrer chez lui sans faire plus de vagues. Soutenu par ses amis, le pauvre homme suffoquant et la bave aux lèvres s'en fut en se faisant à moitié trainer au sol.

\- Petites bites ! leur cria Chenoa.

\- Ça suffit ! la gronda Jolan.

Laura rit encore en tentant de se redresser, émit un hoquet sonore puis vomit généreusement dans la neige.

...

La jeune femme n'étant pas en état de conduire, Derek la prit avec lui sur sa motoneige et Stiles eut pour mission de conduire l'autre pour les suivre. Il avait affreusement mal au ventre et quelques vertiges mais préféra ne rien en dire. Après tout, il n'était pas totalement innocent dans ce qu'il s'était passé, il savait que Murphy était quelqu'un d'agressif, on l'avait suffisamment mis en garde, mais il l'avait quand même provoqué.

Ils parvinrent à destination sans encombre malgré le vent qui s'était levé, soulevant quelques flocons frais tombés dans la journée qui n'avaient pas encore cristallisé sur les couches précédentes.

Derek dut presque porter sa sœur à moitié endormie qui hoquetait en baragouinant des mots incompréhensibles. Stiles les suivit à l'intérieur, frigorifié, pour constater avec étonnement qu'un feu timide brûlait toujours dans leur cheminée.

\- Vous avez commandé des supers buches à Doc Brown c'est ça ? demanda-t-il à la volée.

\- Ouais, avant qu'il reparte vers le futur, grommela Derek en réponse.

Stiles, qui dénouait son écharpe, se figea en plein mouvement, étonné, puis sourit. Que cette référence ait été comprise par un homme qui vivait dans les bois la moitié de l'année avait de quoi le surprendre.

Il retira ensuite son bonnet et ses gants puis se permit tout de même de rajouter un peu de combustible dans l'âtre pendant que Derek trainait sa sœur jusqu'à sa chambre. Il y avait forcément une astuce qu'il n'avait pas comprise pour éviter que le feu s'éteigne trop vite.

\- On laisse un fond de cendre, des copeaux et des brindilles de bois, déclara Derek lorsqu'il lui demanda.

\- J'essaierai ça alors.

\- Tu veux que je te ramène ?

\- Ouais …

Stiles soupira et se gratta la nuque. En fait, il n'avait pas forcément envie de rentrer chez lui, parce qu'il savait que la pièce serait glacée et qu'elle mettrait du temps à se réchauffer. Toutefois, il se voyait mal faire un caprice et demander à son hôte s'il pouvait rester ici pour la nuit. A peine l'idée lui traversa-t-elle la tête qu'il s'insulta copieusement en silence.

\- Je peux regarder si tu as trop mal, déclara tout à coup Derek.

\- Hein ? répliqua le garçon, étonné.

\- Il t'a peut-être déplacé une cote.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Ça va ne t'en fais pas.

\- Mmh.

\- On y va ?

\- Laisse-moi regarder avant, je vais te mettre de la pommade.

Stiles s'apprêtait à refuser mais le regard sombre que lui adressa son compagnon le fit taire. Il acquiesça finalement, un peu à contrecœur. En plus, il n'avait pas de pommade chez lui, rien que du paracétamol.

Derek s'en retourna dans la chambre de Laura qui ronflait déjà copieusement et revint avec la boîte en métal qui leur servait de pharmacie pendant que Stiles retirait son manteau, la veste qu'il avait en-dessous ainsi que le pull. Il hésita un instant à enlever son tee-shirt à manches longues avant d'essayer de se convaincre que ça n'avait pas d'importance. L'air de rien, Derek s'approcha de lui et posa l'une de ses mains sur ses côtes, l'autre tenant un tube à moitié enroulé sur lui-même.

Dès que les doigts froids se posèrent sur sa peau, Stiles frissonna et poussa un petit gémissement mécontent.

\- Il a frappé dans l'estomac en fait, dit-il en détournant soigneusement le regard.

\- Mmh, lui dit simplement Derek.

Il lui appliqua la pommade avec beaucoup de douceur, les doigts allant et venant en une caresse légère. Evidemment, le désir s'invita entre eux et Stiles se mordit la lèvre sans y penser en prenant une brève inspiration. Ce qui n'échappa nullement à son compagnon.

Prudemment, ce dernier s'approcha et déposa un très bref baiser sur sa nuque. Immédiatement, Stiles s'éloigna de lui.

\- Non, souffla-t-il simplement.

\- Sûr ?

Malgré lui, le garçon pouffa de rire et retira de son ventre la main possessive qui s'y était posée.

\- Ta sœur dort juste à côté, déclara-t-il avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une excuse terriblement bidon.

\- Elle ne dort pas, elle fait un coma, répliqua très sérieusement Derek.

\- Même, on ne fait pas ça alors qu'elle est là !

\- Discret comme tu es elle ne nous entendra pas.

Il referma brusquement ses bras autour de ses hanches et Stiles lui saisit les poignets pour tenter de se déloger mais son amant le tenait fermement. Ce dernier avait été moins dominateur la première fois, mais il se surprit à aimer ça et le laissa déposer à nouveau ses lèvres sur son cou. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler lorsqu'il sentit l'érection de Derek contre ses fesses et, n'y tenant plus, il se retourna pour l'embrasser.

Ils se trainèrent et se poussèrent ensemble jusqu'à la seconde chambre où ils firent l'amour avec un peu plus de naturel que la fois précédente. Chaque fois que l'un d'eux gémissait un peu trop fort l'autre le rappelait à l'ordre, ce qui les fit sourire et même rire un peu après de longues minutes.

Finalement, Stiles s'endormit au chaud ce soir-là, le corps satisfait et l'esprit léger malgré la douleur du coup qu'il avait reçu. C'était tout de même agréable de se blottir contre quelqu'un afin de ne pas avoir froid.

...

Le lendemain, un bruit sourd le réveilla, comme si quelque chose de lourd était tombé. Il papillonna des yeux et tendit l'oreille puis sourit en entendant Laura glousser quelque part dans la maison. Dans son dos, Derek souffla en poussant un grognement endormi. Il referma les paupières en soupirant, à l'aise et détendu dans la chaleur des draps, mais un autre bruit les lui fit rouvrir. A moins qu'il ne se trompe, une chaise venait de tomber au sol. Laura rit encore alors il décida de se lever pour voir ce que trafiquait la jeune femme – elle était dans un tel état la veille qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'elle soit encore ivre malgré les quelques heures de sommeil.

Il s'habilla en vitesse et sortit timidement la tête de la chambre. Laura, assise par terre à côté d'une chaise renversée, un appareil photo en main, lui adressa un grand sourire ravi dès qu'elle le vit. Et le garçon comprit tout de suite.

\- Vous êtes trop mignons ! déclara son amie, le visage encore bouffi de sommeil. Ça fait une photo géniale !

Soupirant, Stiles ne chercha même pas à discuter et l'aida simplement à se relever.

\- Tu as de très jolies épaules, reprit la jeune femme en lui fourrant l'appareil sous le nez. Regarde !

\- Je connais merci, s'amusa le garçon.

\- Je suis triste quand même, je n'ai rien entendu.

\- Tant mieux, au contraire.

\- Non ! Je voulais vous entendre faire des galipettes ! En plus, d'après ce que m'a dit Chenoa, quand il a trop bu Derek est …

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ! la coupa Stiles en redressant la chaise.

\- Pourquoi, tu es jaloux ?

\- Non, je n'aime pas parler de ça c'est tout.

Laura sourit puis regarda l'image sur le petit écran de son appareil photo et dit :

\- Regarde, il a le nez contre tout cou, il est trop chou.

\- Tu es ridicule, gloussa Stiles.

\- Mais vous allez la fermer ! s'écria Derek depuis la chambre, bougon.

Evidemment, sa sœur éclata de rire et s'empressa de le rejoindre pour lui montrer le cliché dont elle était si fière. Stiles sourit puis passa une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise. L'alcool ne l'avait certainement pas aidé à se raisonner hier soir, mais tout de même il aurait pu se contrôler mieux que ça ! Lorsque le frère et la sœur commencèrent à se disputer dans l'autre pièce, l'un agacé et l'autre excitée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. En fait, il était mieux ici avec eux que tout seul chez lui. Un peu de compagnie lui faisait du bien. Et puis il devait bien reconnaître que Laura avait raison : Derek était quand même un bon coup. Un sacré bon coup même.

\- Je fais du café pour tout le monde ! s'extasia Laura en jaillissant comme un boulet de canon de la chambre de son frère.

\- Sans alcool pour moi merci, lui dit Stiles avec empressement.

\- Pff, petit joueur ! Hey, j'ai prévu un entraînement aujourd'hui, ça te dit de venir avec moi ?

\- Un entraînement ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- Bah je vais faire un tour en traineau. Faut qu'ils se dérouillent les pattes, la course est en mars quand même.

\- Evidemment que je veux venir ! Je ne suis jamais monté dans un traineau !

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire content puis mit de l'eau à bouillir. Elle ne semblait pas avoir une gueule de bois particulièrement terrible malgré son ivresse de la veille et Stiles, qui sentait poindre un mal de tête, commençait à l'envier.

Derek sortit de la chambre en trainant les pieds, les cheveux en bataille, et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, s'accouda à la table et fit venir devant son visage l'appareil photo que sa sœur lui avait abandonnée. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières puis fit défiler les clichés. Stiles s'installa en face de lui après avoir sortit un paquet de pain de mie du placard au-dessus de la cuisinière et l'entendit tout à coup pousser une exclamation étouffée.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as pris cette photo ?! demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

Cette dernière s'approcha, regarda l'appareil et gloussa.

\- L'été dernier, dit-elle avec un petit sourire désolé pas très crédible. Je pensais l'envoyer à un magasine cochon pour me faire deux cent bons dollars, mais j'ai oublié.

\- Fais voir ! réclama Stiles, curieux.

\- Non, bougonna Derek.

\- Fais-moi voir ou alors je dis à Laura que tu adores quand je... !

\- Ok tiens.

Agacé, Derek lui tendit l'appareil sous les rires de la jeune femme et Stiles se pencha pour voir l'image de son amant, nu au milieu des bois.

\- Mais tu es à poil ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Bravo, tu as des yeux pour voir, rétorqua méchamment Derek.

\- Quand il commence à faire chaud son âme de naturiste s'éveille, déclara Laura d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Je venais de me baigner, je ne pouvais pas remettre mes fringues tout de suite !

\- Ouais, à d'autres.

Stiles pouffa de rire lorsque le frère et la sœur recommencèrent à se chamailler, puis croqua dans sa tartine.

...

\- Bien installé ? lui demanda son amie debout derrière lui.

\- Je me gèle les couilles mais sinon c'est confortable, répondit-il en criant pour surpasser les aboiements excités des chiens.

\- On y va !

Elle poussa quelques sons aigus et brusques et le traineau partit sur la neige. Stiles, un immense sourire sur le visage, ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux des chiens courageux et heureux qui tractaient puissamment devant eux. Le beau mâle blanc se trouvait avec un autre chien au plus près du traineau, à la place des « Wheel dogs ». L'encolure droite et la queue haute, il avait fière allure avec son équipier tout aussi large et costaud que lui. Puisqu'il était le chef de meute Stiles était persuadé qu'il se trouverait en tête de l'attelage, à la position du « Leader » mais Laura lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de deux choses totalement différentes.

En tête devait se trouver le chien le plus intelligent et le plus rapide de la meute – Kookie dans le cas présent – car il lui fallait comprendre et exécuter rapidement les ordres du musher. Derrière lui, à la ligne dite de celle des « Swing dogs » venaient les lieutenants qui possédaient les mêmes capacités que le leader et l'épaulaient en cas de doute ou de fatigue. Derrière eux il y avait la « Team dogs » qui composait le plus gros de l'équipe ; il pouvait y avoir trois tandems ou plus en fonction de la taille de l'attelage. En dernière place il y avait donc le chef de meute et son équipier, les plus costauds et puissants qui portaient pratiquement à eux seuls le plus lourd du traineau et lui donnaient l'impulsion nécessaire pour démarrer.

Laura avait pris le temps de lui expliquer tout ça quelques minutes plus tôt en installant ses coureurs qui jappaient en se tortillant de joie. Stiles avec écouté avec beaucoup de sérieux et de curiosité, comme chaque fois qu'il apprenait quelque chose de nouveau.

Une fois qu'ils furent éloignés de la maison, l'attelage prit de la vitesse et longea l'orée de la forêt sous un ciel blanc et sur un sol qui l'était tout autant. Fouetté par un vent glacé, le nez engoncé dans son épaisse écharpe et le reste du visage protégé par d'énormes lunettes, Stiles se sentait comme un petit enfant. Pleins d'énergie et de bonne volonté, les chiens couraient en aboyant à qui mieux-mieux. En tête, Kookie répondait aux moindres intonations dans la voix de Laura, virant de droite et de gauche avec une aisance incroyable qui donnait à l'avancée du traineau une belle fluidité.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi dans l'euphorie de la vitesse pour Laura, de la joie du travail accompli pour les chiens, et de la découverte pour Stiles. Ils étaient maintenant si près de la réserve de Noatak que le garçon n'avait qu'à tendre la main hors du traineau pour frôler les arbres. Le seul petit bémol à cette super virée, c'était le vent glacé qui eut tôt fait de le mettre au supplice malgré la couche de fourrure que son amie avait étendue sur lui lorsqu'il s'était installé.

Cette dernière lui donna justement un coup dans l'épaule, comme pour attirer son attention, et il tourna légèrement la tête. Elle lui indiqua brièvement, avant de saisir à nouveau la poignée de son traineau, la direction des arbres. Stiles plissa les paupières derrière ses lunettes puis se redressa, stupéfait.

Le loup noir courait à leurs côtés au milieu des épicéas et autres sapins aux branches hautes. La langue pendante, il se propulsait dans la neige sans difficulté grâce à ses hautes pattes fines. Ses épaules puissantes roulaient sous sa fourrure sombre et il crut apercevoir l'éclat bleu irréel de ses yeux.

Comme s'il avait vu qu'il l'avait remarqué, l'animal fit un écart de côté et disparut dans la profondeur de la forêt, aussi rapidement et silencieusement qu'une ombre chassée par la lumière. Stiles déglutit et se renfonça dans le traineau, frigorifié. Puis il se rendit compte que les chiens n'avaient pas été effrayés. Ils avaient dû sentir la présence du loup. Forcément. Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils avaient l'habitude de sa proximité ? Pourtant ils avaient aboyé furieusement le jour où le prédateur solitaire était venu jusqu'à lui alors qu'il nourrissait le petit Amarok, seul chez Laura et Derek.

La jeune femme le ramena à bon port la tête pleine de question. Dès que le véhicule se fut immobilisé, le garçon se redressa, empêtré dans les fourrures, et rejoignit son amie qui félicitait ses chiens à grand renfort de caresses.

\- C'était un loup non ? lui demanda-t-il vivement.

\- Ouais, répondit Laura, essoufflée. Il était beau hein ?

\- Oui … je …

\- C'était la première fois que tu en voyais un ?

Surpris, Stiles ne répondit pas immédiatement. Soit elle se moquait de lui, soit elle jouait drôlement bien la comédie. Il y a quelques jours, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que la jeune femme protégeait le secret de son frère, mais voilà qu'elle lui montrait l'animal sans aucun complexe alors qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué de prime abord. Il se serait donc trompé ? Ou alors elle tentait de le duper parce qu'elle avait compris qu'il l'avait découverte ?

\- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix étouffée par son écharpe.

\- Tu as l'air frigorifié mon pauvre ! se moqua Laura en offrant des friandises à ses chiens, en commençant évidemment par le chef. Alors tu as aimé ?

\- Carrément ! C'était génial. Ça va hyper vite.

\- Pourtant j'ai fait doucement pour commencer. L'Iditarod n'est pas seulement une course de vitesse, c'est aussi une course d'endurance. C'est l'une des plus longue du pays. Mille huit cent cinquante kilomètres en tout ! En moyenne on met dix jours, mais ça peut aller jusqu'à quinze, peut-être même plus. C'est un sacré défi.

\- Et tu te lances toute seule dans un truc comme ça ?!

\- Nan, je suis avec mes chiens.

Elle lui sourit, heureuse. Ayant certainement senti la joie de sa maitresse, Kookie bondit sur ses pattes, encore et encore, en remuant la queue. Elle alla vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras en le traitant affectueusement de gros pépère.

\- Tu devrais rentrer avant de choper encore la crève, dit-elle à Stiles en se redressant. Je vais leur faire faire un tour de piste, doucement, pour pas qu'ils se refroidissent trop vite. Après j'en fais courir d'autres alors je vais être un moment dehors. Derek doit être dans le coin.

\- Et alors ? répliqua Stiles en rougissant.

Laura se moqua de lui puis éclata de rire lorsqu'il lui fit une moue agacée et gênée en même temps. Il préféra s'enfuir avant de devoir supporter la joie trop débordante de son amie, et était prêt de rentrer dans la maison lorsque Derek surgit sur sa droite.

\- Tu étais où ? lui demanda-t-il plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Je vérifiais les motoneiges. Pourquoi ?

Stiles tendit le cou pour voir par-dessus l'épaule de son compagnon. Effectivement, les deux véhicules étaient garés de ce côté.

\- Pour rien, répondit-il, gêné.

\- Je vais voir Katy, tu veux venir ? lui demanda Derek en passant près de lui pour se diriger vers la grange.

\- Ouais.

Ils se rendirent ensemble près de la femelle et de ses petits, qui avaient bien grandis. Epais et ronds comme des oursons, ils se bagarraient dans la paille et roulaient les uns sur les autres. Stiles s'accouda à la clôture en bois tandis que Derek pénétrait dans l'enclos. Dès qu'il tendit la main, Katy baissa la tête en gémissant puis se coucha lorsqu'il se pencha sur elle. Elle roula sur le dos et leva les pattes en signe de soumission, lui présentant ainsi son ventre et ses mamelles. Etonné, Stiles arqua un sourcil. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la chienne agir de cette façon, elle ne s'était jamais conduite ainsi avec Laura.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, l'étonnement vite remplacée par son indécrottable curiosité.

\- Je vérifie si elle n'a pas d'inflammation, ça peut arriver, répondit patiemment Derek. On va la sortir un peu, ça va lui faire du bien.

Stiles acquiesça sans répondre, hypnotisé par les mains de son amant sur le ventre de l'animal. Elles avaient l'air si rudes, abimées ainsi par le travail dans la forêt, mais elles étaient en réalité très douces, alternativement froides et chaudes. Il frissonna lorsque son corps se souvint de la sensation de ces mains le caressant cette nuit.

Pour penser à autre chose, le cœur emballé, il regarda les chiots. Il n'y en avait plus que huit.

\- Il y en a d'autres qui sont morts ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

\- Mmh, répondit Derek en se redressant. Je ne les ai pas retrouvés tout de suite.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Un renard a fait un trou dans le bois de la grange au fond. Je l'ai rebouché.

Pas sûr de bien comprendre, Stiles demanda encore :

\- Tu veux dire qu'un renard a emmené un chiot ?

\- Oui. Cette grange est très bien aménagée mais elle est trop loin de la maison pour qu'on puisse entendre Katy aboyer en cas de problème. Il a chopé un petit et l'a emmené dehors. Le temps que je trouve par où il entrait, il en avait tué un autre.

\- Merde …

\- L'an dernier il nous a emmerdé aussi, sur une portée de quatre on en a perdu la moitié. Si ça continue comme ça je vais devoir m'en occuper.

Il sortit de l'enclos. Katy se redressa et le regarda s'éloigner, la langue pendante, vite assaillie par deux de ses bébés qui lui sautèrent dessus pour jouer avec elle.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas déjà fait ? s'enquit Stiles en le suivant.

\- C'est une femelle, soupira Derek. Et avec les années, je vois moins de renard dans cette réserve, alors j'évite si possible de les tuer. C'aurait été un mâle j'aurais moins hésité.

\- Ah …

Il regarda son compagnon se saisir de la laisse et détourna aussitôt le regard. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi … bien ? N'importe quel autre homme aurait réglé le problème du renard sans remord, mais pas lui. Parce que la vie sauvage était importante pour lui. Certes, deux chiots étaient morts, mais huit étaient encore en vie, proportionnellement le choix était logique.

Un frisson le secoua. Il avait envie de sexe tout à coup. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller à ses désirs, ce n'était pas raisonnable, il allait s'attacher et …

\- Merde ! lança-t-il en se jetant sur Derek pour l'embrasser.

D'abord surpris, ce dernier recula d'un pas puis accepta le baiser et l'enserra dans ses bras.

\- Laura, tenta-t-il tout de même, les lèvres contre celles de Stiles.

\- Elle se promène, répliqua ce dernier, ce qui fit rire son amant.

Ils se caressèrent là, dans la grange, dans l'urgence, sous le regard de Katy et de ses petits, sur un peu de paille. De la paille ! Affreusement peu romantique en réalité tant cette saleté piquait.

* * *

Bouais, le coup de la pommade c'est assez convenu, j'aurais pu trouver plus original, mais j'suis fatiguée :P

Alors, ce petit tour en traineau ? :D Je suis étonnée que personne ne me l'ait réclamé ... (ou alors j'ai oublié ^^") vous étiez nombreux à attendre la leçon de motoneige, pourquoi pas le traineau ? :D

Bhéééé rien de plus à dire je pense. Comment vous trouvez la relation de ses deux idiots ? J'avoue m'être beaucoup amusée avec cette scène au bar, de toute façon j'ai toujours aimé les western xD Le mystère du loup s'épaissit ... ouais non en fait je fais juste traîner les choses en longueur par pur sadisme !

Bouhéhéhéhé !

Chapitre 13 le 1er novembre ;)

Bisous !


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

Durant les jours qui s'écoulèrent ensuite, Derek ne cessa pas de lui rendre visite. Si, au début, Stiles en ressentit beaucoup de gêne et un peu de culpabilité, il finit par tout envoyer aux orties. Quelle importance qu'il prenne ou non un peu de bon temps avec un homme qui en avait autant besoin que lui ?

Derek était quelqu'un de difficile qu'il fallait prendre garde à ne pas froisser. A côté de ça, il était aussi digne de confiance. Laura lui avait dit un jour qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, et Stiles savait à présent à quel point c'était vrai. Le garde forestier ne s'invitait pas seulement chez lui pour qu'ils couchent parfois ensemble, il venait également pour l'aider, s'assurer qu'il n'ait besoin de rien et qu'il ne soit pas en danger. Il lui apprit à allumer et nourrir correctement son feu de cheminée, à identifier les traces autour de chez lui, qu'elles soient animales ou humaines, à se repérer afin de rentrer sans danger si jamais le jour tombait sans qu'il n'y ait fait attention, de même qu'à poser des collets.

Au début, Stiles s'étonna qu'il en ait le droit. Son compagnon lui apprit alors que la cabane de Ahtna appartenait à une petite concession de trappeur qu'il n'avait jamais cédée. Certes, il ne chassait plus lui-même car il ne vivait plus à Noatak, mais ainsi les locataires pouvaient, à l'occasion, si l'hiver était trop rude, attraper quelques lapins ou lemmings pour ne manquer de rien. Mais Stiles ne s'y risqua jamais. Attraper un animal puis le tuer, le dépecer, le vider, le découper ? La simple idée lui donnait la nausée. Evidemment, Derek ne manqua pas de se moquer de lui en affirmant que, lorsqu'il aurait le ventre vide, ce genre de considération lui paraîtrait bien futile.

Puis, Derek cessa de venir. Il le prévint un jour qu'il lui fallait partir en forêt quelques semaines, dans une cabane de trappe à des kilomètres de là, afin de surveiller les lignes plus au nord. Stiles se retrouva donc seul. Il eut à nouveau froid la nuit, craignit à nouveau de manquer de bois et de nourriture. La neige était désormais trop haute, trop épaisse et trop traîtresse pour qu'il se risque au moindre voyage. Laura vint lui rendre visite deux ou trois fois avec ses chiens, à bord de son traineau, mais ne pouvait chaque fois rester trop longtemps.

Noatak n'était pas assez au nord pour être privée de soleil durant l'hiver, néanmoins le jour ne s'attardait que quelques heures, guère plus. Et la nuit était incroyablement profonde. Stiles vécu cette période dans une sorte de léthargie, comme si son esprit hibernait. Il pensait peu, ce qui n'était habituellement pas son genre, et lorsqu'il le faisait, cela concernait surtout Derek. Il ne cessait de se demander si tout se passait bien pour lui, au milieu des bois, sans se douter qu'il était lui-même, à peu de choses près, dans la même situation.

Noël vint. Stiles le passa seul. Cela le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours passé le réveillon avec son père, son grand-père sénile lorsque ce dernier ne les envoyait pas méchamment paître, avant de fêter le nouvel an avec Scott.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il repensa à son meilleur ami, après des jours à ne se soucier que de Derek. Il l'encaissa plus douloureusement et plus difficilement que le coup de poing de Murphy. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit d'oublier ce qu'il avait fait, pas le droit de mettre de côté ce qui était arrivé par sa faute. A cause de son inquiétude pour son amant, il en oubliait ses erreurs et son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il était venu chercher ! En venant ici, ce qu'il voulait c'était tout confronter.

C'est le lendemain de Noël qu'il réalisa tout ça. Certes, il ne s'était pas attaché à Derek comme il l'avait craint – entendez par là qu'il n'était pas amoureux – néanmoins, son nouvel amant occupait toutes ses pensées. Il était devenu terriblement dépendant de lui. Parce qu'il appréciait sa compagnie, ses mains chaudes, son air bougon, sa façon sauvage de l'envoyer bouler alors que, lorsqu'il s'adoucissait, il devenait si prévenant et tendre.

Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il eut terminé de se dire tout ça et il jura. Bordel, mais bien sûr qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux ! C'était impossible autrement.

Depuis l'accident, toutes les personnes autour de lui n'avaient cessé de lui répéter qu'il n'était responsable de rien, sans comprendre réellement ce qu'il ressentait. Bien sûr, elles avaient toutes fait ça pour tenter de l'aider, mais finalement tout le monde s'était agacé de cette tendance qu'il avait à se sentir coupable, encore et toujours. En vérité, Derek était le premier à prendre véritablement soin de lui depuis que tout ceci était arrivé. Il ne lui avait jamais posé aucune question sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à s'exiler jusqu'ici, ne lui demandait jamais rien. Il était simplement là, à ses côtés, présence rassurante qui ne manquait pas de l'engueuler dès qu'il sortait sans ses gants.

Il fallait qu'il y mette un terme avant que ça ne se complique.

Laura et Derek revinrent le voir près de dix jours après Noël. Presque un mois que les deux amants ne s'étaient pas vus.

\- Joyeux Noël ! cria la jeune femme, tout sourire. Regarde, on t'a apporté un cadeau.

Dans ses bras couina un chiot.

\- Ah non ! s'écria Stiles en faisant un pas en arrière dans son salon. Pas encore, hors de question !

\- La pauvre, elle est orpheline ! tenta son amie avec une moue déçue.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas avec du chantage affectif.

Derek entra derrière sa sœur et déclara :

\- Je t'amène quelqu'un.

Stiles se raidit lorsqu'un ours énorme passa la porte derrière ses voisins.

\- B'jour M'sieur Stiles ! le salua joyeusement ledit ours.

\- Ahtna ! répliqua Stiles, heureux. Bonjour ! Ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir !

\- Moi aussi M'sieur Stiles, moi aussi !

Le jeune homme vint vers le nouveau venu pour lui serrer la main, véritablement heureux de le revoir. Un énorme sourire ravi étirait la bouche de Ahtna et ridait ses yeux en amande. Profitant qu'il soit près d'elle, Laura lui fourra le bébé chien dans les bras en disant :

\- Elle est mignonne, regarde !

Stiles tenta de protester, en vain. Le chiot avait une patte dans le plâtre et couina de douleur en lui lançant un regard affreusement triste lorsqu'il tenta de le rendre. Il soupira. Pas comme ça, pas après Amarok !

\- Z'êtes son dernier espoir M'sieur Stiles, déclara Ahtna en retirant son épaisse chapka.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- On a croisé Ahtna en ville, il allait voir l'un de ses amis, un vieil éleveur du coin, répondit Laura.

\- Un type dur, l'appuya Ahtna. Mais un sacré bon éleveur, ça oui !

\- Ses chiens sont superbes. C'est à lui que j'ai acheté mes premiers coureurs. L'ennui, c'est qu'il n'a pas de cœur.

Derek, debout dans un coin, silencieux, regardait Stiles qui caressait machinalement la petite chienne sans rien dire. Le jeune homme, concentré sur ce que lui disait Laura, ne se rendait compte de rien.

\- Pendant qu'on était là-bas, la petite s'est coincée la patte dans le grillage, reprit Laura. Elle se l'est cassé en tentant de se déloger. Il allait la tuer alors je l'ai prise.

\- La tuer ?! rétorqua vivement Stiles, ébahi. Pour une patte cassée ?!

S- i ça ne se ressoude pas correctement, cette petite ne pourra jamais courir. Et lui, il ne s'embarrasse pas des blessés. Je n'allais pas la laisser ! Je pensais que Katy accepterait de s'en occuper, mais elle l'a rejetée. Comme je suis à fond dans les entraînements, je ne vais pas pouvoir veiller sur elle. Il n'y a plus que toi.

\- Tu m'as fait la même chose la première fois !

\- Ce sera différent là ! Elle est sevrée, tu n'auras qu'à faire gaffe à ce qu'elle ne se fasse pas plus mal et qu'elle mange. C'est tout !

Stiles soupira puis baissa les yeux sur le petit chien. Ce dernier avait posé la tête sur son bras, appréciant les caresses qu'il lui faisait. Ses yeux se fermaient lentement. Sa respiration calme et régulière prouvait qu'il se sentait bien là où il était, au chaud et en sécurité.

\- Ça va mal finir encore, grommela-t-il.

\- Mais non, sourit Laura. Tout ira bien.

Elle se pencha et administra une petite caresse au chiot qui remua un peu la queue.

\- Elle est adorable en plus, déclara-t-elle. Une gentille _natane_.

\- Elle s'appelle comment ? demanda aussitôt Stiles à son amie.

\- Hein ?

\- Atane tu as dit ?

Laura gloussa.

\- Non M'sieur Stiles ! lança Ahtna d'un ton jovial. _Natane_ par chez nous ça veut dire petite fille.

\- C'est joli, répliqua Stiles.

\- C'est plus affectueux qu'autre chose, s'amusa Laura.

\- Et alors ?! Je ne vais pas me casser le dos à chercher pendant des jours. Elle s'appellera Natane, un point c'est tout. Des objections ?

Ahtna fit signe que non pendant que Laura adressait au jeune homme un sourire de conspiratrice. Quant à Derek, il était toujours muet et immobile dans son coin.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès, s'agaça Stiles face à son amie.

\- Oui, rétorqua cette dernière d'un air ravi. Je le savais que tu ne résisterais pas à sa jolie petite bouille. Elle est propre, pas trop bruyante.

Il la foudroya du regard.

\- Arrête ! lui lança-t-elle. Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est Derek qui a proposé qu'on te la laisse.

Stiles se tourna enfin vers son amant, qui lui renvoya un regard des plus innocents. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Natane se mit à gigoter dans ses bras. Craignant de lui faire mal, il la déposa au sol. Aussitôt, elle se mit à parcourir son nouveau foyer la truffe au sol, la patte arrière droite traînant un peu derrière les autres. Apparemment, elle n'arrivait pas à composer avec son plâtre, cela devait donc être très récent.

\- Et j'ai ramené ça pour vous M'sieur Stiles ! déclara soudainement Ahtna. Fabrication maison !

Ce disant, il sortit de sous ses épaisses fourrures une bouteille sensiblement identique à celle qu'il lui avait laissé ici en cadeau à son arrivée. Stiles tenta par tous les moyens de cacher sa grimace puis le remercia, ce qui sembla ravir son visiteur. Derek sourit discrètement.

Parce que la nuit tombait vite, ils ne restèrent pas longtemps. Derek raconta brièvement ce que fut son séjour de trois semaines au milieu de la réserve, à patrouiller tous les jours, avant que l'un de ses collègues ne vienne le remplacer. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à cet homme brutal que Stiles avait rencontré des mois plus tôt : manifestement, il ne disposait pas de miroir là où il avait vécu ces dernières semaines, et n'avait donc pas pris la peine de se raser. Ses cheveux, qui avaient énormément poussé, partaient dans tous les sens et une barbe broussailleuse recouvrait la moitié de son visage.

\- Les routes sont praticables ? demanda Stiles un peu avant leur départ.

\- Limite, répondit Laura. On est resté bloqués un moment, on n'arrivait pas à dégager la motoneige. Si tu te risques à aller en ville, tu vas te planter, vaut mieux pas. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Un peu de vivre, et je ne vais pas tarder à manquer de bois. J'ai passé une commande au comptoir mais personne n'est venu me livrer.

\- Pas facile de faire le trajet en camion jusqu'ici.

\- Tu n'as pas installé de collet, hein ? demanda Derek au jeune homme.

\- Non, bougonna celui-ci. Je t'avais dit que je ne le ferai pas !

\- N'hésite pas à débiter quelques sapins à côté si tu n'as pas assez de buches.

\- J'ai le droit ?

\- Normalement non, mais étant donné que c'est moi le patrouilleur du secteur et que je t'autorise à le faire, où est le problème ?

Stiles se renfrogna un peu puis rougit lorsqu'il vit le regard amusé de Laura qui les écoutait.

\- Je reviendrai avec un peu d'élan, il nous en reste, déclara Derek l'air de rien.

\- Merci, souffla Stiles.

L'air satisfait de Laura l'agaçait quelque peu, et il était déjà nerveux à la simple idée que Derek vienne seul chez lui. Ce qui était complètement idiot puisque, avant que son amant ne parte au milieu des bois, ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans cette cabane une dizaine de fois. Il appréhendait clairement cette discussion.

Ses invités repartirent alors que le soir tombait. Dehors, la température avoisinait les moins trente. La neige était recouverte de glace et de givre glissant. Les arbres non loin de la cabane scintillaient sous les derniers rayons pâles du soleil.

Stiles regarda disparaître les trois motoneiges puis resta dehors à contempler le paysage, écoutant décroître les moteurs rugissants des véhicules dans le silence de l'hiver. Un couinement inquiet le fit se retourner. Natane, sur le seuil de la porte qu'il avait laissé entrouverte, osa déposer sur la neige glacée l'une de ses petites pattes. Elle la retira aussitôt puis couina encore et, malhabile, osa quelques pas en avant puis en arrière, remuant la queue. Manifestement, elle n'appréciait pas de rester seule. Stiles revint sur ses pas et rentra se mettre au chaud.

...

Deux autres jours s'écoulèrent sans que Derek ne se montre.

Ce matin-là, Stiles décida de sortir un peu, histoire d'évacuer son stress. L'air froid, coupant et agressif, lui fit du bien. Il s'en emplit les poumons jusqu'à avoir mal. Malheureusement, à peine avait-il ouvert la porte que Natane se mit à couiner.

Elle était avec lui depuis peu de temps, néanmoins il pouvait déjà dire que cette petite détestait être seule. Elle ne cessait de le suivre partout dans la cabane, et il savait que seule sa patte plâtrée l'avait empêché de sauter sur son lit chaque nuit. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais supporté d'entendre un animal pleurer, il la prit avec lui.

D'abord, elle resta sagement dans ses bras puis, à mesure que la curiosité remplaçait la peur, elle se mit à gigoter et à gémir pour descendre.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille, lui dit Stiles, inquiet de lui faire mal s'il la serrait trop fort.

Il était hors de question pour lui de la déposer par terre car un bon mètre de neige recouvrait absolument tout. Lui-même s'enfonçait dedans jusqu'au-dessus des genoux. Toutefois, Natane, à force de se débattre, finit par tomber. Elle s'enfonça aussitôt dans la poudreuse, créant dedans un trou profond d'où ne tardèrent pas à s'élever des couinements indignés. Incapable de s'en empêcher, Stiles rit de bon cœur de la déconvenue de sa nouvelle colocataire puis la récupéra. Recouverte de neige collante qui se transforma vite en eau froide, la petite se garda bien de recommencer. Prudente mais curieuse néanmoins, elle se mit à regarder et renifler partout autour d'elle, bien en sécurité dans les bras de Stiles qui lui fit faire ainsi le tour du propriétaire, jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt.

Il avait passé les premiers arbres lorsque le loup se mit à hurler. Immobile, l'oreille tendue, Stiles regarda parmi les sapins qui se resserraient vite. Il faisait trop sombre, malheureusement. Aussi figée que lui, Natane écoutait tout autant. Ses deux petites pattes de devant, posées sur l'avant-bras de Stiles, se mirent à trembler. Le jeune homme lui caressa doucement la tête pour la rassurer. Le loup hurlait toujours. Il sourit.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi ! cria-t-il soudainement.

Sa voix, répercutée par les arbres, s'enfonça dans la réserve. Le loup se tut. Evidemment, durant l'absence de Derek, il ne s'était pas manifesté une seule fois, Stiles l'avait bien remarqué.

Il n'avait jamais évoqué ce sujet avec lui. Il avait trop peur de passer pour un idiot. Et s'il se trompait ? Et si la solitude lui faisait voir un mystère là où il n'y en avait pas ? C'était trop risqué de parler de ce genre de chose. D'autant que Laura, le jour où elle lui avait fait faire un tour en traineau, l'avait fait douter de ses déductions.

L'ennui s'il mettait un terme à cette relation avec Derek, c'est qu'il aurait encore moins l'occasion de le cuisiner. Devinant que le loup, peu importe qui il soit, ne hurlerait plus, il fit demi-tour vers la cabane puis déposa Natane à l'intérieur. Ravie de cette expédition, la petite fonça vers sa gamelle sans se soucier qu'il ressorte. Avec son seau, Stiles s'éloigna un peu et fit le plein de neige. Il ne s'en servait évidemment pas pour cuisiner, mais l'eau qu'il récoltait ainsi, une fois brûlante, était parfaite pour sa toilette.

Accroupi, sa pelle à la main, il fut pris d'un pressentiment et releva la tête. À quelques mètres de lui, immobile, le loup noir le fixait de ses yeux clairs et lumineux. Les oreilles droites et la queue basse, il n'était absolument pas agressif. Peut-être un peu curieux. Stiles déglutit, redressa un peu le menton.

\- Derek ? demanda-t-il tout bas avec l'impression d'être parfaitement idiot.

En réponse, le loup baissa le museau et renifla, puis creusa légèrement la neige sans plus se soucier de lui. Assurément, un animal sauvage ne se serait jamais conduit comme ça !

\- Je sais que c'est toi ! lança Stiles, plus sûr de lui.

Le prédateur le regarda à nouveau et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, interrogatif, manifestement surpris qu'il lui parle. Sa queue, timidement, remua. Une fois à droite, une fois à gauche, une deuxième fois à droite, puis s'immobilisa à nouveau. Stiles sentait son cœur battre follement d'excitation. Alors, il avait raison ? Derek et ce loup ne faisaient qu'un ?! Il sourit.

\- C'est bon Derek, reprit-il en douceur. Viens.

Il tendit la main. Le loup sortit la langue et son souffle se cristallisa dans l'air froid. Sa queue bougea à nouveau.

\- À qui tu parles ? lança brusquement une voix sur sa droite.

Stiles glapit de peur, sursauta puis glissa en tentant de se relever et tomba sur les fesses. Derek, debout sur la bute, enfoncé dans la neige jusqu'aux tibias, son fusil à l'épaule, venait d'émerger de la forêt. Il le fixait d'un regard incroyablement gris, les sourcils froncés, l'air perplexe.

\- Je…, hésita Stiles, le cœur affolé. Tu… ?! Tu n'es pas… ?

Le loup bougea. Stiles ramena ses jambes vers lui lorsque l'animal passa à ses côtés, puis le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il trottinait l'air de rien vers Derek, qui lui caressa très brièvement l'échine. Sans s'arrêter, il continua sa route et disparut parmi les arbres. Stiles lança :

\- Bordel j'ai vraiment cru que… !

Lorsqu'il vit la lueur moqueuse dans le regard de son ami, il se renfrogna.

\- Oh ça va hein ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- C'était amusant de te voir te poser des questions, répliqua Derek en venant vers lui. Tu as vraiment cru que je me transformais en loup ?

\- Je ne répondrai pas à cette question.

\- Laura aussi, ça la faisait bien rire.

\- Je t'emmerde.

Derek lui tendit tout de même la main pour l'aider à se relever, tenant de l'autre la lanière de son fusil pour ne pas qu'il lui glisse de l'épaule. Remis sur ses pieds, Stiles s'épousseta un peu histoire de ne pas être obligé de le regarder tout de suite.

\- Tu es pote avec un loup toi ?

\- C'était soit ça soit être pote avec Murphy et sa bande, donc bon, contra instantanément Derek.

Stiles gloussa.

\- Et c'est une louve, précisa brusquement son compagnon.

\- Oh ?

\- Mmh.

\- Elle s'appelle comment ?

\- Nushka. C'est mon odeur qui l'a attirée jusqu'ici. Elle me suit tout le temps.

\- Tu n'avais pas l'intention de me le dire évidemment. Tu as préféré attendre que je me rende ridicule.

\- On s'amuse comme on peut.

C'est à cet instant que Stiles remarqua le sac à dos que portait Derek.

\- C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, je t'ai ramené des vivres.

\- Cool, merci. Donne-les-moi tout de suite, je vais les mettre dans la glacière.

Pendant que Derek faisait glisser son sac de ses épaules, Stiles se permit de jeter un regard vers les arbres. Les traces de pattes de l'animal étaient presque invisibles sur la neige dure.

Bien sûr, il était déçu. Il avait fini par croire, malgré lui, aux pouvoirs de la légende d'Amarok. Que Derek soit réellement capable de se transformer en loup grâce à ce manteau lui avait donné des frissons chaque fois qu'il y pensait lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Effroyablement gêné par le chemin qu'avaient pris ses pensées, Stiles attrapa sans rien dire le sac qu'il lui tendait et partit aussitôt vers le garage. Il avait envie de se jeter dans la neige pour s'y enfoncer et disparaître ! Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant que ce truc puisse exister ?!

Derek ne le suivit pas dans le garage, il put donc remplir l'énorme glacière tranquillement sans être obligé de supporter les moqueries.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, son compagnon s'était retourné et semblait regarder l'horizon. Stiles suivit la direction de son regard et vit, à une dizaine de mètres, que le loup avait fait demi-tour. Allongé là où Derek s'était tenu quelques minutes avant, la langue pendante, il regardait au loin, les oreilles dressées.

\- Je pourrais la caresser un jour ? demanda-t-il sans quitter l'animal des yeux.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Derek. Elle n'est pas totalement loup mais elle est très sauvage. Ne t'y risque pas, elle pourrait te mordre.

\- Pas totalement loup ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- Sa mère était à moitié malamute.

\- Ah bon… Comment ça se fait que tu te promènes avec un loup toi ?

Derek haussa les épaules sans répondre. C'est à cet instant que Stiles se rendit compte que son compagnon semblait gêné. Il prenait garde à ne pas croiser son regard et une expression grave redessinait ses traits. Stiles arqua un sourcil, surpris.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, lança-t-il, prudent. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Pas spécialement, répondit son compagnon d'un ton brusque. Mais me retrouver seul m'a fait du bien.

\- Ah bon.

Stiles ne dit rien de plus. C'était délicat de répondre à ça. Et puis, tout à coup, il se vexa, avant de tenter de se convaincre que ça ne lui faisait rien. Avec un peu de chance, tel qu'il le pressentait, ce serait Derek qui …

\- Je reviendrai voir si tu as besoin de quelque chose, déclara ce dernier.

\- Ok, merci, répondit simplement Stiles.

Le garde-chasse le laissa là et s'en repartit vers la forêt. Lorsqu'il fut presque hors de vue, Nushka se releva et trottina pour le rejoindre.

Stiles regarda l'animal disparaître, le cœur serré. Il n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il venait de se passer pour être honnête. Hormis que Derek voulait clairement prendre ses distances avec lui évidemment.

Pensif, il retourna chez lui se mettre au chaud. Natane l'accueillit avec joie.

A bien y réfléchir, peut-être Derek avait-il envie de retrouver sa liberté. Il s'était énormément occupé de lui, s'était invité chez lui presque tous les jours pour s'assurer qu'il ne manquait de rien, et Stiles n'oubliait pas que, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, cet homme était un véritable animal sauvage, distant, grognon.

Comme lui, finalement. Quelqu'un qui désirait être seul. Il soupira. Il était soulagé et triste à la fois.

Bien sûr, ils s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre, et il ne doutait pas de ressentir des sentiments pour Derek, mais c'était mieux ainsi. D'ici trois mois, il repartirait chez lui, c'était plus sage d'arrêter. D'autant que c'était ce qu'il avait lui-même voulu. Et il lui fallait penser à Scott, il lui fallait souffrir avec lui.

...

Après une semaine, Laura apparut à bord de son traineau. Stiles entendit aboyer les chiens bien avant qu'elle n'apparaisse et sortit l'accueillir sans prendre le temps d'enfiler son bonnet, son écharpe et ses gants. Seulement vêtu de son épais manteau, il avait l'impression que le froid tentait de le transformer en statue.

Dès que le traineau fut arrêté, Laura en descendit et vint vers lui à grands pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Derek ? lança-t-elle sans préambule.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car son amie lui demanda encore :

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Non, répondit Stiles en claquant des dents, surpris. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est pas vrai quelle tête de lard celui-là !

\- Hein ?

Laura soupira, apparemment en colère, mais il devina qu'il y avait également beaucoup d'inquiétude. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait si peu rassurée.

\- Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'est pas revenu, avoua la jeune femme. Je commence à baliser.

\- Tu déconnes ?! répliqua Stiles, étonné.

\- Bah non.

\- Mais … il est peut-être parti patrouiller ?

Son amie soupira, puis poussa un grognement énervé.

\- Il me prévient toujours à l'avance, dit-elle d'une voix gémissante. Et de toute façon il a un emploi du temps à respecter, normalement il était censé rester à Noatak jusqu'à mars, mais ses collègues non plus ne l'ont pas vu depuis des jours et maintenant ils sont embêtés. En plus, d'habitude il prend toujours des affaires avec lui, un sac, de quoi manger. Là, que dalle ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il partait chez toi, depuis plus rien !

\- C'est…

Mais Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Laura dans cet état, elle qui était normalement si insouciante et joviale. Qu'elle se fasse tant de mourrons pour son frère alors qu'elle avait l'habitude de le voir partir en forêt pendant des jours était effrayant.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il ne s'est rien passé ? lui demanda encore son amie.

\- Il ne s'est pas rien passé, répliqua le jeune homme. Tu m'as demandé si on s'était disputé, je t'ai dit non.

\- Donc il s'est passé quelque chose ?!

\- Plus ou moins. Je ne suis pas bien sûr.

Stiles avait les dents qui claquaient si fort qu'il peinait à parler et ses doigts étaient déjà insensibles.

\- Bon, rentrons, tu vas me raconter ça ! lança la jeune femme en lui prenant le bras.

\- Et les chiens ? répliqua Stiles.

\- Ils attendront.

Derrière eux, voyant leur musher s'éloigner, les malamutes se mirent à aboyer. Néanmoins, ils ne tentèrent pas de tirer le traineau à l'arrêt.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux amis discutèrent. Stiles raconta, en se réchauffant, la scène de la révélation de l'existence de Nushka, puis la discussion malaisante qui avait suivi.

\- C'est pas vrai, gémit Laura. Je pensais que…

Elle soupira. Stiles n'avait évidemment pas manqué de trouver Derek étrange ce jour-là, mais il n'y avait pas pensé outre mesure. Car que ce soit son compagnon qui décide de tout arrêter l'avait plutôt arrangé. Toutefois, là, en face de Laura, il ne put retenir son indécrottable curiosité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

\- Oui, hésita son amie. Je ne sais pas si…

Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de finalement grogner, agacée.

\- Il est chiant ! lança-t-elle. Il s'en veut encore après tant d'années !

Stiles ne put retenir une expression de surprise. La culpabilité tenace, il connaissait bien.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de me raconter, si c'est trop personnel, dit-il néanmoins, par décence.

\- Etant donné que je comptais plus ou moins sur toi pour l'aider je te dois une explication je pense, répliqua Laura avec un pauvre sourire.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, l'encourageant simplement du regard. Il avait compris qu'elle venait de se trouver une excuse pour lui parler et se décharger d'un poids devenu trop lourd à porter. En vérité, elle ne lui devait rien, elle en avait simplement besoin. Alors il écouta.

\- Nos parents sont morts un réveillon de Noël il y a treize ans, commença la jeune femme. Ils géraient une entreprise… ils étaient rarement là. On ne les voyait pas beaucoup. Ce soir-là Derek les a appelés pour leur demander de se dépêcher, il était très tard, il était déçu. Tu imagines la suite.

Stiles baissa les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Ils ont eu un accident de voiture, conclut son amie. Ils se sont tués parce que mon père roulait trop vite. Derek avait quinze ans. Il s'en est terriblement voulu.

\- Mais, commença Stiles avant de se taire.

« Il n'était pas responsable », voilà ce qu'il aurait aimé dire. Cependant, cela aurait été hypocrite. Lui-même se sentait terriblement coupable pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas commis directement. Ce sentiment était difficile à réfuter, expliquer, effacer.

\- Tu veux savoir le pire ? lui demanda tout à coup Laura avec tristesse. Je lui en ai voulu aussi. Quand j'y repense aujourd'hui j'ai tellement honte !

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, soupira, puis frotta ses yeux clos.

\- Je lui ai dit et répété que tout était de sa faute, je l'ai rejeté, reprit-elle. Nous n'étions pas majeurs, alors c'est le frère de notre mère qui s'est occupé de nous. Enfin, de Derek surtout. Moi, à la première occasion je suis partie à l'université, dans un campus. Je l'ai laissé seul.

Voyant qu'elle était bouleversée, Stiles tenta de la consoler.

\- Hey, tu venais de perdre tes parents, dit-il doucement.

\- Derek aussi, contra la jeune femme un peu brutalement.

Il était inutile d'essayer des mots réconfortants. Surtout après treize années de douleur, durant lesquelles tout avait déjà été tenté.

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes arrivés ici, en Alaska ? demanda-t-il à la place.

\- Oui et non, grimaça Laura. Un jour, les autorités m'ont prévenu que mon oncle avait été arrêté pour possession de drogue, et tout un tas de conneries… C'était un type qui ne vivait que dans l'excès, et j'ai découvert qu'il avait dilapidé tout l'héritage de nos parents, tout ce qui devait nous revenir, il avait même totalement coulé cette putain d'entreprise ! Puis, ils m'ont appris en même temps que Derek avait disparu. Il avait dix-huit ans à ce moment-là, donc légalement il avait le droit de partir, mais ça faisait déjà des mois que mon oncle ne l'avait pas vu. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il était venu ici.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau tristement.

\- Cette petite maison, ce petit morceau de terre, appartenait à notre mère, dit-elle. Parce que ça ne vaut rien, notre oncle n'en avait rien fait. Je crois même qu'il l'avait oublié. Mais pas Derek. On venait souvent en vacances ici, en famille. Lui et moi, on adorait cet endroit. Pendant ces années où j'ai étudié, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce que je lui avais dit et j'avais tellement honte que… Quand je l'ai retrouvé, tu sais ce qu'il a fait ?

Evidemment, Stiles nia brièvement d'un signe de tête.

\- Il s'est excusé, déclara Laura dans un gloussement maladroit pour cacher son émotion. On est tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et je me suis installée ici, avec lui, quand j'ai compris ce que la culpabilité avait fait de lui. Depuis, je suis là. J'ai mis ma vie entre parenthèse pour l'aider à se défaire de tout ça mais… Il n'y parvient pas. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il va mieux et puis Noël arrive et il redevient… Tu vois.

\- Je vois, se contenta de dire Stiles.

\- Ça fait dix ans, et rien n'a changé pour lui. Il se sent toujours autant fautif. Avant que tu n'arrives je m'étais plus ou moins fait une raison, je me disais qu'il n'en sortirait jamais. Et finalement…

Elle n'ajouta rien. Stiles, le cœur serré, voyait son désarroi, mais il se savait dans l'incapacité de l'aider, lui-même étant incapable de se défaire de sa culpabilité.

Finalement, il semblait avoir plus de points communs qu'il l'avait cru avec Derek. Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas parlé davantage.

* * *

Bon, là je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire ! La majorité d'entre vous partait sur le Derek-Loup non ? Héhéhéhé

Vous vouliez connaître à tout prix les raisons de la venue de Stiles en Alaska, mais les raisons de Derek, nada ? Personne ne me les réclamait je crois, donc ce sont les siennes que je vous ai livrées en premier (comment ça j'suis trop sadique ? Bhéééé non, ce n'est qu'une illusion ^^)

La relation de ces deux idiots semble se détériorer. Ils sont cons quand même ces deux-là, c'est pas possible !

Allez, arrêtez de grogner et souhaitez la bienvenue à Nushka ;)

Le chapitre 14 (qui sera l'avant-dernier) sera publié le 10 novembre :D

Et une bonne fête de la Toussaint à tout le monde !


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

Plusieurs jours passèrent encore. Derek ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Stiles, trop préoccupé, fut finalement incapable de dire s'il ne s'écoula qu'une semaine, ou bien deux. Au bout d'un moment, il se mit à imaginer le pire : Derek, mort de froid dans la forêt, dévoré par son loup à moitié sauvage. La présence de Natane lui permit de ne pas devenir fou d'inquiétude. La petite demandait beaucoup d'attention, était très joueuse et câline. Finalement, il était plutôt reconnaissant à Laura de la lui avoir amenée. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir d'Amarok, car les deux chiots étaient très semblables, il en ressentait donc un peu de tristesse, toutefois il était content qu'elle soit là, avec lui, pour l'empêcher de broyer continuellement du noir.

Apprendre tout ça sur Derek lui permit également de mieux réfléchir à sa propre situation. En fait, cela lui ouvrit même les yeux sur ce que la culpabilité pouvait avoir de destructeur.

Derek vivait ainsi depuis dix ans parce qu'il n'avait jamais pu se pardonner. Il y avait une certaine tristesse dans cet état de fait et, oui, cela lui fit même un peu pitié. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Stiles eut brutalement l'impression d'y voir clair, de sortir enfin la tête hors de l'eau. Une eau noire et ténébreuse.

La vérité c'est qu'il ne voulait pas devenir comme Derek ; la vérité c'est qu'il avait laissé Scott seul pour endurer tout ça.

Un matin, alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans le mois de février sans qu'il n'en sache rien, Stiles ouvrit la porte de chez lui et se figea aussitôt. La louve noire, qui s'éloignait en trottinant, se retourna pour le fixer de ses yeux dorés, les oreilles basses. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Si l'animal était là, cela voulait dire que Derek était revenu !

\- Nushka ! appela-t-il d'une voix forte.

La louve dressa les oreilles, à l'écoute, lui accorda une seconde d'attention puis reprit sa marche légère.

\- Nushka ! cria encore Stiles avant de se mettre à jurer.

Ayant certainement entendu l'urgence dans sa voix, Natane se mit à aboyer de sa petite voix aigüe en remuant sa queue en boucle.

Tandis qu'il déblayait toute la neige devant sa porte à grands renforts de coups de pieds énervés, Stiles entendit rugir des moteurs. Du virage loin devant jaillirent quatre motoneiges qu'il identifia immédiatement comme étant celles de Murphy et de ses amis. Nushka, qui les avait elle aussi entendus arriver, courait vers la forêt. Mais elle était trop noire, et la neige trop blanche. Les hommes la repérèrent immédiatement. Malgré le bruit de leurs véhicules, Stiles perçut très nettement leurs cris excités et ils se lancèrent derrière l'animal qui s'enfuyait.

\- Non ! leur cria-t-il. Laissez-la bande de… !

Ils ne l'entendaient pas, évidemment. En colère, Stiles courut dans sa chambre, saisit le Colt Python posé sur le tabouret qui lui servait de table de nuit, et se rua dehors. Natane tenta bien de le suivre, mais elle était trop petite et la hauteur de la neige lui faisait encore trop peur. Elle resta donc sur le palier à couiner, malhabile à cause de sa patte plâtrée.

Les traces de motoneiges étaient faciles à suivre, de même que tout le bruit qu'elles faisaient. La rage au ventre, Stiles courait, l'arme à la main, chargée, prête à servir.

Les premiers coups de feu retentirent et il jura. Nushka avait réussi à se réfugier au milieu des arbres, là où les véhicules ne pouvaient la suivre, et s'enfonçait désormais dans la réserve. De dépit, les hommes qui la poursuivaient lui tiraient dessus. Heureusement, la louve était déjà loin, bien plus rapide qu'eux et assez fine pour que les balles ne l'atteignent pas. Néanmoins, trop en colère pour se raisonner, Stiles tira lui aussi, sans vraiment prendre la peine de viser.

Les quatre hommes rentrèrent de concert la tête dans les épaules.

\- Connards ! leur hurla Stiles.

S'ils avaient osé faire du mal à Nushka, il n'hésiterait pas à passer sa colère et son inquiétude sur eux ! Elle n'était pas qu'un simple animal sauvage, c'était la compagne de Derek. Ils en avaient très peu parlé, Laura elle-même avait refusé de dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, mais cela lui avait tout de même permis de comprendre qu'un lien unique existait entre le garde forestier et cette louve.

Évidemment, les quatre hommes ripostèrent. Les balles sifflèrent aux oreilles de Stiles puis une douleur déchirante lui brûla l'épaule et il poussa un cri. Le choc le fit tomber. Il dévala la pente et se retrouva à un ou deux mètres seulement des motoneiges. Dans sa chute, il avait lâché le Python.

\- Mais c'est la putain ! s'écria Murphy en descendant de son véhicule. Espèce de petite salope !

Rien qu'à entendre l'intonation de sa voix et à voir sa démarche titubante, Stiles comprit que l'homme était saoul. Il tenta de se redresser mais la douleur le paralysa et lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux. Sous son manteau de fourrure, il sentit ses vêtements se gorger de sang.

Les trois autres hommes se mirent à ricaner. L'un d'eux dit :

\- On va s'en tailler une bonne tranche !

\- C'est dégueulasse ! lui répondit un autre. Je ne baise pas les fiottes moi !

\- Fermez-la putain ! s'écria Murphy avant de s'adresser à Stiles. Je vais t'apprendre le respect, salope !

Stiles aurait aimé lui répondre mais la douleur paralysait son cerveau. Comme si ce dernier était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose. Les dents serrées, une main sur son épaule blessée, il parvint tout de même à se redresser en position assise. Murphy n'était plus qu'à moins d'un mètre de lui lorsqu'un nouveau coup de feu, bien plus puissant que les autres, claqua dans l'air glacé.

Glapissant de peur, Murphy tangua sur ses jambes puis tomba à son tour après avoir osé deux ou trois pas. Il s'étala la face dans la neige.

Le bruit caractéristique de la culasse d'un vieux fusil qu'on recharge se fit clairement entendre dans le silence qui venait de tomber et Stiles devina qu'il s'agissait de Derek.

\- Putain d'enfoiré de merde ! rugit Murphy en tentant de se relever. Je vais te défoncer !

\- Je peux abattre une puce sur le dos d'un ours à trois cents mètres avec ça, répliqua Derek avec un calme effrayant. Et c'est pointé droit sur ta tête. Tu es sûr de toi ?

Encore étendu par terre, Murphy se figea. Stiles, tremblant, déjà en sueur, vit clairement la peur dans les yeux de l'homme. Comme s'il était persuadé que Derek ne plaisantait pas. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il pensait la même chose. Le garde-chasse était on ne peut plus sérieux.

Les trois autres hommes parvinrent à convaincre leur ami de lâcher le morceau. Tous ensemble, ils s'éloignèrent sur leurs motoneiges vrombissantes. Stiles, pris de vertige, entendit des pas derrière lui et Derek apparut dans son champ de vision.

\- Tu les laisses partir ?! lui demanda-t-il, vindicatif. Ils m'ont tiré dessus !

\- Sans vouloir être méchant, tu as tiré en premier, répliqua l'autre d'une voix pleine de remontrance.

\- Ils chassaient Nushka !

\- C'est une grande fille, et elle court vite. Laisse-moi voir.

\- Non ! Je peux savoir où tu étais tout ce temps ? Laura était super inquiète !

Le fixant enfin directement dans les yeux, le regard aussi noir que son manteau de loup, Derek répliqua méchamment :

\- Ce que je fais de mon temps ne te regarde pas. Ni Laura d'ailleurs.

Là, le jeune homme ne trouva rien à redire. De toute façon, la douleur était tellement forte que son esprit court-circuita et il ne réussit qu'à gémir en fermant les yeux. Il commençait à avoir des vertiges.

\- Ne bouge pas, le prévint Derek avant de lui attraper le bras.

La souffrance lui fit pousser un cri. Son compagnon dénuda son épaule en tirant sur la manche de ses vêtements, puis inspecta la blessure, l'air grave.

\- La balle n'a fait que te frôler, constata-t-il.

\- Conneries ! répliqua Stiles, pleurant de douleur. Je suis sûr qu'elle est encore là ! Ou alors elle a emporté avec elle un morceau de mon bras !

\- Debout.

Ce disant, il l'attrapa et l'aida à se relever. Stiles grommela d'abord, les dents serrées, puis cria encore. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie. Évidemment, une blessure par balle était le risque encouru par tout agent de police – son père lui-même avait déjà été blessé ainsi pendant l'exercice de ses fonctions – mais ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel il avait particulièrement pensé durant ses années d'études, ni même avant. S'il avait su que cela faisait aussi mal, il aurait sans doute revu ses priorités professionnelles. La douleur était vraiment insupportable.

Derek le porta à moitié jusqu'à chez lui. Stiles, qui avait toujours très mal supporté la douleur, ne cessa de geindre.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à destination, il était essoufflé, le visage couvert de sueur. Derek le fit entrer et le laissa tomber sur une chaise. Natane lança deux aboiements timides avant de s'éclipser dans la chambre en gémissant, la queue basse, apparemment effrayée.

Sans rien dire, Derek retira son manteau de loup encroûté de neige et de morceaux de glace, puis força Stiles à faire de même avec le sien.

\- Faudrait peut-être appeler un médecin non ? osa ce dernier, les dents serrées.

\- J'irai plus vite moi-même, répliqua son compagnon.

\- Pas que je doute de tes capacités en la matière hein, mais…

\- La ferme.

\- OK.

Derek examina sérieusement la blessure puis le rassura encore. Certes, il lui manquait un petit morceau de chair, mais la balle l'avait seulement chatouillé.

\- Chatouillé ?! rétorqua brusquement le blessé. J'ai super mal putain !

\- Tu es trop douillet, grogna son compagnon, agacé qu'il lui crie dans l'oreille.

\- Je t'emmerde ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? Tu ne vas pas me recoudre quand même ?!

\- Si tu préfères te vider de ton sang c'est comme tu veux.

Stiles soupira et gémit tout à la fois, puis détourna le regard. Il vit alors, posé en évidence sur la petite table, la bouteille offerte par Ahtna des jours plus tôt et à laquelle il n'avait absolument pas touché.

\- Attend ! s'écria-t-il avant de pointer l'objet du doigt. Passe-moi ça ! Je vais m'anesthésier direct avec ce truc.

Derek arqua un sourcil en réponse, sceptique.

\- Donne je te dis ! s'énerva Stiles.

\- Tout ce que tu gagneras, c'est une gueule de bois en prime.

\- Arrête de me faire chier et donne-moi cette putain de bouteille !

\- D'accord.

...

\- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda Derek d'une voix grondante.

\- Vais l'tuer, répondit Stiles, la bouche pâteuse.

\- Je t'ai soigné quand même.

\- Non, j'parle de … de Murphy.

\- Ah.

Grimaçant de douleur, Stiles s'assit sur le matelas. Son épaule était brûlante et son bras affreusement raide. La main tremblante, il fit glisser son pull pour tenter de voir la blessure mais un bandage blanc la recouvrait. Au moins, cela ne saignait plus, et c'était propre.

\- Je vais te préparer quelque chose, reprit son compagnon. Tu veux boire ou manger ?

\- J'ai un peu la nausée là pour être franc.

\- Tu devrais manger pourtant.

\- Je sais. Tu veux bien me faire un café ?

\- Comme tu veux.

Avec un soupir puis un sifflement de douleur, Stiles glissa ses jambes hors du lit. Après avoir recousu sa blessure, Derek l'avait étendu ici. Le blessé, à moitié assommé par la douleur et le mauvais alcool, avait mis un peu de temps à retrouver ses esprits. Il sentait déjà tambouriner dans son crâne.

Lorsqu'il le rejoignit, le garde forestier se tourna vers lui, courroucé qu'il se soit levé. Immédiatement, il s'assit, pris de vertige, tout en assurant à son compagnon qu'il allait bien.

\- Pourquoi tu ne restes pas couché ? lui demanda ce dernier.

\- Nushka va bien ? répliqua simplement Stiles.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne l'ai pas revu. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle n'a rien. Ça fait huit ans qu'elle vadrouille dans le coin et ils ne lui ont jamais mis la main dessus, tu n'avais pas à faire ça. À quoi tu pensais ?! Heureusement que cette balle n'a fait que toucher ton épaule, abruti.

Stiles serra les dents, vexé, mais se garda bien de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Évidemment, Derek avait raison, il avait agi, encore une fois, sans réfléchir. Mais il avait eu tellement peur que ces imbéciles blessent Nushka !

\- Où est-ce que tu as disparu pendant presque un mois ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? grogna Derek en réponse.

Stiles eut un sourire ironique. Sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, son doigt commença à battre la mesure sur la table. L'agressivité de son compagnon l'amusait plus qu'autre chose, parce qu'il comprenait bien que ce dernier faisait exprès, afin d'installer une certaine distance entre eux. D'un côté, il lui en était reconnaissant ; d'un autre, cela lui faisait de la peine.

\- Bah ça me fait que j'étais inquiet, et Laura aussi, surtout ! lança-t-il vivement.

Derek le regarda enfin, de la colère plein les yeux. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à cet homme sauvage qu'il avait rencontré des mois plus tôt. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment : ledit sauvage coupant du bois, et lui, lui apportant un café. S'il avait su à ce moment-là où en arriveraient les choses entre eux… En fait, il n'aurait rien changé. Parce que ce qu'il s'était passé lui avait beaucoup plu.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, déclara Derek sans le regarder.

Stiles n'hésita qu'une brève seconde avant de lui demander :

\- Tu lui en veux encore ?

Son compagnon braqua sur lui des yeux aussi noirs que la nuit. Stiles sentit un frisson désagréable lui remonter le long du dos avant que la douleur ne pulse à nouveau dans son épaule. Derek avait l'air terriblement dangereux à cet instant.

\- Elle t'a tout raconté, comprit ce dernier.

\- Tu sais bien qu'elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, acquiesça Stiles. Je t'assure qu'elle était très inquiète, mais elle avait surtout besoin d'en parler.

Derek soupira sans répondre.

\- C'est vrai que c'était salop de sa part de rejeter toute la faute sur toi, dit doucement Stiles. Mais elle était bouleversée elle aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien savoir de tout ça toi, hein ?! répliqua brutalement Derek.

Le jeune homme eut un pauvre sourire complice qui laissa son visiteur un peu perplexe.

\- J'en connais un rayon sur la culpabilité, dit-il en se redressant avec une grimace de douleur. Pourquoi tu crois que je suis venu jusqu'ici tout seul ? J'ai fui, comme toi. C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas parlé plus que ça.

Derek osa enfin un sourire. Leur relation n'avait été faite que de sexe, de silence, d'apprentissage. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais parlé de leur vie respective, de leur histoire.

\- Pour être honnête, que Laura me raconte tout ça m'a aidé, reprit Stiles en baissant les yeux. Parce que j'ai réalisé que… je ne voulais pas devenir comme toi. C'est à peine si tu vis… tu t'en rends compte ?

\- Oui, répondit franchement Derek.

\- Je voudrais t'aider.

\- Tu ne peux pas. Mon oncle n'a pas réussi, ma sœur non plus, et l'Alaska pas davantage.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. Tu t'es exilé toi-même …

Stiles se tut sous le froncement de sourcils de son compagnon. Il avait fait exactement la même chose que lui, il avait foncé jusqu'ici pour se retrouver seul, se complaire dans sa douleur. Il avait tellement honte, maintenant !

\- Je suis mal placé pour parler, sourit-il finalement, gêné.

\- Effectivement, répliqua Derek sans douceur.

Puis il versa l'eau chaude dans deux tasses, y mit du café avant d'en tendre une à son compagnon. Stiles la prit en le remerciant et s'y réchauffa les doigts. Il appréciait que Derek ne lui pose aucune question concernant sa propre histoire. C'était inutile désormais. Après un court silence, il comprit que tout ce qu'il y avait à dire sur ce sujet entre eux avait été dit. Il but un peu de son café, se brûla la gorge, mais cela lui éclaircit un peu l'esprit. Il n'avait ingurgité que trois ou quatre gorgées de la bouteille d'Ahtna, suffisantes toutefois pour l'engourdir et lui donner un sacré mal de tête.

\- Vraiment, tu ne vas rien faire concernant Murphy ? demanda-t-il finalement pour changer de sujet.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? répliqua rudement son compagnon.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il a tiré sur un loup. À moins que je ne me trompe, c'est interdit. Sans oublier qu'il m'a un peu tiré dessus aussi, en passant.

Soupirant, Derek s'appuya à la vieille cuisinière, sa tasse à la main.

\- On ne peut pas faire grand-chose contre lui en fait, déclara-t-il simplement. C'est un enfoiré qui passe son temps à se bourrer la gueule, un chasseur minable et un connard qui bat sa femme, mais si on l'arrête elle se retrouve dans la merde. Elle ne travaille pas et a trois enfants.

\- Il y a des aides pour ce genre de cas, contra Stiles, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ici ? À des milliers de kilomètres d'Anchorage, au milieu de nulle part ?

Derek gloussa, puis précisa :

\- À Noatak le temps s'est arrêté, on est toujours dans les années cinquante ici. Elle est inuite, je ne sais même pas si elle a des papiers. Il y en a beaucoup dans son cas. Le père d'Ahtna, par exemple.

\- Je vois.

Ils se turent un moment, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, avant que Stiles ne dise :

\- Et Jolan ne peut pas gérer tout ça seul.

\- C'est difficile, acquiesça Derek.

Il termina son café, déposa la tasse sur la table. À son attitude, Stiles comprit qu'il était sur le départ.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il tout en enfilant son manteau de loup.

\- Bah… maintenant que j'ai un bras handicapé, je risque d'avoir du mal à couper du bois, répondit Stiles avec une grimace. Ce serait chouette si tu pouvais…

\- Pas de problème.

\- Merci. Et j'espère que Nushka va bien.

\- T'inquiète pas pour elle.

Derek sortit et claqua la porte derrière lui sans lui adresser un regard. Stiles n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ces épaules étaient basses et son visage fatigué. Le poids de la culpabilité était sans doute devenu trop lourd à porter pour lui.

Sans bouger, sirotant son café, il écouta résonner les coups de hache de l'autre côté du mur, le cœur serré. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui, l'aider. Mais si personne n'y était parvenu en dix ans, pourquoi et comment y arriverait-il, lui ? D'autant qu'il lui fallait d'abord guérir de son côté. Il ne pouvait aider quelqu'un sans s'être d'abord sauvé lui-même.

Lorsque le silence revint enfin, signe que Derek avait terminé, il se leva et entreprit de nettoyer les deux tasses en s'efforçant de penser à autre chose. À Scott, par exemple. Comment avait-il osé s'enfuir et le laisser seul pour endurer ça ?!

\- Putain, grogna-t-il.

Quel terrible égoïste il avait été.

Maintenant que le garde forestier n'était plus là, Natane risqua sa truffe hors de la chambre. Elle avança à pas mesurés puis, comprenant qu'ils étaient seuls, trottina en couinant, la queue folle, jusqu'à sa gamelle qu'elle trouva vide. Elle entreprit ensuite de mordre dans un morceau de tissu roulé en boule et noué d'une ficelle que Stiles lui avait fabriqué. Tout en la regardant, ce dernier sourit.

Comprenant que Derek était parti, il s'habilla, grimaçant sous la douleur, puis entreprit de rentrer quelques buches. Tandis qu'il était dehors, il entendit un loup hurler. Incapable de reconnaître Nushka, il s'imagina qu'il devait sans doute s'agir d'elle et sourit en tendant l'oreille. Il aurait pu questionner Derek sur cette amitié étrange qu'il entretenait avec une louve solitaire, mais avait finalement choisi de conserver le mystère. C'était plus exotique comme ça. Et puis, il ne doutait pas que cette histoire soit triste.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il leva le visage vers le ciel qui s'obscurcissait déjà. La vérité c'est qu'il avait désormais hâte de rentrer chez lui.

...

Le reste de son séjour en Alaska se passa dans une plus grande solitude que durant les premières semaines. Quand vint le mois de mars, Laura quitta Noatak pour Anchorage avec ses chiens, car le départ de l'Iditarod avait lieu là-bas. La course, comme elle le lui avait déjà expliqué, durait une quinzaine de jours, parfois plus, et couvrait près de deux mille kilomètres jusqu'à la ville de Nome. Bien sûr, Derek passait parfois lui rendre visite afin de vérifier si tout allait bien pour lui mais plus une seule fois ils ne se touchèrent. Même s'ils en mouraient d'envie.

Stiles voyait bien, au regard et à la mâchoire crispée de son compagnon que ce dernier se retenait parfois de ne pas le prendre contre lui, et lui-même devait se faire violence pour ne pas l'attirer dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Mais ils étaient trop meurtris ; cacher leur douleur derrière une relation physique, se perdre dans le sexe pour oublier n'était pas la solution. Ils le savaient tous deux. Ils devaient d'abord guérir. Même si cela impliquait de se tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Sa blessure, si elle lui causa beaucoup de douleur les premiers jours, ne lui laissa finalement qu'une belle cicatrice.

Brusquement, la température remonta. De près de moins quarante, elle grimpa jusqu'à moins dix. Il faisait encore très froid, pourtant Stiles eut l'impression que l'été était là. Il n'aurait jamais pensé s'habituer un jour à des températures négatives.

De fait, la neige fondit en grande quantité, devenant davantage glissante car la nuit gelait tout sur son passage. Néanmoins, il put enfin laisser Natane s'extasier à l'extérieur de la cabane pendant la journée, toujours sous sa surveillance. La petite chienne, toute heureuse, ne cessait pas de courir et de bondir dans ce qu'il restait de poudreuse collante. Souvent, elle avait vite fait de se retrouver la truffe parsemée de morceaux de glaces, tout comme ses pattes, mais cela ne l'empêchait jamais de se rouler au sol joyeusement. Il la laissait volontiers courir et bondir tout son saoul, ainsi elle assouplissait et faisait travailler sa patte restée des semaines dans le plâtre.

Vers la moitié du mois, Stiles se risqua enfin à reprendre la motoneige sur de longues distances et se rendit lui-même en ville. Il put refaire des provisions, passer le bonjour à ceux avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié – Jolan, en particulier, même s'il était ravi de revoir Chenoa et Odi – et appela même son père, afin de le rassurer. Ce dernier sembla comprendre, rien qu'à entendre sa voix, que quelque chose avait changé. Stiles n'eut pas besoin de lui en dire beaucoup. Cela avait toujours été ainsi, entre son père et lui. Ils se comprenaient généralement très vite. Du côté de Murphy, le calme plat. Après cet échange de coup de feu passé sous silence, l'homme prit soin de l'éviter. Il ne revint pas et, si ces coups d'œil lorsqu'ils se croisèrent à Noatak étaient on ne peut plus assassins, il garda ses distances. Manifestement, Derek lui avait fait très peur.

Nushka, parce que Derek vint moins souvent, se fit plus rare. Il arrivât quelquefois qu'elle se laisse entrapercevoir parmi les arbres, lorsque Stiles s'y aventurait, mais elle s'approchait beaucoup moins.

Laura revint, enfin, après près de trois semaines d'absence. Elle était épuisée, triste et ravie tout à la fois. Arrivée quatrième à Nome elle n'avait pas fait un aussi bon parcours qu'elle l'avait espéré, toutefois elle put rencontrer un éleveur reconnu de la région, venu spécialement depuis Anchorage afin de la rencontrer pour lui proposer d'acheter certains de ses chiots. L'argent de ces ventes allait lui permettre d'amortir ce qu'elle avait investi pour cette course.

Le plus dur pour elle dans tout ça n'était pas les risques financiers qu'elle avait pris, c'était de devoir supporter la perte de cinq chiens. Un sixième, qui s'était gravement blessé lors d'une chute, ne pourrait plus jamais courir.

\- C'est de plus en plus difficile chaque fois que l'un d'eux meurt, lui dit-elle alors qu'ils en discutaient au bar. Je me réveille après quelques heures de sommeil, et je découvre l'un de mes chiens morts pendant la nuit. De froid ou de fatigue...

Bouleversée, elle avait été incapable de continuer à parler. Stiles l'avait écouté, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle traversait puisqu'il n'allait pas tarder lui-même à se séparer de Natane. Comme il s'en était douté, il s'était énormément attaché à cette petite. Elle l'avait aidé à vaincre sa tristesse chaque fois qu'il repensait à Amarok.

Puis vint le jour de son départ.

Comme il était prévu depuis le début, ce fut Laura qui récupéra Natane. Cette dernière, impressionnée par les aboiements des autres chiens, ne sembla d'abord pas à son aise. Elle couina fortement lorsque Stiles partit en la laissant derrière lui.

La jeune femme l'accompagna elle-même à Noatak, à bord de sa camionnette bleue. Les routes, naturellement déneigées par les températures plus hautes, lui permettaient de circuler à nouveau. Il fallait tout de même une certaine habitude et une bonne maîtrise de son véhicule tant la neige dure était glissante.

Stiles rendit ses vêtements de fourrure au comptoir où Ahtna les avait loués, après les avoir lavés non sans difficultés, puis salua les quelques personnes qu'il croisa sur sa route vers l'aérodrome. Chenoa sembla véritablement attristée de le voir partir, et Jolan lui souhaita une bonne continuation.

Derek ne se montra pas. Au fond, peut-être était-ce mieux comme ça. Stiles avait déjà le cœur lourd de le laisser derrière lui, et il n'avait pas envie de se rendre ridicule en montrant sa peine. Il y avait plus important à régler. Il devait prendre soin de Scott, l'épauler dans cette épreuve. C'était ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps, dès le début même.

Dans le petit avion, il soupira et laissa tomber sa tête contre la cloison. Déjà, sous les ailes de l'appareil, s'étendait le paysage encore blanc de l'Alaska. Il était déçu de partir. En arrivant ici des mois plus tôt, jamais il n'aurait pensé s'attacher autant à cette région du bout du monde, perdue hors du temps.

Il se laissa aller à repenser à ce qui l'avait poussé à venir jusqu'ici, aux jours qui avaient précédé ce drame, puis à la façon dont il s'était conduit après. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa sérénité alors que les événements lui revenaient, une bouffée d'émotion lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux. Jusqu'à présent, jamais il n'avait réussi à penser à tout ça sans se morfondre sur sa responsabilité, sans se sentir terriblement abattu.

Un petit sourire redessina le coin de ses lèvres tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Sa culpabilité semblait s'être atténuée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se faire pardonner sa conduite en prouvant, à son meilleur ami, que malgré l'égoïsme qui avait été le sien ces derniers temps, il était toujours là pour lui.

Seul, il plongea dans ses souvenirs.

...

À la sortie de Noatak, à quelques mètres des premières maisons, un loup noir, assis dans la neige, regardait le petit avion s'éloigner de ses incroyables yeux bleus. Les oreilles droites et le museau levé vers le ciel, il ressemblait, paré de cette fourrure profondément sombre sur cette neige éclatante de blancheur, à une créature de légende.

Derrière lui, Nushka s'avança de sa démarche légère et vint renifler à ses côtés. Cette occupation l'accapara une ou deux minutes puis elle s'approcha du premier loup et fourra sa truffe dans les poils de son cou en remuant doucettement la queue. Ses clairs yeux jaunes étaient à moitié fermés de bonheur.

Alors, avec un grognement, il se releva souplement, les pattes arrière parsemées d'un peu de neige, et suivit la louve sans un regard en arrière.

Ensemble, ils s'enfoncèrent parmi les arbres de la forêt, et disparurent.

* * *

Mmh ... Dites-moi, le fait qu'il puisse y avoir deux loups n'a effleuré personne j'ai l'impression :P Ou alors si, mais vous n'avez rien dit ;) Il y avait des indices pourtant :D Si si, je vous assure ! Je vous laisse le temps de les trouver, je vous les donnerai en bla bla bla du chap 15 :P

Fichtre, comment vais-je donc conclure cette histoire en un chapitre, dites-moi ?

Vous le saurez dans 10 jours ^^

Des bisous les gens !


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

 _Plusieurs mois plus tôt, à New York …_

Stiles ouvrit sa porte avec un soupir fatigué et laissa ses affaires tomber au sol dès qu'il eut refermé derrière lui.

Son père, ainsi que ses formateurs, lui avaient pourtant conseillé d'attendre mais, trop impatient, il s'était précipité.

Il n'était possible de devenir stagiaire au MIT qu'à vingt-trois ans. Lorsqu'il avait terminé le lycée, il n'en avait que dix-huit. Un choix avait donc dû être fait. Soit il patientait cinq années en trouvant un travail ou en tentant des études de droit, soit il entrait au John Jay College afin d'y être formé en tant qu'agent de police.

Il avait choisi cette troisième option. Il n'allait pas tarder à valider sa dernière année d'étude qui ferait de lui un adjoint susceptible, s'il le désirait, d'être affecté au commissariat de la ville de son choix. Mais il avait désormais vingt-deux ans. Il lui était donc possible de choisir de continuer ses études. La formation du MIT lui ouvrait grand les bras. L'ennui, c'est qu'il commençait à faire une overdose de classes, de cours, d'entraînements, de contrôles surprise, et de savoir que cela allait de nouveau durer des années le désespérait.

Il avait à peine commencé à grignoter le contenu d'un paquet de chips que son portable vibra dans la poche de son jean. Les doigts sales, il tenta de manœuvrer pour l'attraper, grommela, puis regarda l'écran. Un sourire lui vint aussitôt qu'il vit le nom de son meilleur ami.

\- Salut Scotty ! lança-t-il joyeusement dans le petit appareil.

\- J'ai une grande nouvelle ! répliqua aussitôt Scott d'une voix incroyablement excitée.

\- Tu as réussi à ne pas arriver à la bourre au boulot.

\- Non !

Stiles gloussa.

\- Je veux dire, si ! se reprit immédiatement son ami avant de balancer en rigolant lui aussi : abruti.

Se laissant tomber dans son canapé, il déposa son paquet de chips sur un coussin et piocha dedans sans répondre.

\- Allison et moi on va se marier, reprit Scott. On vient de se fiancer !

Stiles, la bouche ouverte devant quelques chips, se figea. Dans le téléphone, la voix de son interlocuteur continuait, toutefois, il entendait les mots sans en comprendre le sens.

Puis, sans qu'il le contrôle, une bouffée de colère le submergea. Trop d'année à se taire, à s'effacer ! De peur que ça ne gâche toute leur amitié, il n'avait jamais osé avouer à son meilleur ami les sentiments qu'il pensait éprouver pour lui. Sans doute par pudeur, aussi.

Or aujourd'hui, il sentait que ce serait différent. L'entendre étaler son bonheur à se construire un avenir avec une femme le rendit brutalement fou de rage.

Allison était quelqu'un de très bien, ils s'appréciaient beaucoup tous les deux malgré quelques débuts difficiles. Ils s'étaient connus au lycée et lorsque Scott avait commencé à sortir avec elle, la jeune femme lui avait fait quelques scènes de jalousie gênantes car elle estimait que son petit copain passait trop de temps avec son meilleur ami. Stiles avait donc dû s'effacer un peu pour apaiser la demoiselle. Après un temps, il s'était convaincu, en voyant le bonheur de Scott, que cela en valait la peine.

Si seulement il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour remplacer cet amour à sens unique ; si seulement une autre personne, homme ou femme peu importe, l'avait aidé à se défaire de cette attirance, sans doute n'aurait-il pas été aussi amer en cet instant. La colère explosa lorsqu'il entendit Scott prononcer ces mots :

\- Tu seras mon témoin bien sûr !

\- Ton témoin ?! éructa Stiles d'un ton acide. Putain mais… !

L'émotion serra si fort sa gorge qu'il ne put continuer.

\- Hein ? lui demanda Scott, décontenancé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il y a que j'en ai marre ! répliqua Stiles, des larmes dans les yeux. Marre que tu ne vois rien, et marre parce que tu n'as jamais rien compris !

\- Je ne sais pas ce que…

\- Tu ne sais rien Scott. Ça a toujours été sous ton nez, mais tu ne sais rien !

\- Je suis désolé, mais…

\- Vas-y marie-toi ! Marie-toi et oublie-moi !

Il raccrocha sur ses mots, plein de rage retenue durant des années, plein de détresse aussi. Pleurant de colère, il se prit la tête dans les mains et se tira les cheveux. Il aurait aimé que son père le prenne dans ses bras, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il était mal. Une étreinte paternelle que d'autres garçons auraient pu repousser, par pudeur, par fierté, mais lui ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait toujours accepté les bras de son père.

Malheureusement, celui-ci était à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, il était seul dans cette petite chambre. Personne pour lui parler, le recouvrir, lui dire qu'il avait eu tort de s'énerver ainsi.

Évidemment qu'il avait eu tort ! À peine avait-il raccroché qu'il avait regretté ces quelques mots. Si seulement il n'avait pas enfoui tout ça aussi longtemps, si seulement il avait osé en parler à Scott ne serait-ce qu'une fois, les choses ne se seraient évidemment pas passées ainsi.

Ce qu'il voulait en cet instant, c'était se décharger de tout, laisser quelqu'un d'autre le guider.

Il n'eut pas le courage de rappeler Scott. Il tint son téléphone longtemps, contempla un long moment l'écran qui n'affichait rien d'autre qu'une photo d'eux souriant, avant de finalement se défiler. Bien sûr il lui fallait s'excuser, mais il ressentait aussi, malgré lui, un certain soulagement à avoir laissé ses émotions s'exprimer, de même qu'une certaine satisfaction à imaginer son meilleur ami se tourmenter tout comme lui-même l'avait été durant des années.

Il mit du temps à s'endormir ce soir-là. En se réveillant, il se demanda même, un instant, comme il y était arrivé. Puis il vit qu'il faisait encore nuit et comprit, lorsque les vibrations reprirent, que quelqu'un tentait de le joindre. Craignant qu'il ne s'agisse de Scott, il hésita avant de saisir finalement le petit appareil. C'était un appel de son père.

Etonné, il se redressa dans son lit et décrocha.

\- Papa ? demanda-t-il aussitôt. Pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure-là, tout va bien ?

\- Non fiston, soupira le Shérif Stilinski en réponse. Il s'est passé quelque chose.

Il marqua une pause. Avec horreur, Stiles comprit qu'il sanglotait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! lança-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- C'est Allison…

Stiles retint son souffle. Son cœur se glaça dans sa poitrine. Son père, sans rien omettre, mais avec autant de douceur que possible, lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt après qu'il ait raccroché au nez de Scott.

Les mots se bousculaient avec une terrifiante réalité à ses oreilles.

 _Restaurant, dispute._

Ils lui frappaient l'âme avec une violence indifférente, jusqu'à le laisser tremblant.

 _Mariage, date repoussée, séparation._

La froide réalité lui comprima la poitrine jusqu'à ce que sa vision se brouille.

 _Allison, seule, nuit, ruelle._

La puissante déferlante de l'inéluctable face à l'imprévisible. La culpabilité qui le submerge, l'envahit jusqu'à le faire panteler, jusqu'à le suffoquer.

 _Vol à l'arraché, couteau. Mort._

Jusqu'à ce que les larmes soient les dernières choses encore en vie et chaude dans l'âme et le corps de Stiles.

...

Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant son père l'appeler, et sourit. Ils échangèrent une étreinte forte autant que douce puis se regardèrent. Le Shérif souriait, ravi de retrouver son fils, avant de froncer tout à coup les sourcils.

\- Tu as maigri, déclara-t-il brusquement.

\- Je sais, gloussa Stiles en retenant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule. J'ai été bloqué par la neige un petit moment.

\- Tu vas me raconter tout ça ! On va passer au McDo, et…

Le plus jeune fronça le nez, l'air sévère. Son père se reprit aussitôt et dit :

\- Ou alors tu préfères aller au magasin bio ?

Ils se sourirent encore.

Une émotion tendre et nostalgique envahit Stiles lorsqu'il passa la porte de la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi. Il n'y avait plus réellement remis les pieds depuis le début de ses études à New York. Puis il réalisa son erreur. Bien sûr qu'il y était revenu. Pour l'enterrement d'Allison.

\- Ça va fiston ? lui demanda son père en entrant derrière lui, un sac de course dans les mains.

\- Oui, répondit Stiles avec entrain.

\- Tu transpires drôlement.

\- Il fait chaud.

Le Shérif arqua un sourcil surpris puis sourit.

\- On a à peine vingt-cinq dehors aujourd'hui, dit-il.

\- C'est trente degrés de plus que ce que j'avais hier, s'amusa Stiles.

Tout en refermant la porte, le père regarda son fils avec tendresse, rassuré et curieux tout à la fois. Son enfant lui paraissait différent. Comme s'il s'était redressé.

\- Il va falloir que tu me racontes ce que tu as fait là-bas au milieu de nulle part pendant des mois ! lui lança-t-il.

\- Évidemment ! rétorqua Stiles, ravi. Mais d'abord, je vais prendre une douche.

Il disparut rapidement dans les escaliers, ravi de pouvoir se délasser sous l'eau chaude, luxe dont il n'avait plus bénéficié depuis longtemps.

Il profita de ce moment de longues minutes. Inutile de mentir : le confort auquel il était habitué lui avait manqué. Il y avait quelque chose de rustique et d'amusant à chercher son eau soi-même, la faire chauffer dans la cheminée et s'en servir ensuite pour se toiletter debout dans une cabane, mais les premiers jours uniquement.

Il passa cette soirée avec son père, heureux de le retrouver. Il lui raconta ses aventures, sans rien omettre, sauf tout ce qui concernait Derek. Non pas qu'il soit gêné de parler de ses quelques relations fragmentées avec lui, mais le Shérif n'était jamais véritablement à l'aise lorsque son fils lui parlait de ses amours homosexuels. Il l'écoutait, bien sûr, lui répondait, mais de façon toujours plus hésitante. Néanmoins, au sourire soulagé qu'il affichait, Stiles devina que son père avait compris qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un là-bas. Il se garda bien, cependant, de lui avouer que ce quelqu'un était bien plus détruit que lui.

Puis, le lendemain, il se rendit chez Mélissa McCall. Scott, suite au décès d'Allison, était retourné vivre chez sa mère, brisé et perdu.

Il accueillit son meilleur ami avec un sourire timide et des yeux fatigués. Même s'il tenta de donner le change, Stiles vit bien qu'il était toujours abattu.

Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Ni des mots de Stiles au téléphone en ce soir fatidique, ni même de la mauvaise rencontre qu'Allison avait faite dans la rue après son départ précipité du restaurant suite à sa dispute avec son fiancé qui, inquiet pour son ami, lui avait demandé s'il était possible qu'ils repoussent la date du mariage.

Bien sûr, Stiles avait appris par son père que l'homme responsable de cette tragédie était un sans-abri désespéré, alcoolisé, qui n'avait pas supporté que la jeune femme lui résiste. Il était tellement choqué de son geste que, après le coup de couteau mortel, il avait pris la fuite sans même emporter l'objet de sa convoitise : le sac à main d'Allison.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans le salon, chacun une canette de coca-cola à la main, Stiles dit :

\- J'ai vu un loup !

\- C'est vrai ? répliqua aussitôt Scott, surpris.

\- Ouais mais vite-fait. Je faisais un tour en traineau.

\- Tu as fait du traineau ? C'est génial !

\- Les chiens étaient des malamutes ! Ils étaient superbes.

Scott acquiesça et sourit avant de boire une gorgée. Suivant des études de vétérinaire, il connaissait énormément de races canines, et Stiles savait parfaitement qu'il connaissait même celles de l'Alaska.

Le cœur cognant à grands-coups dans sa poitrine, il tritura sa canette, hésitant, avant de déclarer doucement :

\- Je suis désolé, Scott.

\- Arrête s'il te plait, soupira ce dernier en frottant ses paupières closes. Je t'ai dit que ce n'était absolument pas de ta faute !

\- Je voulais dire que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là.

Reniflant, Scott rouvrit les yeux mais ne les releva pas. Fixant le sol, il attendit, les lèvres serrées.

\- J'aurais dû être là pour toi, reprit doucement Stiles, les yeux brûlants. Au lieu de ça je me suis barré à l'autre bout du pays, comme un con.

Lorsqu'il comprit que son ami lui demandait pardon de s'être senti si coupable, Scott sentit une brusque bouffée de colère l'envahir. Toutefois, elle disparut presque aussitôt. Et il éclata en sanglot.

Déposant rapidement sa canette sur la table, Stiles s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras en s'excusant de sa brusquerie, des mots qu'il ne parvenait pas à employer, de sa maladresse alors qu'il tentait de s'exprimer.

Le lendemain, c'est ensemble qu'ils se rendirent sur la tombe d'Allison, afin d'y déposer quelques fleurs.

 _..._

 _Quelques mois plus tard…_

L'été touchait presque à sa fin en Californie. Il faisait terriblement chaud.

Après son séjour en Alaska, Stiles eut énormément de difficulté à se réhabituer à la température de la côte sud-ouest. À bien y réfléchir, il n'avait jamais totalement supporté la chaleur, bien qu'il le fasse sans s'en plaindre, par habitude.

En fait, le nord lui manquait. Cela allait bientôt faire un an depuis son départ vers Noatak et quatre mois depuis son retour, et il ne cessait d'y repenser avec beaucoup de nostalgie. Évidemment, c'était à Derek qu'il pensait le plus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment il se portait, s'il allait bien ; il se posait les mêmes questions pour Laura, bien sûr.

Son cœur se serrait chaque fois qu'il repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Derek le jour où ce dernier avait soigné sa blessure par balle. La douleur dans ces yeux vert-de-gris, la colère sur les traits de son visage, la tension coupable qui habitait son corps ; il se souvenait de tout avec une netteté stupéfiante. De toute façon, il avait toujours eu une bonne mémoire. Son problème avait été, et serait toujours, son manque de concentration.

Avec le temps, et grâce à la présence de Scott, Stiles avait réussi à se défaire d'une grande partie de sa culpabilité. Elle était toujours là, quoique moins écrasante qu'un an plus tôt. Elle l'accompagnerait longtemps, toute sa vie sûrement, mais il ne la combattait plus aujourd'hui, il l'acceptait. Bien sûr, il avait lui-même beaucoup aidé son meilleur ami dans ce lent et difficile processus de guérison, et même si Scott, près de deux ans après ce drame, plongeait encore parfois dans des pensées moroses, il avait enfin réussi à reprendre le cours de sa vie.

Ainsi, Stiles se retrouva seul lorsque ce dernier quitta Beacon Hills afin de reprendre ses études là où il les avait laissées. De ce fait, il eut envie de faire pareil et se renseigna afin de savoir s'il avait toujours une place en tant que stagiaire au MIT, ce qu'on lui confirma. Toutefois, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'annoncer à son père, il s'aperçut que cet avenir qu'il avait eu envie de se construire avait perdu tout attrait à ses yeux.

Durant des jours, il s'en retrouva désœuvré, un peu perdu. Il avait offert à Scott tout son soutien lors des mois qui venaient de s'écouler, sans vraiment penser à ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Maintenant que son ami s'était suffisamment remis, il ignorait quoi faire de sa propre vie.

Voilà pourquoi il se remit à penser à Derek, Laura, Jolan, Natane, et tous les autres. Il se surprit même à repenser à Murphy, si ignoble avec sa femme et ses enfants. Tout naturellement, ses pensées se tournèrent également vers Nushka et tout le mystère qui l'avait entouré. Seul dans sa chambre, occupé à compulser quelques formulaires du MIT sans vraiment s'y intéresser, il sourit de sa propre bêtise en repensant à cette légende à laquelle il avait commencé à croire malgré lui. Cette louve, qui gambadait en liberté sur les territoires les plus sauvages qu'il n'ait jamais vu, était tellement belle, tellement libre. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il se souvint de ce jour où sa route avait croisé la sienne pour la première fois. Il s'agissait également du jour où il avait fait la rencontre de Laura, venue le sortir de chez lui jusqu'à Noatak afin qu'il y fasse ses premiers achats.

Odi, derrière le bar, qui lui servait son grog avec un énorme sourire accueillant ; Laura, si ouverte, qui lui parlait de ses chiens, de son frère asocial qu'elle enverrait chez lui afin qu'il lui coupe du bois. Et Nushka, apparaissant brutalement, un peu à l'écart de la ville, sur un monticule de terre gelée, pour le fixer de ses yeux fauves, jaunes et perçants. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu peur alors, il s'en rappelait parfaitement. Beaucoup d'excitation et de surprise, certes, cependant il avait bien vu que l'animal n'était pas agressif. D'ailleurs, il avait apparemment eu raison de ne pas la craindre, puisqu'elle lui avait ni plus ni moins sauvé la vie, la nuit où il avait fui devant un glouton terrifié.

Il frissonna à ce souvenir. Il se rappelait parfaitement de l'aspect de ce petit animal trapu qui grondait au-dessus du corps du petit chiot, et de sa terreur lorsqu'il avait bondi sur lui. D'ailleurs, il portait encore les cicatrices de ce court affrontement, sur les jambes. Sa fuite, ensuite, puis la façon dont il s'était écroulé dans la neige, à quelques mètres seulement de la maison de Derek et Laura, lorsque ses forces l'avaient totalement abandonné. Nushka était venue. Par curiosité, forcément, car elle était un prédateur et lui une proie potentielle. Elle lui avait toutefois sauvé la vie sans s'en rendre compte. Il entendait encore clairement son hurlement dans la nuit glacée, et revoyait très bien ses yeux, d'un bleu intense, irréel.

Stiles se figea brutalement, son stylo en main, lorsque cela le frappa.

Les yeux du loup. Ils n'étaient pas de la même couleur.

Celui qu'il avait croisé au début de son séjour à Noatak avait des iris jaunes. Et celui qu'il avait vu cette nuit-là, puis lors de son escapade en traineau, les avait bleus. Cela faisait près d'un an depuis la première rencontre, pourtant il était tout à fait sûr que l'animal vu en ville avait des yeux d'or pâle. Il s'agissait de Nushka, il en était certain, puisque, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé en croyant qu'il s'agissait de Derek avant que celui-ci ne surgisse pour se moquer de lui, il avait croisé son regard.

Mais alors, qui était l'autre ? Celui qui avait les yeux aussi froids et bleus qu'une mer gelée ? Et pourquoi Derek ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ?

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il répondit lui-même à cette dernière question : tout simplement parce qu'il s'agissait d'Amarok.

Lâchant son stylo, Stiles soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. Non, cela n'allait pas recommencer ! Il ne s'agissait que d'une légende, ce n'était pas réel. Il allait avoir vingt-quatre ans, il avait passé l'âge de croire à tout ça, de se lancer dans des recherches sans queue ni tête qui lui prenaient toujours des heures !

Il réalisa à cet instant qu'il n'avait jamais, depuis son retour chez lui, pris la peine de se renseigner sur Amarok de façon plus poussée. Dans ses souvenirs, le livre qu'il avait feuilleté chez Laura ne lui avait pas appris grand-chose, et il avait cessé de s'intéresser à ce mystère après les explications évasives de Derek concernant Nushka.

Brutalement, il se jeta hors de son lit, envoyant valser le formulaire au sol, et dégaina son ordinateur comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme mortelle. Attendre que l'appareil s'allume fut la plus longue torture de sa vie. Il pianota ensuite sur le clavier à la vitesse de l'éclair afin de se rendre sur l'un de ses sites favoris, qu'il n'avait plus parcouru depuis quelques années.

Son cœur battait follement d'excitation. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé tout ça plus tôt ?! Des yeux jaunes et des yeux bleus, c'était tout de même très différent !

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'en n'apprit pas davantage ici. Amarok semblait garder jalousement ses secrets de sa légende.

Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se dit que, s'il voulait en avoir le cœur net, il n'avait pas le choix : il allait devoir retourner en Alaska.

Puis il se demanda si Jolan avait toujours besoin d'un adjoint.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **...**

 **Amarok, la légende, dans la mythologie inuite.**

 _Au début du monde, seuls l'Homme et la Femme marchaient sur Terre. Il n'y avait aucune autre présence, aucun poisson dans l'eau, aucun oiseau dans le ciel._

 _La Femme, pour nourrir ses Fils, fit sortir d'un trou dans le sol tous les animaux de la création. Mais bientôt, tous les caribous gros et gras ayant été chassés, ne restèrent plus que les petits, les faibles et les malades, que les Fils refusèrent de manger, de peur de devenir aussi petits, faibles et malades qu'eux._

 _Kaïla, le Dieu du Ciel, qui avait expliqué à la Femme l'importance qu'avait le caribou dans la race de l'homme, alla rendre visite à Amarok, l'esprit du loup. Il lui demanda que ses enfants, les loups, mangent les caribous petits, faibles et malades, afin que les troupeaux redeviennent nombreux, les animaux gros et gras, et que les Fils de la Femme puissent de nouveau les chasser._

 _Amarok, l'esprit du loup, accepta._

 _Désormais, les loups ne mangent que les caribous les plus faibles pour que les troupeaux restent sains._

 _« Et pour les Fils, le loup et le caribou ne sont devenus plus qu'un. Car, si le caribou nourrit le loup, le loup conserve le caribou en bonne santé. »_

Sources : retranscription et adaptation personnelle, via Larousse . fr

* * *

Oui, nan mais je sais ce que vous allez dire !

Permettez-moi, avant de me lyncher, de prendre la liberté de répondre à certaines questions :

 **S'il y aura une suite ?** Oui, je ne suis pas sadique au point de vous laisser comme ça, quand même ;)

 **Ce sera du point de vue de Derek ?** J'sais paaaaaaaaas... Faut vouaaaaaaaar :P

 **Son titre ?** "Amarok", bien sûr !

Allez, parce que je suis gentille (hum...) je vous donne une date pour la reprise : je vous dis au premier février les gens ! :D

Ps : j'espère que l'histoire avec Scott ne vous a pas déçus ^^

Bisous !

*part en courant*

MAJ après 30 min : désolée, j'ai failli oublier ! Je vous avais promis de vous révéler les indices concernant les deux loups :P Première chose importante : leurs yeux, évidemment ! L'un des loups apparaît pour la première fois dans le chap 2, il a les yeux jaune à ce moment-là, et un loup réapparaît clairement mais bien plus tard, au moment où Stiles fuit dans la nuit, il a ici les yeux bleus. J'ai fait exprès de laisser passer pas mal de chap entre ces deux apparitions, pour que le moins de gens possible remarquent la différence :P Bravo à celles et ceux qui ont tout de même vu ;)

Autre indice, et non des moindres : relisez donc le petit résumé de la fic :D Regardez : "Qui n'a jamais rêvé de tout plaquer et de partir loin ? Genre dans une cabane, par exemple, le plus au nord possible ? Stiles, lui, l'a fait ! Une façon pour lui de relever un défis et de s'éloigner d'une nouvelle trop douloureuse. Il pensait être seul, se retrouver, mais c'est sans compter sur sa voisine exubérante, les légendes et **les loups**."

Héhéhéhé ! Baoui, c'était aussi simple que ça :P

Allez, des gros bisous à tous :3


	16. Amarok - Chap 1

**Amarok**

 **1**

Il sortit du bâtiment d'un pas pressé. Son sac, trop lourd, le faisait pencher sur le côté mais il s'en fichait. Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'immensité de la réserve de Noatak qui s'étendait quelques kilomètres devant lui, il sentit le nœud qu'il avait dans le ventre depuis longtemps se résorber quelque peu. Mais pas totalement.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Dès qu'il identifia cette odeur de terre froide, de résineux, de bois et de fumée, mêlée de tout un tas d'autres fragrances encore, la nostalgie lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux. Puis la triste réalité. Sa mère, qui avait tant aimé cet endroit, ne pourrait jamais plus le contempler. Il en était encore à se dire ce genre de choses alors que sa mort remontait déjà à des années.

Les voix des habitants et les aboiements de quelques chiens le firent sursauter, comme s'il sortait d'une bulle et les entendait enfin. Très vite, il prit la direction de l'ouest afin de sortir de la ville. La terre encore froide était boueuse sous ses pieds. Le mois de mai était pourtant commencé mais l'hiver ne semblait pas encore accepter de s'effacer pour laisser la place à l'été.

Il s'était déjà éloigné de plusieurs mètres des habitations les plus extérieures lorsqu'un bruit de moteur se fit entendre derrière lui. Sans se retourner, les yeux bas, il s'écarta légèrement. Un pick-up aux couleurs du Shérif local s'arrêta devant lui. Il releva la tête.

\- Bonjour jeune homme, lança un homme en s'extirpant du véhicule.

\- Bonjour, répondit poliment Derek.

\- Je t'ai vu sortir de l'aérodrome. Tu sais que tu te diriges droit vers la réserve, par cette route ?

\- Oui, je le sais.

Surpris, le Shérif ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant d'ajuster son blouson sombre. Ses cheveux incroyablement noirs luisaient sous les rayons du soleil encore timides. Les traits de son visage, ses yeux bridés et la couleur de sa peau ridée clamaient son appartenance à la population inuite.

\- Il n'y a rien par là-bas, reprit-il doucement.

\- Si, il y a la maison de la famille Hale, répliqua Derek d'une voix froide.

Le visage jovial de l'homme s'étira d'un petit sourire et il s'approcha davantage.

\- Je me disais bien qu'il me semblait que je te connaissais, lança-t-il vivement. Tu es le fils de Talia n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu ta famille par ici. Comment va-t-elle ?

Serrant durement les mâchoires, le plus jeune garda d'abord le silence. Sa poitrine se comprima sous l'émotion, un mélange de tristesse intense et de colère coupable. Ce changement n'échappa pas au Shérif qui, l'expression plus grave, préféra cette fois garder ses distances.

\- Ils sont morts, déclara brutalement Derek.

S'attendant à une telle révélation, de part la douleur sur le visage de son interlocuteur, l'homme de loi inclina très légèrement la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il tristement. Je connaissais bien tes parents.

\- Je sais. Je me souviens de vous.

\- Tu veux que je t'emmène ? Il y a une sacrée distance entre la ville et la maison.

\- Je préfère marcher. Merci.

Le Shérif inclina à nouveau la tête pour toute réponse et Derek reprit sa route en silence. L'homme le suivit des yeux, le cœur gros. Il avait vécu ici toute sa vie et avait connu Talia Hale alors qu'elle venait y passer ses vacances, étant adolescente, après que ses parents aient fait l'acquisition de cette cabane qu'ils avaient transformé en nid douillet. Voir le fils de cette femme revenir seul ici, les épaules courbées sous le poids de la peine, était quelque chose de terrible.

Derek eut beau chercher, réfléchir, le nom de cette ancienne connaissance ne lui revint pas. Il se rappelait pourtant qu'il s'agissait d'un proche ami de sa mère, car elle l'avait souvent invité à partager avec eux un repas, et gardait quelques souvenirs d'heures passées en sa compagnie lorsqu'il était enfant. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Il n'était plus revenu en Alaska depuis l'accident, quatre ans auparavant. Et ceci était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

Il chassa vite cet homme de ses pensées, uniquement préoccupé par le fait de marcher, concentré sur le paysage. Le ciel était clair, parsemé de quelques lignes de nuages vaporeuses. La toundra, bien que brune encore, laissait voir quelques plaques de couleur vertes annonçant timidement l'arrivée de jours plus cléments. Il entendait, outre les quelques rares pépiements d'oiseaux, l'écoulement des filets de rivières qui se gonflaient à mesure que fondait la neige, inondant l'air comme la terre. Cette odeur était unique. Il s'en gorgea à s'en faire mal aux narines, à la gorge et aux poumons.

Après plusieurs minutes, il se mit à trembler. Il savait, pourtant, en quittant New York, que les températures seraient totalement différentes, et il pensait s'être vêtu en conséquence. Malheureusement, son blouson n'était apparemment pas assez épais et il aurait dû, plutôt que de les mettre dans son sac, s'équiper de son écharpe et de ses gants. Il serra les dents, les oreilles et le nez insensibles, puis força l'allure, bien décidé à endurer ça. C'était douloureux mais cela lui faisait du bien.

Il aurait aimé faire ça beaucoup plus tôt mais il n'avait eu d'autres choix que d'attendre d'être majeur pour s'échapper. Suite à l'accident qui avait ôté la vie à ses parents et sa cadette, il avait été accueilli chez son oncle avec sa sœur aînée qui, dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion, les avait quittés pour s'installer dans un campus universitaire. Cette nouvelle séparation avait été douloureuse pour Derek, qui avait néanmoins compris la raison de ce départ et jugé cela préférable aux regards pleins de colère que la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui adresser.

Il s'était donc retrouvé seul avec un homme qu'il connaissait fort mal : Peter, le petit frère de sa mère. Cette dernière leur avait très peu parlé de lui et avait toujours éludé leurs questions à son sujet. Très vite, alors qu'il n'était âgé que de quatorze ans à cette époque, Derek avait compris pourquoi. Son oncle était un homme qui vivait dans l'excès de la drogue, de l'alcool et des femmes. Qu'il ait obtenu la garde de deux adolescents était chose étonnante. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupé de leur bienêtre et s'était contenté de dilapider l'argent que Derek avait reçu en héritage et dont il avait été jugé le garant aux yeux de la loi jusqu'à ce que son neveu ait l'âge d'en jouir. Finalement, aujourd'hui il ne restait plus rien au jeune homme qui, dès qu'il l'avait compris, était parti, en colère. Il avait vécu dans la rue quelques semaines, persuadé de voir arriver bientôt la police pour le ramener à son domicile. Mais il n'en fut rien. Soit Peter se moquait totalement de l'endroit où il se trouvait, soit il n'avait même pas remarqué sa disparition. Néanmoins, par prudence, il avait tout de même attendu sa majorité avant de quitter l'état de New York pour l'Alaska, afin de s'assurer de n'avoir aucun problème pendant les contrôles d'identité.

Ici, il avait l'intention de se mettre face à ses responsabilités et ses erreurs. Il pensait que la solitude était le meilleur moyen pour lui de gérer tout cela, car toutes ces années passées dans une grande ville n'y avaient pas réussi. Les choses seraient peut-être différentes, ici.

Lorsque la maison fut enfin en vue, il était frigorifié et le ciel s'était légèrement assombri. Une vague douloureuse de nostalgie le submergea à la vue de cette grande cabane posée au centre de la nature encore sauvage. Elle était belle et semblait solide au milieu de la fragilité de ce qui l'entourait. La gorge serrée par l'émotion, il termina de franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la porte d'entrée puis déposa son sac au sol et entreprit d'en sortir les clefs retrouvées dans les affaires de sa mère lorsqu'ils avaient dû tout trier après sa mort. Elles étaient censées appartenir désormais à sa grande sœur mais cette dernière ne les avait pas prises avec elle en partant. Derek s'était donc retrouvé, par la force des choses, propriétaire de ce bout de territoire minuscule de l'Alaska.

L'intérieur était froid et humide quoique lumineux. Tout était en ordre, propre, parfaitement rangé. Rien ne traînait, pas même un verre qui aurait été oublié dans la cuisine. C'était comme se retrouver dans une maison témoin, ou face à une photo tirée d'un catalogue d'ameublement. Il s'était attendu à retrouver ici quelque chose de ses parents, une odeur, une présence, une trace infime de leur dernier passage. Mais cela remontait à bien trop d'années maintenant. Il n'y avait plus rien ici. Rien que le vide, le froid et l'odeur de l'humidité qui avait imprégné les rideaux et les draps.

Le cœur serré, Derek sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Il s'était trompé. Même les souvenirs matériels s'estompaient. La mort de ses parents avait désormais quelque chose de terriblement inéluctable.

Il resta là, sur le seuil, un long moment alors que le jour déclinait, ignorant quoi faire. Retourner en ville, prendre à nouveau l'avion ? Mais pour aller où ? L'appartement de son oncle n'avait jamais été un lieu accueillant pour lui et, l'an dernier, l'entreprise de ses parents avait été morcelée et vendue aux plus offrants. Il lui était désormais impossible d'y trouver refuge. Le bureau de son père ne pouvait plus être, pour lui, une tanière où se cacher. Il était également hors de question de chercher de l'aide auprès de sa sœur, car il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir encore. Sans oublier qu'il avait mis ce qu'il lui restait d'argent dans ce voyage désespéré.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait devoir rester ici.

...

Fort heureusement pour lui, cette première impression négative s'estompa au fil des jours. Il avait toujours préféré la solitude et s'habitua vite à celle-ci. De plus, même si les odeurs et les empreintes de ses parents s'étaient bien estompées de la maison au fil du temps, il ne lui en restait pas moins les souvenirs. Et cet endroit en débordait.

La chambre parentale, surtout, où lui et ses sœurs avaient l'habitude de se rendre tous les matins pour se blottir dans le lit au creux des bras de leur père ; où leur mère leur servait un chocolat chaud plein de marshmallows en leur ordonnant, à chaque fois, de ne rien renverser sous peine d'être privés de pancakes au sirop d'érable.

Ils y avaient également laissé quelques affaires. Des vêtements, des bijoux, des carnets de notes, des papiers comportant leurs signatures. Sans oublier que le petit garage, quelques mètres plus loin, était rempli du matériel d'ébénisterie de son père. Une passion dont il avait fait son métier. Tout y était à sa place, jusqu'au moindre clou.

Derek, s'il hésita d'abord, finit par se servir de ce qui était à sa disposition afin d'entretenir la maison qui, avec les années, avait subi quelques dommages. Deux ou trois volets pendaient, vaincu par le vent du nord, l'humidité et le froid intense de l'hiver. Mais c'était la toiture qui avait le plus souffert. Aux endroits où certaines tuiles s'étaient détachées depuis longtemps, les intempéries avaient eu raison de l'ossature et il dut remplacer quelques poutres et clouer beaucoup de planches après avoir refait une bonne partie de l'isolation.

C'est à cet instant qu'il se souvint que, chaque été qu'ils venaient passer ici, son père devait accomplir le même travail. Il le revoyait nettement grimper le long de l'échelle et s'installer avec aisance sur le toit. Lui, trop petit, était condamné à rester au sol, à la fois effrayé et subjugué. Parce qu'il était sur sa lancée, il décida de faire de même avec le garage et passa ces premiers jours à donner des coups de marteaux répétés, jusqu'à en avoir mal aux doigts, aux poignets, aux bras, aux épaules et au dos. Une douleur qu'il accueillit, là encore, sans broncher.

Un jour qu'il était juché au sommet de la petite bâtisse, il entendit éclater un coup de feu. Étonné, il se redressa et tourna la tête vers la forêt. Le bruit continua de se répercuter un moment dans l'air qu'il semblait avoir fissuré avant de disparaître. À l'écoute, Derek resta ainsi quelques minutes, surpris. S'il se souvenait bien, la chasse n'était autorisée qu'en novembre et pendant seulement quelques semaines, mais les choses avaient pu changer en son absence.

Après quelques minutes, lorsqu'il comprit que ça ne se reproduirait sans doute pas, il continua son bricolage, un clou coincé entre les lèvres. Mais un autre bruit, de moteur cette fois, claqua dans le silence de la toundra. S'interrompant pour la seconde fois, il plissa les yeux en direction de la route. Un véhicule fonçait vers la réserve. Il crut reconnaître celui du Shérif. Il y avait donc bien une infraction ?

Il décida de ne pas s'en réoccuper davantage, et ceci lui sortit bien vite de l'esprit.

...

Un problème survint rapidement : il avait besoin d'argent. Pour ce voyage sans retour, il avait utilisé les dernières maigres économies qui lui restait, tout ce que son oncle n'avait pas eu le temps d'utiliser. Si quelques boîtes de conserve, entreposées dans le garage, lui avaient permis de se nourrir jusqu'à présent, il allait avoir besoin de s'acheter quelques vivres s'il ne voulait pas mourir de faim.

Il réfléchit longuement afin de trouver une autre solution, malheureusement aucune ne lui vint. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix, il allait devoir vendre certaines choses ayant appartenues à ses parents ; les mêmes choses qui l'avaient apaisé et abreuvé de souvenirs : des vêtements et des outils, dont les habitants de Noatak avaient toujours besoin.

Il était en train de se demander comment il allait s'y prendre pour en emmener autant que possible en ville lorsque le pick-up du Shérif s'arrêta devant chez lui. Le même homme que la dernière fois en descendit et s'approcha.

\- Bonjour, lui dit-il avec un doux sourire.

Derek le salua à son tour. Assis devant le garage, il triait les vieilles possessions de son père, les affûtant et les nettoyant autant que possible.

\- Je ne t'embêterai pas longtemps, déclara son visiteur. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tout allait bien pour toi.

\- Ça va, répondit laconiquement le jeune homme.

Le nouveau venu s'intéressa un instant à ce qu'il faisait puis ses yeux d'un noir profond glissèrent vers l'établi à la porte grande ouverte.

\- Une chance que personne n'ait volé tout ça, dit-il gravement.

Derek ne trouva rien à répondre tant il fut étonné de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même.

\- Je patrouille souvent dans le coin, ceci dit, reprit le Shérif.

\- Vous savez où je pourrais les vendre rapidement ? lui demanda Derek à brûle-pourpoint.

Étonné, l'homme haussa brièvement les sourcils avant de réfléchir.

\- Au comptoir de l'Agence des Forêts, je pense, dit-il finalement. C'est pas très légal, mais on s'arrange comme on peut dans le coin. Ou bien au bar de la ville. Odi laisse certains trappeurs et éleveurs troquer de temps en temps.

Le jeune homme acquiesça simplement en remerciement.

\- Mais tu ferais bien de les garder tu sais, reprit le Shérif. Ils pourraient te servir.

\- J'en ai plein. Et j'ai besoin d'argent.

\- Je comprends.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant l'un comme l'autre.

\- J'allais rendre visite à ta voisine. Si tu veux, au retour, je te prends avec moi pour t'emmener en ville.

\- Merci, fut tout ce que Derek parvint à dire après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Son visiteur lui sourit et s'en fut. Il le regarda partir sans bouger, partagé entre la gêne et la reconnaissance. Depuis qu'il vivait chez son oncle il n'avait rencontré personne qui, aussi spontanément, se soit proposé pour l'aider. Ne pas réussir à se souvenir du nom de cet homme commençait à l'agacer.

Il se dépêcha ensuite de trier un maximum de matériel, le cœur gros. Tout ceci avait appartenu à son père, d'être obligé de s'en séparer était un crève-cœur, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Le pick-up réapparut après plus d'une heure. Cette fois, le conducteur ne fut pas le seul à en descendre. Une femme et une petite fille d'environ cinq ans l'accompagnaient.

\- Elles ont besoin de se rendre en ville, déclara le Shérif avec un sourire. Je leur ai proposé.

\- D'accord, concéda Derek.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Satinka, se présenta timidement sa voisine. Et voici ma fille. Dis bonjour au monsieur, ma puce.

La petite, accroupie au sol, avait plongé ses mains dans une touffe d'herbe et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue.

\- Nushka ? l'interpela sa mère, plus sévèrement.

Se redressant, la fillette brandit fièrement un long verre de terre et déclara :

\- Pour manger !

Si le Shérif gloussa franchement, Derek se contenta d'un petit sourire crispé. Une vive émotion venait de le submerger. Un instant, il avait cru entendre la voix de sa petite sœur, morte dans l'accident de voiture avec ses parents.

\- Tu n'auras aucun mal à trouver preneur pour ça, déclara tout à coup son visiteur en pointant du doigt tout ce qu'il avait sorti du garage.

\- J'ai tout un matériel de ponçage, aussi, révéla Derek. Je ne m'en servirai pas.

\- Je pense que je connais quelqu'un que ça intéresserait. Il pourra même te l'échanger, si tu veux, je crois qu'il veut se débarrasser d'une vieille camionnette.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, mais il était vrai qu'il allait également avoir besoin d'un véhicule. Prenant son geste pour un assentiment, le Shérif pénétra dans le garage d'un pas vif, bien décidé à lui prêter main forte. Le voyant faire, Satinka se proposa immédiatement pour transporter les petits outils. Derek tenta de l'en dissuader, mais elle s'avéra têtue.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'elle portait un étrange manteau de fourrure noire puis vit que la petite fille portait le même vêtement. Il pensa d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une peau d'ours et ne s'y attarda pas davantage.

En quelques minutes, tout fut chargé dans le pick-up. Derek s'installa à côté du conducteur et les deux passagères se mirent à l'arrière, avec une caisse pleine de bric-à-brac. Évidemment, l'enfant se mit aussitôt à fouiller dedans.

Entendant les veines tentatives de la mère pour l'empêcher de toucher à tout, Derek ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Il vit la fillette porter l'un des petits objets à son nez et se mettre à le renifler avec beaucoup de sérieux.

\- Nushka, ça suffit ! gronda Satinka en lui arrachant des mains.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence relatif. Une fois en ville, les deux hommes se rendirent à l'Agence où Derek put laisser un peu de sa cargaison en dépôt.

\- C'est du bon matériel, déclara l'agent derrière le comptoir. Super bien entretenu, je vais le revendre vite. Donne ton nom, que j'enregistre tout ça.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Aussitôt, son interlocuteur se figea et braqua sur lui un regard curieux.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu de Hale dans le coin, déclara-t-il simplement. Va falloir que tu fasses gaffe à ta ligne de trappe. Puisqu'elle n'a plus été utilisée depuis longtemps à mon avis pas mal de chasseurs y ont installé des petits collets à eux ici et là. On pensait qu'elle était à l'abandon, alors on ne la surveillait plus beaucoup.

Derek se contenta de hocher la tête sans trop savoir quoi dire. Il avait complètement oublié que ses parents possédaient cela également. Pourtant, il se rappelait clairement des rares fois où son père avait fièrement ramené quelques lapins à sa famille. Cela l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise lorsqu'il était enfant, car il voyait la mort d'un petit animal comme quelque chose de cruel et de triste. Aujourd'hui, il y porta un regard différent. Cela allait lui permettre de se nourrir jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une façon de gagner de l'argent autrement qu'en vendant des souvenirs.

Avec le Shérif, il alla ensuite au bar. Celle qui s'appelait Odi les accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux et ne vit aucun inconvénient à les laisser faire leur marchandage. Les quelques hommes qui se trouvaient dans la salle s'intéressèrent rapidement aux outils qu'il leur proposa d'acheter ou d'échanger. C'était la pleine journée pourtant la plupart étaient déjà bien saouls. Il ne resta avec eux qu'une dizaine de minutes le temps de se faire quelques dollars mais Derek sut tout de suite qu'il ne côtoierait jamais ces hommes. Ils lui rappelaient trop son oncle.

Il partit immédiatement à l'épicerie dépenser ce qu'il venait de gagner en nourriture, principalement des légumes et des conserves. Là, ils retrouvèrent Satinka qui les attendait, elle aussi encombrée de sacs de course. Ils retournèrent tous au pick-up et le Shérif les emmena ensuite à l'écart de la ville, mais vers l'ouest cette fois, chez un éleveur de chiens de traineaux.

À peine furent-ils descendus du véhicule que les aboiements des animaux leur vrillèrent les tympans. Tout bas, la petite Nushka gronda, vite arrêtée par sa mère. Aucun des hommes ne l'entendit. Leur hôte, dès qu'il les vit, vint vers eux d'un pas vif et mécontent.

\- Je ne veux pas de cette race-là chez moi ! s'écria-t-il vivement.

Abasourdi, Derek ne sut quoi répondre. Près de lui, le Shérif poussa un soupir contrarié alors que la jeune femme se contentait de prendre son enfant dans ses bras pour s'éloigner avec elle. Il comprit que le problème venait du fait que toutes les deux étaient inuites.

\- Du calme, soupira son compagnon. Elle ne va pas te manger.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? rétorqua méchamment le vieil homme qui leur faisait face.

\- Tu cherches toujours du matériel de ponçage ?

\- Et alors ?

Derek ne décrocha pas plus de trois mots durant tout l'entretien, crispé. Ce genre de personne ouvertement raciste lui sortait par les yeux, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se retrouver finalement propriétaire d'une camionnette bleue de trois places avec une benne suffisamment grande pour y mettre une motoneige. C'était un vieux véhicule cabossé à la carrosserie rouillée par endroit mais dont le moteur avait été correctement entretenu. Il valait de fait bien plus cher que ce qu'il proposait en échange, or l'éleveur semblait pressé de s'en débarrasser et n'y accorda aucune importance. Nul doute qu'il ne manquerait pas d'avoir quelques surprises, comme des pannes intempestives, tant il trouvait cet empressement étrange.

Ils étaient sur le point de partir quand, spontanément, il se proposa de ramener Satinka et sa fille.

\- C'est sur ma route, se justifia-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Il a raison, vous avez certainement du travail qui vous attend, déclara la jeune femme.

\- Alors c'est d'accord ! rétorqua le Shérif.

Ils le remercièrent puis le regardèrent partir avant de faire de même. Nushka, fatiguée de cette sortie, bâillait dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Vous repartez à la fin de l'été ? demanda cette dernière à Derek après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Non, je suis venu m'installer.

\- Définitivement ?

\- Oui.

\- Il me semblait que c'était une maison de vacance.

\- C'en est une.

Puisqu'il ne dit rien de plus elle n'insista pas, mais il devinait ses pensées. Bien sûr, il allait devoir faire quelques aménagements pour plus de confort tout au long de l'année.

Sur la route, elle lui indiqua le chemin et c'est devant une vieille cabane à quelques mètres à peine de la réserve qu'ils s'arrêtèrent. Les souvenirs, à nouveau, affluèrent. Il était souvent venu ici afin de rendre visite à un ami de son père, un inuit qui s'appelait Ahtna et dont il se rappelait très bien.

\- Vous avez acheté ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

\- Non, répondit Satinka, surprise. Je loue. Le propriétaire vit au nord.

Il acquiesça silencieusement et sa voisine finit par le remercier avant de descendre. Nushka poussa un couinement ravi et lui adressa un geste vif de la main avant de se mettre à courir, toute heureuse de rentrer enfin. Derek fronça les sourcils. Cette petite était étrange.

Il fit demi-tour et retourna chez lui sans plus y penser.

* * *

Salut tout le monde !

Heureuse de vous retrouver pour cette petite suite qui, si je ne m'éparpille pas, devrait se composer de **5 chapitres** :)

Je ne sais pas si vous vous attendiez à ça :P Derek va vous raconter son histoire, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez :D

Des bisous à tous, et à **dans 10 jours** :D


	17. Amarok - Chap 2

**Amarok**

 **2**

À force de rangement et de fouilles, Derek finit par découvrir, caché dans l'armoire de ses parents derrière les manteaux, un vieux fusil et quelques cartouches de minutions. Il ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde qu'une arme se trouve dans cette maison. Il n'avait jamais vu son père, ni même sa mère, le manipuler. Il en resta pantois de surprise plusieurs secondes avant de finalement le remettre à sa place, persuadé qu'il n'en aurait pas l'utilité. Il pensa même le revendre mais doutait de toucher beaucoup d'un objet si vieux. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il le garda, quoique hors de sa vue.

Il ne le prit même pas avec lui lorsque, après un mois, la température remonta enfin, lui permettant de partir à la découverte de cette fameuse ligne de trappe. Il avait trouvé, dans un tiroir, un plan lui indiquant le chemin et portant le logo de l'Agence des Forêts. Il apprit par la même occasion qu'il s'agissait d'une location et que son père avait réglé les échéances très en avance. D'après ce qu'il comprenait, il ne serait pas obligé de débourser quoi que ce soit pour cette parcelle de terre forestière pour encore vingt ans.

Il faisait beau ce jour-là malgré un vent frais et Derek refit la connaissance, avec beaucoup de plaisir, de la beauté sauvage de la forêt. Il n'avait jamais aimé le bruit et l'énergie de la vie new yorkaise. Les plus beaux souvenirs d'enfance qu'il gardait en mémoire appartenaient à l'Alaska. Cet endroit lui avait tellement manqué !

Il retrouva rapidement ses repères malgré les années et parvint à s'orienter rapidement au milieu des arbres, grâce à la course du soleil, des nuages et à la mousse sur l'écorce. À force de s'approcher particulièrement près de certains troncs, il finit par y voir quelques trous profonds. Puis il trouva, encore fichés dans quelques érables, des chalumeaux que les responsables n'avaient même pas pris la peine de récupérer après leur méfait. Ou alors, ils avaient été dérangés.

Contrarié, en sueur sous son blouson, il regarda autour de lui avec plus d'attention. La récolte d'eau d'érable pour la fabrication du sirop était, comme la chasse et le bûcheronnage, très contrôlée dans la région. À moins que les choses aient changé, il n'y avait pas, à sa connaissance, de société agréée dans ce domaine aux alentours de Noatak. Ceux qui avaient fait ça n'en avaient pas le droit.

Néanmoins, il retrouva très vite son calme. Malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait passé en ville il avait pu constater que la plupart des habitants manquaient de beaucoup de choses. Certains étaient même clairement dans le besoin. Ils récoltaient peut-être l'eau d'érable de façon illégale, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

C'est alors qu'il la vit, là, dans la boue, entre les racines d'un arbre épais. La belle et très nette empreinte d'une patte de chien. Plissant les yeux, il trouva vite celles correspondant aux trois autres pattes puis, relevant la tête, parvint à suivre le chemin pris par l'animal. À sa connaissance, il n'y avait que des loups en liberté dans ces bois. Il scruta les alentours, étonné. Normalement ces prédateurs vivaient plus au cœur de cet immense territoire boisé, il était rare qu'ils viennent si près de la lisière. La bête avait dû s'égarer. Ou alors elle était très jeune.

Finalement, soupirant, il reprit sa marche. Sa ligne de trappe décrivait un large cercle depuis les abords de la forêt jusque très loin vers le centre avant de revenir à son point de départ. Sur son chemin il trouva, comme il l'avait pensé, des collets qui ne lui appartenaient pas, de simples anneaux de fer habilement dissimulés dans les fourrés ou les feuillages bas. Il n'en vit que trois ou quatre et ne doutait pas d'en avoir passé beaucoup sans les remarquer.

Il termina sa longue promenade en débouchant dans un creux au départ d'un vallon brunâtre parsemé d'une herbe timide. Il reconnut la cabane immédiatement. C'était celle de Satinka. Justement, la petite Nushka jouait avec un ballon jaune en poussant des cris contents. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle se figea puis pointa sur lui un doigt décidé et déclara :

\- Gros lapin !

Derek en resta perplexe. La mère de la fillette émergea de l'autre côté de la maison, surprise, et sourit en le reconnaissant.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle. Une balade en forêt ?

Son visiteur acquiesça simplement avant de répliquer :

\- Désolé de surgir si brusquement.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. Elle n'a pas eu peur.

\- Je vais manger le gros lapin, déclara l'enfant d'un ton catégorique.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? gloussa sa mère.

La petite poussa un cri puis tourna à nouveau toute son attention sur son ballon, oubliant totalement Derek qui remarqua que, malgré la température agréable de cette journée ensoleillée, elle portait toujours son manteau de fourrure noire.

\- Vous voulez vous reposer quelques instants ? lui demanda Satinka en voyant qu'il était en sueur.

\- Non, merci.

Un court silence décida le jeune homme à partir. Pour ne pas avoir à grimper sur la bute encore boueuse, il passa près de la maison mais, lorsqu'il vit son état de plus près, il s'arrêta. Quand il était venu la première fois il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point tout était délabré.

\- Vous avez prévenu Athna ? demanda-t-il durement avant d'ajouter : c'est en train de s'effondrer.

\- Oui, répondit la jeune femme sans perdre contenance. Mais c'est aussi difficile financièrement pour lui que pour moi. Plus peut-être.

Derek voulait bien le croire, il se souvenait assez du personnage pour cela. Il soupira, se mâchonna un moment la lèvre, puis déclara :

\- Il me reste assez de planches pour réparer au moins les volets et la toiture. Je viendrai demain avec.

\- C'est gentil, mais…

\- Quand tout s'écroulera l'hiver prochain sur la tête de votre fille, vous ferez comment ?

Satinka serra les lèvres sans rien répondre, puis sourit. Son visage ovale s'éclaira, de même que ses yeux noirs. Derek sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes.

\- Vous avez l'air d'être quelqu'un d'indifférent, déclara-t-elle avec un brin de moquerie, mais en fait vous êtes très serviable quand on vous connaît bien.

\- Bon, vous voulez que je répare cette ruine ou pas ?

La jeune femme pouffa de rire puis acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête. Nerveux, Derek rajusta la lanière de son sac sur son épaule.

Nushka jaillit de nulle part et les rejoignit en criant puis leva les bras, dressa le visage vers le ciel, et hurla à pleins poumons.

...

Derek tint parole et revint deux jours plus tard. Une semaine lui fut nécessaire pour consolider ce qui en avait le plus besoin et redresser la table branlante qui constituait le seul meuble avec une chaise et un lit qui s'affaissait.

Nushka, si elle l'ignora d'abord purement et simplement, vacant à ses occupations d'enfant, finit par s'intéresser à lui et ne cessa de lui parler et de lui offrir tout un tas de petites choses en cadeau. Il s'agissait la plupart du temps d'insectes, car ils commençaient à pulluler, mais aussi d'animaux morts comme des souris ou, plus rarement, des oiseaux.

D'abord choqué, Derek finit par en rire face à l'indignation de Satinka qui éprouvait apparemment quelques difficultés à réfréner sa fille lorsque celle-ci se mettait en tête de vadrouiller par monts et par vaux.

La petite était attachante et remuante mais surtout étrange. Elle s'approchait de lui sans crainte, or dès que le jeune homme faisait mine de tendre la main vers elle, elle s'écartait d'un bond et partait en trottinant, déjà concentrée sur autre chose. Comme un vrai petit chat sauvage.

Derek en arriva à se dérider au bout de quelques jours. Lui qui était d'habitude si peu loquace échangea beaucoup avec sa voisine, allant jusqu'à lui avouer avoir fui de chez lui sans pour autant lui en donner les raisons. Devinant qu'il était sans doute trop tôt pour qu'il se confie totalement sur ce sujet, Satinka n'insista pas et lui raconta sa propre histoire.

Elle était née et avait grandi à Noatak avant de partir plus loin au nord lorsque ses parents avaient commencé à travailler à la Red Dog Mine. Elle n'était revenue ici que l'année précédente, après la mort de son mari tué pendant un accident de chasse. Ce retour aux sources lui avait permis de passer sa tristesse avec sérénité. En déménageant, elle avait d'abord pensé à sa fille, désirant l'éloigner de souvenirs trop douloureux, et il s'était avéré que ce changement lui avait surtout été bénéfique à elle. La fillette, pour sa part, semblait être trop jeune pour que cela l'atteigne véritablement. Les premières semaines, elle avait bien sûr beaucoup réclamé son père, avant de finalement accepter son absence avec une innocence et une facilité terrible.

Mais il ne se rapprocha pas seulement de cette petite famille, brisée comme la sienne l'avait été. Quelqu'un rencontré au bureau de Poste de la ville l'aida à oublier autant que possible sa solitude et son amertume. Elle s'appelait Chenoa, était inuite, et ne manquait pas d'imaginations pour mettre en scène les moments où ils se retrouvaient seuls chez elle.

Avant elle, Derek n'avait eu que des relations tendres et romantiques avec des personnes de son âge, car il accordait beaucoup d'importance aux sentiments. Dit plus simplement : le sexe facile ne l'avait jamais attiré. Mais il trouva dans ce partage avec cette jeune femme une liberté salutaire qui lui apporta une chaleur qui lui avait longtemps manqué.

Le Shérif, qui finit par lui rappeler que son nom était Jolan, devint aussi un ami important pour lui. Il fut le premier, et un temps le seul, à l'aider à trouver du travail. Il accomplissait surtout de menus services que, par sa dextérité et sa force, il était en mesure de rendre à quelques habitants, notamment les personnes âgées et les femmes seules qui avaient toujours quelques difficultés à effectuer des tâches telles que couper du bois ou pratiquer quelques réparations.

Cela lui suffit, durant les premières semaines de sa vie en Alaska, pour ses besoins. Les filets de rivière gonflés d'eau étaient plein de poisson et dès qu'il se rappela comment utiliser une canne à pêche il se sustenta de cette façon. Ce quotidien routinier durant lequel il ne cessait de s'activer lui permit, dans un premier temps, de ne pas trop penser. Au contraire, cela lui apporta même un détachement qu'il n'espérait plus. Là, au milieu de cette nature préservée, il eut la sensation de devenir aussi sauvage qu'elle.

Il en faisait partie. Bientôt, plus rien hormis le bienêtre de la réserve de Noatak et des animaux qu'elle abritait ne lui importa. Il prit l'habitude de faire de longues promenades et pas seulement pour garder l'œil sur sa ligne de trappe, mais aussi parce qu'il se sentait serein au milieu des arbres, de l'odeur de sève et d'écorce.

Plusieurs fois trouva-t-il sur son chemin les empreintes du loup ; plusieurs fois l'entendit-il hurler au beau milieu de la nuit et plusieurs fois, aussi, résonnèrent des coups de feu. Ils étaient toujours suivis de l'arrivée en trombe du pick-up du Shérif qui fonçait sur le chemin incertain reliant la ville à la forêt. Derek tenta un jour, au détour d'une conversation, d'évoquer ce sujet avec lui mais Jolan se contenta d'éluder d'un signe de la main en souriant, arguant qu'il ne s'agissait que de chasseurs ne respectant pas les décrets. Bien sûr, il le crut. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être d'autre, de toute façon ?

Évidemment, il comprit tout de suite que les chasseurs en question n'étaient autre que ceux qu'il avait rencontré en ville, une bande de saoulards menés par un dénommé Murphy. Il les croisa à de nombreuses reprises et ce fut chaque fois tendu. Ce genre d'hommes le répugnait et Derek n'hésitait pas à leur jeter son dédain à la figure, leur faisant bien comprendre qu'une amitié avec eux ne l'intéressait pas. Ce qui créa, entre lui et le groupe, une situation conflictuelle précaire, en équilibre, comme s'il suffisait d'un mot de trop pour que cela tourne mal.

C'est à cette époque-là que, sur une impulsion, il sortit le fusil de sa cachette et l'emmena avec lui, bien conscient qu'il ne serait pas à son avantage s'il était désarmé pendant une potentielle rencontre avec ces hommes, que ce soit en forêt ou à Noatak. Suspendue à son épaule, l'arme lui avait paru étonnamment légère. Au début, il avait été quelque peu gauche avec, ne cessant de la faire glisser et de la cogner dans les arbres. Puis, l'habitude venant, il finit par ne plus y prendre garde et par la manier avec dextérité. L'avoir avec lui en arriva même à le rassurer. Mais ce n'était pas tant par peur du loup qu'il prit cette habitude, au contraire. Il craignait davantage la rencontre avec ces chasseurs du dimanche qui, parfois, il s'en doutait, tiraient à vue.

Soudain, plus rapidement qu'il le croyait, l'hiver fut là. Le froid terrible et agressif s'installa, plongeant toute la région dans une torpeur glacée terrifiante. Avec lui vinrent les premiers problèmes. Isolé, ne possédant pour seul moyen de locomotion que sa camionnette, Derek ne put bientôt plus se déplacer et en vint très vite, lorsque la neige recouvrit tout sur parfois plusieurs mètres de haut, à manquer de vivres. Il n'eut d'autres choix, finalement, que de poser des collets à son tour. Il peina à dépecer et préparer les premières proies qu'il trouva mortes étranglées dans ces fils de fers mortels mais, serrant les dents et ignorant autant que possible son dégoût, il s'arma de courage. C'était l'unique moyen pour lui de se nourrir.

.

Un jour, il était justement en train de parcourir sa ligne de trappe quand, penché au-dessus d'un collet pour en libérer un lapin, il remarqua, dans la poudreuse épaisse, de minuscules empreintes. Elles étaient tout à fait identiques à celles du loup mais en beaucoup plus petites.

Engoncé dans ses lourds vêtements de fourrure, il releva la tête, gêné par son bonnet. Dans le silence hivernal de la forêt, il n'entendait que sa respiration, qu'il maîtrisait pourtant, calme et profonde. Puis, brusquement, des couinements.

Il se redressa, contourna un fourré de broussailles recouvert de cristaux de neige et s'arrêta là, stupéfait. Un chiot, quelques mètres devant lui, jouait avec un bout de bois dans une congère. Derek fit un pas supplémentaire, souriant, agréablement surpris de sa découverte. L'animal l'entendit et releva son museau parsemé de neige. Ils se figèrent tous les deux.

Dès qu'il vit sa fourrure noire et ses oreilles triangulaires ainsi que son museau long, Derek sut qu'il s'agissait d'un louveteau. Il comprit que, tout ce temps, ce qu'il avait pris pour un loup était en fait une louve, et il fit un petit pas en arrière. Mais il était trop tard. La mère était déjà là. Elle se matérialisa derrière son petit si brusquement qu'il en sursauta. Dès qu'il recula davantage la bête gronda en montrant les crocs, alors il s'immobilisa, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il suffisait d'un geste de trop, il le savait, pour qu'elle se jette sur lui.

Il resta paralysé quelques instants, sans doute une minute entière, comme envoûté par les grognements roulants qu'émettait la poitrine du prédateur puis, sans réfléchir, il s'accroupit très lentement. La louve claqua violemment des mâchoires dans sa direction en bondissant de quelques centimètres puis recula tout aussi vite, comme si elle hésitait à l'attaquer. Tout comme lui, elle avait peur, tout simplement. Avec mille précautions, Derek dénoua la corde qui lui entourait l'épaule et à laquelle il avait attaché le lapin sortit quelques secondes plus tôt du collet. Prudemment, sans quitter l'animal des yeux, il déposa son offrande entre eux.

Les loups vivaient en meute. Qui ne le savait pas ? Que l'un d'eux se retrouve seul signifiait, surtout s'il s'agissait d'une femelle, qu'elle avait été rejetée par les siens. En temps normal, les mâles s'occupaient de ramener les produits de leur chasse à une mère allaitant encore ses petits. Peut-être comprendrait-elle alors qu'il désirait partager avec elle ? Ce fut le seul geste qui lui parut sensé, sur le moment.

La bête ne se calma pas immédiatement, continuant de le menacer de ses crocs et de ses grondements. Mais le gibier qui gisait dans la neige s'était blessé en tentant de se libérer, ce qui avait provoqué sa mort. L'odeur de son sang ne tarda donc pas à parvenir à ses narines sensibles et, après un moment, elle commença à davantage s'intéresser à lui qu'à Derek.

Elle s'approcha du petit corps qui n'émettait presque plus aucune chaleur et le renifla. Ses pattes tremblaient, prêtes à bondir au moindre mouvement, au moindre bruit. De fait, Derek, malgré sa peur et son excitation, tentait de rendre sa respiration la moins bruyante possible.

Il ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres quand, finalement, après beaucoup d'hésitation, la louve attrapa son cadeau entre ses crocs, posa dessus une patte possessive et, d'un coup de mâchoire, lui brisa les os et arracha la chair.

Derek déglutit, à la fois hypnotisé et écœuré par ce spectacle rare qui s'offrait à lui. Le louveteau, entendant sa mère manger, se désintéressa de son bâton et s'approcha dans l'espoir d'avoir quelques morceaux. Il tenta d'imiter l'adulte mais il était apparemment trop jeune pour s'attaquer seul à une proie, aussi petite soit-elle, alors il en arriva à donner dedans quelques coups de pattes joueurs avant de pousser des aboiements aigus et excités. La louve le rabroua du museau, l'envoyant bouler dans la neige d'un geste sans brusquerie.

De justesse, Derek réfréna un rire. Le temps s'était arrêté, figé par cette magie hivernale du bout du monde, cristallisé dans le froid et la beauté simple et sauvage de la forêt. Ce n'est que lorsque la louve se détourna finalement sans plus lui adresser un regard tout en se pourléchant que le jeune homme se rendit compte à quel point il était frigorifié. Néanmoins, il regarda le louveteau trottiner joyeusement derrière sa mère. Cette image en éveilla une autre en lui, presque identique, mais son esprit engourdi par son immobilité de plusieurs minutes ne parvint pas à la faire jaillir.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que les deux animaux s'étaient suffisamment éloignés, Derek se redressa. Il claquait des dents si violemment qu'il eut peur, un instant, de s'en casser quelques-unes.

Vaille que vaille, il rentra chez lui, bredouille mais heureux.

.

Il y eut d'autres rencontres, entre l'homme et l'animal. Ce ne fut pas systématique mais plusieurs fois le loup apparut devant Derek.

Cela ne durait que quelques secondes seulement et plusieurs mètres les séparaient toujours, mais chacune de ces opportunités était une chance, le jeune homme le savait. Il en vint à espérer, presque chaque fois qu'il sortait, qu'apparaisse le prédateur. C'était dangereux, évidemment, pourtant il eut rapidement la sensation que la bête n'avait pas l'intention de l'attaquer.

La raison pour laquelle cet animal s'approchait de lui sans peur cessa très tôt de le préoccuper. Peu importe, au fond, du moment qu'il pouvait en profiter. Le seul point important était qu'il n'était plus seul. L'espoir de croiser ce regard doré rendait ses jours moins longs et moins ternes.

Il devint plus proche encore de Satinka et Nushka. Plusieurs fois par semaine il se rendait chez elles à pieds afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. L'hiver était dur pour elles également, mais la jeune mère avait apparemment l'habitude de ce genre de difficultés et ce fut elle, à certains moments, qui donna à Derek quelques astuces pour survivre.

Elle lui apprit à repérer les rivières gelées sous l'épaisse croute de neige puis à briser la glace sans risque pour pêcher. Ayant mangé du poisson presque tout l'été, le jeune homme comptait plutôt sur le gibier de forêt pour se nourrir, bien que, quand il lui arrivait de rentrer bredouille plusieurs jours de suite, il n'avait pas le choix.

Puis vint le mois de janvier. Et tout bascula. Après cet événement, la vie de Derek ne fut plus jamais la même.

* * *

Ouais, j'sais bien, 2 chapitres de mise en place, c'est beaucoup xD Mais hey, le principe c'est de se retrouver dans la tête de Derek !

Bon, rassurez-vous, les choses vont bouger à partir du chap 3 (que je publierai le 20 février :D) En attendant, arrêtez de me demander à tout bout de champ si Stiles réapparaîtra ! Je ne suis pas assez sympa pour vous répondre, vous le découvrirez en lisant scrogneugneu xD

Des bisous à tous, et à **dans 10 jours** :D


	18. Amarok - Chap 3

**Amarok**

 **3**

Lorsqu'il sortit de chez lui en ce début d'après-midi, il n'avait pas mis le nez dehors depuis des jours tant il faisait froid. N'ayant jamais supporté de rester enfermé trop longtemps, il s'extirpa de sa cabane en s'armant de courage, bien emmitouflé sous d'épaisses couches de vêtements. Entre son bonnet qui lui tombait bas sur le front et le cache-nez recouvert de l'écharpe qui lui montait jusqu'aux yeux, il n'y voyait pas grand-chose, mais il préférait une visibilité réduite au danger de se retrouver avec le nez complètement gelé.

La forêt semblait plus silencieuse que jamais. Dès qu'il s'engouffra parmi les arbres une appréhension lui serra le cœur. Il y avait une lourdeur dans l'air glacé, comme si un danger planait. Peut-être aurait-il dû écouter son intuition ce jour-là. Mais alors, qu'aurait été sa vie sinon ? Et celle de Nushka ?

Il repéra leurs traces rapidement. Il faut dire qu'il avait tellement l'habitude d'identifier les empreintes d'animaux que lorsqu'il vit celles laissées par des bottes elles lui sautèrent aux yeux.

Il les prit sur le fait alors qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer, sur sa propre ligne de trappe, le corps encore chaud d'un énorme élan. Immédiatement, sa poitrine se gonfla de colère. Il n'était possible de chasser ces gros cervidés que durant un court laps de temps durant le mois de novembre, ensuite, c'était illégal. Et le mois de janvier était entamé depuis un bon moment. Tout à leur dispute, aucun des hommes ne l'avait vu, ni même entendu. Empoignant la lanière de son fusil, Derek lança :

\- Vous n'avez rien à foutre ici, bande d'enfoirés.

En y réfléchissant, peut-être aurait-il dû tenter une autre entrée en matière. Mais il gardait encore en travers de la gorge l'image du visage de la femme de Murphy qui arborait toujours la marque de ses coups.

Tous les chasseurs firent silence et se retournèrent.

\- Tiens, mais c'est le pote à Jolan ! répliqua l'un d'eux.

\- Celui qui se croit mieux que tout le monde, renchérit Murphy en personne avant de lui demander, agressif : qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre là ?

\- Vous êtes sur ma ligne, répondit Derek en tentant de garder son calme.

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir et encore moins de répondre, Derek fit glisser son arme de son épaule, la prit en main et la braqua sur eux. Il était fébrile mais ne tremblait pas. Les hommes face à lui se figèrent, surpris, sauf celui qui, souriant, semblait mener la danse.

\- Tu es sûr d'avoir les couilles de t'en servir ? le défia-t-il, moqueur, en venant vers lui.

L'expression sévère, Derek arma son fusil. La culasse glissa sans aucun problème, bien huilée, faisant basculer la cartouche dans la chambre. Murphy perdit son sourire.

\- Tu crois me faire peur, petit connard ? s'écria-t-il, le visage déjà rouge de fureur.

Derek n'avait qu'une envie : appuyer sur la détente. Pour venger la mémoire de ses parents que son oncle avait piétiné et tout ce dont il l'avait dépossédé. Un éclair de lucidité l'arrêta à temps. Sa tête bourdonnait de colère. Il devait serrer les mâchoires à s'en faire mal pour ne pas qu'elles tremblent. Il avait peut-être refoulé sa rancune trop longtemps. Il avait quitté New York sans faire payer à Peter tout ce qu'il avait piétiné !

Ses adversaires virent son hésitation et ne firent preuve d'aucune, contrairement à lui. Deux d'entre eux lui foncèrent dessus, déviant son arme vers le ciel pour lui faire lâcher prise. Derek n'appuya pas, même alors, sur la détente. Il avait cru en être capable, pourtant. De toute évidence, il était moins insensible que ce qu'il pensait.

Il tomba dans la neige dure et froide. Les coups plurent immédiatement. Il tenta bien de les rendre et toucha quelques jambes, mais il n'était clairement pas en position de force. Résigné, il serra les dents, la tête enfouie entre ses bras, et encaissa autant qu'il put. Ce genre de chose lui étant déjà arrivé, il savait comment se protéger et, surtout, quelle partie de son corps préserver en priorité.

C'est à cet instant que les grognements éclatèrent, fissurant l'air. Il y eut un choc au-dessus de lui, vite suivis par des cris paniqués. Derek releva immédiatement la tête. La louve était là. Elle avait sauté sur l'un de ses agresseurs et ses puissantes mâchoires retenaient l'un de ses bras captif. Malgré l'épaisseur des vêtements que portait l'homme, le sang coulait déjà abondamment, colorant de rouge la neige éclatante.

La bête n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de lâcher sa proie qui hurlait de terreur et de souffrance. Pendue à son biceps, elle finit par l'entraîner à terre, grondante, le poil hérissé. Ses yeux jaunes brillaient d'un éclat dangereux.

Perclus de douleur, le sang battant furieusement aux oreilles, Derek se redressa et vit Murphy se saisir de son arme. Il allait tirer.

Avec un cri, il se redressa, vacilla sur ses jambes meurtries et percuta le chasseur de tout son corps. Le coup partit. La détonation fut tellement forte qu'un sifflement agressif lui vrilla les oreilles. Grimaçant, Derek roula dans l'épaisse poudreuse collante puis grommela lorsque son adversaire le plaqua au sol. Une douleur abominable lui coupa le ventre en deux et il hurla.

\- Connard de merde ! l'injuria Murphy, qu'il entendit à peine.

Des jappements effrayés accompagnés de grognements recouvraient tout. Derek tourna la tête à temps pour voir la louve se tordre de douleur puis s'éloigner en bondissant tandis que sa victime, le bras déchiqueté, hoquetait et gémissait d'une voix aiguë.

\- On va l'avoir cette saleté ! s'écria Murphy en se redressant.

Libéré, Derek put ainsi voir, sur sa hanche, s'élargir une tache de sang rouge vif. L'homme qui s'éloignait désormais de lui tenait un couteau à la main. Il l'avait poignardé. Les mâchoires serrées de douleur, il roula sur lui-même et récupéra son fusil, échoué à moins d'un mètre de là, pour tirer aussitôt sans vraiment viser.

Cette détonation-ci fut bien plus forte que la précédente et tous les hommes se figèrent alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'élancer sur les traces de la louve – sauf celui qui, déjà affreusement pâle, se tordait encore de douleur. Lentement, les traits tordus par la fureur, Murphy se tourna vers lui, les doigts crispés sur le manche de son arme.

\- Laissez-la, gronda Derek.

Pour bien appuyer sa détermination, il fit à nouveau glisser la culasse de son fusil. Il n'avait plus qu'à appuyer sur la détente. Les yeux de son adversaire luisaient de malveillance, alors que ceux des autres étaient habités par la peur. L'un d'eux s'accroupit près du blessé qui, respirant fortement, semblait en état de choc.

\- Partez ! leur cria Derek.

Il sentait son corps se mettre à trembler à mesure que la chaleur de son sang le quittait. La blessure infligée par le couteau semblait profonde. C'est alors qu'un grésillement résonna dans l'air figé par le froid et la tension. Celui d'un talkie-walkie. Les mains tremblantes, l'un des chasseurs fit sortir le petit objet de son manteau et prit l'appel.

\- C'est pas vraiment le moment, dit-il avant de déglutir.

\- Le Shérif se ramène, les gars ! répliqua une voix incertaine dans l'appareil. Tirez-vous !

\- On se casse ! lança aussitôt celui qui se tenait près de son camarade attaqué par la louve.

Ils s'activèrent tous autour de lui pour l'aider à se relever. Il semblait être sur le point de perdre connaissance et personne ne donnait cher de son bras. Mais Derek et Murphy, eux, ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux.

Ses jambes étaient peut-être prises de soubresauts mais ses mains étaient sûres autour du fusil, et Derek savait qu'il n'avait qu'à exercer une pression du doigt pour que tout s'arrête. Ou que tout commence.

\- Viens putain ! cria une voix paniquée à l'intention du chef de la bande.

\- Tu vas crever là de toute façon, cracha ce dernier à Derek avant de faire volte-face.

Il attendit qu'ils disparaissent tous de son champ de vision avant de s'écrouler au sol. Son arme tomba sur son ventre avec un bruit métallique, réveillant davantage la douleur et il porta une main à sa blessure. Son manteau était empoissé de sang. Il n'osa pas le soulever afin de vérifier la profondeur de la plaie de peur que le froid ne le tue plus vite. Vaseux, il fixa la cime des arbres, les branches noires sur le ciel blanc, la respiration de plus en plus courte, tout en tentant de se convaincre de se remettre sur pieds pour gagner la ville. Il se vidait de son sang.

Grognant, il se redressa sur ses coudes mais s'arrêta aussitôt. Tout tournait autour de lui et ses oreilles bourdonnaient, pourtant il entendait clairement les jappements rapides d'une bête blessée. Il rampa plus qu'il ne marcha en direction de ses sons qui n'auguraient rien de bon. Puis il la vit, étalée sur la neige qui se gorgeait de son sang, et fut incapable de faire un geste de plus.

La louve avait reçu la balle en plein dans le poitrail. Elle avait cessé de se tordre mais ses pattes tressautaient parfois. Ses yeux jaunes, déjà moins brillants étaient fixés sur lui, écarquillés. Les couinements désespérés qui sortaient de sa gueule étaient abominables à entendre.

Derek, dont tout le corps s'était mis à trembler, poussa un sanglot déchirant. Elle était en train de mourir. Sous ses yeux. Il l'avait tué.

Gémissant, il rampa jusqu'à elle. La neige glacée s'engouffra dans le col de son manteau que ne protégeait plus son écharpe, à moitié déroulée suite à la bagarre. Parvenue à ses côtés, il ne sut que faire. La quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdu était effrayante. Il leva une main tremblante sans toutefois oser la toucher.

\- Pardon, gémit-il finalement. Je suis désolé.

L'animal lui répondit en jappant et ses mâchoires claquèrent sporadiquement. Elle souffrait, c'était évident. Pleurant bruyamment, Derek déposa enfin sa main dans la fourrure noire et chaude, frémissante, et serra les poils avec désespoir.

Des pas derrière lui résonnèrent soudainement mais il les ignora. Très vite, le Shérif fut à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix haute et inquiète.

Mais Derek se contenta de continuer à pleurer tout en s'agrippant à la louve, dont le regard s'éteignait toujours un peu plus à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Ses gémissements étaient déjà presque inaudibles. Sa langue pendait entre ses crocs, incroyablement rose sur tout le sang qui, mêlé à la neige, formait désormais une marre boueuse et glacée d'une violence terrible.

Jolan fit alors quelque chose de tout à fait incongru en une telle circonstance. Durement, il demanda à l'animal qui agonisait :

\- Où est Nushka !

De plus en plus vaseux, tremblant de tous ses membres et ne pensant qu'à cette erreur qu'il avait commise, Derek ne prit pas immédiatement garde à ces mots étranges. L'homme eut beau répéter sa question à la louve, évidemment cette dernière ne lui répondit pas. Elle avait cessé de bouger, de trembler, mais des pleurs sourds sortaient à nouveau de sa poitrine. Le Shérif se redressa alors vivement et appela puissamment :

\- Nushka !

Derek s'agrippa à la fourrure épaisse de son autre main, y enfouit son visage et pleura plus bruyamment. Inconsciemment, il comprenait. En fait, une certaine partie de lui avait compris depuis longtemps tandis que l'autre, plus raisonnable, plus cartésienne, refusait de reconnaître l'évidence et la repoussait de façon à ce qu'il s'y attache le moins possible.

Et pourtant, c'était vrai, il le savait, il l'avait toujours su.

\- Nushka ! appela Jolan, encore une fois.

Un terrible silence lui répondit, lourd et glacé. Derek n'entendait plus que sa propre respiration, courte, affolée. Ses membres qui se refroidissaient dangereusement avait cessé de trembler, il ne sentait plus ni le froid ni la douleur. Sous ses mains, plus rien ne bougeait ni ne respirait. La louve venait de mourir.

Il s'accrocha à elle plus fort encore et laissa échapper une longue plainte sourde, torturée. La sensation d'être le seul responsable de ce malheur lui broya le cœur. Pourquoi les avoir provoqués ? Il était seul, ils étaient tout un groupe, alors pourquoi ? À cause de cette colère qu'il retenait en lui depuis trop longtemps, sans oublier cet amer sentiment d'injustice et la culpabilité qui le rongeait comme un poison !

Il aurait aimé dire à Satinka qu'il était désolé, lui demander pardon pour avoir fait de Nushka une orpheline, mais seul un gémissement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres figées par le froid. Son esprit à la dérive n'était plus capable d'aligner deux mots cohérents. Il avait seulement envie, désormais, de se laisser glisser à son tour, de s'endormir.

Jolan fut tout à coup près de lui, l'appelant, le secouant.

\- Reste avec moi, imbécile ! lui hurla-t-il pour lui faire garder conscience.

Derek répondit en pleurant plus fort. Le Shérif l'attrapa pour le remettre sur pied avec autorité et c'est à cet instant qu'il avisa le sang qui, mêlé à la neige collante, mouchetait les vêtements de petites boules rouges. Derek l'entendit jurer et se sentit traîner sur le sol. Mais il n'y avait plus de douleur. Par un réflexe de survie, il s'accrocha plus fort à la fourrure de la louve dont il avait provoqué la mort.

\- Ça va aller, lui dit Jolan d'une voix forte et sûre. Mais s'il te plaît… lâche ce manteau.

Il sentit une main ferme tenter de lui prendre la fourrure et rua violemment tout en s'y agrippant plus fort. Il entendait les mots que le Shérif criait presque à son oreille pour lui faire lâcher prise sans toutefois les comprendre.

\- Lâche-le ! Laisse ce foutu manteau !

Derek avait mal, terriblement mal. Mais ce n'était pas physique.

\- Fais ce que je te dis ! tenta encore Jolan avec, dans la voix, une note de supplication.

Non, il ne la laisserait pas ! Même si elle était morte, il continuerait de serrer son corps froid contre lui. Elle avait été là pour lui. Sa présence l'avait aidé à ne pas se foutre en l'air. Il avait vécu tous ces mois simplement parce qu'il espérait la voir, chaque jour. Maintenant, elle n'était plus, et c'était de sa faute. Il l'avait tué comme il avait tué ses parents.

...

Lentement, sa tête tourna. Son regard passa, indifférent, sur le plafond de bois, pour s'arrêter sur ce qui pendait, indifférent, à la paterne près de la porte. Volumineux, noir et quelconque, le manteau ne portait aucun stigmate de ce qu'il s'était passé. Aucune trace de sang, pas même une déchirure. Pourtant, Derek savait, même s'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre, ce qu'était cette chose exactement.

Jolan ne lui avait rien dit. Il ne lui avait lui-même posé aucune question. Au dispensaire, un médecin compétent et des infirmières s'étaient occupés de sa blessure. Il était en observation par mesure de sécurité, et ils se tenaient tous prêts à l'envoyer en urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche au cas où, difficile d'accès en plein hiver, mais d'après eux la lame du couteau qui l'avait poignardé n'avait touché aucun organe. Un simple déchirement des tissus et des muscles. Il allait mettre du temps à guérir, et peut-être ressentirait-il toujours une gêne à cet endroit de sa hanche, mais sa vie n'était pas en danger. L'épaisseur des couches de vêtements dont il s'était couvert pour sortir par ce froid l'avait sauvé, il en était bien conscient.

Mais Satinka était morte. Alors que c'était la louve qu'il avait agrippée tandis qu'elle agonisait. Il grommela et se frotta les yeux. Il était encore incapable d'admettre cette réalité stupéfiante, la connexion ne s'établissait toujours pas entre la rationalité et l'évidence de ce qu'il avait vu. Pourtant, pas une fois il ne se demanda si ce à quoi il avait assisté était bien réel. Cela l'était, il en était certain.

Jolan, après s'être assuré qu'il était hors de danger, s'en fut pour ne pas revenir durant des jours. Derek comprit qu'il était à la recherche de la petite Nushka et la panique supplanta tous ses troubles. Incapable d'abord de faire un geste, et encore moins de se redresser, sans que la douleur ne le coupe en deux, il fut condamné à attendre d'avoir des nouvelles en emmagasinant inquiétude, colère et frustration.

Les infirmières, toutes volontaires, chargées des soins, commencèrent à parler entre elle de ce jeune homme étrange, installé non loin de Noatak depuis moins d'un an et qui vadrouillait toujours seul dans la forêt, qui se mettait tout à coup à grogner et gronder dans sa chambre comme un animal sauvage enfermé dans une cage.

Un matin, après cinq jours, Derek entendit très nettement malgré l'épaisseur des murs en bois du dispensaire, des voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Serrant les dents pour contenir la douleur, il se redressa et regarda dehors par une petite fenêtre opaque encastrée dans les rondins. Recouverte de buée d'un côté et de givre de l'autre, elle ne livrait de la rue principale qu'une image floue, pâle et grise, triste. Cela lui suffit, toutefois, pour mettre un nom sur les silhouettes qu'il apercevait. Sur une en particulier qui, après avoir poussé vers le ciel le rire d'un ivrogne, grimpa sur sa motoneige. Murphy et ses compars repartaient en forêt. Et ils étaient armés. Allaient-ils trouver la petite Nushka et l'abattre comme ils avaient abattu sa mère ?

La poitrine gonflée de rage, les mâchoires si serrées qu'il s'en mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang, Derek bondit de son lit. Curieusement, il ne ressentit aucune douleur, cette fois. La colère grondait dans sa tête, elle semblait avoir une voix bestiale, animale.

Près de la porte il attrapa le manteau de fourrure noire sans réfléchir et l'enfila sur la peau nue de son torse, recouvert seulement, à la hanche, d'un épais bandage en coton. Puis il prit, évidemment, le vieux fusil de son père que Jolan n'avait pas déchargé.

Il se rua dehors malgré les protestations des infirmières qui tentèrent de le retenir mais s'écartèrent immédiatement de son chemin en croisant ses yeux fous. Dehors, l'air de l'hiver le frappa comme s'il entrait dans un mur glacé de plein fouet et son souffle se cristallisa dans ses poumons. Il voyait encore, au loin, les véhicules des chasseurs qui s'éloignaient en direction de la réserve. Il s'élança sur leurs traces, bien décidé, cette fois, à faire ce qu'il fallait.

Il quitta Noatak et suivit les traces dans la neige qui l'entravait. Elle était tellement haute que la route menant chez lui disparaissait totalement, ensevelie. Au loin, il était désormais impossible de voir l'horizon, impossible de retrouver la délimitation du ciel. Tout était blanc, uniforme, lié l'un à l'autre. Et ce silence, ce terrible silence oppressant lourd. Le monde était figé dans l'hiver, tout autour de lui.

Perdu dans sa colère, Derek ne remarqua pas un seul instant qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur à sa hanche mais son corps, malgré qu'il l'ignore, lui rappela brusquement sa faiblesse et ses jambes se dérobèrent. La neige le happa sans pitié et le froid le plus coupant qu'il ait jamais connu se referma autour de lui. Le souffle coupé, il se débattit dans le piège immaculé qui s'était refermé autour de lui. Son manteau noir était tellement encrouté de mottes de flocons glacés qu'il était difficile de se rendre compte de sa véritable couleur.

De rage, Derek poussa un cri long et puissant qui s'éleva vers le ciel. Il repoussa la masse glacée qui tentait de le retenir prisonnier, se redressa encore. Il voulait les rattraper. Il voulait chasser. Tuer.

La douleur le prit si violemment qu'elle le paralysa en pleine course. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte et ses yeux écarquillés brûlaient atrocement. Soudain, toute sa colonne vertébrale sembla prendre feu et il se tordit en deux puis tomba à genoux. C'était pire que le coup de couteau. Pire que la fois où, enfant, il avait naïvement saisi quelques braises rougeoyantes dans le foyer de la cheminée sans penser un seul instant qu'il risquait de se brûler. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux pour se cristalliser aussitôt sur ses joues. Il lâcha son arme et, instinctivement, balança ses bras dans son dos pour tenter de se saisir de ce qui provoquait une telle souffrance. Mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent que l'épaisseur rêche des poils du manteau, plus hirsutes que dans ses souvenirs. Il en attrapa les extrémités et tira dessus pour tenter de s'en défaire. Un mal terrifiant contracta l'ensemble de son corps et il poussa un hurlement déchirant.

À gestes désespérés, il tenta par tous les moyens de se débarrasser du vêtement mais ce dernier semblait s'être collé à sa peau. Impossible de faire glisser les manches, le col adhérait à ses joues et les deux pans ouverts s'étaient refermés sur son torse, le recouvrant d'une fourrure noire gonflée et incroyablement chaude.

La souffrance atteignit à cet instant un niveau bien supérieur. Tout son corps avait littéralement pris feu.

Puis il tomba en avant, les deux pattes dans la neige.

Sa respiration sporadique laissait échapper un nuage de vapeur brillant de givre entre ses crocs d'un blanc étincelant.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, il cessa de penser. Il n'était plus qu'instinct. Il était la force et le cœur de la forêt qui avait une revanche à prendre.

Il poussa vers le ciel un chant déterminé.

Il était libre.

...

La bête avançait, sûre d'elle, de la direction qu'elle prenait, et des odeurs qu'elle suivait. Ils étaient là, prêt à tomber entre ses crocs, dans ses griffes. Il allait les tuer. C'était le prix de la mort. Le prix à payer pour l'avoir tué, dépouillé.

Il y était presque, il les sentait, ils étaient là, pas loin, à portée de sa fureur. Mais une autre odeur le stoppa net dans sa course. Frissonnant, la tête haute et les oreilles droites, il renifla. Il connaissait ce parfum, même si c'était la première fois qu'il le sentait. Une mémoire ancestrale lui donnait toutes les réponses, avant même qu'il se pose les questions. Quelqu'un, quelque part, dans cet océan de souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas, reconnut pour lui cette fragrance. Une mère, à la recherche de son enfant.

Oubliant totalement ses proies, il plaqua sa truffe au sol et se laissa guider par ses sens. La petite n'était pas loin.

Il la débusqua dans un fourré. Elle s'y était engouffré si profondément qu'elle en portait quelques égratignures. Néanmoins, elle se débattit, mordit et griffa tout en lui adressant des grondements minuscules. Stupéfait, il se contenta d'abord de la regarder, les yeux ronds, puis lui donna un coup de patte réprobateur. Le louveteau tourneboula dans la neige avec un couinement indigné, tenta de se remettre debout mais abandonna finalement la lutte. Il était essoufflé et tremblait terriblement. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pu se réchauffer ? Ni même manger ?

Il s'approcha et, en guise d'excuse, lui donna un coup de langue sur le museau. La petite couina puis bascula sur le dos et lui offrit son ventre amaigri. Il entreprit dès lors de lui faire sa toilette. Elle en avait besoin. Elle était sale et affamée.

Ravie d'avoir été débusquée par un loup manifestement décidé à s'occuper d'elle, elle retrouva un peu de sa vigueur et lui mordilla le museau. Agacé, il balança à nouveau l'une de ses pattes qu'il plaqua sur sa petite tête triangulaire, l'enfouissant profondément dans la neige. Le reste de son corps se débattit furieusement tandis que des couinements désespérés s'échappaient de l'épais amas de poudreuse. Il ouvrit la gueule et laissa pendre sa langue. Elle l'amusait.

Dès qu'elle fut libérée, elle lui bandit dessus, toute énergie retrouvée. Elle le mordilla de-ci de-là, récolta d'autres coups en représailles, avant de finalement s'avouer vaincu face à la fatigue. Elle se roula en boule contre lui et s'endormit, comme si ce ventre chaud était l'endroit le plus sûr au monde.

...

Longtemps, ils furent tous les deux. Instinctivement, il chassa pour la nourrir. Attraper des proies était incroyablement facile pour lui. Il n'avait jamais appris pourtant, mais il savait.

Grâce à lui, la petite reprit des forces. Parfois même, son ventre trop rebondi l'empêchait de courir comme elle le voulait. Ils parcouraient la forêt ensemble, jamais l'un sans l'autre. Consciente, instinctivement, que sa survie dépendant de lui, le louveteau ne le quittait jamais.

Malheureusement, les choses changèrent, encore une fois.

Un jour, un homme fut là. Sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher, il s'approcha d'eux. La vérité c'est que les souvenirs lointains de son âme l'avaient reconnu et le clouèrent sur place. Il gronda, montra les crocs, claqua des mâchoires, mais rien ne décida le nouveau venu à repartir et les laisser tout à leur liberté.

Il parlait, mais la bête ne comprenait pas les mots. La petite tenta bien une approche, heureuse, sa queue touffue battant l'air, mais il l'empêcha d'approcher en la plaquant dans la neige d'une patte possessive.

Puis, le mot, enfin, passa la barrière protectrice de son esprit animal et tout son corps se paralysa d'effroi.

\- Derek ? demanda Jolan avec espoir.

L'instant d'après, le loup se tordait de douleur au sol en jappant. C'était pire que la première fois tandis que la fourrure profondément noire se détachait de son corps. Pourtant, cela fut rapide. En quelques minutes, il était là, nu, dans la neige, seulement recouvert du manteau dont les manches pendaient lamentablement vers le sol. Essoufflé, les yeux écarquillés, il regarda autour de lui, paniqué, avant de se focaliser sur le Shérif qui, lentement, s'accroupit à ses côtés.

Il eut alors un geste tout à fait déplacé : comme un père le ferait pour flatter son enfant, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire, et dit simplement :

\- Je t'avais pourtant dit de lâcher ce manteau.

Nushka trottina jusqu'à lui avec bonheur et entreprit de lui mordiller les bottes. Derek, très vite, se mit à claquer des dents.

\- Allez, debout, déclara Jolan plus gravement. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute.

...

Impossible de retenir Nushka. Dès qu'elle en eut l'occasion, elle quitta la maison et s'engouffra dans la forêt. À la recherche, sans doute, du loup qui avait pris la place de sa mère. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi il n'était plus à ses côtés. Sans lui, elle ne se nourrissait plus.

Derek ignorait quoi faire. Depuis cette première fos, jamais plus il ne tenta d'enfiler ce manteau, pas même sur un autre vêtement bien qu'il ait rapidement compris que la magie s'opérait uniquement s'il était en contact direct avec sa peau. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie était un souvenir atroce et il était effrayé à l'idée de vivre cela à nouveau.

Cependant, plus les jours passaient et moins cette considération entrait en ligne de compte. Jolan avait été clair : si le loup prédominait trop souvent l'humain risquait de s'effacer. Peut-être définitivement. Et plus il y pensait plus cette idée le séduisait. La liberté qu'il avait ressenti durant ces instants avec la petite dans la forêt, où il n'avait pensé qu'à leur survie et son bien-être lui manquait terriblement. À quoi bon persévérer, maintenant ; à quoi bon continuer de vivre avec toute cette culpabilité qui lui broyait le cœur et cette solitude ? Grâce à Nushka, le loup ne serait plus jamais seul. Alors que lui, Derek, écrasé par la vie, abandonné par ses proches, n'avait plus rien à attendre de personne. Surtout pas de lui-même.

Il prit sa décision brutalement, alors que le soir d'hiver tombait déjà sur la toundra. Au loin, il avait entendu l'appel désespéré d'un petit loup seul et abandonné. Quelque chose en lui le poussait à la rejoindre, une volonté qui n'était pas la sienne mais celle d'une mère à qui on avait arraché son petit. Il retira les épais vêtements qu'il avait sur le dos, attrapa le manteau noir et sortit, offrant son corps à l'air glacé. Il se mit à trembler instantanément mais il s'en fichait. La fourrure était lourde et chaude dans sa main. Il prit immédiatement la direction de la forêt, déterminé.

Il voulait revivre cette liberté, ne plus penser à rien, laisser ses instincts lui dicter chacun de ses pas et cette mémoire commune le guider, où qu'il aille. Son cœur battait d'excitation. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, au fond. Se détacher de tout, ne plus ressentir ce qui le rongeait depuis des années. Maintenant, il allait enfiler ce manteau une nouvelle fois, une dernière fois, et…

\- Derek !

Il stoppa, enfoncé dans la neige jusqu'aux tibias. Lentement, il se retourna. Il n'avait plus entendu cette voix depuis très, très longtemps.

Engoncée dans des vêtements incroyablement épais, de ceux qu'un vieux tanneur de Noatak louait aux nouveaux arrivants, Laura avançait vers lui du mieux qu'elle pouvait, gênée par la hauteur et la densité de la neige. Elle était essoufflée mais elle luttait pour le rejoindre. En cours de route, elle se décida à abandonner son sac de voyage et le laissa tomber de ses épaules.

Derek eut un hoquet et ses yeux se mouillèrent de larmes. Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi maintenant !

\- Tu vas choper la mort ! lui cria la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il ne répondit pas. Le froid était si violent tandis que le soleil déclinait que toute sa poitrine comprimée lui faisait mal et sa peau brûlait atrocement. Ses dents claquaient si violemment que le bruit était nettement audible dans le silence de la plaine enneigée noyée dans les couleurs ocres et sanguines du soir.

Laura s'arrêta finalement à quelques mètres de lui. Elle aussi semblait avoir terriblement froid et ses yeux clairs, si semblables aux siens, ne le quittaient pas. Ils se regardèrent ainsi, un moment, avant qu'elle n'ose dire enfin :

\- C'est Jolan qui a appelé. La police de New York. Je… je savais que tu avais disparu mais je ne me doutais pas que tu étais ici. Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû venir plus tôt.

Pourquoi s'excusait-elle ?

Les tremblements convulsifs de sa mâchoire masquèrent le sanglot qui lui échappa. L'inspiration qu'il prit lui glaça douloureusement les poumons. Elle remettait tout en cause ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire, pas maintenant qu'il avait trouvé la solution.

\- Couvre-toi, s'il te plaît, le supplia-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, lentement, en signe de dénégation.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il d'une voix presque éteinte. Je ne peux pas.

Il ne voulait pas croire qu'une nouvelle chance s'offrait à lui alors qu'il était si facile de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. C'était plus simple de tout lâcher. Absolument tout.

N'y tenant plus, Laura franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient encore et le prit brusquement dans ses bras. Son contact avec sa peau meurtrie par le froid lui coupa le souffle. Elle était là, sa grande sœur, elle s'excusait en pleurant de l'avoir rejeté, de l'avoir laissé tout endosser.

Se laissant enfin aller aux larmes, Derek la serra dans ses bras à son tour. Le manteau échappa à ses doigts gourds et tomba dans la neige.

Elle venait de sauver son humanité. Peut-être n'était-il pas perdu, en fin de compte.

 _..._

 _Quelques années plus tard…_

Il sortit du magasin sans rien emporter, la main sur la lanière de son fusil. Il n'était pas rare qu'il lui faille passer commande, surtout lorsque Laura avait besoin de choses précises pour ses chiens. Ébloui, il plissa les yeux. Le soleil tapait fort aujourd'hui.

C'était l'été.

Derek avait mis longtemps avant d'apprécier cette saison en Alaska. Il ne faisait jamais aussi chaud que sur la côte est, évidemment, et les rivières se gonflaient tellement d'eau que les terres de la toundra, parsemées de quelques plaques de verdure lointaines, étaient le plus souvent boueuses et traitresses. Mais la forêt, elle, resplendissait toujours. Les bruits et les odeurs étaient très différentes et l'ombre des arbres gigantesques offraient toujours un abri frais quand c'était nécessaire.

Soupirant, il marcha jusqu'à sa camionnette. Une brise souffla du nord, caressant ses bras nus.

Il était las. Terriblement las. Jamais il n'aurait dû le laisser partir. Jamais il n'aurait dû lui mentir. Il s'ennuyait tellement, depuis son départ. C'était dur de l'admettre, mais cela lui manquait de ne plus l'entendre babiller à tout bout de champ.

\- Les papiers du véhicule et votre permis de port d'armes, s'il vous plaît, dit une voix exagérément grave dans son dos.

Les sourcils froncés, Derek se retourna et se figea aussitôt. Le jeune homme à qui il faisait maintenant face, et qui arborait fièrement l'étoile du Shérif épinglée à sa veste, lui adressa un regard amusé, d'un brillant ambre clair. Le sang de Derek ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Stiles ! s'écria-t-il comme s'il crachait une insulte.

\- Salut, répliqua énergiquement ce dernier.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, espèce d'abruti congénital ?

* * *

Vouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaala ! Z'êtes contents ? xD Et un petit cliff pour terminer hein, pour faire bonne mesure, vous me connaissez maintenant :3

Désolée pour toutes ces longueurs, je me suis emballée ! J'ai toujours aimé écrire du fantastique et, plus encore, la vie animale alors il en est beaucoup question ici mais, comme l'aurez sans doute deviné, ce sera nettement différent pour le chap 4 :D

Alors, heureux de ce retour ? :P

Je vous dis au **1er mars** les gens pour l'avant-dernier chapitre ! (et oui, grâce au mois de février, vous allez attendre un peu moins que d'habitude :D )

Des bisous !


	19. Amarok - Chap 4

**Amarok**

 **4**

Furieux, il ouvrit la porte et la claqua violemment derrière lui. Laura, plongée sur le carnet de santé de l'un de ses chiens, sursauta si fort qu'elle manqua se planter la pointe de son crayon dans l'œil.

\- Aïe ! s'écria-t-elle avant de se retourner, une main sur le coin de sa paupière fermée. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend !

\- Cet imbécile est revenu, éructa son frère en balançant rageusement son fusil sur la table.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, rappelle-toi comment ça a fini la dernière fois qu'un coup est parti tout seul.

Derek ne lui accorda pas un regard et partit dans sa chambre en criant, davantage pour lui-même :

\- Merde !

\- Qui est revenu ? lui demanda Laura.

\- Stiles !

\- Idiot, ça fait une semaine qu'il est là, et tu ne le remarques que maintenant ?

Il sortit de la pièce, fulminant de colère. Sa sœur fronça les sourcils, figée alors qu'elle se frottait l'œil, puis dit :

\- Ah oui merde, j'étais pas censée le dire ça.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Non. Jolan l'a engagé comme adjoint, ça lui permet de souffler un peu.

Grognant, Derek passa une main dans ses cheveux. Son cœur battait la chamade. C'était la première fois que le simple fait de revoir quelqu'un le mettait dans un tel état. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire : il avait ce mec dans la peau. Mais il ne voulait pas se lier avec quelqu'un au risque de devoir lui révéler la vérité.

\- Je trouve ça bien qu'il soit de retour, osa doucement Laura.

Il la fusilla du regard.

\- Mais quoi ? lança-t-elle avec un mouvement agacé des bras. Ça marchait bien avec lui !

Il soupira. Il n'avait jamais aimé se sentir vulnérable, encore moins depuis qu'il partageait son âme avec celle d'un loup, et Stiles semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Pire, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, et s'il recommençait à le côtoyer il risquait de trop parler. Chose qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter.

Il réalisa soudain la portée de ce que Laura venait de lui dire. De retour depuis une semaine ? Pourquoi Jolan ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ! Et qu'allait-il dire au jeune homme trop curieux qui, parce qu'il était intelligent, ne tarderait pas à comprendre que le Shérif était au courant de tout ? Pourquoi avait-il attendu presque un an et demi avant de revenir ?

Derek avait passé tout un été et un hiver sans lui. Maintenant, un nouvel été commençait et c'était comme si tous ces mois n'avaient jamais existé. Le temps, sans Stiles, s'était simplement mis entre parenthèse.

...

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, les deux hommes se partageaient le terrain de Noatak. Il partit donc de l'hypothèse que lorsque l'un d'eux y était, l'autre restait chez lui.

Ce matin-là, il fit d'abord un repérage. Sous sa forme de loup, il s'approcha au plus près des habitations tout en prenant garde à rester invisible, et guetta l'apparition du nouvel adjoint. Il n'aimait pas s'éloigner autant de la forêt car son âme de prédateur ne se sentait jamais totalement en sécurité aussi loin de la protection des arbres, mais aussi parce que Nushka avait pris l'habitude, au fil des années, de suivre son odeur à la trace. Où qu'il aille, elle allait. Voilà pourquoi Stiles n'avait pas manqué d'entrer en contact avec elle.

Finalement, l'ayant vu patrouiller en sifflotant dans les rues, il courut en direction du sud, vers la maison de Jolan, située légèrement en retrait de la ville. C'était à dessein que l'homme s'était installé là, isolé des autres, afin d'offrir un refuge à Satinka en cas de besoin. Aujourd'hui, c'était Derek qu'il accueillait.

Installé sur son perron dans une vieille chaise en bois, il sourit en voyant trotter vers lui un immense loup noir au poil hirsute.

\- Ça fait plusieurs jours que je t'attends, dit-il de sa voix douce et grave.

L'animal s'assit et sa queue touffue s'enroula autour de ses pattes. Le museau pointé sur l'homme, il attendait, l'air parfaitement calme. Pourtant, tous ses muscles étaient affreusement tendus. Ainsi à découvert, il était vulnérable. Les souvenirs ancestraux de chasseurs criant en le poursuivant résonnaient dans son âme pour le pousser à se réfugier dans les bois mais il les combattait. Il savait que, face à cet homme, il n'avait pas besoin de parler.

\- Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que j'avais peur que tu disparaisses, déclara justement ce dernier. Tu aimes ça, t'enfoncer dans la forêt, quand tu veux fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Le loup était immobile et silencieux, mais son cœur et son esprit bouillonnaient. Il savait ce que l'homme allait dire.

\- N'oublie pas que Satinka a connu ça avant toi. Et moi aussi.

Il sentit le poil se hérisser sur son échine et ses babines se mettre à trembler imperceptiblement.

\- Nous faisons partie de ces loups qui ne prenne qu'un compagnon pour la vie, déclara Jolan avec gravité, malgré qu'il ait vu les signaux de colère de l'animal.

La bête montra les crocs et gronda. Oui, il l'avait bien senti lui aussi, des mois plus tôt, que Stiles était la personne qu'il lui fallait, qu'ils se canalisaient respectivement. L'énergie de l'un était compensée par le calme de l'autre ; la force physique de l'un trouvait en la détermination mentale de l'autre un écho qui les liaient. C'était ainsi que se formaient les couples dans la nature, lorsque les faiblesses et les forces de chacun s'équilibraient pour une meilleure chance de survie. C'était pour ça qu'il avait fui.

\- On peut évidemment choisir de l'ignorer, continua l'homme sans s'offusquer de cette agressivité. Après tout, avant d'être loup, nous sommes humains. Mais, je crois qu'il est nécessaire pour toi…

Derek ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Grondant, il se redressa et s'éloigna en trottinant, la queue haute. Il en avait suffisamment entendu. Ce que Jolan n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, c'était qu'il refusait de partager cette malédiction avec qui que ce soit.

Il partit se réfugier en forêt, à la recherche de Nushka. Il avait besoin de sa présence simple et instinctive, besoin de s'éloigner de toutes ces pensées compliquées.

Il ne mit pas bien longtemps à la trouver. La jeune louve, par ce temps, restait souvent près des plaines pour pouvoir se désaltérer plus facilement alors que, en hiver, elle cherchait un refuge contre le vent parmi les arbres.

Heureuse de le revoir, elle lui sauta dessus tout en lui tournant autour en poussant des bruits de gorge puis lui mordilla un peu le dos avant de se coucher, les pattes en l'air, lorsqu'il la gronda. Ensemble, ils parcoururent leur territoire et Derek devint rapidement tout à fait animal. Toutefois, une partie de lui restait toujours indéniablement humaine à présent, l'aidant à redevenir lui-même lorsque le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Longtemps, cette petite part de son âme n'avait été rattachée qu'au simple souvenir de Laura, qu'il refusait de laisser seule. Aujourd'hui, Stiles y avait aussi sa place.

...

Un temps indéfini s'écoula. Lorsqu'il était loup, il était incapable de mesurer les jours. Voilà pourquoi il disparaissait parfois très longtemps. Petit à petit, l'esprit du loup s'effaça, laissant la place à des pensées plus concrètes. Il en eut conscience lorsque, alors qu'il regardait Nushka se prélasser dans l'herbe réchauffée par une flaque de soleil, son cœur se serra à l'idée que, contrairement à lui, elle ne pourrait plus jamais reprendre forme humaine.

Jolan lui avait clairement expliqué que les très jeunes enfants ne manipulaient pas eux-mêmes leur transformation, ils étaient guidés par leurs parents. Submergés par l'envie constante de liberté animale qu'ils éprouvaient, ils leur manquaient ce que tout adulte était à même de maîtriser : la volonté. La volonté de s'extirper de cet état séduisant, presque euphorique, qu'offrait l'instinct animal. Lorsque Satinka était morte, celle qui avait été son enfant était morte elle aussi, pour ne laisser qu'un louveteau en quête de quelque chose de perdu, dont l'âme humaine avait été absorbée, consumée. Pourtant, elle n'était pas restée très longtemps sans l'influence d'un adulte, Derek ayant été rapidement à ses côtés. Malheureusement, lui-même ne maîtrisait pas, à cette époque, suffisamment son propre état pour l'aider. En clair, il n'avait eu aucune influence sur le déroulement des choses.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être écœuré chaque fois qu'il se disait que si Jolan n'avait pas perdu toutes ses capacités, tout aurait pu être différent pour la petite fille.

Sentant qu'il était temps pour lui de s'en retourner il s'éclipsa sans faire de bruit, laissant la louve à sa sieste. Il trotta au milieu des arbres et de leur odeur entêtante de sève, ignorant celle laissée par un lapin apeuré, puis déboucha sur la plaine illuminée, balayée par un vent léger. Quelque part, non loin de lui, il y avait la cabane d'Ahtna, désormais à l'abandon. Là où il s'était lié plus d'une fois. Grognant, il accéléra l'allure pour rentrer chez lui, le dos en feu, signe que la transformation était proche.

Pourtant, parvenu à une dizaine de mètres de distance, il s'arrêta, le museau frémissant et les pattes tendues. Stiles était ici. Dans sa maison. Il reconnaîtrait son odeur entre mille. Laura l'avait-elle invité ?

La colère qui le submergea était totalement humaine, rationnelle ; elle supplanta sa propre volonté et la métamorphose s'opéra tout à coup, violemment. Grognant de douleur il eut un sursaut, tomba au sol et se contorsionna dans tous les sens. Finalement, essoufflé, nu sous son manteau de fourrure, il poussa sur ses bras tremblants pour se redresser.

Chaque fois qu'il prévoyait de vadrouiller sous sa forme animale, il ne mettait aucun vêtement. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise après avoir réalisé qu'il en disséminait un peu partout dans la forêt au gré de ses pérégrinations. Mais c'était annuler un problème pour en créer un autre. Car s'il lui était facile d'ouvrir la porte de chez lui, de laisser opérer la magie, puis de sortir, c'était autrement plus compliqué de rentrer sans rien sur lui, surtout si sa sœur avait invité quelqu'un.

Il se redressait lorsqu'un bruit furtif le fit se retourner juste à temps pour voir une énorme forme noire et touffue lui tomber dessus. Il retomba dans l'herbe sous la masse du corps musculeux de Nushka qui, heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé, se roulait agréablement sur lui.

\- Ça suffit ! tenta-t-il, sans succès.

Il n'aimait pas qu'elle le suive ainsi si près des habitations, même de la sienne, mais il avait beau tenter de la faire obéir elle n'en faisait finalement toujours qu'à sa tête. Néanmoins, sa présence allait peut-être cette fois pouvoir l'aider.

Après plusieurs minutes à lutter contre la force de l'animal, il parvint à se relever et s'élança dans la plaine, son manteau à la main. Immédiatement, la louve courut derrière lui, ravie de lui donner la chasse, comme à chaque fois.

Ce qu'il avait planifié arriva : dès qu'ils parvinrent près de l'enclos des chiens de Laura, des aboiements furieux et excités résonnèrent à des kilomètres à la ronde. Bien qu'elle ait l'habitude, Nushka stoppa immédiatement, droite sur ses pattes puissantes, aux aguets comme si elle traquait, les babines frémissantes. C'était une situation qui la mettait toujours en état de vigilance.

Derek en profita pour se réfugier dans la grange avant que Laura et Stiles ne sortent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il y cachait toujours un sac de vêtements.

Lorsqu'il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient là, tous les deux, près des enclos. Sa sœur tentait de calmer ses bêtes pendant que celui qui avait été un temps son amant regardait s'éloigner la silhouette lointaine de Nushka qui s'en retournait vers la forêt.

\- Oh ! s'exclama la jeune femme lorsqu'elle l'eut vu. Un revenant !

Stiles se retourna. Ses yeux clairs se braquèrent dans les siens et Derek se tendit. Il savait. Il pouvait le voir dans son regard intelligent, sarcastique, et ce petit sourire moqueur qu'il affichait au coin de la lèvre. Il savait. Il avait deviné.

\- Tu pourrais dire à ta bestiole de ne pas s'approcher aussi près, à chaque fois ça les excite comme des Marsupilamis ! lança Laura, agacée.

\- C'est pas un animal de compagnie, se contenta de répondre Derek, grincheux.

Il avait pris soin de laisser son manteau dans la grange. Mais il avait l'impression que c'était totalement inutile.

Stiles s'approcha. Il avait détourné les yeux pour donner l'impression de ne s'intéresser qu'à Natane qui ne cessait de se coller à ses jambes. Il aurait aimé être là pour voir la réaction de la chienne lorsqu'il était revenu. À voir son attitude, il était évident qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Le jeune homme se pencha pour lui gratter le dos et l'animal se tordit en relevant le museau, grognant de contentement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda brusquement Derek.

\- Je rendais visite à Laura, quelle question, se moqua Stiles sans relever la tête.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus des jours plus tôt en ville, Derek ne lui avait absolument pas laissé le temps de parler. Il s'était contenté de l'insulter, de monter dans sa camionnette et de partir. En fait, c'était la seule vraie conversation qu'ils avaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus. Si tant est que cela puisse s'appeler une conversation.

Le jeune homme, parce qu'il ne l'entendait pas répondre, le regarda enfin, toujours penché sur Natane. Avec un sourire de conspirateur, il lui dit à voix basse, pour ne pas que Laura les entende :

\- Dès que j'ai vu ses yeux jaunes j'ai su que c'était Nushka.

En réponse, Derek se tendit comme un arc. Donc, il avait vu juste, ce petit con avait deviné. Maintenant, il s'agissait de ne pas entrer dans son jeu, d'ignorer ses provocations.

\- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ?

\- Je suis un peu déçu quand même, répondit Stiles en se redressant. Ça m'a fait plaisir de la voir, bien sûr, mais… j'aurais préféré voir celui aux yeux bleus.

\- Arrête.

Ce simple mot d'avertissement, grondant, lui avait échappé. La menace réelle qu'il contenait n'échappa nullement à son interlocuteur qui perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils.

\- Sinon quoi ? lui demanda-t-il alors que des pas approchaient d'eux.

\- Sinon je t'égorge, répondit simplement Derek.

Laura était suffisamment proche pour entendre cette affirmation de son frère. Amusée, elle gloussa et lança joyeusement :

\- Je vois que vous en êtes déjà à vous dire des mots d'amour !

Stiles, déséquilibré par une Natane qui se frottait allégrement à lui, tituba sur deux pas. Derek en profita pour s'éloigner.

\- Grincheux ! lui lança sa sœur avant de lui demander, l'air de rien : tu vas où ?

\- En ville ! lui répondit-il méchamment.

\- Super ! Le matériel que tu as commandé l'autre jour devrait être arrivé, tu peux aller me le chercher ?

\- Merde !

Malgré la distance, il entendit clairement le gloussement de Stiles.

...

Il ne rentra que des heures plus tard. Perdre son temps en ville n'était pas une activité qu'il affectait particulièrement mais il était pour l'instant hors de question qu'il se retrouve face à Stiles. Il se réfugia chez Odi, le bar bruyant offrant un rempart efficace contre toute rencontre – car non content de fuir le jeune homme, il évitait aussi sciemment Jolan. Sa mine renfrognée des mauvais jours dissuada quiconque de venir lui adresser la parole, hormis Chenoa qui ne résista pas à l'envie de lui parler. La tenancière, lorsqu'il partit, le remercia de sa présence. Quand il était là, Murphy et les autres se tenaient généralement tranquilles.

À peine eut-il poussé la porte d'entrée que Laura lui lança :

\- T'es vraiment un mufle.

\- Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de revenir, répliqua Derek sans réfléchir.

\- Techniquement tu ne lui as pas vraiment demandé de partir, non plus.

Il foudroya sa sœur du regard mais cette dernière, très sérieusement, recula sa chaise pour lui faire face.

\- Je crois qu'il est au courant, dit-elle avec une certaine anxiété.

\- Sans déconner, répliqua vertement son cadet. Tu en as d'autres des évidences de ce genre à m'apprendre ?

Contre toute attente, Laura rit.

\- C'est nouveau ça, déclara-t-elle alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? répliqua-t-il brusquement.

\- Le sarcasme. C'est signé Stiles, généralement. C'est de le revoir qui te fait parler comme lui ?

Derek préféra ne pas répondre et se réfugia dans sa chambre mais sa sœur l'y suivit. Manifestement, elle avait récupéré le manteau dans la grange car il trônait, lourd et menaçant, sur le lit défait.

\- Il ne m'a posé aucune question, dit simplement la jeune femme. On n'a même pas parlé de Nushka. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait questionné Jolan.

\- Et alors ? éructa Derek avec colère.

\- Alors c'est avec toi qu'il veut en parler, crétin ! Si vraiment il était revenu uniquement pour satisfaire sa putain de curiosité, il se serait contenté de poser des questions à n'importe qui. Tu as foutu le camp pendant un mois, et pas une fois…

\- Un mois ? la coupa-t-il, surpris.

Prise de court, Laura ne sembla pas immédiatement comprendre, puis elle reprit :

\- Oui, un mois. Jolan m'a dit que tu étais allé le voir, après plus rien. On est au mois d'août.

Derek cligna des yeux puis regarda par la fenêtre. Il avait l'habitude qu'un certain temps s'écoule pendant qu'il était sous sa forme de loup, mais ça dépassait rarement les dix jours.

Un mois ? Il devait être plus perturbé que ce qu'il croyait.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Laura.

\- Ouais. J'ai un peu faim.

\- J'ai fait réchauffer du lapin.

\- OK.

Ils ne parlèrent plus beaucoup ce soir-là, et évitèrent ce sujet, l'un comme l'autre. Mais Laura, avant d'aller se coucher, revint vers lui pour lui dire, déterminée :

\- Si tu ne lui dis pas, c'est moi qui le fais.

\- Pourquoi ? répliqua-t-il, agressif.

\- Parce que ça me fout les boules de le laisser dans l'ignorance ! Tu l'as traité comme de la merde, j'estime qu'il a le droit de savoir.

Elle le laissa seul avant que, empourpré de colère, il puisse répondre quoi que ce soit.

...

S'il existait une bonne méthode pour annoncer ce genre de chose, cela se saurait. Comment révéler à une personne, quelle qu'elle soit, un tel secret ? Lui-même peinait à y croire, parfois.

Rien ne permettait de se faire à l'idée que cela puisse exister. Tous les adultes s'évertuaient à apprendre aux enfants à faire la différence entre réalité et légendes. Le folklore était relégué, parfois, au rang d'invention. Ou pire : d'exagération.

Le problème ne venait pas de Stiles. Il savait que ce jeune homme un peu déluré n'aurait aucun mal à croire ça, dans le cas contraire il ne serait pas revenu. C'était surtout de son côté que cela coinçait un peu. Il était incapable de trouver les mots.

Mais finalement, il n'en eut pas besoin, et les événements, encore une fois, précipitèrent les choses pour lui.

Sa participation à l'Iditarod lors du séjour de Stiles en Alaska fut la dernière pour Laura. Perdre des chiens à cause de l'épuisement et du froid était devenu trop difficile à supporter pour elle. Elle eut alors l'idée, grâce à Chenoa, de proposer aux rares touristes en visite à Noatak durant l'hiver des balades en traineau dans la forêt. Cela lui permettait de faire ce qu'elle aimait et de garder ses chiens en forme, puisqu'elle continuait de vendre la plupart de ses portées à d'autres élevages. Après tout, ses bêtes restaient des athlètes.

Cependant, les traineaux de courses étant totalement différents de ce dont elle allait avoir besoin dorénavant, la jeune femme devait revoir totalement son matériel et, évidemment, elle pensait à ce qu'il lui fallait au compte-gouttes. Derek devait donc sans arrêt faire des allers-retours au magasin.

Il arrêta sa camionnette et en descendit avec un soupir. Il faisait particulièrement chaud en cette fin de journée. Il avait perdu l'habitude.

Il arrivait près de l'épicerie lorsque des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention. Il continua son chemin et jeta un coup d'œil à l'angle de la rue. Deux dizaines de personnes étaient rassemblés près d'une maison à la porte grande ouverte, et les infirmiers du dispensaire s'éloignaient sous les regards ébahis en portant sur un brancard un corps recouvert d'un drap.

Son souffle se bloqua un instant dans sa gorge et il s'avança. Jolan, installé dans sa voiture dont il avait laissé la portière ouverte, parlait avec nervosité dans sa radio. Attendant qu'il ait fini, Derek jeta un coup d'œil supplémentaire aux badauds qui parlaient entre eux, choqués. Puis il regarda la maison. Celle de Murphy. Son fils d'une quinzaine d'années, les mains recouvertes de sang, était assis sur le perron et tenait dans ses bras sa petite sœur de quatre ans. Tous deux pleuraient à chaudes larmes, apparemment en état de choc. À leur côté, un médecin tentait de les rassurer.

\- Noatak, terminé, déclara le Shérif avant de raccrocher.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? lui demanda aussitôt Derek.

\- Le verre de trop pour Murphy. Ce connard était bourré quand il a commencé à taper sur sa gosse. Sa femme s'est interposée et il l'a poignardée.

Derek se figea, statufié. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que cet homme violentait sa femme mais cette dernière avait toujours refusé de porter plainte. Jolan soupira et passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

\- Elle est morte dans les bras de son fils, tu te rends compte ? déclara-t-il gravement.

\- Où est ce salop ? rétorqua Derek qui sentait une vague de fureur le submerger.

\- Il a pris la fuite, évidemment.

Tout le monde savait pourtant personne n'avait jamais rien fait. Cette femme n'avait rien, hormis le salaire de son mari, pour survivre ici. Si quelqu'un avait tenté quelque chose ses enfants lui auraient été enlevés et elle n'aurait jamais eu aucun espoir de les récupérer. Mais à présent, elle ne les verrait plus jamais.

\- Stiles est à sa poursuite, déclara Jolan sans oser le regarder.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai pas réussi à l'en empêcher…

Derek n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase, s'il y en eut une. Il fit demi-tour et retourna près de sa camionnette. Plus que la colère et la honte, il y avait la peur. Dans cet état de stress, sous l'emprise de l'alcool et n'ayant désormais plus rien à perdre, de quoi serait capable Murphy ?

Stiles était un imbécile !

Il partit en trombe en direction de la forêt. C'était le seul endroit susceptible d'offrir une cachette efficace à un fugitif, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Alors que le paysage défilait derrière les vitres, il jeta un coup d'œil au manteau qui gisait sur le siège passager. Il avait envie de le faire depuis des années, et cette fois il n'hésiterait pas. Il s'était déjà retrouvé dans cette situation, cet état d'esprit, après la mort de Satinka, et ce souvenir le ramena des années en arrière. À ce moment-là, Nushka s'était trouvée sur sa route, le déviant de sa cible. Ensuite, Jolan avait réussi à le convaincre. Si l'Agence des Forêts commençait à trouver des hommes égorgés par des loups dans les bois ils étaient en droit d'autoriser une battue. Agir ainsi, c'était mettre Nushka en danger.

Mais il n'avait plus l'intention de fermer les yeux. Murphy avait franchi la limite.

Il arrêta son véhicule tout près des premiers arbres, ouvrit sa portière et descendit. D'un geste souple il retira son débardeur, puis son pantalon, et attrapa la lourde fourrure qu'il enfila rapidement.

Sa colère était telle que la douleur le foudroya plus vite et plus violemment qu'à l'accoutumé. Poussant un cri, il tomba au sol. Un loup noir se dressa là où il s'était écroulé. Malgré son corps encore perclus de la douleur de la métamorphose, il s'élança et s'enfonça, comme une ombre furtive, dans la forêt qui l'accueillit.

Il avait déjà trouvé l'odeur. Déjà localisé la proie.

* * *

Salut tout le monde ! J'ai pas réussi à publier hier, le site ne voulait rien entendre, une vraie galère ! J'ai bien cru ne pas y arriver aujourd'hui non plus. Bref !

Un retour tant attendu, ils se retrouvent, je refous un clif... que du bonheur, quoi !

J'espère que vous avez aimé :)

Je vous dis au **10 mars** pour la suite et fin !


	20. Amarok - Chap 5

**Amarok**

 **5**

La réserve de Noatak avait toujours été un abri, un refuge sûr, presque une seconde maison pour lui. En cet instant, elle était plus que ça. C'était une alliée. Tout semblait le guider vers sa cible. Les parfums, qui d'ordinaire se mêlaient par dizaines, s'effaçaient pour ne laisser que celui qu'il traquait. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autre que celui de ses pattes légères et son souffle court à la poursuite de celui, erratique, du cœur humain qu'il entendait battre comme un tocsin à ses oreilles sensibles.

Il trouva l'homme après une longue course qui le laissa haletant mais les muscles chauffés, déliés, souples et prêts pour la mise à mort. Il était tellement concentré sur cette empreinte olfactive d'alcool, de crasse, de colère et de peur, qu'il rejetait toutes les autres. Y compris celle de Stiles.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent l'esprit de Derek eut un sursaut de conscience derrière celui du loup, plus primaire, mais il s'estompa très vite. Sa mémoire ancestrale tenta de le faire reculer, de lui faire prendre la fuite quand l'homme acculé braqua son fusil sur lui. Il combattit ce réflexe animal et bondit en poussant un aboiement qui claqua comme une sentence. La forêt fit silence tout autour d'eux.

La bête atterrit sur le torse du chasseur qui s'écroula en arrière. Le canon du fusil pointé vers le ciel laissa échapper une détonation assourdissante qui étourdit l'animal et le força à se tasser, les oreilles plaquées sur le crâne. Néanmoins, là encore il ignora tous les signaux d'alerte et attaqua.

Il fut rapide et efficace, comme tous les prédateurs. L'homme n'était vêtu que d'un tee-shirt ample. Sa gorge n'était absolument pas protégée. Si elle l'avait été, même d'une simple écharpe comme en hiver, peut-être aurait-il eu un peu plus de chance.

Les crocs du loup percèrent la carotide du premier coup. Le sang jaillit sur sa langue alors qu'il exerçait une pression mortelle sur la gorge de sa proie qui se mit à brailler avec désespoir. Sans aucun résultat, évidemment. L'homme se débattit, rua, tenta de repousser la bête mais ses forces le quittèrent rapidement. Il arrêta vite de bouger. De respirer. De vivre.

Cependant, son assaillant ne le relâcha pas immédiatement. Il continua de mordre puissamment jusqu'à ce que le sang cesse presque totalement de couler. Puis il redressa la tête, langue pendante, pour reprendre son souffle. Un filet de bave rougeâtre dégoulinait de ses babines. Son regard d'un bleu irréel accrocha la silhouette d'une autre proie qui le regardait sans bouger, sans même faire un geste pour se défendre ou fuir. Excité par le goût métallique de la vie et de la mort, le loup se ramassa sur lui-même, prêt à attaquer à nouveau, grondant et menaçant.

Le nouvel arrivant émit un son étrange que ses oreilles captèrent sans que son esprit en comprenne le sens. Il s'avança, les muscles contractés quand, enfin, la bulle de sauvagerie qui l'emprisonnait éclata. Il entendit alors la voix de Stiles :

\- C'est moi !

L'animal se figea tandis qu'une douleur aiguë commençait à pulser dans son crâne. Il reconnut ce visage, l'odeur de cette peau, de ce corps qu'il connaissait. Et l'éclat doux de ses yeux derrière la peur qui le tenaillait malgré lui. Tout à coup, Derek fut là dans le corps du loup et il comprenait les mots. Il savait aussi que Stiles n'avait qu'une chose à dire pour que la transformation s'opère et qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était. Tout comme Jolan l'avait fait, des années plus tôt.

Mais il ne voulait pas que cela arrive, il ne voulait pas que Stiles voie ça. Avec un grognement, le loup amorça un demi-tour et bondit pour s'éloigner. Il entendit toutefois le jeune homme s'écrier derrière lui :

\- Derek !

L'étau de feu comprima sa colonne vertébrale et la bête se tordit en poussant un glapissement, tomba en pleine course puis roula sur la pente d'une petite bute. La douleur le fit se contorsionner si fort que ses os craquèrent et ses muscles se tendirent au maximum.

Cela sembla durer plus longtemps que d'habitude et lui faire bien plus mal aussi jusqu'à ce que, enfin, il redevienne totalement lui-même. Il avait le souffle haché, ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient au point de le faire claquer des dents, et ses yeux étaient embués de larmes de douleur. La métamorphose était plus lente lorsqu'il ne devait compter que sur sa propre volonté mais bien moins douloureuse que quand quelqu'un rappelait son humanité. Comme Stiles venait de le faire.

Il releva difficilement la tête. Le jeune homme était debout à ses côtés. Il avait le soleil dans le dos mais il put tout de même clairement voir ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur qui le fixaient sans ciller. Après quelques secondes, il l'entendit simplement dire :

\- Putain de merde…

...

\- Bon sang, tu l'as tué.

Derek, enfin debout mais néanmoins appuyé d'une main sur un arbre, lui adressa un regard noir. Malheureusement cela ne dissuada pas Stiles qui, courroucé, insista :

\- J'allais l'avoir !

\- Ce salopard a poignardé sa femme.

\- Il aurait dû être jugé pour ça.

\- Une vie pour une vie.

\- Bordel, mais tu t'écoutes ? On n'applique pas la loi de la jungle !

\- Ose dire qu'il ne le méritait pas !

Stiles ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Manifestement, il était partagé. Derek ferma les yeux le temps que passe un vertige. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, l'autre fouillait dans ses poches, les mains tremblantes.

\- Merde, dit-il finalement, j'ai oublié mon portable dans ma voiture.

Derek soupira, désabusé.

\- Tu penses avec quoi, tes pieds ? lui lança-t-il. Et s'il t'avait blessé, tu aurais fait comment pour appeler les secours !

\- Avec des signaux de fumée, comme les Indiens.

\- Tu es vraiment totalement inconscient.

Stiles pinça les lèvres, vexé, et tourna la tête. Manifestement, il semblait lutter pour ne pas avoir à le regarder. Sa nudité le gênait.

\- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, insista-t-il tout de même. C'est un meurtre, tu t'en rends compte ou pas ?

\- À quoi tu pensais en te lançant tout seul à sa poursuite ? Ce gars a toujours été très violent, il t'aurait tiré dessus sans hésitation. Et si tu crois que sa femme est la seule personne que ce connard ait tuée, tu te trompes lourdement.

Les sourcils froncés, Stiles le regarda enfin, intrigué, puis son regard dériva de son visage vers une zone plus basse et il rougit avant de détourner les yeux.

\- C'est perturbant, dit-il simplement.

\- Fais avec, grogna Derek en se frottant les paupières.

\- Tu finis à poil comme ça à chaque fois ?

\- Ne commence pas avec les questions, par pitié…

\- Je me souviens de la photo que Laura m'a montrée une fois. Tu t'en rappelles ?

Derek ne lui fit même pas l'honneur de lui répondre.

\- Tu étais nu, dessus. En fait, c'était après une… transformation, c'est ça ?

Toujours sans répondre, Derek commença à s'éloigner. Le manteau de fourrure qu'il tenait pendait vers le sol comme la chose la plus inoffensive du monde. Après une très courte hésitation, Stiles le suivit.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça va se terminer là alors que tu viens de tuer quelqu'un ? lui demanda-t-il avec une certaine hargne.

\- Non. Les choses risquent même d'empirer. Si les gens apprennent qu'un homme a été égorgé par un loup, l'Agence autorisera une battue.

Stiles ralentit un moment, le temps de réfléchir. Il comprit très vite.

\- Nushka, dit-il simplement.

\- Voilà, répliqua Derek sans se retourner. Ça fait des années que j'ai envie de buter cet enfoiré, pour tout un tas de raisons, mais je me suis toujours retenu à cause de ça. Sauf que là…

Il revoyait encore le corps étendu sur la civière et les enfants en pleurs dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ses poings se serrèrent. Les poils du manteau étaient encore chauds dans sa main.

Ils ne dirent plus grand-chose durant le trajet qui les ramenèrent vers leurs véhicules. Une fois parvenu à destination, Derek se rhabilla pendant que Stiles, par le biais de la radio, tentait d'expliquer la situation à Jolan. Tout en fermant son pantalon, Derek lança :

\- Dis-lui, vas-y. Il est au courant.

Installé derrière le volant de sa voiture de fonction, Stiles se tourna et lui adressa un regard perçant. Il révéla finalement ce qu'il s'était véritablement passé, en usant toutefois de mots prudents. Le Shérif se contenta de répondre qu'il arrivait puis coupa la communication. Derek termina d'enfiler son débardeur. Ses mains tremblaient encore.

Il n'avait jamais tué que du gibier, qu'il soit loup ou humain. Bien sûr il lui était déjà arrivé de dissuader des chasseurs qui n'avaient rien à faire en forêt à certains moments de l'année, les poursuivant en grondant comme une bête enragée parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus dissuasif et que ça l'amusait beaucoup. Mais ôter une vie humaine ? Jamais. Il était écœuré. Il avait envie de vomir. Le goût du sang était tenace dans sa bouche.

Il se pencha dans la camionnette, sortit une gourde de la boîte à gants, aspira une gorgée de l'eau tiède qu'elle contenait puis la recracha aussitôt. Il s'essuya la bouche et répéta l'opération deux fois, sous le regard attentif et pensif de Stiles.

Les questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, c'était évident. Il avait deviné que Derek n'était pas encore prêt à les entendre mais il savait aussi avec certitude que c'était peut-être sa seule chance, aujourd'hui, d'obtenir des réponses.

\- Et Laura, elle sait ? demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Derek acquiesça simplement. Toute son attention était tournée vers les arbres. Stiles suivit son regard et frémit lorsqu'il vit l'éclat doré des yeux de Nushka qui les épiait dans l'ombre.

\- Elle n'approche pas, constata-t-il, tellement curieux que cela sonna comme une question.

\- L'odeur du sang humain la rend nerveuse.

Une surprise effrayée se vit sur le visage du jeune homme, qui garda le silence. Assurément, il n'avait jamais imaginé entendre ce genre de phrase un jour. Pourtant, courageusement, il tentait de ne rien laisser paraître de sa peur.

Derek avait envie de fuir. D'enfiler le manteau à nouveau. Qu'allait faire Stiles à présent après avoir vu tout ça ? Il fallait être fou pour continuer de côtoyer quelqu'un comme lui. Fou ou inconscient. Ou les deux. Aussi discrètement que possible, ses yeux glissèrent pour se poser sur le jeune homme perdu dans ses pensées.

Un poids énorme s'envola de ses épaules lorsqu'il réalisa que, maintenant, il savait la vérité. Le temps des suspicions était passé, il n'y avait plus aucun secret entre eux. C'était tellement libérateur qu'il eut l'impression de respirer enfin librement.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que Jolan arrive à son tour. Il avait les traits tirés et les épaules basses mais la détermination brillait dans ses yeux noirs.

\- Ne refait jamais ça, dit-il à Derek avec autorité. C'est le plus court chemin pour perdre ton humanité.

\- Personne ne regrettera ce connard, grogna l'autre en réponse.

\- Je suis le premier d'accord avec ça mais ce n'est pas une raison. C'est un meurtre.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, déclara Stiles en croisant les bras, mais il m'a envoyé bouler.

Toute la colère de Jolan se concentra tout à coup sur lui et il haussa les sourcils, surpris.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? s'exclama le Shérif. Dans l'état où il était il n'aurait pas hésité à te flinguer.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, lança Derek avec un regard ironique en direction du jeune homme. Mais il m'a envoyé bouler.

Stiles se renfrogna et bougonna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

\- On n'a pas le choix, soupira Jolan après quelques secondes de réflexion. On va devoir ramener son corps et faire un rapport en disant simplement qu'on l'a trouvé comme ça. Dans ces cas-là l'Agence est obligé d'agir, c'est la règle si les animaux sauvages commencent à s'en prendre aux habitants.

Il termina en s'adressant immédiatement à Derek :

\- Tu vas emmener Nushka vers le nord pour quelques semaines, deux mois ce serait bien. À ce moment-là les températures commenceront déjà à chuter et nous serons tous trop concentrés sur l'hiver qui approche pour nous soucier encore de cette histoire. L'été prochain, plus personne n'en aura plus rien à foutre.

\- OK, acquiesça simplement Derek.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt. Il semblait triste mais tentait de le cacher.

Dès que sa colère commença à refluer et que le contrecoup de son acte le laissa vide, Derek prit conscience que, pour lui et Nushka, les choses allaient être différentes.

Jolan avait dans un sens raison, il suffisait de laisser passer un peu de temps pour que les choses se tassent d'elle-même. Toutefois à présent ses collègues de l'Agence se montreraient beaucoup plus vigilants lors de leur patrouille, et plus laxistes envers les chasseurs. Les lois et le règlement passaient toujours après la sécurité de chacun.

Nerveux, il regarda son vieil ami s'enfoncer avec Stiles dans la forêt, puis partit à son tour.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il réalisa tout à coup qu'il n'avait en fait pas envie de partir. Et c'était bien la première fois depuis qu'il avait acquis ces capacités qu'il ressentait ce tiraillement entre la vie sauvage d'un côté, et sa vie à Noatak de l'autre.

...

Il abattit sa hache avec force et se redressa pour étirer son dos. Un vent froid venu de l'ouest souffla sur la toundra. Il en sentit la morsure sur ses pommettes mais pas sur ses joues ni son menton, recouverts d'une barbe noire.

Presque trois mois avaient passé. Il avait été heureux de constater, en revenant en ville, que Stiles n'avait pas changé d'avis. Il était toujours là. Ils n'avaient toutefois pas encore eu l'occasion de se revoir, de se parler. Un moment que Derek craignait autant qu'il espérait.

Malgré l'éloignement et le temps qu'il avait passé dans les bois, le jeune homme n'avait pas quitté ses pensées, à tel point qu'il lui était parfois difficile de rester sous sa forme de loup tant tous ces souvenirs et ses envies prenaient parfois le dessus. Partager son secret avec quelqu'un lui faisait du bien malgré l'appréhension qu'il ressentait toujours. Bien sûr, il y avait Laura, à qui il avait dû tout avouer lorsqu'elle s'était installée pour vivre avec lui, et Jolan, mais ses liens avec eux n'étaient pas les mêmes et n'avaient pas le même impact sur lui.

Il avait cru, des années plus tôt, que sa sœur avait sauvé son humanité, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. En réalité, elle lui avait permis de garder une attache, de ne pas se laisser totalement séduire par la liberté du monde animal. En avait résulté une sorte de dualité difficile à supporter, un état entre deux où il avait toujours un pied sur la frontière à ne pas dépasser. Il avait vécu toutes ses années en étant incapable de faire un choix, la vérité était là.

Son attachement à Stiles ne l'avait pas forcé à prendre une décision dont il eut ou non conscience, mais simplement aidé à trouver une certaine stabilité. La forêt et le loup n'exerçaient plus un attrait suffisamment séduisant sur lui pour qu'il soit déchiré entre les deux mondes. Il avait retrouvé sa place, même s'il était évident que le manteau lui servirait toujours.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque le vrombissement d'un moteur lui fit tourner la tête. Il quitta la toundra des yeux et regarda vers la route. Une voiture de patrouille venait de se garer. Stiles en descendit. S'il manquait cette occasion de lui parler seul à seul, Derek savait que ce serait compliqué d'entre avoir d'autre. Sans hésitation, il partit à sa rencontre, sa hache dans la main.

Son visiteur en était à frapper une seconde fois à la porte lorsqu'il jaillit d'un côté de la maison, le faisant sursauter.

\- Merde ! s'écria le jeune homme en reculant de quelques pas. La trouille de ma vie ! T'es con !

Derek arqua un sourcil sans répondre. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Stiles n'éclate de rire.

\- Cro-Magnon, le retour, se moqua-t-il. Tu ressembles vraiment à l'homme des bois dont j'ai fait la connaissance il y a deux ans. J'ai cru que t'allais me couper la tête avec ta hache ce jour-là.

\- J'allais me faire un café, répliqua simplement Derek en s'approchant.

\- Ah. OK.

Il ouvrit la porte qu'il laissa grande ouverte. Stiles était libre de comprendre, de choisir. Après un moment d'hésitation, le jeune homme franchit le seuil et ferma derrière lui.

\- Sans Feu de l'Enfer pour moi, merci, lança-t-il en retirant sa parka.

Les températures étaient déjà assez basses pour rougir son nez et ses oreilles. Bientôt, les premières neiges allaient tomber, les jours raccourcir encore davantage, et la période de chasse serait ouverte.

Deux ans, déjà, depuis leur première rencontre.

Derek mit l'eau à chauffer dans la bouilloire en fonte dont sa sœur refusait de se débarrasser et retira son manteau qu'il accrocha tout naturellement à la paterne près de l'entrée. Un silence plus tenace s'installa. Surpris, il tourna la tête. Stiles ne quittait pas la fourrure des yeux.

Puisqu'il avait tout découvert Derek avait été persuadé que le jeune homme questionnerait Laura et Jolan pendant son absence, mais sa sœur et son ami avaient été formels : il ne leur avait rien demandé. Comment faisait-il pour réfréner ainsi sa terrible curiosité ?

Soudain, comme s'il avait entendu sa question, Stiles s'approcha du vêtement, s'arrêta à un mètre de distance comme s'il craignait d'être attaqué, et dit :

\- Jolan a la même chez lui, sauf qu'elle est grise.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est le grand-père de Nushka.

Les sourcils de Stiles s'élevèrent tellement qu'ils disparurent sous les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front.

\- Sans rire ? lança-t-il, étonné. Donc il… se transforme, lui aussi ?

\- Plus depuis des années, répondit Derek, soulagé de constater qu'il lui était en fait très facile de parler.

Le jeune homme sembla enfin céder à une pulsion qu'il réfrénait depuis longtemps : rapidement, il leva la main et l'enfouit dans les poils épais du manteau.

\- Il est chaud, constata-t-il avant de demander : il se passe quoi si je l'enfile ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Derek. Rien, probablement.

Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Laura lui avait posé exactement la même question avant une centaine d'autres. Depuis, il la soupçonnait d'avoir porté cette fourrure en catimini, la nuit par exemple, lorsqu'elle croyait qu'il dormait.

\- Pourquoi ? répliqua Stiles avant de demander aussitôt : il ne suffit pas de le mettre ?

C'était la partie de l'histoire que Derek redoutait le plus. Celle qui l'avait fait pleurer lorsque Jolan lui avait raconté.

-Non, répondit-il avec nervosité. Pour qu'il garde ses propriétés, il faut l'arracher à un loup qui meurt. Ou vient de mourir.

Les yeux écarquillés de Stiles se braquèrent immédiatement dans les siens et Derek sentit la honte et l'émotion le prendre à la gorge. Il déglutit, en espérant que cela soit discret.

Derrière lui, l'eau se mit à bouillir. Il retira la bouilloire du feu et versa son contenu fumant dans deux tasses pleines de café en poudre. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Dès qu'il entendit la voix hésitante de Stiles, il se hérissa.

\- Tu as…

\- C'était un accident ! le coupa-t-il vivement. J'ai voulu empêcher Murphy de lui tirer dessus. Le coup est parti.

Stiles garda à nouveau le silence quelques instants, puis dit :

\- Je comprends.

Derek devina qu'il disait cela par rapport à la dernière discussion qu'ils avaient eu des mois plus tôt aux abords de la forêt, après son acte de mise à mort, pour la clore définitivement. Il poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement, versa un peu d'alcool dans l'une des tasses et tendit l'autre à Stiles.

\- C'était la mère de Nushka c'est ça ? demanda ce dernier.

Derek acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête, but une gorgée, et précisa :

\- Elle s'appelait Satinka. C'était la fille de Jolan. Mais je ne l'ai su qu'après.

\- Et tu te sens coupable.

Ce n'était pas une question, simplement une constatation cruelle de naïveté que Derek reçut comme un coup de poing qui lui coupa le souffle. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre tant il savait que c'était évident. Bien sûr qu'il s'était toujours senti responsable de ce drame et, malgré tout ce que ça avait d'égoïste, il avait envie de se défaire de cela, de ne plus laisser ce qu'il s'était passé le ronger jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Stiles posa alors une question qui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, brisa définitivement la glace :

\- Je peux quand même le mettre ou pas ?

Derek ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Stiles venait tout simplement de lui faire comprendre qu'il acceptait tout. Son passé, son secret, celui qu'il était. Il lui tendait la main, prêt à l'aider à se relever, voir plus loin que sa culpabilité. Un geste qu'il n'espérait plus et qu'il accepta sans hésitation.

\- À une condition, déclara-t-il, tout sérieux retrouvé.

Stiles le questionna du regard, à la fois prudent et surpris. Derek posa sa tasse et s'approcha de lui. Plus l'écart se réduisait entre eux et plus les sourcils du jeune homme se haussaient. Il ne put s'empêcher de reculer un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient suffisamment proches pour que le bord doré de ses yeux d'ambre autour de la pupille lui apparaisse. Il lui sourit, derrière le foisonnement de sa barbe noire.

\- Hors de question que je te coupe à nouveau du bois, tu vas apprendre à te servir correctement d'une hache, dit-il avec légèreté.

Le jeune homme gloussa en réponse et dit, taquin :

\- Si tu as l'intention de me donner un cours comme avec la motoneige, on est foutu.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, Derek l'embrassa. Stiles lui rendit immédiatement son baiser, sans hésitation, comme s'il n'attendait que ça, tout en entourant ses épaules de ses bras. Ses mains fébriles plongèrent dans ses épais cheveux noirs et Derek grogna. Il avait toujours adoré ça.

Après quelques minutes, il se détacha néanmoins de lui et l'attrapa pour l'attirer dans sa chambre.

\- Ah ouais, comme ça ? s'amusa Stiles. Même pas tu m'invites au restau avant, t'es vraiment un goujat.

Derek retira son tee-shirt et répondit, ébouriffé :

\- Il n'y a pas de restaurant à Noatak, rien que le bar miteux d'Odi.

\- Peut-être, répliqua Stiles en se déshabillant à son tour, mais ses frites sont à se damner.

\- Tu vas vraiment me parler de frites dans un moment pareil ?

\- Quoi, tu préfères que je te parle de sa super quiche aux oignons ?

Le jeune homme rit tout naturellement et se laissa tomber sur le lit avant de se tortiller pour se débarrasser de son pantalon.

\- Je crois que je commence déjà à le regretter, grommela Derek.

\- Mais non ! répliqua énergiquement Stiles.

Il se redressa brusquement avec une telle rapidité pour l'attraper par la ceinture que Derek n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et bascula sur le lit avec lui. Très vite, il se retrouva emprisonner entre les jambes de son amant.

 _..._

 _Un an plus tard…_

Scott descendit de l'avion et rentra immédiatement la tête dans les épaules. Stiles lui avait pourtant dit que la température n'était pas spécialement basse ! Certes, il ne neigeait pas encore, mais le vent qui soufflait était tellement froid qu'il sentit ses orteils se recroqueviller au fond de ses chaussures.

Il entra dans l'énorme bâtiment gris qui enregistrait les débarquements et commença à se demander ce qui lui avait pris de venir jusqu'ici. Le ciel n'était qu'un amas de nuages lourds et blancs, sans commencement ni fin, l'horizon était brun, parsemé de plaques grises qui devaient être de l'eau stagnante et la forêt, plus au nord, était si dense qu'elle n'en paraissait pas verte à cette distance, mais noire.

Pourquoi Stiles avait-il décidé de s'exiler dans une telle région ?

Il avait cru, durant quelque temps, que son meilleur ami avait fini par se défaire de sa culpabilité comme lui y était parvenu, mais peut-être s'était-il trompé. Lorsqu'il sortit, il était convaincu que Stiles était venu jusqu'ici pour se cacher. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi lui avoir offert des vacances ici ?

\- Scotty !

Un énorme sourire plaqué au visage, Stiles se rua vers lui et lui sauta presque dans les bras. Content mais surpris, Scott lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ! ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer en voyant qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un simple blouson qu'il n'avait même pas fermé.

\- Non, répondit son ami avec énergie.

\- Je me les gèle !

\- On s'habitue.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Stiles gloussa et le serra encore une fois contre lui avant de le libérer. Lorsqu'il lui parla encore, Scott sentit l'alcool dans son haleine et son cœur se serra. Alors il ne s'était pas trompé, il allait vraiment mal.

\- On t'attend tous au bar, déclara-t-il joyeusement.

\- Et vous avez commencé sans moi, apparemment, répliqua Scott avec un rien de remontrance.

Son ami se contenta de passer l'un de ses bras sur ses épaules pour l'entraîner avec lui dans les rues. Elles étaient pratiquement désertes et les rares personnes qu'ils croisèrent avaient la tête baissée et ne les regardèrent qu'à peine. Scott était triste. Il aurait dû deviner depuis longtemps que Stiles n'allait pas bien, qu'il était venu ici parce qu'il avait encore mal !

Ils entrèrent dans le bar à la devanture sombre, sale et peu engageante, mais la chaleur et le bruit à l'intérieur frappèrent Scott de plein fouet. Une énergie chaleureuse l'engloba tellement vite que sa tête tourna. Tout était en bois et les ampoules du plafond, en nombre insuffisant, baignait la grande pièce remplie de monde d'une lumière accueillante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Stiles qui avait commencé à s'engouffrer dans la foule sans lui. Viens !

Scott le suivit, ignorant quoi penser. Des gens lui sourirent, aux tables et au comptoir, certaines têtes eurent un mouvement dans sa direction et il reçut même une bourrade virile et amicale dans le dos sans savoir de qui elle venait. Stiles le guida jusqu'à une table ronde de quatre places où les attendaient deux femmes.

\- Ah ! Vous voilà ! s'exclama l'une d'elle d'une voix haut perchée. On va pouvoir… Odi ! Une autre !

Stiles ricana et s'installa. Scott l'imita. Une femme plus âgée fut immédiatement près d'eux et déposa au milieu des verres une bouteille pleine de vodka, puis quelques citrons coupés.

\- À la bonne votre, déclara-t-elle avec bonhommie. Tu es quand même déjà bien ronde, ma fille.

\- Peut-être, répliqua la jeune femme, mais j'ai pas encore vomi.

Odi s'en retourna vers le comptoir en riant fort et les deux inconnues se présentèrent à Scott qui retint que la dénommée Laura, qui arborait de jolis yeux clairs, avaient sans doute quelques problèmes psychologiques. La seconde, qui s'appelait Chenoa, semblait plus calme mais descendait les verres avec tout autant de facilité, si ce n'est plus.

Il se concentra ensuite, aussi discrètement que possible, sur la consommation de Stiles et fut rassuré de constater que ce dernier, s'il se servit, but lentement et modérément.

Les deux femmes ne cessèrent de lui poser des questions, notamment pour en savoir un peu plus sur le passé de son ami – son adolescence les intéressait manifestement beaucoup – mais s'intéressèrent aussi beaucoup à lui.

Au bout d'un moment, Scott se rendit compte que la personne qu'il avait tant espéré rencontrer n'était pas là. Il avait tellement stressé en arrivant qu'il ne le remarquait que maintenant.

\- Et le fameux Derek, il est où ? demanda-t-il spontanément.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Laura se mit à rire jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder, répondit Stiles sans tenir compte de l'hilarité étrange de la jeune femme, à laquelle il devait être habitué.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il est fameux, déclara cette dernière, mais en tout cas il s'appelle Derek, ça c'est sûr.

Elle laissa ensuite échapper un rot tellement sonore que Scott sursauta et écarquilla les yeux, ébahi.

Lorsque, enfin, Derek se joignit à eux, Scott en resta perplexe.

\- Tu aurais pu te faire une beauté quand même, lui lança Chenoa en guise de salut. Parce que là, tu as l'air d'un ours, et pour accueillir le meilleur ami de ton amoureux, c'est pas top.

\- J'aime bien son look d'ours, moi, s'amusa Stiles en levant une main pour titiller la barbe hirsute et épaisse de son compagnon.

Mais ce dernier évita ses doigts joueurs avec un grommellement bougon et adressa un regard noir à Scott, comme si c'était lui le responsable.

-Hey ! s'exclama Laura après avoir levé le nez de son verre. On t'a gardé un tabouret.

Derek se contenta de lui adresser un regard à la fois honteux et agacé. Il n'y avait que quatre chaises autour de cette table ronde, et il était évident qu'il serait difficile d'y faire tenir une cinquième.

\- Ah merde ! s'écria la jeune femme après un hoquet. On nous l'a piqué !

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, déclara Chenoa comme si son amie ne l'avait pas interrompue. Parce que ça doit piquer à certains endroits sensibles, non ?

\- C'est pas faux, répliqua Stiles avec un sérieux déconcertant. En plus je suis hyper chatouilleux.

\- Parlez d'autre chose ou je vous assomme, grogna Derek.

\- Je te présente Scott, mon meilleur ami. Montre-lui que tu es poli et dis bonjour !

Mais l'homme se contenta de faire demi-tour après un nouveau coup d'œil sombre à leur invité et s'engouffra dans la foule pour disparaître aussitôt. Soit il s'en foutait royalement, soit il était jaloux. Et Scott, malgré que ce soit la première fois que Stiles lui présente son petit ami, était pratiquement certain qu'il s'agissait de ça, de la jalousie pure et simple. Malgré lui, il demanda :

\- Il est toujours comme ça ?

Stiles pouffa de rire et répondit :

\- Et encore, là il est plutôt de bonne humeur.

\- Ouais, avant il était bien pire ! renchérit Laura en levant son verre. Il a aligné cinq mots alors qu'il ne te connait pas, c'est un record.

\- Je reconnais qu'il y a du progrès, lança Chenoa à son tour.

Ils rirent ensemble et Scott comprit pourquoi Derek n'était pas resté avec eux. Il avait sans doute senti qu'il allait être l'attraction de la soirée et qu'il risquait fort d'avoir à supporter les moqueries de son copain, de sa sœur et de son amie.

.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint en arrivant, Stiles se montra prudent avec l'alcool. Lorsqu'ils se décidèrent tous à partir, une nuit froide et implacable était tombée sur la région, et son ami se trouva être le seul suffisamment sobre, avec Derek, pour prendre le volant. Scott lui-même dut bien reconnaître qu'il était plus prudent qu'il ne conduise pas.

Jolan, avec qui il avait fait connaissance un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, se chargea de raccompagner Chenoa chez elle. La jeune femme vivait à Noatak, ils partirent donc à pied. Le Shérif, qui ne portait ce soir qu'un épais manteau de fourrure gris, tenait par le bras sa jeune camarade malhabile sur ses jambes pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule malencontreusement, supportant vaillamment ses éclats de rire et sa voix aiguë tandis qu'elle chantait à tue-tête. Scott les regarda s'éloigner, amusé malgré lui.

Derek, pour sa part, se chargea de sa sœur. Il la traîna vers une camionnette d'un bleu délavé attaquée par endroit par une rouille tenace, la souleva sans ménagement et la laissa tomber dans la benne large où elle atterrit avec un grommellement et un bruit métallique. Il retira ensuite son manteau noir et le lui jeta. Scott tourna vers Stiles un regard stupéfait et ce dernier lui répondit avec un sourire rassurant :

\- Il n'y a que trois places à l'avant, et elle a tendance à dégobiller facilement quand elle est bourrée.

Comme pour illustrer son propos un rot gras s'éleva de la benne du véhicule et il rit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Derek s'installa derrière le volant, donnant ainsi le signal du départ, et les deux amis montèrent à leur tour.

\- Au fait c'est chez elle que tu vas dormir, déclara Stiles après un moment de silence confortable.

\- Fais gaffe elle ronfle comme un porc, grogna Derek, les yeux rivés sur la route.

Stiles gloussa. Malgré l'obscurité Scott remarqua tout de même le geste de son ami car ses doigts blancs étaient clairement visibles sur les vêtements noirs de leur chauffeur. Il le vit lui caresser la cuisse puis laisser là sa main, tout naturellement, sans que l'autre fasse un seul geste pour l'éloigner. Un peu gêné, il détourna le regard.

À vrai dire, même s'il trouvait Laura exubérante, il était plutôt content de ne pas être hébergé chez Stiles et Derek qui, s'il avait bien compris, s'étaient installés quelques mois plus tôt dans une cabane qu'ils avaient rachetée à l'un de leurs amis et rénovés ensemble. Grâce à cette soirée, il avait compris qu'il s'était trompé. Stiles allait bien. Très bien même. Car il était amoureux. Cela se voyait à son sourire gigantesque ; cela s'entendait dans ses éclats de rire et dans ses échanges avec les autres. À vrai dire, il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler quand il avait vu son meilleur ami aussi simplement heureux. Et il en eut un peu honte.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination Scott s'endormait presque contre la vitre malgré les cahots de la route qui s'enfonçait dans les terres sauvages. La tête lourde, il ouvrit la portière. Le froid agressif le réveilla instantanément et il battit des paupières, les yeux grands ouverts. Stupéfait, il resta figé un moment devant le spectacle de l'horizon de la nuit qui s'étendait devant lui.

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive le ciel s'était dégagé dans la soirée. Aucun nuage, à présent, ne bouchait sa vue et des milliers d'étoiles brillaient aussi loin que portait son regard. Les larmes lui vinrent subitement aux yeux sans qu'il sache si la cause en était l'émotion ou le vent froid qui soufflait doucement et il se les essuya discrètement.

Un grondement sourd s'éleva derrière lui, lui arrachant un frisson, et il se retourna. Mais ce n'était que Laura qui, derrière les vapeurs de l'alcool, n'entendait pas son frère toujours derrière le volant lui demandant de l'attendre. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement aviné, lança une jambe par-dessus le rebord de la benne et, la joue collée sur le métal glacé, commença à lentement se laisser glisser. Scott comprit trop tard qu'elle tentait de descendre du véhicule par ses propres moyens et ne parvint pas à ses côtés assez rapidement. Elle tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd et un grommellement de douleur. Sa forme claire étendue sur l'herbe sombre ressemblait, dans la nuit, à une étoile de mer. Scott fut incapable de se retenir et gloussa.

\- C'est pas possible, soupira Derek en contournant la camionnette.

Il ramassa sa sœur comme si elle ne pesait rien et la traîna vers la maison. Scott, un sourire sur le visage, tenaillé par une terrible envie de rire, prit une grande inspiration qui lui fit mal au poumon. L'air avait une saveur différente ici, de même qu'une odeur étrange.

Stiles s'approcha silencieusement et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ça ira, t'en fais pas, lui dit-il. Une fois dans le lit elle va dormir comme une marmotte.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas, répondit Scott en l'attrapant à son tour pour le serrer contre lui.

Et c'était vrai. Il n'était plus inquiet à présent. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Derek les rejoignit après quelques minutes, l'air grave, et déclara sèchement :

\- Elle ronfle déjà.

Scott se doutait que cet homme n'allait pas être simple à dérider, mais il avait aussi compris qu'il n'était pas méchant. Simplement réservé et secret.

\- Dès demain on fait une sortie en forêt, s'exclama Stiles avec entrain.

Il le lâcha, lui adressa l'un de ces clins d'œil qui promettait de l'aventure, puis ouvrit la portière et ajouta, un ton plus bas :

\- Qui sait, on verra peut-être des loups.

 **FIN**

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que cette fin vous a plu :D À vrai dire Scott s'est incrusté au dernier moment, il n'était pas du tout prévu mais dans l'action de l'écriture il est arrivé et bim... Je ne me l'explique pas, pis comme j'ai pondu ça il y a des semaines, je me souviens pas de ce à quoi je pensais à ce moment-là :P

Bon. Cette fic, c'est **un an et 3 mois** de travail en comptant le temps passé à relire et corriger (j'ai commencé à l'écrire en janvier 2017) des heures de recherches partagées entre l'Alaska, les chiens de traineaux, les moto-neiges, la chasse, les loups, les mythes inuit etc..., que j'ai adoré mener ; mais aussi pas mal de lectures, notamment : " **La fille de l'hiver** " de Eowyn Ivey, " **Un jour glacé en enfer** " de Anne B Ragde, " **L'étrangère aux yeux bleus** " de Youri Rytkhéou (j'avoue celui-là j'ai pas trop aimé), " **Croc-Blanc** " de Jack London et " **Terreur** " de Dan Simmons, même s'il ne m'a pas trop aidé parce que trop historique (si mes souvenirs sont bons ça se passe aux alentours de 1840) mais comme c'est un quasi coup de cœur, je le mets quand même XD

Mais là où je m'y attendais carrément pas c'est que cette fic c'est presque autant de reviews et de visites que "L'enfant loup" et franchement, c'est une très agréable surprise, alors merci beaucoup à vous tous de l'avoir suivie, de l'avoir aimée et de me l'avoir dit... même si quelques reviews étaient parfois flippantes (nan mais le coup de la décapitation par l'épée je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie je crois :3)

Je vous fait à tous des groooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos bisous, et merci encore :D


End file.
